


Szachownica

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, England - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, Gay Love, M/M, Royal Harry, Royal Louis, royal family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie jest łatwo być królewskim synem i kto jak kto, ale Harry wie o tym doskonale. Od dziecka przygotowywano go do przejęcia francuskiego tronu, podczas gdy on wolałby wałęsać się po świecie i szukać przygód. Lecz nie bez powodu ojciec przez tyle lat trzymał go na suchym lądzie, przestrzegając przed dalekimi podróżami. Jak się okazuje, jedna, niepozorna wyprawa na Wyspy Brytyjskie może na zawsze odmienić jego życie – tym bardziej, gdy Anglicy i Francuzi staną po przeciwnych stronach pola bitwy. Bo świat nie jest szachownicą, a życie ludzkie partią szachów, którą zawsze można rozpocząć od nowa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Mały chłopiec stoi na rozchybotanych deskach, jak zaczarowany wpatrując się w niezwykłą potęgę. Jego zielone oczy lśnią, gdy zachłannie pochłania najdrobniejsze szczegóły okrętu. Zachwycone spojrzenie przeskakuje z dziobu na maszt, z masztu na lewą burtę. Patrzy na uwijających się niczym mrówki żeglarzy i na dumnego, uważnego kapitana, który przeczesuje wzrokiem pokład, pilnując porządku. Wreszcie ślepia dziecka zatrzymują się na rzeźbionym napisie przy dziobie. Chwilę zajmuje mu poskładanie liter, w końcu mamrocze: _Charlotte_ i uśmiecha się triumfalnie, że udało mu się odczytać imię łodzi.

Choć jest tak mały, jego serce wręcz rwie się na pokład. O niczym nie marzy w tamtym momencie tak mocno, jak o zwiedzeniu odległych krain wraz z załogą. Chce zobaczyć słonie, żyrafy, tygrysy – wszystko to, o czym do tej pory słyszał tylko w opowieściach. Chce poznać świat takim, jakim jest on w swojej pełnej krasie i spotkać ludzi ze wszystkich czterech jego stron. Wielu ludzi.

Tak, ten mały chłopiec to ja, Harry Styles.

Nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, robię krok do przodu, by znaleźć się bliżej. Potem kolejny i następny, aż czubki moich stóp znajdują się w powietrzu. Nie myślę o tym, że jeśli ktoś przypadkiem mnie trąci, niechybnie wpadnę do wody, a gdzie tam! Właściwie, wystarczyłoby, bym się zachwiał, stracił równowagę... ale nie, nie myślę o tym. Jestem zahipnotyzowany, bo widzę _Charlotte_ i potrafię myśleć już tylko o tych wszystkich podróżach, które mógłbym odbyć, o wszystkich miejscach, które mógłbym zobaczyć, o wszystkich przygodach, które mógłbym przeżyć...

Nagle czuję dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

– Harold – mówi kobiecy głos, w którym rozpoznaję swoją matkę. – Wszędzie się szukam. – Patrzę w górę i tak, to ona. – Musimy już wracać, chodź.

Słyszę jej słowa, ale nie mam zamiaru ich _słuchać_. Odwracam głowę w stronę statku.

Matka wzdycha, poirytowana. Łapie mnie za rękę i ciągnie do siebie.

– Harold, musimy iść – powtarza. – Powóz już czeka. Zostaw to i chodź ze mną.

 _To_. Mam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. _Zostaw to._

Dla niej to tylko jeden z dziesiątek statków, które ciągle przewijają się przez port. Dla mnie to potęga, otwierająca przed tobą cały świat, wyjątkowa i jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Ona nie zrozumie, nigdy nie będzie umiała zrozumieć.

– Chcę... – zaczynam, ale przerywa mi:

– Wracamy, w tej chwili. Kiedy indziej sobie popatrzysz.

Marszczę brwi.

– Ale...

– Nie, Harry, idziemy, już czas najwyższy – decyduje z zaciętą miną i teraz wiem, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Przegrałem.

Rzucam ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie ku stawiającym żagiel marynarzom. Matka łapie je i kręci głową.

– Synu, przecież wiesz, że ojciec prędzej zje własną koronę niż pozwoli ci wsiąść na pokład okrętu. Im szybciej się otrząśniesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Zaciskam wargi, by żadne nieodpowiednie słowo nie wyrwało się z moich młodych ust, kiedy ciągnie mnie wzdłuż kładki do powozu. Matce należy się szacunek.

Kiedy nie może już tego zobaczyć, odwracam głowę. Jeden z mężczyzn, stojących przy maszcie, zauważa to i posyła mi uśmiech. Odwzajemniam go, a gdy przenoszę wzrok z powrotem na matkę, nadal kwitnie on na mojej twarzy.

_Ja nie wsiądę na pokład?_ , myślę.  _Och, jeszcze zobaczysz. Jeszcze się przekonasz._

 

 

Myślę o tym teraz, stojąc za sterem  _Lottie_ , trzynaście lat później. Wpatruję się w horyzont, oddychając przesiąkniętym solą powietrzem. Na moment przymykam powieki, rozkoszując się chwilą. Już niedługo marzenia mają się spełnić. Żegnaj, Paryżu! Witaj, wielki świecie!

Wysoki szatyn, zbliżający się do mnie, jest pierwszym, co widzę po otworzeniu oczu. Mężczyzna poprawia mundur, wspina się na mostek i salutuje mi elegancko.

– Wszystko gotowe do wypłynięcia, Wasza Królewska Mość – mówi, a ja puszczam mimo uszu nawet ten tytuł, mimo że tyle razy prosiłem go, by mówił mi po imieniu.

Kiwam głową z podekscytowanym uśmiechem.

– Cała naprzód? – pytam.

– Czekamy tylko na twój rozkaz – potwierdza. Waha się, lecz po chwili także i na jego twarz wkrada się uśmiech. – Gotów na przygodę? – pyta, pozbywając się oficjalnego tonu.

Patrzę w niebo, czując rozpierającą mnie radość.

– Ja zawsze jestem gotowy na przygodę, Liam – oznajmiam, po czym wołam głośno: – Kotwica w górę!

 


	2. Część 1.

CZĘŚĆ 1

 

PION

 

_Nie słuchaj tego, co mówią ci ludzie,_   
_ponieważ będą próbować ściągnąć cię na dół._   
_~ Chris Colfer_

_|1|_

 

Bycie dzieckiem króla nie jest łatwe. Często wręcz odwrotnie.

Założę się, że połowa królestwa, o ile nie więcej, w tym momencie popatrzyłaby na mnie jak na szaleńca. Cóż, owszem. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz brzmi to niedorzecznie. Zarówno ja, jak i moje rodzeństwo, żyjemy w dostatku, niczego nam nie brakuje i wszystko mamy podsuwane pod nos. Nie musimy pracować w polu ani martwić się o pieniądze... Tak, przyznaję, wygląda to nieźle. I tak zresztą jest, ale, jak to mówią, każdy kij ma dwa końce. Innymi aspektami _pałacowego_ życia są: brak samodzielności, odcięcie od zwyczajnego społeczeństwa i, co za tym idzie, poważne zaburzenie perspektywy... Z jednej strony, dobrą rzeczą jest fakt, że mam tego świadomość, inaczej do końca bym zburaczał. Ale jednocześnie ci, którzy nie dostrzegają, że z ich życiem jest coś nie tak, potrafią czerpać z niego satysfakcję. A przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy ktoś (lub coś) nimi nie potrząśnie. Jak to było ze mną... Myślę, że dużą rolę odegrali w tym procesie nauczyciele. W przeciwieństwie do większości narodu, potomkowie władcy odbierają staranne wykształcenie, w wielu dziedzinach. I właśnie niektóre z tych nauk, jak chociażby geografia, rozbudziły we mnie poczucie, że świat to coś więcej niż płac i otaczające go ogrody, a nawet więcej niż paryskie uliczki, które przemierzaliśmy niekiedy wraz z matką i jej damami dworu.

Jednak prawdziwa ciekawość i chęć podróżowania wokół globu zrodziły się podczas wypraw do portu, gdy przebywaliśmy w jednej z letnich rezydencji. Zacząłem sam wymykać się tam w czasie przechadzek, ku ogromnej irytacji mojej matki.

Oraz ku złości ojca, gdy w końcu się o tym dowiedział.

Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu jest tak uprzedzony do pływania. Czy też raczej: do mojego pływania. Wiem, że woda niesie za sobą wiele zagrożeń, to oczywiste. Sztormy, drapieżniki, korsarze... Lecz, mimo wszystko, ocean jest i zawsze był dla mnie uosobieniem wolności, niczym nieograniczonej swobody. I nie umiałem pojąć, czemu mój ojciec nie chce tego dla mnie.

– Wiedza to moc w dzisiejszym świecie – zwykł mawiać. – A wielka moc wiąże się w wielką odpowiedzialnością. Jesteś pewien, że umiesz to udźwignąć?

Jego słowa zawsze były dla mnie trochę niejasne. Przecież nie chodziło mi o zdobywanie jakiejkolwiek potęgi, ja chciałem jedynie zobaczyć świat. Nie wiedziałem nigdy, co właściwie miał na myśli, ale nie jestem też pewny, czy chcę wiedzieć.

Niemniej jednak, dyskusja zawsze urywała się w tym samym miejscu. _Następca tronu powinien być przy swoim ludzie, a nie szlajać się Bóg wie gdzie i Bóg wie z kim._ Dalsze protesty po prostu nie miały sensu.

Ale ja także nie poddaję się łatwo (coś się w końcu dziedziczy, nieprawdaż?). I choć ta praca zajęła mi całe lata, oto jestem. Stoję na pokładzie, czując, jak wiatr buszuje w moich włosach. Nakładam na głowę kapelusz i omiatam dumnym spojrzeniem moją _Lottie_ – młodszą siostrę najwspanialszego okrętu, jaki pływał po francuskich wodach, _Charlotte_. Uśmiecham się lekko, bo wreszcie postawiłem na swoim. Ahoj, przygodo!

Liam podchodzi do mnie znów i oświadcza:

– Kotwica podniesiona, Wasza Królewska Mość.

Walczę z chęcią przewrócenia oczami na wszystkie te oficjalne formułki. Znamy się od kołyski i nigdy nie było między nami niezręczności, choć on jest kilka lat starszy. Teraz jednak, gdy obaj jesteśmy dorośli i ludzie widzą we mnie księcia Harolda Edwarda, a w nim Kapitana Gwardii Królewskiej, Liama Payne'a, nasze kontakty straciły nieco swej swobody. Kiedy jesteśmy sami, stare lata jakby wracają, lecz takie chwile zdarzają się rzadko, jako że Liam ma na głowie całe francuskie wojsko, a ja... Cóż, ja po prostu jestem dziedzicem – z założenia nie mam wolnego czasu. Mam cichą nadzieję, że choć w pewnym stopniu nadrobimy to teraz.

Swoją drogą, mój ojciec musi być naprawdę przewrażliwiony na punkcie podróży morskich, skoro wysyła dowódcę swoich wojsk ze mną... Na szczęście zastępca Liama, Zayn Malik, jest dość rozgarnięty, więc nawet gdyby ktoś ich pod naszą nieobecność, nie daj Boże, zaatakował, powinni jakoś sobie poradzić.

Biorę głęboki oddech i kiwam głową na znak, że zrozumiałem. Liam stoi nieruchomo, ze stoickim spokojem oczekując rozkazów, jak uświadamiam sobie po chwili. Zastanawiam się przez moment, po czym mówię:

– Kurs na Wyspy Brytyjskie.

Payne salutuje posłusznie.

– Wydałem ten rozkaz sternikowi, gdy tylko objął stanowisko – informuje.

Widzę wyraźnie, że chciałby dodać coś jeszcze, ale się waha. Patrzę na niego nagląco, przez co zaczyna niepewnie:

– Czy Wasza Książęca Mość nadal jest pewny, że to dobry wybór?

– O czym ty na miłość boską znowu mówisz? – wzdycham.

Kapitan Gwardii przygryza wargę, po czym stwierdza:

– Wasz ojciec nie pochwalił wyboru Waszej Książęcej Mości co do portu docelowego.

Ach, to.

Istotnie, ojciec miał pewne... _zastrzeżenia_ , gdy dowiedział się, dokąd planuję popłynąć w pierwszej kolejności, ale i tak nie wziąłem ich pod uwagę. Być może było to dziecinne z mojej strony, ale tyle razy byłem już zmuszany do zrobienia czegoś tylko ze względu na tytuł, że tym postanowiłem zrobić Jego Wysokości Stylesowi wbrew.

A poza tym zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Anglię.

– Anglicy nie są pozytywnie nastawieni do Francji – kontynuuje Liam. – Szczególnie ostatnio. Nie jestem pewny, czy wyprawa tam, na francuskim statku, jest dobrym pomysłem.

Wywracam oczami, rozbawiony.

– Błagam cię, Liam – parskam. – Co, twoim zdaniem, mają nam zrobić? Ostrzelać? Nie żyjemy w przyjaźni, ale nadal prowadzimy handel. Nasze statki wciąż tam kursują – zauważam.

Payne zagryza wargę ponownie, zerkając na mnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy może wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos. Posyłam mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Nie cierpię, gdy czegoś mi nie mówi. Nie mogę powstrzymać się od gniewnego rozważania, co też nagadał mu ojciec, że mój przyjaciel zachowuje się w ten sposób. Czy on go, do cholery, zastraszył? Dowódca wojskowy musi być lojalny wobec króla, to fakt. Lojalny bardziej niż wobec przyjaciół? Wzdycham ze złością. Chwilami nienawidzę swojego życia.

– _Merde_ – mamroczę. – Gadaj, o co chodzi. Czego nie dostrzegam?

– To królewski okręt, Hazz – mówi Liam, a ja, mimo gniewu, nie mogę nie uśmiechnąć się, słysząc to stare przezwisko.

– Mhm? – mruczę, zachęcając go do kontynuowania.

– Jak myślisz, ilu ludzi twojego ojca bez wahania zarżnęłoby dziedzica brytyjskiego, gdyby wpadł w ich ręce? – pyta, unosząc jedną brew. Zawsze tak robi, gdy coś mi umyka, a on usiłuje mnie naprowadzić, zamiast po prostu podać odpowiedź.

– Co to za pytanie! – prycham, kręcąc głową. – Wszyscy, albo prawie. Nie pochwalam tego, swoją drogą. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, a...

– Harry – ucisza mnie, a ja grzecznie milknę. – Płyniemy do Anglii, a ty jesteś następcą tronu francuskiego.

Mija chwila, nim dociera do mnie sens jego słów. Otwieram i zamykam usta.

– Fakt – zgadzam się, lekko się krzywiąc.

Dobrze, przyznaję. Teraz zachowanie ojca nabiera więcej sensu. Z praktycznego punktu widzenia, pakuję się w paszczę lwa i to z własnej woli. Jak to możliwe, że sam wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? Marszczę czoło.

– Czy teraz... – zaczyna Payne, ale wpadam mu w słowo.

– _Bitte_ , nie! Nie ma mowy. Nie zmienimy kursu. Płyniemy do Anglii.

Liam patrzy na mnie z miną zbitego psiaka. Czyżby dostał za zadanie za wszelką cenę odciągnąć mnie od tego pomysłu? Na to wygląda. Trochę dziwi mnie, że myślał, że pójdzie mu ze mną tak łatwo. Zna mnie tyle lat, powinien wiedzieć, że jestem uparty i gdy coś sobie postanowię, tak szybko nie odpuszczę.

– Nie możesz tak ryzykować – przekonuje. – To niebezpieczne.

– Liam, proszę cię. Zaciąłeś się? Już to do mnie dotarło – ironizuję.

– Nie wygląda na to – mamrocze Kapitan.

– Ojciec kazał mnie niańczyć, rozumiem. Sam pewnie też trochę się martwisz, dobrze. Ale zrozum, ja nie jestem już dzieckiem – mówię. – Jestem dorosły i mogę o sobie decydować.

– Harold...

– Pewnie trudno ci to zaakceptować, bo opiekowałeś się mną od zawsze, jak młodszym bratem...

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz – przerywa mi z surową miną. – Pchać się w największe niebezpieczeństwo mogę ja albo Zayn, albo któryś z chłopaków. Nas można zastąpić. Ale ciebie nie. Jesteś księciem. Następcą tronu, do cholery! Ty masz zostać królem, pewnego dnia. Ludzie cię potrzebują. My cię potrzebujemy. Nie wolno ci tak ryzykować, nigdy, Wasza Książęca Mość.

Wygląda na wkurzonego jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Nikt nie jest niezastąpiony – mówię. – Ja też nie. Marcel też może zostać królem. Nie mów mi, że moje życie znaczy więcej niż twoje czy kogokolwiek na tym statku. Jestem takim samym człowiekiem.

Ja też jestem zły, nie ma co ukrywać. Jakim prawem mam być wart więcej niż przeciętny poddany, tylko ze względu na to, w jakiej rodzinie przyszedłem na świat? Gdyby powiedział to przypadkowy człowiek, ubodłoby mnie to mniej, niż słyszeć to z ust najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego, ale mnie to irytuje. Nie chcę, żeby inni obchodzili się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Chcę być po prostu kimś, kogo... kimś, kogo łatwo zastąpić. Zwyczajnie.

– Harold, zrozum, że...

Nim zdążę wejść mu w słowo, podchodzi do nas jakiś chłopak. Liam sam urywa na jego widok, nie chcąc kłócić się przy ludziach.

– Wasza Książęca Mość – wita mnie, salutując.

Kiwam głową uprzejmie, pozwalając mu mówić.

– Sternik prosi o potwierdzenie kursu, zgodnie z poleceniem – oświadcza chłopak.

– Potwierdzenie kursu? – dziwię się. Skoro rozkaz, by płynąć w stronę Wysp Brytyjskich, został wydany, po co mu potwierdzenie? Nigdy do tej pory nie spotkałem się z taką sytuacją.

Młodzieniec zerka niepewnie na Payne'a.

– Kapitan powiedział, że port docelowy może ulec zmianie...? – wyjaśnia nieśmiało, przez co jego wypowiedź brzmi niczym pytanie.

Teraz także i mój wzrok przenosi się na Liama. Czuję rosnące oburzenie. Lecz nie mam zamiaru ryzykować autorytetu któregokolwiek z nas, więc posyłam mu tylko gniewne spojrzenie i mówię:

– Powiedz zatem sternikowi, że potwierdzam. Płyniemy na Wyspy Brytyjskie.

Chłopiec salutuje ponownie.

– Tak jest, Wasza Książęca Mość! – woła i rusza w stronę steru. Mam ochotę opieprzyć przyjaciela za podważanie moich rozkazów, ale jedynie mnę w ustach przekleństwo i chwytam się burty, wbijając wzrok w wodę.

Chwilę później czuję, jak Liam staje koło mnie.

– To wielce niebezpieczne, Książę – mówi, specjalnie podkreślając tytuł.

Wzdycham krótko, ponieważ on znów zaczyna swoje. Ale potem na moje usta wpływa chytry uśmieszek.

– Wiesz – mamroczę. – Sęk w tym, że oni wcale nie muszą wiedzieć, że nim jestem.

 

♠

 

 _Lottie_ jest dobrym statkiem, więc szybko zbliżamy się do celu. Liam wydaje się być nieco weselszy. Być może już pogodził się z tym, że nie mam zamiaru ustąpić. W pewnym momencie rzuca nawet coś w stylu:

– Dobrze znów mieć cię przy sobie, jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

A ja się uśmiecham. Uśmiecham się, bo mój przyjaciel ma rację. Wreszcie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno.

I nie mam na myśli tylko Liama. Myślę także o tym, że wreszcie mogę spełnić swoje marzenia. Podróżować i przeżywać przygody, zobaczyć świat. Poczuć, co to znaczy naprawdę _żyć_.

Może troszkę chodzi mi też o to, że znalazłem w sobie dość siły, by sprzeciwić się ojcu... Ale tylko troszeczkę. Nie jestem wyrodnym synem. Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś decyduje za mnie.

Dni, spędzone na morzu, mijają jakby wolniej. Wydawać by się mogło, że każda doba trwa tydzień. Może bierze się to stąd, że pośpiech i hałas miasta zastąpiły szum wiatru i okrzyki ptaków?... Tak musi wyglądać wolność, myślę. Jeden z żeglarzy uśmiecha się, gdy wypowiadam tę myśl na głos.

– Zapach soli morskiej to najpiękniejszy zapach wolności, jaki istnieje na tym świecie, Wasza Książęca Mość – mówi.

– Święte słowa – komentuję. – Jak ci na imię?

– Wołają na mnie John, panie – odpowiada mężczyzna, składając ukłon.

Kiwam głową i posyłam mu uśmiech. Zapamiętam na przyszłość tego człowieka. Jeszcze nie trafiłem na nikogo, kto myślałby w tak podobny do mnie sposób; zarówno moja rodzina, jak i znajomi, uważają morze za niebezpieczeństwo. Żadne z nich nigdy nie próbowało dostrzec tej imponującej potęgi i piękna, jakie się w nim kryje.

Po kilku dniach wreszcie dobijamy do angielskiego portu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różni się wiele od tego, z którego wyruszyliśmy, ale szybko zaczynam wyłapywać odmienności. Przede wszystkim, oczywiście, język. Rozumiem, co mówią mijający mnie ludzie, bo ojciec zadbał o to, by jego dzieci posługiwały się nie tylko ojczystą mową. Oczywiście, największy nacisk postawiono na mnie, jako następcę tronu, tak też mogę porozumiewać się także po niemiecku, włosku, hiszpańsku i po łacinie, ale mój brat, Marcel, niewiele mi ustępuje. Wciąż w głębi ducha upieram się, że równie dobrze to on mógłby przejąć koronę, gdyby coś mi się stało, na przykład. Szczerze mówiąc, z całą pewnością nadawałby się do tego lepiej, ma więcej rozsądku i lepsze pojęcie o strategii wojskowej (nigdy nie udało mi się wygrać z nim nawet w szachy...).

Niemniej jednak, podczas gdy ja czuję się całkiem swobodnie w nowym miejscu, część mojej załogi wydaje się być nieco zdezorientowana. Są to głównie młodzicy. Stare wilki morskie, jak zgaduję, zdążyły już nauczyć się nieco podczas lat podróży na okręcie.

Liam staje obok mnie i oznajmia:

– Wysyłam część ludzi, by uzupełnili zapasy, panie.

Ugh, znów ta oficjalność. Gryzę się w język, by nie palnąć, że nie jest moim psem.

– Wspaniale – mówię zamiast tego. – W takim razie mogę iść się rozejrzeć.

Payne zagryza wargę, patrząc na mnie niepewnie.

– Czy Wasza Książęca Mość jest pewny, że to...

– Bezpieczne? – wywracam oczami. – Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli to cię uspokoi, mój drogi.

– Tak jest, panie – chłopak salutuje usłużnie.

– Wyśmienicie. Widzimy się za kwadrans na głównym pokładzie – zarządzam i kieruję się do swojej kajuty, by wziąć parę niezbędnych drobiazgów, jak chociażby sakiewkę. Być może uda mi się kupić jakiś ładny upominek dla królowej lub Gemmy, mojej siostry. Kobiety kochają błyskotki.

Możliwe też, że interesująca pamiątka nieco udobruchałaby ojca.

Kiedy znów pojawiam się na pokładzie, Liam nadal rozstawia załogę po kątach. Staję przy burcie i wlepiam wzrok w falującą leniwie wodę, lecz wkrótce zaczynam się niecierpliwić. Kiedy spojrzenie przyjaciela zatrzymuje się na mnie na chwilę, wołam w jego stronę, zirytowany:

– Idziemy czy masz zamiar spędzić tu cały dzień, _kapitanie_?

Owszem, przyznaję. Do ostatniego słowa wkradło się nieco ironii, lecz... Naprawdę, nie mogłem już się powstrzymać.

Liam daje mi do zrozumienia, bym dał mu jeszcze moment, więc wzdycham i zakładam dłonie na piersi, śledząc każdy jego ruch. Muszę przyznać sam przed sobą, że wygląda w tamtym momencie bardzo _majestatycznie_. Mógłbym założyć się, że wszystkie kobiety na francuskim dworze skrycie do niego wzdychają. Nic z tego. Payne przykłada zbyt wielką wagę do swoich obowiązków, by zajmować się romansami... Chociaż na wszystko przyjdzie czas, jak mawiała moja babka. Pewnego dnia i on straci dla kogoś głowę... I oby stało się to w czasach pokoju, bo podczas wojny bezmyślny dowódca na niewiele się Francji przyda.

W końcu podchodzi do mnie, rozglądając się z dziwną miną.

– Gdzie straż? – pyta.

– Jaka straż? – dziwię się.

– Osobista? – patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę. W tamtej chwili nie w głowie mu tytuły, najwyraźniej. – Czekaj... Chyba nie masz zamiaru zejść do portu bez obstawy?

– Dokładnie tak – zgadzam się.

– Czyś ty oszalał, Harry?! – Liam krztusi się powietrzem. – Nie możesz iść zupełnie sam! To... idiotyczne!

– Mniej idiotycznie niż pakowanie się do angielskiego miasteczka z grupą uzbrojonych żołnierzy – stwierdzam filozoficznie i wiem, że mam rację. – Zachowaj spokój, przyjacielu. Czyżbyś wątpił w moje umiejętności walki? Poza tym, nie idę sam. Mam ciebie. Twoja szpada nigdy nie zawodzi, nieprawdaż? – uśmiecham się figlarnie.

– Jesteś takim głupkiem – wzdycha on.

Cmokam z udawanym niezadowoleniem.

– Najpierw _Wasza Książęca Mość_ , a teraz _głupek_?

Pan _Idealny Dowódca_ natychmiast przywołuje się do porządku.

– Proszę wybaczyć mi tę niegrzeczność, panie – mówi, kłaniając się nisko.

Znowu wywracam oczami.

– Wolę tamtą wersję, mimo wszystko – oznajmiam i chwytam go za ramię. – Chodźmy wreszcie!

– Zaczekaj! – protestuje, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

Zniecierpliwiony, splatam dłonie na piersi.

– Co znowu? – burczę.

– Mogę zgodzić się, byśmy poszli bez straży, choć nadal uważam to za wariacki pomysł, książę – odpowiada Liam z lekkim wyrzutem. – Ale nie możesz iść _tak_.

– _Tak_ , to znaczy _jak_? – wzdycham, zrezygnowany.

– Tak – odpowiada niejasno, wskazując moje ubranie. Patrzę na nie ze zmarszczonym czołem, po czym podnoszę wzrok na przyjaciela.

– Poddaję się. Tłumacz – proszę.

Chwilę później naprawdę zaczynam tego żałować.

– Nie ma mowy! – krzyczę. – Nie włożę tego, możesz sobie pomarzyć!

– Wasza Książęca Mość, to wszystko ze względów bezpieczeństwa – zauważa on spokojnie.

– Nie, nie, nie – powtarzam niczym małe dziecko, odwracając głowę w bok.

– Chociaż przymierz, Harry, błagam cię – dodaje Liam ciszej.

Wzdycham ciężko, ale nie umiem odmówić, bo teraz nie prosi mnie jako Kapitan Gwardii, ale jako Li, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Mamroczę pod nosem ciche przekleństwo i odbieram od niego okropny płaszcz, który przydźwigał. Ubranie jest strasznie ciężkie i śmierdzi stęchlizną. Siłą woli powstrzymuję odruch wymiotny. Z trudem poprawiam rękawy. Wiem, że leży na mnie jak na krześle – jest zdecydowanie zbyt szerokie w barach. Przez chwilę szamoczę się bezskutecznie, ale poddaję się i ze złością otwieram usta, by coś powiedzieć. Gryzący zapach natychmiast drapie moje podniebienie, przez co zaczynam kasłać i nie mogę przestać.

– _Merde_ , Liam! – udaje mi się wykrztusić. – Skądś ty wytrzasnął to _cette putain de_ paskudztwo? Chyba zbyt długo jest już zdechłe...

– W tym nie będziesz zwracał na siebie uwagi tak, jak w rodowym stroju, panie – odpowiada Payne

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! – energicznie kręcę głową. – Jeśli zejdę na brzeg, śmierdząc jak faszerowany skunks, wypłoszę wszystkich mieszkańców. Będę miał szczęście, jeśli ktoś nie zacznie do mnie strzelać.

– Nie mogę pozwolić ci zejść na brytyjską ziemię w odzieniu z herbem króla Francji – oznajmia Liam stanowczo.

– A ja nie pójdę _w tym_ – warczę.

– Będziesz musiał!

– Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Liamie Payne – unoszę się. – Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że...

Tuż za moimi plecami rozlega się ciche chrząknięcie. Zarówno ja, jak i Liam, szybko patrzymy w tamtą stronę, zastanawiając się, kto miał tyle odwagi, by przeszkodzić nam w kłótni. Moim oczom ukazuje ten sam chłopiec, który prosił mnie o potwierdzenie kursu sternikowi. Wydaje się być nieco zakłopotany. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że dzieciak jest naprawdę młody, ma nie więcej niż piętnaście lat, podczas gdy większość mojej załogi to starzy wyjadacze i nieco starsi ode mnie amatorzy. Spoglądam na jego pokrytą piegami twarz, czekając, aż przemówi.

On jednak, zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, wyjmuje zza pleców i nieśmiało unosi...

Moje źrenice rozszerzają się gwałtownie.

– Tak! – krzyczę radośnie i szybko zrzucam z ramion niewygodny płaszcz, by jak najprędzej odebrać z jego rąk brązowy materiał i narzucić go sobie na plecy. Poprawiam rękawy i z namaszczeniem zapinam guziki. To ubranie podoba mi się o wiele bardziej. Mógłbym założyć się, że wyglądam jak...

– Wyglądasz jak pirat – marszczy nos zdegustowany Liam. – Wasza Wysokość – dodaje szybko, przypominając sobie, że nie jesteśmy sami.

– Jest _idealnie!_ – oznajmiam z entuzjazmem, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.

– Pi-rat – sylabizuje dobitnie Kapitan, chcąc, by to do mnie trafiło.

– Och, przestań – zbywam go machnięciem dłoni. – Tylko na mnie spójrz. Potrzebuję już tylko kapelusza i...

– Nie! – protestuje Li. – Żadnych kapeluszy, nie ma mowy! Tylko przyciągniesz uwagę... panie.

– Bez kapelusza? To nie wypali – wzdycham.

– Ekhm – odchrząkuje nieśmiało rudy chłopiec, ofiarodawca wspaniałego płaszcza.

– Tak? – kieruję na niego swój wzrok.

– Wasza K-książęca Mość ma dość charakterystyczną fry... fryzurę – jąka się.

Liam rzuca mi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Uhh, do czorta – mamrocze. – Dzieciak ma rację, Harold... panie. Założę się, że nikt w Anglii nie nosi takiego stogu siana na głowie.

– Wypraszam sobie! – burzę się, lecz po chwili moją twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech. – Widzisz? Potrzebuję kapelusza. Postanowione.

– Na miłość Boską, czemuś ty uparł się tak na ten kapelusz? – jęczy Payne.

– To nic osobistego, naprawdę – śmieję się. – Po prostu, skoro już wyglądam _jak pirat_...

Liam fuka, oburzony.

– Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny i nierozsądny – burczy. – Jeśli posądzą cię o korsarstwo, ktoś wezwie żołnierzy! Czy nie wiesz, jak to działa? Jeśli masz zamiar tak się zachowywać, nie pozwolę, byś zszedł z pokładu – oświadcza hardo, a mi na moment brakuje słów.

– Liamie Payne – odzywam się w końcu. – Czy się nie zapominasz? Jestem...

– Wiem, kim jesteś, Wasza Książęca Mość – przerywa mi Liam i, w porządku, wobec jego niezwykłej uległości rodzinie królewskiej, imponuje mi to trochę. Ale tylko trochę. – Lecz twój ojciec kazał mi cię chronić, Harry. Za wszelką cenę.

– Dziwnie to brzmi, kiedy zwracasz się do mnie tytułem i imieniem w jednej wypowiedzi – komentuję.

Przyjaciel posyła mi zirytowane spojrzenie.

– Czy ty możesz chociaż przez chwilę być poważny? – warczy.

Wzdycham.

– Niech ci będzie. Bez kapelusza – zgadzam się. – Mogę związać włosy chustą, jeśli to cię zadowoli. Ale płaszcza nie zdejmę, nie ma mowy.

Także jemu wyrywa się westchnienie.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ta dyskusja nie miała najmniejszego sensu? – pyta, zrezygnowany.

– Czy wszystko musi mieć jakiś sens? – wzruszam ramionami. – Chodźmy już wreszcie – ponaglam, odbierając od jednego z majtków szarą chustę i obwiązując nią głowę. Czuję się nieco dziwacznie, ale nie jest to negatywne uczucie. Lubię poszerzać horyzonty. – Czuję, że moje nogi wrastają w pokład.

– Co ja z tobą mam – kręci głową Liam. Nagle dostrzega grupkę obserwujących nas marynarzy i szybko dodaje: – ...za wspaniałe życie, Wasza Książęca Mość. To prawdziwe szczęście, że...

Reszta jego wypowiedzi gubi się w moim śmiechu.

 

 

_|2|_

 

Brytyjskie porty w jakiś sposób robią wrażenie, to fakt. Z fascynacją przyglądam się cumującym statkom, pozwalając Liamowi prowadzić się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Odzyskuję przytomność myślenia dopiero gdy wkraczamy na spore targowisko. Moi ludzie muszą uzupełnić zapasy. Li, oczywiście, jako przykładny dowódca, pilnuje, by wszystko przebiegało w idealnym porządku. I... dobrze, przyznaję, że nie zachowałem się pięknie, ale nie mogłem przepuścić takiej sytuacji. Tak też, gdy tylko mój przyjaciel odwraca się na moment, mnie już nie ma. Krążę między straganami, oglądam towary. Niektóre z nich widzę po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wszystkiego chcę dotknąć, wszystkiego spróbować. Ale aż tak lekkomyślny nie jestem. Więc wędruję po prostu i rozglądam się, przechodzę z jednej uliczki na drugą, z jednego targowiska na następne, a potem na kolejne, nie przejmując się, że potem będę miał niezły opietrusz u Liama. Trudno. To moja przygoda. A moja przygoda równa się moje zasady.

Wpadam na jakąś zakapturzoną postać, potrącając ją i niemal przewracając. Kaptur zsuwa się lekko, ukazując męską twarz, gdy nieznajomy usiłuje złapać równowagę. Szybko podaję mu dłoń. Chłopak jest moim wieku lub niewiele starszy. Wreszcie staje na nogach i posyła mi zirytowane spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek.

– Proszę wybaczyć mi tę niezdarność, mój panie – mówię po angielsku, lecz nie udaje mi się ukryć wyraźnego, francuskiego akcentu.

Rozdrażnienie momentalnie znika z jego oblicza; zastępuje je zaskoczenie.

– Francuz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. Zaraz po tym rozgląda się nerwowo, jakby bał się, że ktoś może podsłuchiwać. – Czyś ty zgłupiał? Chcesz zginąć?

Marszczę brwi.

– Przybyłem na statku kupieckim – kłamię. – Chciałem rozprostować kości i rozejrzeć się po rynku.

– Tutaj? – syczy. – Życie ci niemiłe, Francuziku?

– O co ci chodzi? – wzdycham, zirytowany. – Mamy pokój.

– Powiedz to tym tutaj, a stracisz głowę szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć _egzekucja_ – mamrocze, nadal rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia mijającym nas ludziom.

Wzdycham ciężko. Naprawdę trudno się z nim dogadać. Cóż za dziwny człowiek.

– Panie – zwracam się do niego, z trudem maskując nutę sarkazmu, która wkrada się do mojego głosu. – Czy zechciałbyś wyrażać się _jaśniej_? Jeszcze trochę i pomyślę, że straciłeś rozum.

– Jeśli ktoś z nas dwóch go stracił, na pewno nie jestem nim ja – burczy mężczyzna. – Kimże jesteś, żabojadzie, że przychodzisz tutaj, nawet nie wiedząc, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo ci grozi?

Mam ochotę odpowiedzieć: _Właśnie nazwałeś_ żabojadem _następcę tronu_ , ale nie robię tego. Rozmawianie z osobą, która nie ma pojęcia o mojej pozycji społecznej, jest całkiem zabawne. Nie wspominając o tym, że już dawno nikt mnie nie obraził, nie tak naprawdę.

– Więc może raczysz mnie oświecić, panie? – proszę, starannie ignorując pierwszą część jego wypowiedzi.

Chłopak po raz kolejny rozgląda się nerwowo, po czym nachyla się do mnie i mówi cicho:

– To najbardziej antyfrancuska dzielnica w całym mieście! Jeśli, nie daj Boże, ktoś tutaj usłyszy, skąd przybywasz...

 _Och._ Cóż... Wygląda na to, że Liamowi też czasem zdarza się mieć rację... Ale tylko _czasem_ , rzecz jasna.

– Masz zamiar mnie wydać? – pytam rzeczowo.

– Co? – patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

– Czemu? – dziwię się. – Jesteś Anglikiem, nieprawdaż?

Chłopak wygląda na nieco zakłopotanego.

– Owszem, nie zaprzeczę. Jednak... nie uważam za rozsądne mordowanie cywili – mamrocze.

Być może to i lepiej, że się przed nim nie zdradziłem...

– Trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić, panie – kiwam głową z szacunkiem. – Czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i wskazał mi najkrótszą drogę do portu? – pytam po chwili wahania. Nawet ja nie jestem tak głupi, by bez powodu ryzykować życie.

– Czuję, że jeszcze tego pożałuję – stwierdza nieznajomy, wzdychając. – Podążaj za mną, panie – mówi i rusza przed siebie. Uśmiecham się głupkowato i ruszam jego śladem.

Jednocześnie dochodzę do wniosku, że muszę nieco zmodyfikować moją opinię o nim. Wcześniej uznałem go za dziwaka. Teraz widzę, że to niezwykle odważny człowiek. Jeśli faktycznie jest tak, jak mówi i niechcący wpakowałem się do najgorszej możliwej dla Francuza dzielnicy, to mógłby zostać srogo ukarany, gdyby ktoś przyłapał go w moim towarzystwie. Nie jestem do końca pewny praw tego kraju, lecz jest szansa, że obaj utracilibyśmy głowy.

Mijamy kilka ciemnych uliczek (Liam chybaby mnie zabił, gdyby dowiedział się, że bez żadnych protestów polazłem z obcym facetem do jakiegoś opuszczonego zaułku. Cóż. Nigdy nie grzeszyłem zbytnią przezornością. Być może to przez te piękne oczy w jakiś sposób wierzę, że chłopak nie mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Och, błagam. Jak ktoś, kogo tęczówki mają barwę nieba, może być zły?...) i po kilkunastu minutach marszu wychodzimy spomiędzy budynków, by znaleźć się nad... rzeczką? Kanałem? Nie mam pojęcia, ale odczuwam to miejsce bardzo pozytywnie. Zatrzymujemy się przy jednej z obskurnych ławeczek.

Mój przewodni rozgląda się, czy jesteśmy sami (zaczynam podejrzewać, że gość ma manię prześladowczą. Albo może jest przestępcą? To tłumaczyłoby ukrywanie twarzy...) i z westchnieniem opada na siedzenie, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jego kaptur zsuwa się, lecz tym razem się tym nie przejmuje. Zaciekawiony, przysiadam obok niego.

– Więc... – odzywam się po chwili milczenia. – Czy dane mi będzie poznać imię mojego wybawcy? – uśmiecham się.

Chłopak otwiera jedno oko i zerka na mnie. W końcu podnosi się nieco i podaje mi dłoń.

– Louis – przedstawia się.

– Harry – odpowiadam radośnie. – Zatem, Louis. Czym się zajmujesz?

– Proszę? – marszczy brwi.

– Z czego żyjesz?... Co porabiasz na co dzień? – wyjaśniam, nieco zaskoczony.

– Właściwie nic szczególnego – odpowiada, momentalnie zwiększając czujność. Nie rzuca się to jakoś bardzo w oczy, ale ja sam uważam, by z czymś się nie zdradzić, więc wychwytuję tę drobną zmianę bez problemu.

 _Oho_ , myślę. _Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja coś ukrywam. Interesujące._

– Och, daj spokój – przekrzywiam głowę. – To na pewno ciekawe.

– Na pewno nie bardziej niż twoje zajęcie – odparowuje. – Jesteś kupcem, nieprawdaż? – pyta z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ach. Domyślił się już, że nim nie jestem. Cóż, trudno. Nie mam zamiaru iść w zaparte, skoro podejrzewa, że kłamię. Poza tym, wcale nie muszę mówić nieprawdy. Mogę powiedzieć, na przykład, pół prawdy.

– Nie – śmieję się. – Może i to niezły fach, ale nie dla mnie. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nazwałbym siebie podróżnikiem. – Duże słowa jak na to, że to moja pierwsza wyprawa, jednak nie są kłamstwem, _prawda_? – Pływam to tu, to tam... Statki zawsze mnie fascynowały – mówię z taką szczerością w głosie, że nawet sam ją słyszę. I czuję, że Louis mi uwierzył. Ha! To było aż zbyt łatwe. – Teraz twoja kolej.

– Właściwie, nie mam określonego zawodu – mówi ostrożnie. – Pokręcę się to tu, to tam... Sam rozumiesz.

Kiwam głową z powagą i nagle wpadam na pewien pomysł.

– Skoro tak, pewnie nieźle znasz miasto! – stwierdzam.

– Chyba można tak powiedzieć...? – mamrocze niepewnie Louis.

– W takim razie, czy nie miałbyś ochoty wybrać się na spacer? Z prawdziwą przyjemnością zwiedziłbym tutejsze zakątki, lecz, jak już miałeś okazję się przekonać, mam wyjątkowy talent to trafiania w nieszczęśliwe miejsca – śmieję się, puszczając mu oczko.

On wtóruje mi i muszę na piechotę przypominać sam sobie, jak się oddycha, bo to naprawdę niemożliwe, by jakikolwiek mężczyzna miał tak dźwięczny, łagodny, słodki, uroczy, _zapierający dech w piersiach_ śmiech. Zaprawdę, powiadam. Żadna kobieta nigdy nie wywołała u mnie takich reakcji, jak ten, dopiero co poznany, chłopak. Nieco niepokojące, stwierdzam, lecz tak naprawdę się tym nie przejmuję. Mam dość lekkie podejście do samego siebie. A Louis jest uroczy i każdy, kto by się ze mną nie zgodził, bez wahania okrzyknąłbym kłamcą.

– W porządku – zgadza się mój towarzysz. – Lecz muszę uprzedzić cię, że za dnia miasto nie prezentuje się tak dobrze, jak po zmroku – dodaje.

– Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by się przekonać – komentuję, zyskując tym jego promienny uśmiech i, _merde_ , przysiągłbym, że nawet niebo nie jest tak błękitne jak jego oczy, bo po prostu nie potrafi. _Opanuj swoje myśli, książę,_ mówię sobie. Niezależnie od płci, przywiązywanie się do kogoś mieszkającego w innym kraju jest błędem.

 

♠

 

Następnego ranka z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że ta noc była najlepszą w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. Ktoś mógłby dziwić się, że tak wyjątkowym dla mnie było włóczenie się po ciemnych uliczkach z jakimś obcym Anglikiem... lecz chyba właśnie tego brakowało mi wcześniej. Przyjemnie jest czuć takę swobodę. Wiedzieć, że mogę iść gdziekolwiek i z kimkolwiek mi się zamarzy.

No, właśnie... _Z kimkolwiek_ . Nigdy dotąd nie przeszłoby mi nawet przez myśl, że tym _kimkolwiek_ może być taki człowiek, jak Louis. Być może trudno ocenić osobę, którą zna się niewiele ponad dwanaście godzin, jednak musiałbym być ślepy, by nie widzieć tego, jak niezwykły towarzysz mi się trafił. Louis jest... jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Radosny, zabawny, a przy tym inteligentny i szczery. Nie od dziś wiem, że cechy te na ogół nie idą w parze. Oczywiście, wyraźnie widzę, że ten nieprzeciętny chłopak coś przede mną ukrywa, lecz nie jest to w stanie zniechęcić mnie do niego. Sam nie wiem. Coś niewątpliwie mnie do niego przyciąga. A kimże ja jestem, by z tym walczyć? Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Dobry przyjaciel nie jest zły, a przeczucie mówi mi, że dobrze będzie mieć tego młodego mężczyznę o najbardziej błękitnych oczach, jakie w życiu widziałem, po swojej stronie... Nawet, jeśli istotnie jest nieco _wyjęty spod prawa_ , jak podejrzewam.

Po wspólnym śniadaniu w niewielkiej oberży (za które, nawiasem mówiąc, płaci Louis, mimo moich protestów), mój nowy znajomy prowadzi mnie do portu, w którym cumuje mój statek. Przychodzi czas pożegnania. Choć znam go tak krótko, czuję bolesne ukłucie w sercu na myśl o rozstaniu, jednak nie mogę nic zaradzić. Już i tak spędziłem z nim zbyt dużo czasu – mogę założyć się o własnego konia, że Liam odchodzi od zmysłów. Wzdycham cicho i odnajduję twarz towarzysza, szukając jednocześnie słów, które wyrażą wszystkie moje uczucia.

– Dziękuję za tę niezwykłą wycieczkę – mówię. – I za iście angielskie śniadanie.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiada Louis uprzejmie. – Przyznaję, żałuję, że ten czas minął tak szybko. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spędziłem czas w tak dobrym towarzystwie.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek wiatry poniosą cię do Francji, z przyjemnością się odwdzięczę. Z nawiązką – obiecuję, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Będę pamiętał – śmieje się on. – Żegnaj, przyjacielu.

Zagryzam wargę, podając mu dłoń, lecz, kiedy ujmuje ją w swoją, zmieniam zdanie i ściskam go krótko. Na początku zaskoczony, po chwili odwzajemnia uścisk.

– Żegnaj, przyjacielu – powtarzam jego słowa, salutując elegancko i nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, że księciu nie wypada oddawać honorów ulicznemu złodziejaszkowi.

Gdy odwracam się i odchodzę, wciąż czuję na plecach jego wzrok. Niestety, Louis nie jest jedyną osobą, która na mnie patrzy.

– HAROLD! – rozlega się krzyk i nie muszę wcale się rozglądać, by wiedzieć, że Liam jest wściekły.

Spokojnym krokiem docieram do grupki moich żołnierzy. Dowódca jest przy mnie już po kilku sekundach. Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek widział go tak wzburzonym i naprawdę, naprawdę nie powinno mnie to bawić. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

– Witaj, Li... – zaczynam, lecz on wpada mi w słowo.

– Co to miało być?! Jak mogłeś zniknąć na _całą noc_ i nie odezwać się ani słowem?! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co ja przeżywałem? Przecież gdyby coś ci się stało... Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, nierozsądny... Ugh, Harry! – ostatnie słowo przeradza się w warknięcie i wiązankę francuskich przekleństw. – Gdzieś ty był, do cholery? – pyta.

– To tu, to tam... – odpowiadam wymijająco i rzucam okiem w tył. Louis nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu. Znów ma kaptur naciągnięty na twarz, lecz, o ile mogę dostrzec, wygląda na rozbawionego całą sytuacją. Posyłam mu głupkowaty uśmiech, który nie uchodzi uwadze Liama.

– O co chodzi? – burczy. – Kto to jest?

– To?... To mężczyzna, z którym spędziłem najlepszą noc mojego życia – mówię z westchnieniem, odwracając twarz z powrotem do Kapitana.

Jego mina jest bezcenna.

– Boże Ojcze Wszechmogący – mamrocze, żegnając się odruchowo. – Harry, ty...

Zabawne, jak szybko wysnuł błędne wnioski. Mam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

– Później ci to wszystko wyjaśnię – zapewniam. – Teraz chodźmy, nie chcę ciągnąć tej sceny. Mamy świadków, pamiętasz, przyjacielu? – zauważam.

– Ja wcale nie jestem pewny, czy chcę znać szczegóły – jęczy Liam, naciągając sobie kapelusz na uszy. – Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w Niebie...

– Od kiedyś ty się zrobił taki religijny? – pytam z rozbawieniem, wchodząc na pokład.

– Dramatyczne przeżycia odciskają na człowieku piętno – mamrocze on pod nosem, by po chwili zacząć wydawać załodze szybkie rozkazy. Na moment o mnie zapomina, a ja skrzętnie wykorzystuję tę chwilę.

Podchodzę do burty i odszukuję w tłumie ciemny płaszcz Louisa. Nie ruszył się ani o metr. Zasłonięta twarz nieco utrudnia poprawną ocenę, ale wydaje mi się, że też na mnie patrzy. Dziwne ciepło rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Uśmiecham się do siebie. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że gdybym przyszedł tutaj za godzinę, dzień, miesiąc – on wciąż będzie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Lecz wystarcza ułamek sekundy, jedno mrugnięcie oka, by ciemny kaptur bezpowrotnie zniknął, być może na zawsze.

 

 

|3|

 

Gdybym sam tego nie doświadczył, nie uwierzyłbym, że, podróżując po morzach, tak łatwo stracić poczucie czasu. Ale to prawda. Płyniemy, każdego dnia. Z wyspy na wyspę, z kraju do kraju, z portu do portu... Tygodnie zamieniają się w miesiące i mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że smakiem szczęścia jest sól morskiej wody. A jego kolorem: błękit nieba. Całe dnie spędzam na powietrzu, właściwie to Liam siłą wciąga mnie pod pokład, gdy zaczyna padać, inaczej nawet deszcz by mnie nie wypłoszył.

– W ogóle nie dbasz o swoje zdrowie, Wasza Książęca Mość. Z takim podejściem nigdy nie doczekasz starości.

Może ma rację. Ale nie przejmuję się. Nie zależy mi na starości, żyję tym, co jest dziś. Nie lubię robić planów na przyszłość. Chyba boję się rozczarowania, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. Moim jedynym planem jest przeżycie tej przygody. Przeżycie ich najlepiej, jak tylko się da. I realizuję go. Z dnia na dzień na nowo.

Kiedy moje stopy znów dotykają ojczystego gruntu, jestem trochę starszy, trochę wyższy, może trochę mądrzejszy. Na pewno trochę szczęśliwszy.

Dużo szczęśliwszy.

Ale trudno byłoby spodziewać się, że ten stan będzie trwał wiecznie.

Witam się z rodziną. Są wszyscy: Gemma, Marcel, matka... i ojciec. Nieco obawiam się spotkania z tym ostatnim. Wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie. Król z podziwem ogląda upominki, które przywiozłem i nie kryje zadowolenia, gdy otwiera szkatułkę z prezentem dla siebie. Wraz z pozostałymi wypytuje mnie o szczegóły podróży i słucha z zainteresowaniem moich opowieści o słonecznej Toskanii, o Hiszpanii i Portugalii... Oczy mojej siostry świecą się, gdy usiłuje zliczyć, ile miejsc odwiedziłem przez te dwa długie lata. Ojciec uśmiecha się i myślę, że będzie dobrze. Że to zaakceptował. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Cieszę się w duchu, jednak przezornie nie okazuję tego publicznie. I rozsądnie, jak się okazuje, bo jakiś czas później władca bierze mnie na stronę, by powiedzieć:

– Dobrze widzieć, że ta podróż sprawiła ci tyle radości. Teraz wreszcie będziesz mógł zostać na stałe w kraju i przygotować się do przejęcia tronu jak należy.

W pierwszej chwili zamieram. Coś chwyta mnie za gardło. Czy to nie oczywiste, że teraz, gdy zasmakowałem wolności, będę pragnąć jej więcej? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwolił mi na to wszystko po to, by teraz zatrzymać mnie we Francji już... na zawsze? Lub przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka lat. Zaciskam usta. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie tego, że jedyną okazją do opuszczenia granic będą dla mnie przyszłe podróże dyplomatyczne...

Ale potem patrzę w jego twarz i widzę w jego oczach, że jego zdaniem to najlepsza decyzja, jaką można było podjąć. Cóż... Jeśli nigdy nie czuł tego zewu, co ja, nie mogę go winić, że go nie rozumie. Niestety, wciąż jest nie tylko moim ojcem, ale i władcą. I, tak właściwie, nie mam wyboru.

– Tak jest, ojcze – mówię cicho, pochylając głowę.

 

♠

 

Przemierzam korytarz szybkim krokiem. Skórzany płaszcz powiewa za mną niczym skrzydła i niemal zaplątuję się w niego, gdy biorę gwałtowny zakręt. Ze złością wyplątuję się z ciemnego materiału, nie zatrzymując się jednak ani na chwilę. Przeklinam własną niepunktualność, mamrocząc pod nosem niezbyt piękne określenia. _Znowu_ się spóźnię na trening fechtunku z Liamem i _znowu_ dam mu tę satysfakcję. W takich chwilach mam ochotę rzucać krzesłami. Moje oczy na moment padają na tarczę zegara.

– _Merde_ – warczę, przyspieszając kroku. – _Merde_.

Przez pośpiech, pewnie minąłbym salę tronową, nie poświęcając jej ani chwili uwagi. Jednak, nieco wbrew sobie, zatrzymuję się, gdy dobiega mnie wzburzony głos ojca. Nie potrzebuję być jasnowidzem, by wiedzieć, że krzyczy na jakiegoś więźnia. _Ważnego_ więźnia, skoro przesłuchuje go sam. I... _opornego_ , skoro aż tak puściły mu nerwy. Zaintrygowany, na moment zapominam o swoim przyjacielu i o tym, że znów dostarczę mu powodów do kpin. Bezszelestnie wkradam się do pomieszczenia, licząc na to, że dowiem się czegoś więcej, jednak czeka mnie rozczarowanie: zarówno ojca, jak i jego _towarzysza_ otacza gęsty wianuszek ludzi. Jeśli chcę cokolwiek zobaczyć, muszę podejść bliżej, dużo bliżej. Wzdycham bezgłośnie i cicho przysuwam się do tłumku, krok po kroku. Ilekroć ktoś ze zgromadzonych mnie dostrzega, cofa się i przepuszcza mnie z szacunkiem. Wiadomo, _następca tronu_. Chociaż tyle.

– Posłuchaj, kmiocie, moja cierpliwość zaraz się wyczerpie! – grozi ojciec i nawet z samego jego tonu wiem, że nie żartuje. Jeśli ten drugi ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, powinien teraz ustąpić. Rozwścieczony król Styles to nieobliczalny król.

– Niczego ci nie powiem, ty francuski psie – pada odpowiedź. – Tfu!

Cóż. Wygląda na to, że gość napluł ojcu pod nogi. Biedak. Ciekawe, czy już wie, że praktycznie podpisał na siebie wyrok.

Zaciekawiony, wypycham się na sam przód, by zobaczyć, kim jest ten nieszczęśliwiec, który zadarł z głową Francji... i zamieram. Dosłownie. Moje serce na moment przestaje bić. A wtedy poobijana twarz zwraca się w moją stronę i moje oczy spotykają niezwykły błękit jego tęczówek. Błękit nieba. Na całym świecie istnieje tylko jedna osoba o takich oczach i jest nią...

– Zabić – cedzi król, a straże momentalnie otaczają chłopaka.

Chłopaka, który przed laty pokazał mi Anglię, Chłopaka, który okazał mi więcej serdeczności niż musiał i który ryzykował życiem, by ocalić _żabojada_.

– Nie, stop! – wołam, podbiegając do niego i stając między nim a żołnierzami. – Stójcie!

Mężczyźni zatrzymują się, zdezorientowani. Z jednej strony, muszą być posłuszni królowi. Z drugiej jednak nie mogą tak po prostu zaatakować _mnie_.

– Harold, co ty wyprawiasz? – pyta ojciec z rozdrażnieniem.

– Daruj mu życie, Wasza Wysokość – proszę.

– Ten człowiek właśnie w twojej obecności obraził koronę. Śmierć to i tak łagodny wyrok – prycha król.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

– Oszczędź go, proszę.

– To nierozsądne! Moi żołnierze schwytali go, gdy kręcił się w pobliżu pałacu. On...

Nie wierzę, żeby to było całe jego przewinienie. Co tak wyjątkowego było w tym słodkim chłopcu, by król przesłuchiwał go _osobiście_ za sam fakt przebywania w Paryżu?...

– Ojcze, błagam – patrzę królowi w oczy i czuję, jak więzień spiął się momentalnie na dźwięk słowa _ojciec_. Moje kłamstwo wyszło na jaw, ale w tym momencie jest to najmniej istotne. – To tylko niewinny chłopak... – przekonuję.

 

 

– Harold, ten twój _niewinny chłopak_ to dziedzic tronu brytyjskiego.

 


	3. Część 2.

CZĘŚĆ 2

 

SKOCZEK

 

 _Teraz rozumiem, czemu mężczyzna_  
jest gotów zaryzykować wszystko.  
~ Agron

_ Epizod pierwszy. _

 

_|4|_

 

Dziedzic tronu brytyjskiego. Nigdy nie myślałem, że te trzy słowa mogą zaboleć mnie aż tak bardzo. Może czuję się trochę oszukany, ale przecież sam zrobiłem dokładnie to samo. Też zataiłem przed nim swoje pochodzenie, nawet jeśli nie wprost. To całkiem zabawny zbieg okoliczności, że w rzeczywistości obaj ukrywaliśmy dokładnie to samo. Nawet jeżeli w tej chwili wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu. Ale nie, tak naprawdę nie chodzi o to kłamstwo.

Czuję ból, bo jeśli on faktycznie jest przyszłym królem Anglii, tutaj czeka go tylko śmierć. Mój ojciec nienawidzi Brytyjczyków. Mój lud nienawidzi Brytyjczyków. Ba, cała Francja nienawidzi Brytyjczyków. Nawet jeśli Louis nie zginie teraz z ręki króla (czy też jego żołnierzy...), wystarczy, by poddani dowiedzieli się, kim jest, a przyjdą po niego. Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie znajdował się w lochu czy w którejkolwiek z komnat, odnajdą go. Z widłami i pochodniami albo bez. Ocalenie go jest praktycznie niemożliwe, nie tutaj. Nie na francuskiej ziemi.

Lecz to wciąż przecież  _ten_ chłopak. Chłopak, który ocalił mi życie, ryzykując swoją głową. Chłopak, który okazał mi bezinteresowną pomoc w momencie, w którym nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jej potrzebuję.

Muszę więc chociaż  _spróbować_ .

– Ojcze, proszę, puść go wolno i pozwól powrócić do domu – mówię, patrząc na władcę niemal błagalnie.

– Harold, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, o co prosisz? – król posyła mi zirytowane spojrzenie. – Mamy w rękach _dziedzica brytyjskiego_. Nie mogę tak po prostu go wypuścić.

– Nie możesz go też zabić. To wywoła wojnę – zauważam szybko. – Podobnie jak więzienie go tutaj. Anglicy nie będą patrzeć na to bezczynnie.

– Synu, na tę wojnę zanosi się już od lat. W końcu musi wybuchnąć – odpowiada ojciec.

– Ale czy nie lepiej... odwlec ją nieco w czasie? Przecież wiesz, Wasza Wysokość, że Anglia dysponuje doskonałą flotą. Czy jesteśmy militarnie gotowi na to starcie?

– Chyba nie wątpisz we wspaniałość francuskiej armii? – oburza się król, lecz zaraz potem pociera dłonią brodę, jak zawsze, gdy nad czymś się zastanawia. Więc może mam jakąś szansę na ocalenie chłopaka.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ojcze – mówię, pochylając głowę. – Lecz zawsze może być lepsza, nieprawdaż? – sugeruję niepewnie.

– Zaiste – przyznaje władca powoli. – To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że nasze wojsko publicznie go aresztowało. Wieści niosą się szybko. To pewne, że niedługo dotrą za morze. Wpierw jednak dowiedzą się nasi poddani. Wiesz, co to oznacza, Harold.

Zagryzam wargę.  _Merde_ .  _Oczywiście_ , że wiem. Jednak jeśli właśnie to jest argument, którym ojciec chce obalić moją prośbę, nie może mnie on powstrzymać. Nie teraz. Nie, gdy chodzi o najbardziej błękitne oczy na świecie.

– A teraz odsuń się, synu, i pozwól moim żołnierzom zrobić to, co do nich należy – rozkazuje król, a wtedy straże, jak jeden mąż, natychmiast robią krok do przodu.

– Nie, nie! – wołam, machając rękami i przypadając do Louisa jeszcze bliżej, tak, że praktycznie na nim leżę. Nie odsłonię go im, choćbym miał klęczeć przy nim nawet do jutra.

– Harold – wzdycha ojciec ze złością.

– Biorę za niego pełną odpowiedzialność, Wasza Wysokość – oświadczam szybko.

– Słucham? – król patrzy na mnie z zaskoczeniem, podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni. Nie takich słów się spodziewali.

– Odpowiadam za niego. Ten mężczyzna jest od teraz moim gościem – mówię głośno, by każdy mógł mnie usłyszeć.

A potem, nie czekając na reakcję, chwytam dłoń Louisa i rzucając ciche:

– Chodź – wyciągam go na korytarz.

Chłopak na początku stawia opór, lecz jestem zbyt zdeterminowany, by zostawić go w tyle, więc już chwilę potem zatrzaskuję za nami drzwi swojej komnaty. Moja służka, zajęta do tej pory szorowaniem podłogi, podskakuje zaskoczona.

– P-paniczu... – jąka się.

– Nie teraz, Eleanor – mamroczę i pospiesznie rygluję drzwi. Dopiero po zrobieniu tego pozwalam sobie na oddech. – Obym nie musiał płacić za to głową – mówię cicho sam do siebie. Odwracam się i widzę przestraszone spojrzenie, jakie dziewczyna posyła przybyszowi. – Eleanor, to jest Louis. Zostanie u nas na trochę, więc, proszę, przygotuj mu kąpiel, w porządku?

– Tak jest, Wasza Książęca Mość! – odpowiada szybko Eleanor i znika w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Tym sposobem zostajemy z Louisem sami. Mężczyzna nie patrzy mi w oczy. Musi czuć się okrutnie oszukany, to zrozumiałe. Jednak... Być może spodziewałem się choć odrobiny wdzięczności. Jakby nie patrzeć, właśnie sprzeciwiłem się ojcu, by uratować jego życie. To nigdy nie jest bezpieczne, nawet jeśli jest się synem kowala, a nie głowy państwa.

– Usiądź, proszę – wskazuję mu swoje łoże. Nie reaguje. Wzdycham cicho i podchodzę do misy, w której znajduje się mokra szmatka. Ujmuję ją w dłonie.

Gdy znów zwracam się ku niemu, chłopak w milczeniu siedzi na samym brzegu mebla. Jestem nieco zaskoczony, bo nie słyszałem, by się przemieszczał, ale nie pokazuję tego po sobie. Postanawiając zanotować to sobie w pamięci, podchodzę bliżej i klękam przed nim. Dopiero teraz naprawdę mu się przyglądam.

Wygląda na nieco starszego niż podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania, ale to oczywiste. Minęły już niemal trzy lata. To szmat czasu. Czas jednak zdaje się działać na jego korzyść. Jeśli już wtedy był urodziwy, teraz bez wahania mogę określić go mianem najpiękniejszego mężczyzny, jakiego dotąd widziałem. Słowo daję, moja siostra straciłaby dla niego głowę. Tym, co nadal najbardziej przyciąga uwagę, są jego nieziemskie, niebieskie niczym niebo oczy, w których bez problemu można się zatracić. Tuż koło nich odnajduję maleńkie zmarszczki. Muszą wyglądać niesamowicie, kiedy się uśmiecha. Teraz, nawiasem mówiąc, jest daleki od uśmiechu. W jakiś sposób mnie to rani.

Odnajduję na jego twarzy także inne ślady czasu. Cienką, białą bliznę przy lewym łuku brwiowym. Mógłbym założyć się, że nie miał jej jeszcze wtedy. Mimowolnie myślę o podłużnej szramie, jaką pozostawił na mojej piersi nóż pewnego pirata. Też nie miałem jej, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, powstała dopiero kilka miesięcy później. Wciąż wiedzą o niej tylko cztery osoby, z których jedną jestem ja. Nigdy nie powiedziałem o tym rodzicom, bo wiedziałem, że to byłby idealny pretekst, by nigdy więcej nie wypuścić mnie w morze. Cóż, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że i tak jakiś znajdą... Niemniej jednak, oprócz mnie, z jej istnienia zdają sobie sprawę tylko Liam, Marcel i Eleanor. Czemu wie Liam, to proste. Był przy tym. Własnoręcznie zamordował tego mężczyznę, nim ten zdołał wbić ostrze zbyt głęboko, skończyło się więc na brzydkiej bliźnie i niczym więcej. To i tak sukces, zważywszy na to, jak wiele osób mogło podczas podróży rozpoznać we mnie księcia.

Dlaczego mój brat? Kwestia przypadku. Rzadko trenujemy razem, lecz pewnego dnia właśnie tak było. Wtedy Marcel niechcący rozciął mi koszulę i... cóż. Należały mu się wyjaśnienia. Wydaje mi się, że moja opowieść w jakiś sposób nas do siebie zbliżyła. Oczywiście, kochamy siebie nawzajem, jak to bracia, ale już dawno zaczęliśmy się oddalać. Tamten wypadek przypomniał mi, jak dobrze jest mieć w nim powiernika. Teoretycznie, jako rodzeństwo, powinniśmy być podobni, lecz w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inaczej. W wielu dziedzinach stanowimy swoje dokładne przeciwieństwa. On, mimo że młodszy, jest tym spokojnym, rozsądnym, logicznie myślącym księciem. Ja nie umiem usiedzieć w miejscu, często najpierw mówię, a dopiero potem myślę, jestem w gorącej wodzie kąpany i nienawidzę zamkniętych przestrzeni. Jego domem jest biblioteka, moim – morze.

Eleanor... Ona także dowiedziała się o moim małym wypadku, gdy zobaczyła bliznę na własne oczy. Jednak cała sytuacja nie wygląda tak, jak może się wydawać. Owszem, jest moją służką, ale nie wykorzystuję jej, nie w ten sposób. Nie jesteśmy też parą, nic z tych rzeczy. Szramę ujrzała, gdy zmogła mnie gorączka parę miesięcy temu i potrzebowałem nieco więcej pomocy niż zwykle, także przy ubieraniu, co, odkąd pamiętam, zawsze robiłem sam.

Wracając do Louisa, jest w jego obecnym wyglądzie coś, co mnie złości i sprawia, że mam ochotę w coś – w kogoś – uderzyć, mocno. Mianowicie, są to  _siniaki_ . Na ramionach, brodzie, barkach. Mogę je zobaczyć, ponieważ ma na sobie tylko wytarte, więzienne łachmany. Dzięki temu mogę zobaczyć też, jak wychudzony jest, co pozwala sądzić, że został zatrzymany znacznie wcześniej niż przypuszczałem. Oraz że w tym pałacu nie mówi mi się stanowczo zbyt wielu rzeczy.

W tym momencie nie mogę dużo pomóc na żadną z tych rzeczy, lecz jest coś, co mogę zrobić. Anglik ma startą do krwi skórę z prawego polika, rozciętą wargę i kilka lekko krwawiących otarć – na szyi i skroniach. Jest ewidentne pobity. Zaciskam usta, by nie zacząć krzyczeć. W milczeniu podnoszę dłoń z wilgotną szmatką i przykładam ją do jego twarzy, delikatnie i powoli przemywając rany i czyszcząc jego jasną skórę z zakrzepłej krwi. On lekko się krzywi, ale żaden z nas się nie odzywa. Do czasu.

– Jak długo masz zamiar jeszcze się tak bawić nim wreszcie mnie zabijesz? – pyta Louis ponuro, niemal wrogo. Nie umiem nie zauważyć, z jaką łatwością posługuje się moim ojczystym językiem, niemal bez śladu obcego akcentu.

Na moment zamieram. Powtarzam sobie w myślach jego słowa, szukając w nich ukrytego sensu i nagle go znajduję. Czuję złość i, w jakimś stopniu, rozczarowanie. Jezus Maria, nie wierzę, że on naprawdę mógł tak pomyśleć. Pomyśleć, że wyrwałem go z rąk straży tylko po to, by teraz odebrać mu życie. Że cała moja akcja ratunkowa i troska to tylko wymyślna forma tortury. Rozbudzić w ofierze nadzieję, a potem ją odebrać. Jestem tym nieco urażony. Nie wiem, jak oni, ale my, Francuzi, nie postępujemy w taki sposób, nigdy. A przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Ale przede wszystkim jest mi smutno. Jest mi smutno, bo mężczyzna, który parę lat temu zaryzykował dla mnie wszystko, teraz kompletnie mi nie ufa. I to mimo faktu, że rozpaczliwie próbuję go ratować. Biorę głęboki oddech.

– Nie zamierzam cię zabijać – odpowiadam spokojnie, nie przerywając obmywania jego twarzy.

Louis prycha z pogardą, co naprawdę, naprawdę łamie mi serce. Nie wiem, czemu aż tak mi na nim zależy, ale nie umiem tego zmienić. Być może nawet nie chcę. Dlatego boli.

– Nie wierzę w dzień dobroci dla zwierząt – oświadcza chłodno – więc zrób to szybko, póki nie mogę się bronić.

Wzdycham.

– Dlaczego miałbym? – pytam.

– Bo wy, żabojady, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, francuskie szmaty – mówi jadowicie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że wiem, że mówi prawdę. Czy też raczej: że w istocie tak o nas myśli. O mnie.

– Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym, jak uratowałem ci życie, mam zamiar cię zgładzić? – patrzę na niego uważnie, z cichą nadzieją, że dostrzeże sensowność mojej wypowiedzi.

– Nie chcę twojej litości.

– Nie oferuję ci jej – kręcę głową.

Chłopak rzuca mi nieufne spojrzenie, po czym pyta:

– Jaki jest twój cel?

Teraz przynajmniej z jego głosu zniknął gniew. Uśmiecham się lekko, pocierając szmatką jego policzek.

– Nie wierzysz w bezinteresowność, co? – zauważam, licząc na to, że odwzajemni uśmiech. Kiedy jednak z jego oblicza nie znika sceptyczna mina, wydaję z siebie ciężkie westchnienie i mówię: – Dobrze. Po prostu... całe swoje dotychczasowe życie nie mogłem robić tego, co chcę, tylko i wyłącznie przez tytuł – wyznaję i wręcz zbyt dobitnie czuję, jak prawdziwe są moje słowa. Moja pozycja społeczna, choć teoretycznie powinna otwierać przede mną świat, tak naprawdę zamknęła go dla mnie. Odebrała mi przyjaciół, marzenia... – Nie uważam, że ktokolwiek powinien ginąć ze względu na swoje pochodzenie.

Mój towarzysz przez moment milczy, jakby trawiąc moje słowa. Gdy w końcu przemawia, w jego głosie słychać pewność.

– Prawdziwy następca tronu nie boi się oddać życia za kraj.

Ukryty przekaz jego słów złości mnie. Słyszę niewypowiedziany zarzut aż nazbyt wyraźnie. W porządku, może nigdy nie chciałem być następcą tronu, ale jakie on ma prawo, by to oceniać? Nie zna mnie, nie tak naprawdę. Nie wie, o czym marzę i z czego rezygnuję, by zadowolić ojca, by postępować  _właściwie_ . Nie wie tego i prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie, więc czemu uważa, że może krytykować mnie i moje wybory?

– Więc może nie jestem prawdziwym księciem, w porządku! – irytuję się. Potrzebuję całej siły woli, jaką posiadam, by nie zacząć na niego krzyczeć. – A teraz nie wierć się, na miłość boską, kiedy próbuję przemyć twoją twarz. Tu może wdać się zakażenie, wiesz?!

Louis otwiera usta, lecz zaraz je zamyka. Jego spojrzenie łagodnieje.

– Czemu robisz to dla mnie? – pyta cicho po chwili milczenia. – Jestem Anglikiem.

– I co w związku z tym? – odpowiadam pytaniem, delikatnie przejeżdżając szmatką po jego skroni.

Patrzy na mnie z czymś na kształt niedowierzania.

– Jesteśmy wrogami? – sugeruje. – Nasi ojcowie się nienawidzą. Nasze ludy się nienawidzą. Na Boga, jestem przekonany, że nawet nasze zwierzęta bez wahania rzuciłyby się sobie do gardeł – stwierdza. – Twój ojciec chciał mnie zabić. Więc... Dlaczego?

Ostatnie słowo brzmi w jego ustach niemal lękliwie. Wewnątrz mnie coś topnieje. A jednocześnie czuję w ustach słodkawy smak smutku. Czy to już zawsze będzie nas dzielić? Kraj?... Jaki sens miało to wszystko, nasze spotkanie i odnalezienie się po latach, ratowanie życia sobie nawzajem... jeśli nigdy nie będziemy mogli zbudować normalnej relacji?

– Nie lubię zabijać ludzi bez powodu – odpowiadam jednak. – To nierozsądne.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

– Jesteś pewny, że jesteś Francuzem? Nie podmienili cię w kołysce, czy coś? – żartuje. Śmieję się razem z nim, bo to wszystko jest po prostu tak absurdalne... Śmieję się. I czuję się z tym bardzo dobrze.

Kątem oka zerkam na niego, tak radosnego i rozluźnionego. Mam wrażenie, że moje serce bije nieco szybciej, gdy na niego patrzę. Właśnie tego widoku brakowało mi przez cały ten czas. Widoku jego uśmiechu.

Louis zauważa, że go obserwuję, bo jego spojrzenie spotyka się z moim. Przechyla nieco głowę.

– O co chodzi, hm? – pyta zaczepnie.

– O nic – kręcę głową. – Po prostu... teraz widzę, że wciąż jesteś taki, jak wtedy.

– Co masz na myśli? – dziwi się.

– Do tej pory nie potrafiłem odnaleźć w tobie tamtego chłopaka. Chłopaka, który wyprowadził mnie z targu i pokazał mi miasto – mówię. – Wydawałeś się tak... oschły.

Anglik w jakiś sposób smutnieje, po czym odzywa się cicho:

– Kwestia okoliczności. Ludzie twojego ojca mnie aresztowali. Trudno, żebym pałał sympatią do waszej rodziny.

– Rozumiem – szepczę.

Ostatni raz przecieram jego twarz. Wstaję i odkładam ścierkę do misy. Zerkam przez okno i na moment zastygam w takiej pozycji. Nie odwracając się do niego, oznajmiam:

– Twoi rodacy bez wahania pozbawiliby głowy samotnego Francuza, krążącego po rynku. Wystarczyło krzyknąć. – Obracam się powoli i podchodzę do niego, cały czas patrząc w jego błękitne oczy. – A jednak mnie nie wydałeś. – Kucam przed nim i delikatnie ujmuję jego niewielkie dłonie w swoje. – Czy teraz wierzysz mi, że nie chcę twojej śmierci? – pytam szeptem.

Louis przełyka ślinę.

– Ty może nie, ale twój... – zaczyna, lecz kręcę głową, przerywając mu.

– Wierzysz? – ponawiam pytanie.

Kryje się w nim coś więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jest to również obietnica, że ochronię go i nie pozwolę mu zginąć. Teraz wszystko zależy od niego i od tego, czy zechce ją przyjąć.

Lekko mruży oczy, jakby starając się dopatrzeć cienia nieszczerości w moim spojrzeniu, lecz obaj wiemy, że go nie znajdzie. Jestem poważny jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie umiałbym podnieść na niego ręki. Po prostu nie.

– Wierzę – odpowiada cicho i uśmiecha się do mnie ledwie zauważalnie. Odwzajemniam to, mocniej ściskając jego dłonie.

Właśnie tak znajduje nas Eleanor, gdy pojawia się, by zakomunikować, że kąpiel jest gotowa.

Prostuję się i elegancko podaję swemu towarzyszowi ramię, pomagając mu wstać niemal niczym damie. Nie myślę o tym, że mógłbym go w ten sposób urazić, zresztą, wcale nie wygląda na urażonego. Może nieco zawstydzonego.

– Książę – pochylam głowę z szacunkiem. – Zechciej, proszę, skorzystać z usłużności mojej pomocnicy i zażyć nieco kąpieli.

– Och, więc cuchnę? – pyta chłopak półgębkiem. Wiem, że robi sobie żarty, więc szybko podejmuję tę grę.

– Troszeczkę – przyznaję, rozstawiając palec wskazujący i kciuk na mniej-więcej pół cala, by ukazać mu, jak duży jest jego smród.

– Ależ oczywiście, Wasza Książęca Mość – odpowiada już głośniej, kłaniając mi się nisko. – Z chęcią nadużyję nieco Waszej gościnności.

– Wszystko, by umilić Waszej Wysokości czas – mówię, starając się skłonić jeszcze niżej i omal nie tracąc równowagi.

Ta błazenada pewnie trwałaby dalej w najlepsze, gdyby nie zakłopotane chrząknięcie Eleanor. Obaj zwracamy się ku niej jednocześnie. Dziewczyna wygląda na poważnie zmieszaną i zdezorientowaną. Nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

To Louis jest tym, który reflektuje się pierwszy.

– Panienka wybaczy – rzecze, podchodząc do niej i schylając się, by ucałować jej dłoń. Mimo tego, że jego ciało jest w opłakanym stanie, a przykrywa je jedynie przybrudzona, szarawa szmata, w tym momencie bije od niego taki majestat, że mógłby przyćmić nawet i samego króla. Eleanor, prócz tego, że rumieni się w zastraszającym tempie, wydaje się być olśniona. Ja? Ja jestem zupełnie oczarowany. I z nieznanych mi względów nie umiem oderwać wzroku od tego mężczyzny. – Louis William Tomlinson, książę Anglii. Dziedzic tronu brytyjskiego – przedstawia się elegancko. Wygląda na to, że ukrywanie swojego pochodzenia straciło już dla niego jakikolwiek sens. Cóż. Najwyraźniej nie tylko w moim kraju wieści rozchodzą się z prędkością światła. On także musi być do tego przyzwyczajony.

Kiedy tylko z jego ust pada tytuł, Eleanor jakby drętwieje. Posyła mi pełne przerażenia spojrzenie. Rozumiem ją doskonale. Anglik w pałacu, na dodatek tak ważny? To nie może skończyć się dobrze i ona o tym wie. Może i jest prostą służką, lecz zdecydowanie nie brak jej inteligencji.

Przyjmuję poważną minę.

– Książę Louis jest moim gościem – informuję oficjalnie. – Jak już mówiłem, zatrzyma się tutaj na jakiś czas. Nawet jeśli nie wszystkim się to podoba – dodaję ciszej.

– Tak jest, Wasza Królewska Mość – dziewczyna chyli głowę i dyga elegancko. – Czy mam zawołać Marcusa? – pyta niepewnie.

– Książę? – patrzę na Louisa. – Czy potrzebujesz pomocy?

Mężczyzna krzywi się lekko. Och, a więc wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja nie znoszę być we wszystkim wyręczany... Jednak nie można zapominać, że jest ranny. Nie chcę, by stało mu się coś złego.

– Nie, dziękuję, Wasza Książęca Mość – odpowiada. – To zbytek łaski.

– Jesteś pewny, Wasza Książęca Mość? – posyłam mu uważne spojrzenie, umyślnie posługując się identycznym tytułem. Niby od niechcenia pocieram dłonią swoje ramię. Chłopak zdaje się rozumieć, bo jego wzrok na moment ucieka ku jednemu z siniaków, lecz kręci głową.

– Całkowicie pewny, panie – potwierdza.

– W porządku – kiwam głową. – Eleanor, zaprowadź księcia Louisa i pokaż mu wszystko, dobrze? – proszę.

– Oczywiście, Wasza Książęca Mość – przytakuje posłusznie ona. – Proszę za mną, książę – zwraca się do niego i razem znikają za drzwiami sąsiedniej komnaty, to jest mojej osobistej łazienki.

Zostaję sam. Wzdycham cicho, po czym ciężko opadam na swoje łoże. Siadam na brzegu, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Co ja najlepszego nawyrabiałem. Przecież mój ojciec zabije mnie za to nieposłuszeństwo. Sam wiem najlepiej, jak bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś mu się sprzeciwia. Pozostaje tylko czekać, jaką karę dla mnie wymyśli... Poza tym, zostaje jeszcze kwestia tego, co dalej. Nie mogę przecież całe życie kryć Louisa w swojej sypialni. Nawet gdyby było to możliwe, na pewno nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla żadnej ze stron. Nie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę pomóc mu wrócić do domu, jak najszybciej. Jednak to wcale nie będzie łatwe.

Ale co do jednego jestem pewny. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Jeśli sprowadziłem na siebie kłopoty... cóż, trudno. Właśnie to zrobić było trzeba.

– Paniczu...? – słyszę nad sobą. Unoszę wzrok i, tak, jak podejrzewałem, widzę Eleanor. Wydaje się być zakłopotana.

– Usiądź, proszę – mówię, wskazując miejsce obok siebie.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy... – zaczyna protestować, ale zbywam to machnięciem dłoni. Dziewczyna poddaje się i siada koło mnie. – Proszę wybaczyć mi moją śmiałość, lecz... Chyba nie do końca rozumiem sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy – wyznaje nieśmiało.

– Ja też nie, uwierz – wzdycham, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje splecione dłonie. – Królewskie straże pojmały księcia i dostały rozkaz go stracić – wyjaśniam jednak. – Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

– Czy będzie to nietaktem, jeśli spytam: czemu?

– Nie – kręcę głową. – Po prostu... ja go znam, Eleanor. Spotkałem go już – zwierzam się. – Pomógł mi wtedy i okazał dużo więcej życzliwości niż mógłbym oczekiwać. Dlatego teraz... To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdyby dziś zginął.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, panie, jak dużo ryzykujesz? – pyta ostrożnie służąca.

– Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie sprawę – prycham. – Ale to tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Tak czy inaczej, nie mogłem dopuścić, by został zabity za swoje pochodzenie. Wyobraź sobie, że w takiej sytuacji znalazłby się Marcel – podsuwam. – Czy nie miałabyś żalu do tamtych ludzi, że nikt się za nim nie wstawił?

– Byłabym wściekła – oświadcza Eleanor płomiennie. Podnoszę wzrok, zaskoczony. Dziewczyna rumieni się, zawstydzona. – Przepraszam, panie – mamrocze.

– Nie, nie masz za co – zapewniam, wciąż nieco zdziwiony jej emocjonalną reakcją. Postanawiam jednak nie drążyć. Nie ma obowiązku mi się zwierzać, nie mogę jej do tego zmuszać. Jeśli sama będzie chciała powiedzieć, zrobi to. – Powiedz mi, Eleanor... pochodzisz z Wysp, prawda? – zmieniam temat.

Służka wygląda, jakby naprawdę jej ulżyło, gdy słyszy to pytanie.

– Owszem, Wasza Książęca Mość – kiwa głową.

– Z Anglii? – pytam.

– Ze Szkocji – poprawia. – Panie – dodaje szybko.

Kiedyś próbowałem namówić ją, by mówiła mi po imieniu, lecz ta propozycja była dla niej nie do przyjęcia i wciąż kurczowo trzymała się tytułów. Podobnie jak Liam. Chyba nigdy tego nie zrozumiem.

– Jak właściwie tutaj trafiłaś? – patrzę na nią z uwagą. Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś już poznałem tę historię, ale nie mogę odszukać jej w pamięci.

Eleanor przygryza wargę.

– Statek moich rodziców rozbił się u wybrzeży Francji. Większość załogi zginęła, oni też... – wyznaje smutno i przez chwilę mam ochotę uciszyć ją i przeprosić za to, że śmiałem prosić o tę opowieść, lecz gryzę się w język. – Trafiłam na ulicę. Pewnego dnia spotkała mnie Wasza matka i przyjęła na służbę. – Wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie wiedziała, co więcej powinna dodać. – Kucharka się mną zajęła – mamrocze.

To prawda. Pamiętam ją jako małą dziewczynkę, kryjącą się za spódnicą Marge, naszej kuchmistrzyni. Eleanor była raczej nieśmiałym dzieckiem, za to bardzo pracowitym. Właściwie większość czasu zajmowała jej praca. Była nieco młodsza od Marcela, więc ani ja, ani Gemma nie szukaliśmy jej towarzystwa, wybierając raczej zabawę ze starszymi dziećmi, których na dworze nie brakowało. Jednym z takich dzieci był przecież Liam. Prawdę mówiąc, jest bardziej w wieku mojej siostry niż w moim, lecz chyba nie przeszkadzało mu towarzystwo dzieciaka, skoro wytrzymał ze mną aż do dziś...

O, mój Boże, Liam. Trening. Kompletnie zapomniałem.

– Eleanor – zwracam się do dziewczyny. Na mojej twarzy już muszą malować się wyrzuty sumienia, bo służka posyła mi nieco zdziwione spojrzenie. – Muszę na chwilę wyjść. Dopilnujesz, by naszemu gościowi niczego nie zabrakło, proszę?

– Oczywiście, panie – zgadza się bez wahania. – Proszę o nic się nie martwić i spokojnie załatwić swoje sprawy. Zajmę się wszystkim.

– Dziękuję. Zginąłbym bez ciebie – stwierdzam, podnosząc się i szybkim krokiem ruszając ku drzwiom. – _Merde_ , Liam urwie mi głowę – mamroczę jeszcze pod nosem, po czym wychodzę na korytarz.

 

 

_|5|_

 

Szybko przemierzam korytarze. Staram się ominąć salę tronową i jadalną, bo wiem, że mogę zastać tam ojca. Niestety, przez to muszę nadłożyć spory kawałek. Jedno spojrzenie na stojący naprzeciw schodów zegar sprawia, że klnę głośno. Boże, zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Będę miał szczęście, jeśli wyjdę z tej konfrontacji cało.

Zasadniczo, biorę pod uwagę dwie opcje. Pierwsza: Liam wciąż na mnie czeka, myśląc, że po prostu go olałem i rośnie w nim frustracja. Druga: doszedł do wniosku, że coś się stało i teraz szuka mnie po całym pałacu, panikując.

Trudno mi nawet stwierdzić, która jest gorsza.

Wypadam na podwórze i biegiem ruszam w stronę stajni królewskich, gdzie spotykamy się codziennie rano. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuję rosnący niepokój i wściekłość na samego siebie. Próbuję tłumaczyć sobie, że nie mogłem postąpić inaczej i że moje zachowanie jest usprawiedliwione całą tą sytuacją z dziedzicem brytyjskim, ale... Nie mogę zapominać, że mój przyjaciel jest ślepo oddany koronie. I wcale nie jestem tak pewny, czy ratowanie przed śmiercią jednego z największych wrogów Francji uzna za dobrą wymówkę.

Wyłaniam się zza zakrętu i od razu go zauważam. Opiera się nonszalancko o mur, opierając miecz o czubek swojego skórzanego buta i kręcąc nim leniwie. Przełykam ślinę i nieco przyspieszam. Moje podeszwy rytmicznie stukają o bruk. Kapitan Gwardii podnosi głowę. Na mój widok uśmiecha się ironicznie.

– Proszę, proszę. Któż to postanowił się zjawić – kpi.

A zatem opcja numer jeden. Auć. Czuję, że jest mocno wkurzony, nawet jeśli nie okazuje tego wprost.

– Liam... – zaczynam przepraszająco.

– Słucham, Wasza Książęca Mość? – odzywa się, ani trochę nie zmieniając tonu. Irytuje mnie to, ale postanawiam się nie unosić.

– Przepraszam cię, na śmierć zapomniałem o treningu – mówię, podchodząc bliżej.

– Wasza Książęca Mość zapomniał? – pyta drwiąco. – A czy mogę zapytać, cóż takiego zaprzątało myśli jaśnie pana?

– Liam, błagam cię – jęczę. – Naprawdę byłem zajęty.

– Och, w to nie wątpię – prycha mężczyzna.

– Nie byłeś jeszcze dzisiaj w pałacu, prawda? – wzdycham. Najwyraźniej najświeższe plotki jeszcze tu nie dotarły.

– Tak się składa, że nie, panie – odpowiada. – Traf chciał, że spędziłem cały poranek czekając tutaj na ciebie.

– Liam – wzdycham. – Przeprosiłem cię już za to. Ja naprawdę...

– Ależ oczywiście, książę! Z chęcią wysłucham, co odciągnęło cię od ćwiczeń.

Marszczę czoło, zastanawiając się, jak, do cholery, wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację z Louisem. Nie mogę przecież tak po prostu... To nie byłoby rozsądne. I tak jestem niemal pewny, że mój przyjaciel nie będzie zbyt przychylny moim działaniom. Nie ma jednak wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później dowie się, co zaszło i lepiej byłoby, gdyby usłyszał to z moich ust, prawda?... Posyłam mu niepewne spojrzenie.

– Słucham, słucham – zachęca, nadal z tym kąśliwym uśmieszkiem. Już dawno nie był na mnie tak zły. I choć teoretycznie to on jest moim poddanym, wewnątrz kulę się z zawstydzenia. Otwieram usta, by jakoś się wytłumaczyć...

– Twój uroczy przyjaciel był zajęty udaremnianiem egzekucji angielskiego księcia, drogi Liamie – odzywa się ktoś trzeci.

Na te słowa mocno zaciskam powieki, nie chcąc patrzeć na wyraz twarzy Kapitana. Mój Boże, ależ mi się oberwie.

– Marcel – mamroczę, odwracając się.

– Witaj, braciszku – mówi chłopak, podchodząc do nas spokojnie.

Marcel, mój brat. Drugi w kolejce do tronu. Teoretycznie, jesteśmy do siebie dość podobni fizycznie, ale kiedy stoimy obok siebie, da się rozpoznać wyraźne różnice. Ja jestem nieco wyższy, on za to szerszy w barach. Ma trochę ciemniejsze włosy, sporo krótsze od moich. Coś w jego kroku i postawie mówi o tym, jak opanowany i spokojny jest, podczas gdy moje ruchy są szybkie, spontaniczne, często niekontrolowane. Najbardziej jednak różnią nas oczy: moje zielone, kocie. Jego – brązowe niczym kakao, ciepłe, godne zaufania. Być może prawdą jest powiedzenie, że oczy są oknami duszy...

– Wasza Książęca Mość – zwraca się Liam do Marcela. Słyszę w jego głosie, że nie wierzy w to, co usłyszał. – Proszę wybaczyć mi zuchwałość, lecz... Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o udaremnianiu egzekucji?

– Dokładnie to – odpowiada on. – Harry rzucił się między straże i młodego Tomlinsona, a potem wyciągnął go z sali tronowej i obaj zniknęli, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. A przynajmniej tak głosi plotka – dodaje. Fakt. Nie było go przy tym.

– Harry? – Głos Liama jest dziwnie wysoki i piskliwy, gdy się denerwuje. Tym razem darował sobie tytuły. Normalnie pewnie bym się cieszył... – Czy możesz z łaski swojej wyjaśnić mi, o co chodzi?

Oho, wszedł w tryb starszego brata. Niedobrze, niedobrze...

– Właśnie – dołącza się Marcel. – Też chętnie się dowiem. O co właściwie chodzi z tobą i tym facetem, huh?

– Co to znaczy: ze mną i z nim? – oburzam się, licząc w duchu, że oskarżycielski ton zdejmie ze mnie choć trochę ciężaru podejrzeń.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – stwierdza brat. – Mniemam, że wiesz doskonale. Co tak niezwykłego jest w tym mężczyźnie, że sprzeciwiłeś się ojcu?

– Może po prostu nie chciałem, żeby został zamordowany bez sądu? – sugeruję i hej, to jest dobra wymówka. Zanim jednak zdążę popaść w samozadowolenie, Marcel marszczy nos, kręcąc głową. _Merde._ Ciągle zapominam, że ten dzieciak jest jakieś dziesięć razy inteligentniejszy ode mnie. To niesprawiedliwe.

– To dziedzic wrogiego kraju. Doskonale wiesz, że nie miał co liczyć na sąd, tym bardziej sprawiedliwy – zauważa. Otwieram usta, by oponować, lecz on nie zważa na to i kontynuuje: – Poza tym, nie bądź śmieszny. Nie zbuntowałeś się nawet wtedy, gdy ojciec zakazał ci pływać, a przecież wszyscy wiemy, że kochasz to najbardziej na świecie. Twoja wymówka jest co najmniej słaba.

Nabieram do płuc zbyt dużo powietrza i wypuszczam je ze świstem.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? – pytam żałośnie.

– Prawdę? – podsuwa chłopak. – Jeśli wtedy schyliłeś potulnie głowę i pozwoliłeś, by odebrał ci pasję, co takiego stało się teraz?

– Czemu nie rozwiążesz tej zagadki sam, skoro jesteś tak spostrzegawczy? – burczę.

– Dlatego, że wciąż brakuje mi jednego elementu układanki – wyjaśnia mój brat spokojnie. – Co tak niezwykłego jest w tym gościu, że nie zawahałeś się ryzykować własnym życiem, by go ocalić?

Słyszę, jak Liam zapowietrza się na to pytanie. Nie mam odwagi na niego spojrzeć, bo wiem, co bym ujrzał. Przerażenie. I pewnie trochę rozczarowania. Od lat robił co tylko się da, by zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo, a ja tak beztrosko rzucam się w paszczę lwa. I to dla kogo? Dla księcia brytyjskiego. Dla  _wroga._

– Powiesz mi, Harry?... – prosi Marcel. – Pomóż mi rozwiać tę tajemnicę, bo nie rozumiem. Wciąż nie potrafię zrozumieć.

Wzdycham ciężko i... postanawiam powiedzieć prawdę. No, a przynajmniej jej większą część.

– Ja po prostu go... znam – wyznaję. Każde słowo pali moje gardło tak, jakbym zdradzał sekret co najmniej wagi państwowej. Jakimś sposobem, przyznanie tego samego przed Eleanor było o niebo łatwiejsze. Nie wiem...

– Co to znaczy: znasz go? – mamrocze Liam. Ma głos zachrypnięty od złości. Nie mogę znaleźć w sobie odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Spotkałem go już kiedyś. On... pomógł mi wtedy. Prawdopodobnie nawet ocalił mi życie. Jestem mu to winny – mówię.

– Zażądał tego w zamian? – pyta Kapitan.

– Jak możesz, Liam – burzę się. Czuję, jakby obrażał Louisa i, nie wiedzieć czemu, cholernie mnie to boli. Tak, jakby nie szatyn, ale ja byłbym ofiarą obelgi. – _Oczywiście,_ że nie wymagał niczego w zamian. Zrobił to bezinteresownie.

– Anglik? Ocalił cię? Tak po prostu? – nie dowierza mój przyjaciel.

– Owszem – potwierdzam. 

Nie dodaję, że nie miałem wówczas pojęcia, kim jest, tak jak on nie wiedział, kim jestem ja.

Nie dodaję też, że w momencie, w którym rzucałem się, by go osłonić, jedyną myślą w mojej głowie było to, by nie pozwolić najpiękniejszym, najbardziej błękitnym oczom na świecie zamknąć się na zawsze.

Mężczyźni wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Może oni obaj mają rację. Może to wszystko  _jest_ _dziwne_ ?

– Dlaczego zachowujecie się, jakbym co najmniej postradał zmysły? – jęczę.

– To tylko troska – tłumaczy Marcel łagodnie.

– Troska o co? – dziwię się.

– O ciebie, głupolu – wywraca oczami mój brat. – Powiedzmy, że rozumiem twoje motywy. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że mogłeś ściągnąć na siebie poważne kłopoty. Ojciec nie lubi, gdy ktoś mu się sprzeciwia, przecież wiesz.

Przełykam ślinę. Wiem o tym, lecz...

– Myślisz, że jego kara będzie aż tak dotkliwa?

– Nie wiem – przyznaje otwarcie chłopak. – Nie mam pojęcia, bracie. Na pewno chroni cię status, twoje szczęście.

Ach, status. Mam ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Czy to nie o status przez cały czas chodzi? Gdyby nie jakieś durne statusy, ta sytuacja w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca, a Louis nadal chodziłby sobie po Paryżu i zwiedzał, jako zwyczajny, przeciętny Brytyjczyk.

– To jest jakieś chore – narzekam. – Chcieli go zabić tylko za to, czyim synem jest.

– Tak działa świat – wzrusza ramionami Marcel. – Nic na to nie poradzisz, Harry. Próbowanie to jak porywanie się z motyką na słońce. Bezużyteczne.

– Zgadzasz się z tym? – patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Też uważasz, że można nienawidzić ludzi za ich pochodzenie?

Ku mojej uldze, brat delikatnie kręci głową.

– Nie. Nie uważam. Człowiek jest człowiekiem, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się narodził.

– Wasza Królewska Mość... – wtrąca się Liam, lecz Marcel nawet tego nie zauważa i spokojnie kontynuuje:

– Czasem myślę, że ludzie zbyt szybko zapominają. Kto dziś pamięta o tym, że na samym początku wszyscy byliśmy jedną, wielką rodziną? No, właśnie – wzdycha. – Mamy zbyt krótką pamięć. Ale to też nasza wina. Gdybyśmy chcieli pamiętać, wszystko byłoby inaczej. – Zamyśla się na chwilę, po czym mówi: – A zatem, bracie: nie podzielam uprzedzeń naszego ojca. Niemniej jednak postąpiłeś nieostrożnie i lekkomyślnie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że życie tego mężczyzny mogło równie dobrze kosztować twoje?

– Nikt nie powiedział, że tak się stanie – odpowiadam, na pozór pewnie, lecz wewnątrz wcale nie czuję tej pewności.

– Nie, nie powiedział – zgadza się chłopak, po czym pochyla się do moje ucha i szepcze: – Ale nikt nie powiedział też, że się nie stanie. Żegnajcie, panowie – rzuca, już normalnym tonem, odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi tym swoim majestatycznym, dystyngowanym krokiem.

Czasem naprawdę nienawidzę go za to, że jest tak... zagadkowy.

Wreszcie patrzę Liamowi w twarz. Malują się na niej zupełnie sprzeczne emocje. Mam wrażenie, że chce na mnie nawrzeszczeć, lecz nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Otwiera usta, ale przerywam mu, nim jeszcze zacznie mówić.

– Nie, Liam, proszę, chociaż ty nie praw mi morałów. Jestem zmęczony – oznajmiam. – Psychicznie wykończony. Błagam, przełóżmy to na inną okazję. Przyszedłem tutaj po to, żeby powiedzieć ci, że z treningu nici... A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do swojej komnaty.

Tak naprawdę nie czekam na przyzwolenie, lecz mój przyjaciel zaciska wargi i kiwa głową potwierdzająco. Wzdycham cicho, chylę głowę w pożegnaniu i powoli zaczynam iść w stronę pałacu. Po kilku krokach jednak zostaję zatrzymany. Kapitan dogania mnie i kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Odwracam się do niego z pytaniem malującym się na twarzy.

– Nie rób już dzisiaj żadnym głupstw, dobrze? – prosi, uśmiechając się słabo.

Niemrawo odwzajemniam gest. Boże, już niczego nie jestem pewny. To deprymujące.

– Dobrze. Nie zrobię – obiecuję.

 

 


	4. Część 2.

CZĘŚĆ 2

 

SKOCZEK

_Wiesz, że blizny będą krwawić,_

_ale nasze serca wierzą, że wszystkie te gwiazdy_

_zaprowadzą nas do domu._

_~ Ed Sheeran_

_ Epizod drugi. _

 

_|6|_

 

Gdy przekraczam próg swojej sypialni, moje oczy automatycznie go szukają. A kiedy znajdują, siedzącego pod ścianą, niedorzeczny wydaje mi się fakt, że mogłem nawet przez chwilę mieć jakieś wątpliwości, czy postąpiłem słusznie, broniąc go.

Podchodzę bliżej i opadam na podłogę obok niego.

– Hej – mamroczę, choć przecież widzieliśmy się ledwie półgodziny wcześniej. Odpowiada mi skinieniem głowy.

W miarę dyskretnie (mam nadzieję) lustruję go wzrokiem. Wciąż wygląda słabo, ale widać, że kąpiel porządnie go orzeźwiła. I, najprawdopodobniej, polepszyła nieco jego kondycję psychiczną. Poza tym, teraz ma na sobie moje, trochę przyduże, szaty, dzięki czemu nie wygląda już jak niewolnik. Mokre kosmyki brązowych włosów przylepiają się do jego twarzy i karku. Kropla wody ześlizguje się z końcówki jednego z nich. Obserwuję, jak spływa po jego karku, obmywa idealnie wyrzeźbione obojczyki i znika pod materiałem mojej własnej koszuli. Przełykam ślinę, czując się dziwne pobudzony.  _Merde_ , co się ze mną dzieje? To nieodpowiednie, z przynajmniej tysiąca powodów, o których wiem, ale których w tamtym momencie nijak nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Zaciskam oczy.

– Mów do mnie, bo chyba zaraz zwariuję – proszę cicho.

O tym, jak dziwna może wydawać się moja prośba, myślę dopiero po fakcie. Louis jednak o nic nie pyta, deklamując miękko:

 

 _Jakże powracać mam pełen radości,_  
Gdy brak miłego spoczynku mnie dręczy?  
A noc mi po dniu ulgi nie przynosi  
Lecz mnie dzień w nocy, a noc za dnia męczy?  
Choć są wrogami, lecz dręczą mnie razem;  
Zgodę zawarli i zadają męki:  
Jedno znużeniem, a drugie nakazem,  
Bym żył od ciebie z dala wśród udręki.  
Chcąc dzień ugłaskać, mówię, że go zdobisz,  
Kiedy blask niebios zakryją obłoki;  
A smagłej nocy powiadam, że złocisz  
Niebo bezgwiezdne i rozjaśniasz mroki.  
Jednak dzień, co dzień, me smutki przedłuża.  
A noc w cierpienie, co noc, mnie zanurza.

 

Wyrywa mi się westchnienie.

– Co to było? – pytam szeptem.

– Szekspir – odpowiada mężczyzna.

– Ładne – wyznaję. – Dziękuję – dodaję po chwili. Wsłuchiwanie się w jego spokojny, pewny głos w istocie pomogło mi nieco uspokoić myśli. – Dziękuję – powtarzam trochę ciszej. – Unoszę powieki. – Dlaczego siedzisz na podłodze? – dziwię się. – Na łóżku byłoby ci wygodniej.

– Nie chciałem wkraczać w twoją prywatność – odpowiada.

– Nie wkroczyłbyś – kręcę głową. – Poza tym są jeszcze fotele.

– Cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, jestem więźniem – żartuje. – U nas takie luksusy nie przysługują.

– Nawet gdybyś był więźniem, to więźniem politycznym – zauważam. – To daje nieco większe prawa. Poza tym, nie jesteś w ogóle. Jesteś moim gościem, zapomniałeś?

Chłopak krzywi się nieznacznie.

– Twoim może i tak. Lecz w oczach twojego ojca wygląda to nieco inaczej...

Wzdycham ciężko.

– Wiem. Ale... nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, jasne?

– Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu tak się dla mnie poświęcasz. Jestem dla ciebie praktycznie obcym człowiekiem, jeśli nie liczyć tego _incydentu_ przed trzema laty.

Bo jesteś inny. Bo jestem ci to winny. Bo nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak pięknego i wyjątkowego.

– Cóż – zaczynam, siląc się na poważny ton. – Miałem zamiar trochę cię podtuczyć, a potem zamarynować i upiec – oświadczam.

Louis uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

– Słyszałem, że jadacie dziwaczne rzeczy, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak – odpowiada.

– Twierdzisz, że nie jesteś smaczny? – udaję frasunek. – A ja już tak się nastawiłem! Jak możesz tak mnie ranić... – jęczę, z trudem powstrzymując atak śmiechu. – To rozczarowanie mogło mnie zabić, książę!

– Wybacz, panie – mężczyzna chyli głowę nisko. – Jestem przekonany, że duża ilość przypraw zabije mój posmak.

– No, mam nadzieję – stwierdzam, trącając go ramieniem. Śmiejemy się. Boże mój. Ileż ja bym dał, żeby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie.

– A tak na poważnie? – pyta. – Co planujesz ze mną zrobić? Bo chyba nie masz zamiaru ukrywać mnie tu do końca życia.

– Chciałbyś! – parskam. Uspokajam się jednak szybko i mówię: – Pomogę ci wrócić do kraju. Jednak... – waham się. – Wiesz, jakie stosunki panują teraz między naszymi państwami – zauważam. – Skompletowanie załogi, która odważy wybrać się na angielskie wody, może trochę potrwać.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – przyznaje chłopak.

– Ale nie przejmuj się – dodaję szybko. – Nikt cię nie tknie, nie pozwolę na to.

– Nie tego się obawiam – wzdycha.

Z jednej strony mam chęć spytać, lecz z drugiej – wcale nie jestem pewny, czy chcę znać odpowiedź. W końcu decyduję się na zmianę tematu. Podnoszę się z podłogi i klaszczę w dłonie.

– Chyba czas najwyższy, by coś zjeść, nie sądzisz, książę? – Otwiera usta, lecz wchodzę mu w słowo, wołając: – Eleanor, pozwól tu na chwilkę!

Służka pojawia się w mojej komnacie niemal natychmiast.

– Tak, panie? – mamrocze nieśmiało.

Podchodzę do niej bliżej i cicho, tak, by mój gość nie mógł usłyszeć ani słowa, wydaję jej szybkie polecenia. Gdy milknę, dziewczyna dyga z szacunkiem i znika za drzwiami.

– Co to było? O co chodzi? – pyta Louis podejrzliwie. – Coś knujesz.

– To nic złego, nie martw się, Wasza Książęca Mość – śmieję się.

– Zatem w czym rzecz? – marszczy brwi, nieprzekonany.

Uśmiecham się ciepło, po czym oświadczam lekko:

– Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, zaoferowałeś mi angielski posiłek, a ja obiecałem ci rewanż. Myślę, że wreszcie nadeszła odpowiednia pora, by wprowadzić to w życie.

 

♠

 

– Zatem, jak miewa się twój gość? – pyta Liam, starannie wymierzając cios.

– Nie najgorzej, jak zgaduję – odpowiadam. – Skąd twoje nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą, jeśli można wiedzieć? – posyłam mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. To żadna tajemnica, że od początku nie był nastawiony do niego zbyt pozytywnie.

– Dziś pojawiłeś się na treningu po raz pierwszy od trzech dni, Wasza Książęca Mość – zauważa mój przyjaciel spokojnie. – Zastanawiałem się, skąd ta nagła zmiana.

Fakt.

– Po prostu uznałem, że przyda mi się trochę ćwiczeń – mamroczę i mocniej uderzam swoim kijem o jego, by odpędzić jego myśli od rozmowy.

Louis istotnie przebywa na dworze już od kilku dni. I skłamałbym, gdybym nie przyznał, że poświęcam mu każdą wolną chwilę. Coś ciągnie mnie do niego i sprawia, że czas, który spędzam z dala od niego, wydaje mi się czasem straconym. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak maniakalnie to brzmi, jednak w rzeczywistości... W rzeczywistości to wszystko, jak wspólne rozmowy, spacery po błoniach czy nawet siedzenie w milczeniu w mojej komnacie, jest tak naturalne i lekkie, że aż szkoda się od tego oderwać.

Dziś jednak, kiedy wstałem, mój towarzysz wciąż pogrążony był we śnie. Dlatego, by go nie zbudzić, postanowiłem wyjść poza pałac. I wiedziałem, że, mimo moich wcześniejszych nieobecności, Liam i tak będzie na mnie czekał przy stajniach.

Tak też było. Zastałem go dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio, z tą różnicą, że tym razem nie był sam. Minęła chwila, nim rozpoznałem mężczyznę, z którym rozmawiał. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, o ciemnej karnacji. Był to nikt inny jak Zayn Malik. Kiedy mnie dostrzegli, obaj powitali mnie z szacunkiem, lecz Zayn bardzo szybko zniknął. Liam wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu, ale ja wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że przeszkodziłem im w jakiejś ważnej konwersacji.

– Zayn często cię tutaj odwiedza? – pytam, niby od niechcenia.

– Cóż, jakiś czas temu zauważył, że sterczę tu _samotnie_ i zaczął dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa w czekaniu na ciebie, panie – mówi, nieco zjadliwie. W sumie ma prawo, bo przecież przez kilka dni z rzędu wystawiałem go do wiatru, ale to i tak kłuje.

– Och, więc tak sobie razem czekacie... – komentuję.

Kapitan patrzy na mnie jak na totalnego idiotę.  _Merde_ . Musiałem zabrzmieć, jakbym był zazdrosny.

– Owszem? – potwierdza niepewnie.

– Nieważne, nie słuchaj mnie – mamroczę, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Zmienimy dyscyplinę? Mam ochotę na trochę szermierki – oświadczam.

– Hmm, oczywiście, panie – odpowiada Liam, nieco zdziwiony. – Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

– Harry – poprawiam machinalnie. Mężczyzna nie komentuje. Bez słowa rzuca mi szpadę i niemal od razu atakuje.

U Liama nigdy nie ma taryfy ulgowej. Wiem to od dawna i bardzo wiele zawdzięczam jego treningom, lecz wciąż czasem zaskakuje mnie gwałtownością. Co prawda nigdy nie zrobił mi poważniejszej krzywdy, ale parę razy zdarzyło mi się przypłacić to siniakami i stłuczeniami. Gdyby tak na to spojrzeć, niewiele jest na moim ciele miejsc, które nigdy nie ucierpiały przy walce z nim. Nie narzekam. Przetrwają najsilniejsi, prawda? Trzeba się hartować. Fakt faktem, skrzętnie ukrywam obrażenia przed rodzicami, szczególnie przed matką. Króla może by to nie ruszyło, w końcu sam nieraz widział naprawdę groźne rany, ale jestem niemal pewny, że ona z łatwością przekonałaby go, by zabronił mi walczyć z Liamem, gdyby doszła do wniosku, że jest zbyt brutalny. A co jak co, ale te chwile są dla mnie prawdziwym wytchnieniem i okazją do wyrwania się z roli  _Księcia Harolda Edwarda_ . Okazją do bycia, chociaż przez moment, po prostu  _sobą_ i skupienia się tylko i wyłącznie na pojedynku. Nawet jeśli na ogół nie nadążam za moim przyjacielem i dostaję po głowie.

Jednak nie dzisiaj. Tego dnia coś sprawia, że jestem szybszy niż zwykle i znacznie łatwiej unikam ciosów, a te wymierzane przeze mnie są dużo celniejsze i trudniejsze do zablokowania. To coś jak wewnętrzna siła, wypełniająca mnie energią. Czy pozytywną?... Nie wiem. Lecz na pewno czyniącą ćwiczenia bardziej efektywnymi. Mój towarzysz również to zauważa, ale nie wypowiada się na ten temat aż do zakończenia treningu. Dopiero gdy, zmęczeni i mokrzy, wracamy przez główny dziedziniec do pałacu, chwali:

– To była jedna z najlepszych walk, jakie z tobą odbyłem, brawo. Nie mam pojęcia, co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło, ale tak trzymaj, a już nigdy nie powinna powtórzyć się taka sytuacja jak z tym piratem.

– Jak z piratem? – marszczę brwi, lecz nim zdążę skończyć zdanie dociera do mnie, co ma na myśli Kapitan. Odruchowo sięgam dłonią do swojej piersi. – Och, chodzi ci o to. Ja... To był wypadek. Nie spodziewałem się ataku – mówię.

– Nie wątpię w twoje umiejętności wojenne, Wasza Książęca Mość – oznajmia Liam, kłaniając się nisko. – Chociaż parę rzeczy bym poprawił – dodaje pod nosem, jednak na tyle głośno, bym mógł go usłyszeć. – Hej! – oburza się, gdy moja otwarta dłoń z plaśnięciem zderza się z jego potylicą. – Co to miało być?

Robię niewinną minę i uśmiecham się, oświadczając:

– Och, nic takiego. Ja tylko... _poprawiałem parę rzeczy._

Głuchy usłyszałby w moim głosie ironię. Kapitan posyła mi kwaśne spojrzenie, lecz w końcu kręci głową z rezygnacją i nawet zdobywa się na uśmiech. Zadowolony z siebie, pewnym krokiem wmaszerowuję na korytarz. Liam podąża tuż za mną. Być może po moim ostatnim  _wybryku_ postanowił sobie, że więcej nie pozwoli mi zrobić nic  _głupiego_ . Szczerze mówiąc, byłoby to do niego dość podobne. Męczennik, zbawiciel świata. Uśmiecham się do swoich myśli i uchylam drzwi swej komnaty, gwałtownie odwracając się do niego i bez ostrzeżenia przyciągając do uścisku. Mój przyjaciel w pierwszej chwili zastyga, niepewny, jak powinien się zachować. Chichoczę w duchu, bo etykieta raczej nie przewiduje takiej sytuacji. Zaraz potem czuję jednak, jak odwzajemnia uścisk. Wtulam się więc w niego niemal rozpaczliwie i nie odsuwam się przez długi, długi czas.

– Czym zasłużyłem sobie na ten zaszczyt, Wasza Książęca Mość? – pyta Liam, gdy w końcu udaje mu się wyswobodzić. Stara się brzmieć karcąco, lecz idzie mu to raczej kiepsko, a delikatny wyraz rozbawienia błąka się po jego na pozór poważnej twarzy.

– Dziękuję, że jesteś – odpowiadam po prostu i szybko kryję się za drzwiami swojej komnaty, bo to zabrzmiało strasznie ckliwie nawet jak na mnie.

I chociaż Kapitan najprawdopodobniej nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, doskonale słyszę, gdy odpowiada pustce:

– Zawsze u twego boku.

 

 

_|7|_

 

Odwracam się, opierając plecami o ścianę i wzdychając cicho pod nosem. Dopiero nieśmiałe chrząknięcie sprawia, że podnoszę wzrok – i momentalnie się rumienię.

Tuż na wprost mnie, na moim łóżku, siedzi Louis. Musiał obudzić się już jakiś czas temu, bo nie wygląda na zaspanego, jednak wciąż ma nieco potargane włosy i białą, wygniecioną koszulę na sobie. Wpatruje się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a ja nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, czy był świadkiem tego, co zaszło na korytarzu. Och, na Boga. Doskonale wiem, że takie spoufalanie się z podwładnymi jest co najmniej nieeleganckie, jeśli nie niewłaściwe. Co prawda nie sądzę, bym miał z tego powodu jakieś nieprzyjemności, w końcu mój ojciec od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bliski jest mi Liam. Lecz ludzie mogą zacząć gadać. A w dzisiejszych czasach to... niebezpieczne.

– Ja... – zaczynam niepewnie.

– Dobrze spałem, dziękuję – odpowiada mężczyzna spokojnie. – Przy okazji, wybacz mi mój strój, panie, ale nie zdążyłem jeszcze przebrać się w nic... odpowiedniejszego.

– To żaden problem – kręcę głową, w duchu oddychając z ulgą. A więc niczego nie zauważył. W porządku. – Dawno wstałeś? – pytam z troską, jakiej sam bym się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Louis posyła mi zdziwione spojrzenie, lecz gdy się odzywa, jego głos nie wyraża ani krztyny niepokoju. Następca tronu idealny, umie dostosować się do każdej sytuacji. Mimowolnie zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy tylko ja  _wciąż_ nie odnalazłem swojego  _powołania_ . Wszyscy z otaczających mnie ludzi zdają się doskonale do czegoś nadawać, podczas gdy ja ciągle robię coś nie tak i maniakalnie sam burzę własne plany.

– Mniej-więcej trzy kwadranse temu – mówi. – Twoja pomocnica przyniosła mi wyśmienite śniadanie, muszę jej serdecznie podziękować. Nawiasem mówiąc, zaraz potem uciekła – wyznaje.

– Och, nie przejmuj się tym – macham dłonią. – Eleanor jest wspaniała, ale nie ma śmiałości do obcych. Właściwie, nie tylko do obcych – stwierdzam. – Nawet w stosunku do mnie jest nieco niepewna, a mieszka na tym dworze od lat. Coś po prostu nie pozwala jej ufać ludziom.

Być może tym czymś jest fakt, że część swojego życia spędziła na ulicy, ale nie mówię tego głośno. Prawda jest taka, że nikt z nas nie wie, ile czasu Eleanor nie miała dachu nad głową. Ona sama nigdy nie mówi o tym okresie, więc to mogło być równie dobrze parę dni, jak i parę miesięcy, a może nawet lat. Gdy trafiła na dwór miała pięć, może sześć lat... Podchodzę do okna i wlepiam wzrok w błonie, próbując postawić się w sytuacji dziewczyny. Chociaż uparcie dążę do samodzielności i niezależności, nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie utraty wszystkich, których kocham, z dnia na dzień. A już tym bardziej przeżycia tego jako dziecko. Czuję się w jakiś sposób podle, że nigdy dotąd nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Nie jestem empatyczny, nie bez odpowiedniego bodźca. Trochę przygnębiające.

– W moim kraju mało kto traktuje służących z takim szacunkiem i łagodnością – oznajmia Louis, przesuwając się na łożu, by móc wciąż mnie widzieć.

Mimowolnie prycham.

– W moim też – odpowiadam.

– Myślałem, że...

– Ale czy ty umiałbyś chociaż podnieść głos na taką kruszynkę? – pytam, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Mężczyzna marszczy czoło i niemal widzę, jak wizualizuje sobie Eleanor, jej sposób mówienia, poruszania się, jej nieśmiałość, emanującą z każdego ruchu tego drobnego ciałka. W końcu kręci głową.

– Racja – przyznaje. – Zgaduję, że trafiła na dobrego pana – dodaje.

– Cóż, pewnie mogła trafić gorzej – wzruszam ramionami.

– Nie brak ci szacunku dla drugiego człowieka – stwierdza Louis.

Uśmiecham się gorzko.

– Wciąż daleko mi do ideału.

– Tak myślisz – poprawia, czym zyskuje moje zaskoczone spojrzenie, lecz nie wygląda na to, by miał zamiar rozwinąć temat. Pozostaje mi więc zastanawianie się, co też chciał przez to powiedzieć. Wzdycham i znów przenoszę wzrok na rozciągający się za oknem widok. Chwilę później czuję, że mój towarzysz staje obok mnie. Milczymy. To nie jest ten niezręczny rodzaj ciszy, raczej nie. Jest dość lekka i nieuciążliwa. Swojska. Czasem milczę tak z Liamem. Ostatnio co prawda nie zdarza się to często, bo, prócz porannych treningów, niemal nie spędzamy ze sobą czasu, ale jednak.

W końcu to Louis odzywa się pierwszy.

– Widziałem cię dzisiaj z dowódcą waszych wojsk – mówi cicho. Momentalnie się spinam. Co ma zamiar mi powiedzieć? Że... że co?... 

On jednak zauważa moje zdenerwowanie i posyła mi uspokajające spojrzenie.

– Widziałem, jak walczyliście – uzupełnia, a wypuszczam powietrze ze świstem. I nawet jeśli moja reakcja go dziwi, nie komentuje tego.

– Tak, ćwiczymy codziennie rano – wyjaśniam. – No, cóż. Właściwie to prawie codziennie – przyznaję. – Ostatnie parę dni sobie odpuściłem, ale myślę, że dziś to nadrobiliśmy. Byłem dość... hmm, jakby to sformułować...

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że zrobisz mu krzywdę – wtrąca cicho chłopak. – Wyglądałeś, jakbyś naprawdę chciał go zranić... Używacie prawdziwych szpad?

– Na ogół walczymy drewnianymi kijami – oznajmiam. – Dzisiaj zrobiliśmy mały wyjątek. Ale spokojnie, nikomu nic się nie stało. Widzisz? – podwijam rękawy koszuli i pokazuję mu swoje ramiona. – Ani zadrapania. Liam... To znaczy, _Kapitan Payne_ – poprawiam się szybko, lekko się krzywiąc – jest profesjonalistą. Nie ma szans, żebym zrobił mu krzywdę – wzdycham.

– Poziom walki wyglądał na wyrównany – oponuje Louis.

– Może i wyglądał, ale z pewnością nie był – mówię i tym razem lekko się uśmiecham. – Mało kto walczy tak jak Kapitan Payne. Treningi ze mną to dla niego igraszka – komentuję. – Poważnie. Wiem, że nie daje z siebie wszystkiego. I z jednej strony nieco mnie to irytuje, bo czuję się _słaby_ , ale z drugiej: gdyby używał całego swojego potencjału, za każdym razem odnosiłbym sromotną porażkę.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę bez słowa wpatruje się w horyzont, po czym tęsknie stwierdza:

– Boże, jak dawno już nie miałem w dłoni broni...

To dla mnie dość oczywiste, że nikt nie dawał więźniowi szabli. Nie ma się co dziwić. Ale to z kolei nasuwa pytanie, które już kilka razy pojawiało się w mojej głowie w przeciągu tych dni: _jak długo był więziony_ ?

– Kiedy właściwie zostałeś pojmany? – pytam ostrożnie.

Louis przysiada na parapecie i wzrusza ramionami.

– Trudno powiedzieć. Straciłem rachubę czasu... Wiem, że mój statek przybił do portu w połowie kwietnia. Wyruszyliśmy w podróż zaraz po roztopach.

_Och_ .

Zaciskam dłonie w pięści i uparcie staram się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, nagle boleśnie porażony tym, jak wiele rzeczy ukrywa się przede mną na tym dworze. I to podobno ja mam być następcą tronu? Ciekawy sposób przygotowania mnie do rządów.

– Panie? Wszystko w porządku? – upewnia się on, dostrzegając moją dziwną minę.

Rozluźniam napięte mięśnie szczęki.

– Tak, tak – mamroczę. – W porządku. I... mów mi Harry, dobrze? – proszę. Na ogół prośba ta jest bezsensowna, bo każdy jej adresat szybko wraca do tytułu, szczególnie Liam. Tym razem jednak jest inaczej.

– Nie widzę problemu, Harry – odpowiada z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Czy teraz powiesz mi, co cię tak rozsierdziło?

Dobre pytanie.

– Ja tylko... – waham się. – Mamy czerwiec – wyznaję cicho.

– Och. Rozumiem – kiwa głową chłopak, a ja nie mogę się nadziwić, jakim cudem jest tak nieporuszony informacją, że spędził w niewoli prawie dwa miesiące. Dociera to do mnie dopiero po chwili.

Przecież musiał orientować się przynajmniej mniej-więcej, ile czasu minęło od dnia jego pojmania. Dla mnie był to szok, bo początkowo myślałem, że aresztowano go bezpośrednio przed przyprowadzeniem do pałacu. A nikt nie uznał za istotne wyprowadzić mnie z błędu.

– Przepraszam – kręcę głową. – Chyba jestem dziś trochę roztrzęsiony.

– Tylko dziś? – żartuje Louis.

– Hej! – udaję urażonego, trącając go łokciem. – Ranisz me serce.

Mężczyzna idealnie gra rolę poruszonego, chwytając się za pierś.

– Och, wybacz mi, piękna białogłowo! – błaga płomiennie. Niespodziewanie przenosi jedną z dłoni na mój policzek i szepcze, niemal muskając ustami płatek mojego ucha: – Głupi, kto wyrządzi ci krzywdę.

I wtedy znów targają mną zupełnie sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony jestem rozbawiony, z drugiej nieco zawstydzony. Z trzeciej zaś wściekły. Ale nie na Louisa. Zdecydowanie nie.

Ogarnia mnie wściekłość na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić, z moim własnym ojcem na czele. Mam ochotę zamordować każdego, kto próbował podnieść na niego rękę, nawet jeśli jestem w tym momencie pieprzonym hipokrytą, który złem odpłaciłby za zło. Po prostu nie umiem wyobrazić sobie świata, w którym zabrakłoby tej pary błękitnych tęczówek i tego uroczego śmiechu. Do cholery, czemu żaden z nich nie chciał zobaczyć w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko  _ważnego Anglika_ ? Gdyby poświęcili chwilę, by go poznać, zrozumieliby, jak wielkiego błędu omal nie popełnili.

Ale oczywiście nikomu nawet nie przeszło to przez myśl. Wygodniej było po prostu ściąć mu głowę. I właśnie to sprawia, że jestem najbardziej zły.

– Wiesz co, Louis – mruczę pod nosem. – Co ty na to, żeby wybrać się na błonie i nieco potrenować?

Chłopak marszczy brwi.

– To dozwolone? – pyta podejrzliwie.

– Ależ skąd! Ale w tym momencie gwiżdżę na to – stwierdzam. – Wskakuj w ciuchy i idziemy.

Wiem, że gdyby był to Liam, protestowałby jeszcze pół dnia. Ale to nie Liam, lecz Louis. I Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym salutuje mi zabawnie i oznajmia:

– Robi się, Wasza Książęca Mość, Harry!

Gdy znika w komnacie obok, uśmiecham się z rozczuleniem sam do siebie. Mimo że użył tytułu, pamiętał o moim imieniu. W takim zestawieniu nawet ta nieszczęsna  _Książęca_ _Mość_ jest do przełknięcia. Powinienem zasugerować podobne rozwiązanie Liamowi. To się chyba nazywa kompromis, prawda?

Słyszę skrzypnięcie drzwi i odruchowo zerkam w ich stronę. Osobą, nieśmiało zaglądającą do komnaty, jest Eleanor.

– Och, już wróciłeś z porannego treningu, panie? – pyta uprzejmie, wślizgując się do środka. Na jej twarzy malują się intensywne rumieńce. Marszczę brwi. Czym tym razem ją zawstydziłem, że już przy wchodzeniu tak się zaczerwieniła?

– Zaraz wychodzę – informuję, starając się uśmiechnąć. – Chcę... pokazać księciu Louisowi błonia.

– K-księciu Louisowi? – Mimo wyraźnych starań, nie udało jej się nie zająknąć.

– Tak – odpowiadam dość stanowczo. – Od paru dni w ogóle nie opuszczał tego pomieszczenia. Przyda mu się nieco świeżego powietrza.

– Świeżego powietrza, tak – zgadza się, ale w jej brązowych oczach błyszczy strach. Staram się go zignorować... jednak nie umiem, bo doskonale wiem, jakie jest jego źródło. Wyprowadzając Louisa ze swoich pokoi narażam nas obu. _Jesteś taki nieodpowiedzialny,_ mówi mi jakiś głos wewnątrz mnie.

– Chcesz coś powiedzieć? – posyłam służce pytające spojrzenie, podskórnie czując, że to ona może okazać się tym głosem rozsądku, który wybije mi ten ryzykowny pomysł z głowy.

– N-nie – odpowiada jednak dziewczyna, unikając mojego wzroku. – Chociaż właściwie... właściwie to tak – zmienia zdanie.

– A więc słucham.

– Ja... – zaczyna niepewnie. – Uważaj na niego, panie – prosi cicho.

Marszczę brwi.

– Co masz na myśli? Sądzisz, że będzie chciał mnie zranić?

– Źle... źle to ujęłam – poprawia się Eleanor. – Chciałam powiedzieć... czuwaj nad nim, książę. To... dobry człowiek. Nawet, jeśli Brytyjczyk – dodaje. Tak naprawdę nie musi, bo przecież sam wiem, że w rzeczywistości też jest Brytyjką.

Inna sprawa, że w ogóle nie musi prosić mnie o opiekę nad Louisem. Jeśli jeszcze do tej pory nie udowodniłem wystarczająco, że skoczę za nim choćby w ogień, to sam nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić.

– Nie musisz się o to martwić, kochana – odpowiadam jednak łagodnie. – Będę pilnować go jak oka w głowie. Obiecuję.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową i niepewnie przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

– Powinnam pomóc Marge – wyznaje w końcu, a ja kiwam głową zachęcająco.

– Nie krępuj się – mówię, widząc, że wciąż waha się, czy przystoi jej teraz odejść. – Na pewno przyda jej się dodatkowa para rąk

– Dziękuję, panie – mamrocze, dygając. Szybko znika z powrotem na korytarzu. Kręcę głową. Nie mogę pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że dziś była jeszcze bardziej onieśmielona niż zwykle. Coś musi się za tym kryć, a świadomość, że kompletnie nie mam pojęcia _co_ , jest irytująca. Prycham, wzburzony.

– Gotów? – rozlega się pytanie.

Odwracam się na pięcie i na moment zamieram.  _Merde_ . To niesprawiedliwe, że nie zostałem nawet ostrzeżony co do tego, jak niesamowicie Louis będzie prezentował się w moich skórzanych butach za kolano, jasnobrązowych spodniach i śnieżnobiałej, niedopiętej koszuli. Potrzebuję chwili, by złapać oddech, niestety, nie mam jej, jeśli nie chcę wyglądać na psychopatę.

– Jak najbardziej – burczę pod nosem, starając się choć trochę zakamuflować nienaturalną chrypę, która jakimś dziwnym sposobem wkradła się do mojego głosu. 

Nie rozumiem swoich reakcji i... chyba nie chcę ich rozumieć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – upewnia się mężczyzna z troską, która wcale nie pomaga, ale za to zalewa moją pierś falą ciepła.

– Tak, w najlepszym – odpowiadam. – Chodźmy.

Na całe szczęście, o tej porze większość mieszkańców pałacu gromadzi się na dole, więc korytarze są raczej opustoszałe. To znacznie ułatwia wymknięcie się. Chwilę później jesteśmy już na dziedzińcu. Stąd już niedaleko do celu.

– Macie naprawdę piękne ogrody – zauważa Louis z uznaniem, gdy przechodzimy obok jednej z bram.

– To jeszcze nic. Nie widziałeś ich w środku – śmieję się. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy przejść przez nie. To będzie nieco dłuższa droga, ale myślę, że warto.

– Chętnie – oznajmia chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem. Odwzajemniam to i ciągnę go do środka. Na moje usta sam wkrada się uśmiech, gdy obserwuję, z jakim zachwytem mój towarzysz ogląda mijane przez nas drzewa, krzewy, klomby... Zdaje się tu _pasować_. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak piękny jest, gdy na jego twarzy gości radość. Trudno oderwać od niego wzrok. Potrzebuję całej siły woli, by się do tego zmusić.

– Kobiety z naszej rodziny mają na tym punkcie prawdziwego bzika – mówię, muskając dłonią płatki jednej z czerwonych róż, które wystawiają swe główki do ciepłych promieni słońca. – Najpierw te ogrody były oczkiem w głowie mojej babki, teraz matki. Powoli przenosi się to też na moją siostrę. I pewnie gdy ja i Marcel już się pożenimy zyskają dwie kolejne wielbicielki.

Mój głos musiał zmienić się na wzmiankę o małżeństwie, bo Louis odwraca się do mnie i posyła mi pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie spieszno mi do ożenku – wyjaśniam z westchnieniem. – Odwlókłbym to w czasie tak długo, jak tylko się da.

– To znaczy _jak_ długo? – pyta, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Jego twarz znów zwrócona jest ku kwiatom.

– Dopóki mój ojciec zasiada na tronie – oznajmiam. – Potem... cóż, potem nie będę już miał nad tym kontroli.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową w zrozumieniu.

– Aranżujecie małżeństwa? – Pytanie brzmi niewinnie, ale coś wewnątrz każe mi sądzić, że wcale takie nie jest.

– Trudno powiedzieć – odpowiadam ostrożnie. – Ojciec pertraktuje zawarcie małżeństwa między moją siostrą a jednym z książąt europejskich. Hiszpania? Portugalia? – Marszczę brwi.

– Widzę, że bardzo interesuje cię polityka – śmieje się Louis. Wygląda na rozbawionego.

– No, więc właśnie – kręcę głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Jeśli chodzi o mnie i mojego brata, nie padło jeszcze ani słowo na ten temat.

Dalszą część ogrodów przemierzamy w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy znajdujemy się już na błoniach, książę mówi w zamyśleniu:

– Jestem lojalny krajowi, monarchii. Ale... czasem żałuję, że nie urodziłem się jako zwykły wieśniak. Może i musiałbym pracować aż do utraty tchu, by utrzymać rodzinę, ale przynajmniej nikt nie zmuszałby mnie do dzielenia życia z kimś, kogo nie kocham.

Na początku jestem zaskoczony. W końcu to on mówił, że  _prawdziwy następca tronu nie boi się oddać życia za kraj,_ nie spodziewałbym się więc po nim takich słów. Jednak... Zaczynam rozumieć. W głębi duszy jest taki sam jak ja. Może ma nieco większe poczucie obowiązku, ale poza tym się nie różnimy. Obaj słuchamy innych, bo myślimy, że tak będzie lepiej, w sekrecie marząc o wolności.

– Wierzysz w miłość? – pytam cicho.

– Ty nie wierzysz? – odpowiada pytaniem.

Spuszczam wzrok z zawstydzeniem.

– Nie wiem. Czasem zdarza mi się o niej zapominać.

– To dlatego, że jeszcze jej nie spotkałeś – mówi z pewnością w głosie. – Kiedy spotkasz, będziesz wiedział.

– Skąd ta pewność? – wzdycham, podając mu szpadę. – Skąd pewność, że rozpoznam... tę prawdziwą?

– Rozpoznasz – zapewnia i jest w jego głosie jakaś taka moc... że trudno mu nie uwierzyć.

Na tym nasza konwersacja się kończy, bo Louis niemal od razu rozpoczyna atak. Odpieram go bez większego problemu; w końcu jestem w dobrej formie, a on spędził dwa ostatnie miesiące w lochach i wciąż jest osłabiony. Jednak tym bardziej jestem pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności szermierczych. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę zmuszony mierzyć się z nim  _na poważnie_ , gdy będzie w pełni sił. Wiem, że zmiótłby mnie z powierzchni ziemi. Musi być na podobnym poziomie co Liam. Groźny przeciwnik.

Mimo tego, że chwilowo mam przewagę, wątpię, bym miał wygrać ten pojedynek. Staram się, to oczywiste. Jest jednak coś takiego w sposobie, w jaki obserwuje moje ruchy, że po prostu  _wiem_ . Wiem, że on rejestruje wszystko, by móc później wykorzystać to przeciw mnie. Tak zresztą jest, o czym przekonuję się bardzo szybko, kiedy ląduję na ziemi z końcem jego szpady przy swoim gardle.

Powinienem być przerażony, prawda? Lub przynajmniej zaniepokojony. Jestem lekkomyślny, to pewne. Wyprowadziłem dziedzica wrogiego kraju z pałacu, sam dałem mu do ręki broń, a teraz jestem zdany tylko na jego łaskę i niełaskę... Mógłby z łatwością przebić mi krtań i uciec.  _Naprawdę_ powinienem się bać.

Ja jednak uśmiecham się do niego lekko, jak do starego przyjaciela. A on... odwzajemnia mój uśmiech, odrzuca szablę i podaje mi dłoń, pomagając wstać.

Gdy wracamy, obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni, zziajani i lepcy. Twarz Louisa ma nieco ziemisty odcień, ale kiedy zwracam mu na to uwagę, zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki.

– Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie, jeśli chcę kiedykolwiek wrócić do formy – zauważa wesoło, lecz we mnie wciąż czai się iskierka strachu.

– Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś było nie tak? – upewniam się.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się czule i już ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy dobiega nas zaskoczone:

– Wasza Książęca Mość?...

Obaj jak na zawołanie odwracamy głowy. Moim oczom ukazuje się nikt inny jak...

– Porucznik Malik – mamroczę, klnąc w duchu. – Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Mulat waha się przez chwilę.

– Mam tu patrol. Czy... – rzuca zaniepokojone spojrzenie stojącemu obok mnie Brytyjczykowi. Wtedy zauważam, że jego dłoń zaciśnięta jest na klindze miecza. Przekleństwa w moich myślach nasilają się. _Merde_ , _merde_ , _merde_. Przyłapani.

– Wszystko w porządku – oznajmiam, siląc się na spokój. – Książę Tomlinson i ja postanowiliśmy zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza. To przecież nic złego, _prawda_? – pytam z naciskiem.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie wie, jak powinien się zachować.

– Prawda – odpowiada ostrożnie.

Przyłapuję się na tym, że ustawiam się tak, by zasłonić sobą Louisa. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Zatem możemy iść dalej? – patrzę na żołnierza uważnie.

Widzę, że wciąż jest niepewny, ale w końcu decyduje się na lojalność wobec swojego księcia.

– Tak, proszę bardzo, panie – mówi, odsuwając się na bok.

W głębi ducha oddycham z ulgą.

– Dziękuję. Chodźmy, Wasza Książęca Mość – zwracam się do swojego towarzysza. Powinniśmy przynajmniej zachować pozory.

Kiedy mijamy Malika, niespodziewanie przychodzi mi coś do głowy.

– Zayn – odwracam się jeszcze do chłopaka.

– Tak, książę?

– Nie... nie mów Liamowi o tym, że nas widziałeś, w porządku? To znaczy, kapitanowi Payne'owi. Nie mów, dobrze?

Na początku ma nieco dziwną minę, lecz powoli zastępuje ją... zrozumienie.

– Oczywiście, Wasza Książęca Mość. Ani słowa – zapewnia. Posyłam mu wdzięczny uśmiech i szybko wciągam Louisa do pałacu. 

Dość ryzyka jak na jeden dzień.

 

♠

 

Przez następne parę dni nie powtarzamy podobnych eskapad. Wiem, że Zayn na nas nie doniósł, ale Liam węszy. Możliwe, że jeszcze ktoś inny nas widział... Zachowuję się trochę jak tchórz. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak wolę być tchórzem niż ryzykować życie i zdrowie mojego nowego, angielskiego przyjaciela.

Nie znaczy to, że nie ćwiczymy. Może jest to trochę niewygodne, mimo iż moja komnata jest całkiem spora, ale obaj w jakiś sposób tego potrzebujemy. Raz o mało co nie przyprawiamy Eleanor o zawał, gdy zastaje nas z ostrzami wycelowanymi nawzajem w swoje gardła. Wytłumaczenie jej wszystkiego i uspokojenie jej nie jest łatwym zadaniem, ale razem jakoś dajemy radę. Grzeje mnie to.

Tymczasem jednak czas pożegnania zbliża się coraz bardziej. Kusi mnie, by odwołać statek i załogę i zatrzymać Louisa jeszcze trochę tylko dla siebie, ale wiem doskonale, jak samolubny bym był. On tęskni za domem, widać to gołym okiem. A załatwienie tego wszystkiego wymagało niemałego wysiłku...

Nie płynę z nim. Nie mogę. Mój ojciec w życiu mi na to nie pozwoli. Co prawda mógłbym spróbować  _wymknąć_ _się_ , ale boję się, że narażę przez to wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. No,  _aż tak_ lekkomyślny nie jestem. Robię co mogę, by byli bezpieczni, szczególnie Louis, bo to jemu najwięcej grozi w tej podróży. Z nieoczekiwaną pomocą przybywa Liam. Wiem, że nie przepada za księciem, ale wiem też, że on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele Louis dla mnie znaczy i choćby dlatego nie pozwoli wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Gdy więc proponuje, że popłynie do Anglii w charakterze eskorty, mam ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję.

Ostatniego wieczoru Louisa we Francji, gdy wracam do swojej komnaty, zastaję chłopaka wpatrującego się w okno. Podchodzę bliżej, zastanawiając się, na co patrzy.

– Niebo jest wyjątkowo piękne tej nocy, nieprawdaż? – pyta cicho.

Słyszę w jego głosie tęsknotę. Tęsknotę tak bolesną, że nie umiem nie zapytać:

– Chciałbyś je _zobaczyć_?

W odpowiedzi uśmiecha się smutno.

Nie umiem znieść jego przygnębienia. Po prostu nie umiem. Najchętniej wziąłbym go w ramiona i scałował cały ten smutek, ale  _nie mogę_ . Dlatego wymyślam coś innego. Bardzo głupiego.

– Więc chodźmy – zarządzam.

Posyła mi zszokowane spojrzenie. Ja jednak nie żartuję.

– Zwariowałeś – oświadcza.

– Być może – przyznaję. – Ale jutro wyjeżdżasz. Odrobina wariactwa nie zaszkodzi.

Kręci głową, jednak nie potrzebuję wiele czasu, by go przekonać.

Oczywiście, nie zwariowałem  _do końca_ . Wiem, że jeśli ktoś nas przyłapie, czekają nas naprawdę przykre konsekwencje. Nawet mnie samemu nie wolno w nocy wychodzić z pałacu bez straży. A co dopiero z Louisem... 

I właśnie dlatego nie mam zamiaru  _dać się złapać_ .

– Ubierz się ciepło – radzę, kierując się do potężnej komody, stojącej w kącie komnaty.

– Harry... – odzywa się mężczyzna, podchodząc do mnie od tyłu. Rzucam mu szybkie spojrzenie i kiwam głową z zadowoleniem.

– Chodź – zachęcam go gestem dłoni.

– Co ty kombinujesz? – marszczy brwi.

– Cóż, nie możemy tak po prostu wyjść sobie główną bramą – zauważam.

– No, racja, geniuszu... – Louis próbuje być sarkastyczny, ale nie wychodzi mu to, bo w połowie ostatniego słowa jego oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu. – Czekaj. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz tutaj _tajne przejście_?

– Lepiej – uśmiecham się. – Całą sieć korytarzy.

Otworzenie włazu zajmuje mi chwilę, bo nie robiłem tego od naprawdę dawna. W końcu jednak mi się udaje. Prostuję się i patrzę przyjacielowi w oczy z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Teraz mnie posłuchaj. To _tajemnica_. Jedna z najbardziej strzeżonych. Wątpię, by wiedział o tym ktokolwiek poza rodziną królewską i najbardziej zaufanymi sługami. Musisz przysięgnąć mi, że _nigdy_ nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

Spodziewam się początkowych zastrzeżeń, Louis jednak zdaje się doskonale rozumieć. Kładąc jedną dłoń na sercu, mówi:

– Przysięgam.

Zagryzam wargę, kiwam głową i wprowadzam go za sobą do tunelu. Wiem, jak wiele ryzykuję. Te ukryte korytarze są chyba największym sekretem pałacu. Od całych stuleci ich istnienie utrzymywane jest w ścisłej tajemnicy. Z jednej strony to wspaniała sprawa, bo pomagają przemieszczać się niezauważenie po dworze i są szybką i skuteczną drogą ewakuacji. Ale stanowią też śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Prowadzą do praktycznie każdej komnaty w całym budynku. Gdyby dowiedział się o nich ktoś z zewnątrz... Mógłby bez problemu wyrżnąć w pień całą rodzinę królewską i nikt nie byłby w stanie go powstrzymać.

Zerkam przez ramię na chłopaka. Jego twarz wydaje się przeraźliwie blada w migoczącym świetle pochodni, ale gdy łapie moje spojrzenie i posyła mi łagodny uśmiech... Kręcę głową. Nie,  _każdy_ , ale nie on. Jemu mogę zaufać. Nie zdradziłby mnie, nie w ten sposób.

Trochę trwa nim wynurzamy się na powierzchni, lecz gdy tylko się to dzieje, uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem. Jesteśmy tuż koło stajni, co oznacza, że wciąż pamiętam stare przejścia.

– Co teraz? – pyta mój towarzysz. Zerkam na niego i widzę, że świeże powietrze już zaczyna dobrze na niego działać. Wyprostował się, a jego krok jest jakby pewniejszy.

– Bierzemy konie i jedziemy – odpowiadam spokojnie.

Uśmiecha się do mnie lekko.

– Dokąd?

– Przed siebie.

Chwilę później opuszczamy terytorium pałacu, gnając prosto przed siebie, by zniknąć w głuszy.

I może gdybym choć na chwilę się odwrócił, zobaczyłbym parę brązowych oczu, obserwujących nas uważnie z jednego z okien.

 

♠

 

Polana, na której się zatrzymujemy, jest tą samą, na którą przez całe dzieciństwo wymykałem się z Gemmą i Marcelem, by oglądać spadające gwiazdy. Marge zawsze nas kryła, podczas gdy my leżeliśmy na trawie i z zachwytem obserwowaliśmy niebo... Wspomnienia wracają. Trochę brakuje mi tych czasów, kiedy wszystko było tak proste, nieskomplikowane, naturalne. W milczeniu schodzę z konia i ujmuję wodze jego uzdy. Tak samo chwytam rumaka Louisa, bo on sam jest zbyt  _zaczarowany_ , by się o to troszczyć. Szatyn zeskakuje na ziemię i, niczym małe dziecko, wybiega w białą plamę księżycowego światła i obraca się wokół własnej osi. Trudno nie uśmiechnąć się na ten widok; musiało bardzo brakować mu otwartych przestrzeni.

Przywiązuję nasze konie do pnia najbliższego drzewa i upewniam się, że węzeł jest wystarczająco mocny. Kryształ, gniada klacz, na której podróżowałem, trąca moją dłoń pyskiem, domagając się uwagi.

– Shh, dziewczynko – mówię szeptem, gładząc jej chrapy. – Chciałabyś coś pysznego, mam rację? Kiedy wrócimy dostaniesz tyle jabłek, ile będziesz mogła zjeść – obiecuję. Kryształ strzyże uszami, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że rozumie każde słowo. Poklepuję ją delikatnie i odwracam się do Louisa. Chłopak jest już ładny kawałek ode mnie. Niespiesznym krokiem zbliżam się do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego uszczęśliwionej twarzy, a szczególnie drobnych zmarszczek przy jego oczach.

– Gwiazdy... – szepcze z zachwytem w swoim rodzimym języku. – Są tutaj takie same jak w domu – dodaje po francusku, gdy spotyka moje spojrzenie. – To... pocieszające.

Uśmiecham się łagodnie.

– Wszędzie są – odpowiadam płynną angielszczyzną, kładąc się na trawie, by móc podziwiać nocne niebo w całej jego okazałości. – Pamiętam, że bardzo lubiłem jej obserwować, kiedy podróżowałem po świecie... – mówię i sam słyszę w swoich słowach nutkę smutku. Tęsknię za morzem.

Louis kładzie się na boku obok mnie i wpatruje się w moją twarz. Jego oczy błyszczą, odbijając jasne światło księżyca.

– O co ci chodzi? – pytam, przekrzywiając głowę.

– Masz piękny akcent, kiedy mówisz po angielsku – oznajmia cicho, odgarniając mi włosy z czoła.

Drżę, gdy jego chłodne palce stykają się z moją skórą. By zamaskować zażenowanie, śmieję się.

– Czy ty nie powinieneś przypadkiem nienawidzić wszystkiego, co francuskie? – zauważam przekornie.

– A ty wszystkiego, co angielskie? – mamrocze ze słodkim uśmiechem, po czym również opada na plecy.

Przez chwilę milczymy, nim znów się odzywa.

– Miałem kiedyś francuską piastunkę – mówi, obracając w palcach źdźbło trawy. – Nigdy nie zapomnę baśni, które mi opowiadała. Pięknie brzmiały w jej ustach.

Zagryzam wargę.

– Więc przypominam ci twoją nianię, tak?

– Nie, raczej nie – chichocze on. – Twój akcent jest inny. Bardziej... namiętny. Uwodzicielski.

Jeszcze nigdy nie cieszyłem się z ciemności tak bardzo jak cieszę się w tym momencie, bo dzięki niej Louis nie może zobaczyć rumieńców, które pojawiają się na mojej twarzy. Znów czuję to dziwaczne ciepło. Kryję się za własnym ramieniem. On chyba wyczuwa, że mnie zawstydził, ale tego nie komentuje. Zamiast tego prosi cicho:

– Opowiedz mi o swoich podróżach.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

– Chce ci się tego słuchać? – dziwię się.

– Mhm – potwierdza, przekręcając się lekko.

Więc ja mówię, a on słucha. Opowiadam mu o tym, o czym już dawno nikomu nie opowiadałem. O miejscach, jakie widziałem, ludziach, jakich poznałem i o przygodach, jakie przeżyłem. Zdradzam mu nawet to, czego nie powierzyłem nikomu dotąd. Wtajemniczam go we wszystko, czując, że to jest po prostu _właściwe_ i że jeśli jest na świecie osoba, której powiedziałbym o sobie każdą najdrobniejszą rzecz, jest nią właśnie on. Nie wiem, czemu tak. A może właśnie wiem, tylko wciąż nie chcę tego do siebie dopuścić?...

Nie wydaje mi się to tak ważne, kiedy mam go tuż obok siebie.

Jest już późno i wiem, że powinniśmy wracać, ale oczy mi się kleją.  _Mała drzemka nie zaszkodzi_ , myślę, podkurczając nogi. Słyszę spokojny oddech Louisa i to kołysze mnie do snu. Powoli opuszczam powieki i zaczynam odpływać...

– Harry? – słyszę, ale jestem już zbyt senny, by odpowiedzieć.

Mój towarzysz wzdycha cicho, po czym szepcze:

– _Bonne nuit, ma petite_ _é_ _toile._

Jego głos jest niezwykle miękki i łagodny, podobnie jak jego wargi, które przez ułamek sekundy muskają moje czoło. Wpadam w błogostan, coraz głębiej i głębiej... I kiedy Louis układa się do snu tuż obok mnie, myślę, że być może faktycznie  _już wiem_ . 

 

_Dobranoc, moja mała gwiazdko._

 

 

_|8|_

 

Jak można się było spodziewać, że trzeba wracać orientuję się nieco za późno. Klnę cicho pod nosem, patrząc na wschodzące słońce. Nie planowałem aż tak długiej  _drzemki_ . Jeśli mamy dostać się do pałacu niezauważeni, musimy naprawdę się wysilić.

– Louis... Louis, pobudka – mamroczę, potrząsając nim, by go zbudzić. Mimochodem zauważam, że gdy spaliśmy, jego ramię owinęło się wokół mnie opiekuńczo, lecz nie mam teraz czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. – Louis, wstawaj.

– Co się dzieje?... – burczy mężczyzna, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że ktoś ośmiela się przerywać jego sen.

– Świta – informuję, zerkając na różowawą linię horyzontu. – Musimy wracać do pałacu, _teraz_.

To nieco go otrzeźwia.

– Zaspaliśmy? – pyta.

Niechętnie potakuję. Czuję się winny, bo w końcu to  _ja_ zasnąłem pierwszy. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Jeżeli ktoś nas złapie... cóż... możemy mieć problemy.

Właśnie dlatego im szybciej znajdziemy się w pałacu, tym lepiej.

Kiedy zatrzymujemy się w stajniach królewskich, Kryształ i jej kary przyjaciel, Orion, są wyraźnie wyczerpani. Zaczepiam jakiegoś pachołka, żeby należycie się nimi zajął. Dzieciak ma może ze dwanaście lat i jest wyraźnie przerażony faktem, że następca tronu wydaje mu polecenie. Wzdycham. Nigdy nie chciałem wywierać takiego wrażenia na ludziach (nawet, jeśli czasem jest to pomocne).

– Jak masz na imię? – pytam.

– N-noah – mamrocze chłopiec.

Schylam się, by zrównać się z nim wzrostem.

– Posłuchaj, Noah – mówię, starając się, by mój głos brzmiał łagodnie. – Te dwa konie miały dość ciężką noc. Potrzebują, żeby ktoś się nimi zaopiekował. Rozsiodłał, wyczyścił, nakarmił. Zrobiłbym to sam, ale niestety nie mogę. Dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Czy mogę ci zaufać? Zajmiesz się moimi końmi?

Noah wygląda przez chwilę, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, ale kiedy wspominam o zaufaniu, prostuje się niespodziewanie i salutuje mi pokracznie.

– T-tak jest, Wasza Książęca Mość. Ja... ja zajmę się nimi najlepiej, jak umiem.

Posyłam mu ciepły uśmiech.

– Wierzę. Trzymaj się, mały.

Kiedy już mam wychodzić, przypominam sobie o obietnicy złożonej Kryształowi.

– Aha, Noah? – odwracam się przez ramię. Chłopiec podnosi na mnie wzrok, nerwowo gładząc kark Oriona. – Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Kiedy już skończysz... czy mógłbyś przynieść mojej przyjaciółce nieco jabłek? To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Dzieciak patrzy na Kryształ, po czym energicznie kiwa głową.

– Oczywiście, panie! – zapewnia, po raz pierwszy się nie zająkując.

Mijając wraz z Louisem otwarte drzwi stajni i kierując się do wejścia do tunelu, cały czas mam w głowie imię chłopca.  _Noah_ . Obracam je w myślach i oglądam ze wszystkich stron. Nie jest francuskie. Wydaje mi się, że żydowskie, co wprawia mnie w zdumienie. Nie wiedziałem, że mamy Żydów na dworze. Z zawstydzeniem dochodzę do wniosku, że powinienem bardziej interesować się swoimi  _poddanymi_ .

Głos przyjaciela wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.

– Masz dobre podejście do dzieci – mówi Louis, podając mi płonącą pochodnię. – Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem.

Przez jego słowa nieco się rumienię, ale pozostaje szansa, że nie widzi tego w nikłej poświacie ognia.

– Hmm... dziękuję? – odpowiadam niepewnie, wysuwając się na prowadzenie, by zaprowadzić nas do mojej komnaty. – Tak mi się wydaje.

– Zawstydziłeś się – zauważa mężczyzna, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.

– Głupek – mamroczę, ale wcale tak nie myślę. Przed oczami znów staje mi dzisiejsza noc i to dziwne uczucie gdzieś w dole brzucha...

Przyspieszam kroku.

Odnalezienie właściwego korytarza nie jest trudne. Docieramy do ukrytych drzwi dość szybko. Gaszę pochodnię i na chwilę zapadają ciemności. Pociągam za zasuwkę, by przedostać się do sypialni...

I staję twarzą w twarz ze swoim bratem.

 

Mija chwila, nim udaje mi się otrząsnąć z szoku. Kiedy odzyskuję jasność myślenia, chcę szybko się wycofać, ale jest już za późno, bo wtedy  _on_ mnie zauważa.

– Wreszcie! – oświadcza. – Ile można czekać?

– Marcel, ja... – zaczynam się tłumaczyć, ale urywam. Chwila moment. Dlaczego mam tłumaczyć się przed swoim młodszym bratem? I co on, do cholery, robi w moich pokojach? Posyłam mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Pomyliłeś sypialnie?

Brat patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę.

– Nie?

– Więc co ty tutaj robisz? – warczę. Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że włącza mi się tryb obronny. A podobno najlepszą obroną jest atak... albo tak przynajmniej mawiał mój nauczyciel.

Marcel wywraca oczami.

– Kryję was, idioci? Z całym szacunkiem, książę – dodaje, zerkając ponad moim ramieniem na Louisa.

– Kryjesz? – Muszę wyglądać na kompletnie oszołomionego. Cóż, taki właśnie jestem w tym momencie.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, matkę w nocy naszła ochota na odwiedziny. Wmówiłem jej, że bierzesz kąpiel – informuje chłodno. – Podejrzewam, że byłaby mocno... zaskoczona, gdyby zastała pustą komnatę.

Teraz z kolei dopada mnie skrucha. Bo Marcel ma rację. I zamiast na niego naskakiwać, powinienem mu podziękować. Tylko że wciąż nie rozumiem. Czemu nie jest na mnie zły za to, że się wymknąłem? Za to, że pokazałem Louisowi tunele? Czemu nam pomógł? I...

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że wyszedłem? – pytam podejrzliwie.

Chłopak wzdycha.

– Widziałem was przez okno. Nie ukrywaliście się specjalnie.

Spuszczam wzrok.

– Dziękuję – mówię cicho. Z trudem przechodzi mi to przez gardło, ale powtarzam: – Dziękuję, Marcel. Gdyby nie ty...

– Nie rozklejaj się – prosi brat. – Zaraz powinna przyjść Eleanor ze śniadaniem – uzupełnia, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. – Martwiła się, gdy zniknęliście bez słowa

– Nie chciałem wciągać jej w... Moment. _Ona_ po ciebie poszła? – marszczę brwi. To do niej niepodobne.

– Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, już wiedziałem, że się wymknęliście – kręci głową Marcel. – Eleanor pomogła mi tylko stwarzać pozory, gdy ktoś chciał wejść – mówi jeszcze, a potem wychodzi.

Myślę nad jego słowami jeszcze przez chwilę, zamykając wejście do tunelu. Gdzieś za moimi plecami Louis przebiera się w przygotowany przez Eleanor strój do podróży. Otrząsam się z zamyślenia, gdy uświadamiam, że zostało nam tylko kilka godzin razem.  _On dziś wypływa_ , uświadamiam sobie ze smutkiem. Zastanawiam się mimowolnie, czy będzie za mną tęsknił.

Ale nawet jeśli to go martwi, niczego po sobie nie pokazuje. Postanawiam zrobić to samo.

 

♠

 

Pożegnania.

Nienawidzę ich.

Nienawidzę żegnać się z ludźmi, na których mi zależy, bo zawsze czuję wtedy, jakbym wyrywał sobie kawałek serca. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy czai się świadomość, że tracę jakąś część swojej codzienności. To smutne. Rozdzierające.

Tak właśnie czuję się teraz.  _Rozdarty_ . Nie chcę się z nim żegnać. Na Boga, przysięgam, że to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej teraz marzę. Najchętniej zamknąłbym się w swojej komnacie i skrył pod łóżkiem, z nadzieją, że nikt mnie tam nie znajdzie. A jeszcze lepiej – zabrałbym Louisa ze sobą. Ukrył przed całym światem.

Sęk w tym, że nie mogę.

Stoję więc w porcie, po raz pierwszy w życiu patrząc z niechęcią na statek. On stoi tuż obok mnie. Czuję jego ekscytację. Nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu. Nie umiem mu się dziwić, ale rani mnie to, że opuszcza mnie z taką radością.

Jest już ciemno. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować wypływania za dnia. Czy też raczej: nikt nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś niepożądany zauważy angielskiego księcia w naszym porcie. Nadal może się to stać, oczywiście. Ale zarówno on, jak i ja ubrani jesteśmy w zakrywające twarze peleryny, więc szanse na to, że ktoś nas rozpozna są nikłe. To nie jest dobra pora, by ryzykować. Już i tak mamy szczęście, że król zgodził się na tę wyprawę. W głębi serca bałem się, że będziemy musieli odprawić statek nielegalnie. Wciąż nie wiem, jak to się stało, że ojciec uległ moim prośbom, ale zgaduję, że Liam maczał w tym palce.

Odnajduję go wzrokiem, kierującego załadunkiem. Wspólnie zadecydowaliśmy, że wysłanie Louisa do Anglii na statku handlowym będzie najmniej ryzykowną opcją. Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie pomyliliśmy.

Czas ostatecznego pożegnania przychodzi znacznie szybciej niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Wyciska mi to z oczu łzy, ale nie chcę, żeby je widział. Nie chcę, by był smutny. Przybieram więc maskę i zmuszam się do najszczerszego uśmiechu, na jaki mnie stać.

– Tak to się skończy? – pytam, starannie kryjąc drżenie swojego głosu.

– To nie jest najgorszy koniec – stwierdza Louis, wywołując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w mojej piersi. To też muszę zamaskować.

– Wracasz do domu – przyznaję.

– I zyskałem wspaniałego przyjaciela – dodaje on, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło.

– Tak, ja... – Próbuję powiedzieć coś mądrego, ale nie potrafię. Po prostu nie potrafię. Po moim policzku spływa pierwsza łza. On _oczywiście_ od razu ją zauważa.

– Hej, nie płacz, nie ma powodu – mówi cicho, ujmując moją twarz w dłonie i ocierając delikatnie mokrą ścieżkę.

– Ja po prostu... nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał – szepczę łamiącym się głosem i zaraz tego żałuję. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Miałem być twardy, silny dla niego.

Gdzieś z góry dobiega nas okrzyk, nawołujący załogę do wejścia na pokład.

– Nie płacz, moja mała, dzielna gwiazdeczko – odpowiada Louis szeptem. – Nie mówię ci _żegnaj_ , mówię _do widzenia_.

Ociera kciukiem kolejną łzę, która powoli spływa po mojej twarzy, a potem niespodziewanie muska ustami moje własne, całując je delikatnie. Nim jednak zdążę odpowiedzieć na ten gest – oddać pocałunek – on już odsuwa się ode mnie i pośpiesznie wbiega po kładce na pokład statku, zostawiając mnie samego i całkowicie rozbitego. Wiem, że mogę jeszcze krzyczeć, zatrzymać ruszający okręt, odwołać marynarzy, zatrzymać go tylko dla siebie... Ale czy naprawdę tego chcę? Czy naprawdę chcę pozbawić go powrotu do domu?...

Nie robię nic.

I kiedy statek znika za horyzontem, ja wciąż stoję w miejscu, nienawidząc siebie za to, jak ślepy jestem. Nienawidząc siebie za to, że dopiero w momencie, w którym mnie opuścił – prawdopodobnie już na zawsze – uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Uświadomiłem sobie, że... że chyba go kocham, choć nie powinienem.

A gdy po całym porcie rozchodzi się głośny brzęk, tylko ja wiem, że to właśnie pękło moje serce.

 


	5. Część 3.

CZĘŚĆ 3

 

GONIEC

 

_Złamię twoje serce i ujdzie mi to na sucho_

_Powinieneś wiedzieć od samego początku,_

_że to nie będzie trwać wiecznie._

_~ Jeffree Star_

_|9|_

 

Trzy dni.

Wytrzymuję trzy dni, nim zaczynam wariować z tęsknoty.

Na początku nie jest to tak widoczne. Przed wszystkimi udaję, że wszystko w porządku i niemal się nie zapominam. Tylko czasem, kiedy niespodziewanie uderza we mnie fala wspomnień i wyciska z płuc całe powietrze... Ale im dalej brnę w to wszystko, jest tylko  _trudniej_ . 

Coraz częściej mimowolnie myślę o tym, jak wielki błąd popełniłem, wpuszczając  _jego_ do swojego życia. Pozwalając, by stał się jego częścią... ważną  _częścią_ . Teraz, gdy próbuję jakoś wrócić do swojej zwykłej codzienności... po prostu nie umiem. Nie umiem. Wszystko wokół przypomina mi o  _nim_ , każda drobnostka, która ma z nim jakikolwiek, nawet najluźniejszy związek – coś, o czym dyskutowaliśmy, co razem obserwowaliśmy, czego dotykaliśmy. To bolesne; w jakiś sposób okrutne. Czuję, jakby moja własna psychika znęcała się nade mną i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Wiem doskonale, że gdyby to wszystko nie miało miejsca, gdybym nigdy go nie poznał, gdybym nie dopuścił go do siebie – teraz byłoby mi łatwiej. Nic nie nękałoby mojej duszy, nie spędzałoby snu z powiek ani nie wyciskało z oczu niechcianych łez.

Ale... nie chciałbym tego. Mimo że sytuacja mnie rani – przecież doskonale wiem, że nie ma dla nas przyszłości i nie było jej w żadnym momencie naszej znajomości, nawet gdy wydawało się inaczej – nigdy nie mógłbym chcieć, by to się nie wydarzyło. Byśmy się minęli. Jakkolwiek maniakalnie by to nie brzmiało, Louis to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało i nie umiałbym...

Nie umiałbym pragnąć własnego spokoju w zamian za niego. To byłoby niczym zdrada, prawda? A zdrady się nie wybacza.

Prawda?...

 

♠

 

Mijają dni, godziny, minuty, a ja z każdą kolejną sekundą spadam coraz głębiej. Tkwię w tym całkiem sam. Nie mogę powierzyć nikomu swojej tajemnicy, choćbym ufał mu najbardziej na świecie... Ma zbyt duży ciężar, by obarczać nim kogoś bliskiego. Gdyby ojciec jakimś cudem dowiedział się o tym... O tym, że zakochałem się w _mężczyźnie_ – nic nie byłoby w stanie uratować mnie przed ścięciem. To prosta droga do gilotyny.

Mijają dni, godziny, minuty... Dwunastego dnia po rozstaniu z Louisem, statek, na którym odpłynął, wraca do portu. Widzę go już z daleka. Krew głośno szumi mi w uszach, gdy wpatruję się w rozpostarte żagle. Wiem, jaki rytm wybija. To  _pytanie_ . Nie daje mi spokoju, mimo że wciąż nie jestem gotowy na poznanie odpowiedzi.

Gdy tylko załoga spuszcza kładkę, wbiegam na pokład niczym oszalały, potrącając jakiegoś mężczyznę i omal nie spychając go wprost do wody. Ale nie umiem się tym martwić. Biegnę przed siebie, rozglądając się na boki. Szukając wśród wielu twarzy tej jednej, której nie mam prawa tu znaleźć.

Wiem, że go tu nie ma. Nie może go tu być. A mimo tego wciąż trzymam się głupiej nadziei... Nadziei na to, że... że co? Że porzucił swój dom, by zostać ze mną? Że zdecydował się żyć we wrogim kraju tylko dlatego, że głupi szczeniak tak mocno go pokochał?... Że dla mnie zostawiłby tytuły, zaszczyty i dostatek, decydując się ryzykować życie? Brzmi to tak naiwnie i niedorzecznie, że mam ochotę płakać.

Wychodząc z powrotem na pokład, skupiam się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, by powstrzymać łzy i wpadam prosto w ramiona Liama.

– Tęskniłeś, Wasz Książęca Mość? – śmieje się mój przyjaciel.

Pociągam nosem.

– Nawet nie wiesz – mamroczę.

Jego plecy napinają się, gdy wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak.

– Nie tylko za mną, co? – pyta cicho.

Nie mam siły odpowiedzieć.

– Możemy iść już do domu? – proszę szeptem.

Wiem, że ma jeszcze sporo obowiązków, w końcu dowodzi tym statkiem. Musi dopilnować rozładunku, mieć na wszystko oko... Wiadome, że nie rzuci wszystkiego dlatego, że mam załamanie, prawda?

Ale to Liam.

– John, zastąp mnie – zaczepia jednego z marynarzy. Ten salutuje usłużnie.

– Aj, Kapitanie! – woła.

Sam Kapitan pociera pocieszająco moje ramiona, po czym zarzuca mi na plecy swój płaszcz, który jest trochę za duży i sprawia wrażenie kryjówki. Korzystam z niej.

– Teraz – szepcze, bym tylko ja mógł go usłyszeć – wracamy do domu, Harry.

Wyjątkowo nie nazywa mnie  _Książęcą_ _Mością_ i jestem mu za to niesamowicie wdzięczny.

 

♠

 

Jeśli myślałem, że ten dzień nie mógłby już być gorszy, bardzo szybko przekonuję się, że to cholerna pomyłka.

Być może nie powinienem był zostawać sam. Być może otoczenie się ludźmi było tym, czego potrzebowałem.

Ale nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek mnie oglądał. Tak więc jestem sam. Otoczony tylko ciszą... i własnymi myślami.

Gwóźdź do trumny.

_Opuścił mnie._ Teraz uświadamiam to sobie najdobitniej.  _ Zostawił _ . Wrócił do domu, do swojej rodziny, swojego życia.  _ Wykreślił mnie. _

_ Przecież już to wiedziałeś,  _ zauważa jakiś głos wewnątrz mnie.  _ Od chwili, gdy wsiadł na pokład. Wiedziałeś, że już nie jest twój. _ _ Że nigdy nie był. _

Mam ochotę krzyczeć.  _ Wiedziałem _ , że odszedł. Ale aż do tej pory trzymałem się tej idiotycznej nadziei... Do chwili, gdy przeszukałem cały statek i nie znalazłem ani śladu po nim. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę zrozumiałem, że to  _ koniec _ .

A teraz kopnęło mnie to ze zdwojoną siłą.

Wydaję z siebie głuche warknięcie i rzucam pierwszą rzeczą, która wpada mi w ręce. Wazonem. Patrzę z jakimś chorym rodzajem satysfakcji, jak delikatna porcelana rozbija się o ścianę i rozpryskuje w drobne kawałeczki. Zamieram, napawając się tym widokiem. Ale to trwa tylko chwilę. Sekundę później wszystko odżywa. Chwytam kolejny wazon. Potem już nie uważam. Rozbijam wszystko, co dostanie się do moich dłoni, przewracam krzesła... Szaleję i nie potrafię nawet myśleć o tym, jak złe jest to, że przynosi mi to ulgę.

– Panie?...

Zatrzymuję się w ułamku sekundy. Odwracam się. Moje oczy czarnieją, gdy natrafiają na Eleanor. Nie słyszałem, że wchodzi. Teraz stoi przy drzwiach i patrzy na mnie z niepokojem.

– Wszystko w porządku, panie?

Jej głos jest miękki. Martwi się. Wbijam paznokcie we własne dłonie. A potem...

Potem tracę kontrolę nad samym sobą. I kiedy przyciągam przerażoną dziewczynę do siebie zbyt gwałtownie, nie umiem nic na to poradzić.

Gdybym mógł zobaczyć sam siebie z boku, pewnie bym się przestraszył. Wiem, kogo – co – teraz przypominam. Bestię. Oszalałą, głodną bestię, która nie zważa na nikogo i na nic, zaspokajając swoje potrzeby. A Eleanor... Eleanor jest ofiarą.

Przyciskam ją do ściany, niemal miażdżąc jej drobne ciało. Niepomny protestów. Czuję, że próbuje mi się wyrwać, ale właściwie tego nie rejestruję, gdy moje usta błądzą po jej skórze. Odnajduję brzeg jej sukienki.

Sam nie wiem, co robię. Jedyne, czego jestem pewny to to, że chcę chociaż na chwilę przestać czuć się tak samotny.

– Harry, _stop_.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszę swoje imię z jej ust. Być może właśnie to sprawia, że wreszcie się zatrzymuję. Otwieram zamknięte dotąd oczy i łapię oddech.

– Nie możesz wypełnić mną pustki po nim – mówi Eleanor łagodnie. – To tak nie działa.

 _Wypełnić pustki, wypełnić pustki..._ Wtedy z przerażeniem uświadamiam sobie, co próbowałem zrobić.

– O mój Boże – szepczę, odsuwając się w tył. – O mój Boże – powtarzam. – Eleanor, ja... Jezusie. – Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ja... – milknę.

Milknę, bo tak naprawdę przecież doskonale wiem, _co_. I jestem tym cholernie przestraszony. Jak to możliwe, że tęsknota za Louisem omal nie pchnęła mnie do zgwałcenia własnej służki?...

To wszystko mnie przerasta. Po raz pierwszy w całym moim życiu, _nie radzę sobie._ Z moich ust wyrywa się szloch.

– Przepraszam, Eleanor, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam... – mówię niczym w transie i nie mogę przestać. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – łkam, nogi uginają się pode mną. – Przepraszam. – Siedzę na podłodze, kiwając się w przód i w tył i nie mogąc się uspokoić.

– Już, już, spokojnie... – szepcze dziewczyna, klękając przede mną i przytulając czule. Nie wierzę, że po tym, co się stało, wciąż może na mnie patrzeć. Wtulam się w nią rozpaczliwie. – Wszystko w porządku, nie płacz.

Rozlega się skrzypnięcie drzwi i ktoś zagląda do komnaty.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? Słyszałem jakieś krzyki – odzywa się przybysz. Rozpoznaję głos swojego brata. 

Szybko odsuwam się od Eleanor i ocieram oczy. Nie potrzebuję więcej świadków tego załamania.

– Nic się nie dzieje – odpowiadam.

– Na pewno? – Marcel nie wydaje się być przekonany. – Ellie, czy... wszystko dobrze? – pyta.

– Tak, nie musisz się martwić, naprawdę – zapewnia ona, wstając. Jej głos jest ciepły i czuły.

– Co się stało? Dlaczego Harry...

– Twój brat nie... nie czuje się najlepiej – wyjaśnia. – Nie jest do końca... sobą.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa. W końcu Marcel przerywa milczenie.

– Chodzi o tego chłopaka, prawda? – upewnia się cicho. – O księcia Tomlinsona.

Cholera, aż tak to widać?... Choć w sumie nie powinienem zapominać, z kim mam do czynienia. To przecież Marcel. On zawsze kojarzy wszystkie fakty  _zbyt szybko_ .

Uśmiecham się słabo i podnoszę głowę, by spojrzeć na niego swoimi przekrwionymi oczami.

– Czasem naprawdę cię nienawidzę za to, że jesteś tak spostrzegawczy – oświadczam.

Na jego twarzy widzę, że martwi go mój stan, mimo że odwzajemnia uśmiech.

– Nie przejmuj się – odzywa się, stając za plecami Eleanor i opiekuńczo ją obejmując. – To wcale nie musi być koniec tej historii.

Na początku jestem zbyt zaskoczony, by odpowiedzieć. Czemu, do licha, mój brat  _obejmuje_ moją służkę? Otwieram usta, by spytać, co to wszystko znaczy... lecz wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że Eleanor nie odnosi się do Marcela z taką nieśmiałością, jak normalnie traktuje mnie, moją siostrę, pozostałych... A on zdrabnia jej imię. I martwi się?... Wtedy wszystko nabiera sensu, a ja dziwię się, jak mogłem pozostać ślepy na tak oczywiste znaki.

– Od kiedy wy... no, wiesz? – pytam niepewnie.

Dziewczyna rumieni się i stara się odsunąć od niego, ale ramię Marcela trzyma ją mocno. W końcu poddaje się, a on uśmiecha się nieco szerzej.

– Czasem naprawdę cię nienawidzę za to, że jesteś tak spostrzegawczy – mówi, powtarzając moje słowa. I choć w tym kontekście brzmią raczej jak kpina, mój uśmiech też minimalnie się poszerza.

Ale tylko na chwilę, bo potem przypominam sobie, czego o mało co się nie dopuściłem. Chylę głowę, niemal maniakalnie trąc swoje prawe oko.

– Przepraszam – szepczę znów, mój głos się łamie. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie powinienem...

– W porządku – ucina Eleanor łagodnie.

Nie mam odwagi spojrzeć jej w twarz. Nie mam odwagi spojrzeć w twarz swojemu bratu.

Marcel wzdycha.

– Od początku wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł.

– Jaki pomysł? – pytam cicho.

– Pomysł, by Tomlinson tak długo pozostał na dworze.

_Tak długo?_ Słowa palą. Łzy też palą, znów czuję je pod powiekami.  _Uspokój się, Harry. Następca tronu nie może płakać jak małe dziecko._

– Niczego nie żałuję – mówię.

– Na pewno?

– _Ty_ byś żałował? – prycham, spoglądając w górę. Sam słyszę w swoim głosie agresję. Niezamierzoną agresję.

Mój brat patrzy na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę bez żadnego wyrazu. W końcu kręci głową. Kiedy odpowiada, jego słowa są bardzo starannie wyważone.

– Nie wiem – oświadcza. – Nie jestem tobą; nie mam pojęcia, jak bym się czuł. Ale być może byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś nie zdążył tak się z nim... _zżyć_.

Chcę coś odburknąć, lecz uświadamiam sobie, że to nie ma kompletnie żadnego sensu. Marcel nie rozumie, bo  _nie wie_ . Nawet nie wyobraża sobie, co czuję. Jak miałby?... Nie może zrozumieć.

Ale ja chcę, żeby zrozumiał. Chcę mieć go po swojej stronie.

_Merde_ , chcę  _kogokolwiek_ po swojej stronie. Ta samotność wyciska mi oddech z piersi i dusi.

– Kocham go – szepczę, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń.

Słyszę jak Marcel głośno wciąga powietrze. I wtedy wiem. Jestem głupi. Nie powinienem był w ogóle się odzywać... Zaciskam oczy, czekając na kazanie.

Zamiast tego jednak czuję, jak drobna, ciepła dłoń dotyka mojego ramienia.

– To nic złego, kochanie – mówi Eleanor z czułością w głosie.

Pierwszy moment to szok. Przecież to  _Eleanor_ ! Gdzie jest jej przerażenie, nieśmiałość? Rezerwa? Gdzie tytuły, których tak bardzo nie chciała porzucić?

Dlaczego już się mnie nie boi?

Dlaczego traktuje mnie jak... przyjaciela? Tym bardziej po tym, co zaszło?

I nagle rozumiem. Zobaczyła mnie w moim najgorszym momencie. Rzadko ukazuję emocje, księciu nie przystoi. Ale ona widziała mnie, gdy byłem złamany i zagubiony jak małe dziecko. Zagubiony jak ona sama, gdy tutaj trafiła.

– Nie ma takiej miłości, której należałoby się wstydzić – dodaje cicho i wtedy w atmosferze coś pęka.

Znowu zaczynam płakać i czuję się z tego powodu okropnie. Czuję się bezbronny i zupełnie odsłonięty, nienawidzę tego. Plus świadomość, że widzi mnie przy tym mój młodszy brat, ktoś, dla kogo powinienem być wzorem...

Nie umiem spełnić dobrze żadnej z przeznaczonych mi ról.

Szczupłe ramiona Eleanor otaczają mnie delikatnie, a ja, po raz drugi tego dnia, wtulam się w nią tak rozpaczliwie, jakby była jedynym, co może uchronić mnie przed rozsypaniem. Po chwili wahania dołącza do nas także Marcel. Jego uścisk jest bardziej surowy, a jednak...

– Zgubiłem się – łkam. – Wyruszyłem na przygodę, która mnie przerosła i po drodze zgubiłem samego siebie.

– Wszyscy wiemy, czego potrzebujesz, żeby to naprawić – zauważa mój brat. – A raczej... _kogo_.

Unoszę głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wierzchem dłoni ocieram spływające mi po policzkach łzy.

– To niemożliwe – mówię. – Nic nie ściągnie go tutaj z powrotem. A ojciec... ojciec nigdy nie pozwoli mi płynąć na Wyspy, Marcel. Był temu przeciwny nawet poprzednim razem, kiedy sytuacja nie była tak napięta. Teraz... cud, że jeszcze nas nie zaatakowali po tym, jak pojmaliśmy ich księcia.

– Myślę, że twoja empatia była tym, co może uratować nas od wojny – odpowiada on. – Książę jest już w domu. Na jego miejscu... zrobiłbym wszystko, by nie dopuścić do ataku – dodaje, zerkając na Eleanor i troskliwie otaczając ją ramieniem. Dziewczyna rumieni się, kryjąc uśmiech. Zastanawiam się, jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie dostrzegać. Są w sobie tak zakochani, że to aż razi w oczy.

Z pewnym rodzajem wstydu uświadamiam sobie, że jestem zazdrosny. O ich uczucie i o to, że mają siebie. Zagryzam wargę.

– Jeśli ma u swojego ojca takie wpływy jak my u naszego to szczerze wątpię – mruczę ponuro.

– Jest starszy. Bliżej koronacji.

– To powinno mnie pocieszyć? – Śmieję się gorzko.

– Och, przestańcie – wtrąca się Eleanor. – Nawet jeśli teraz stosunki między Francją a Wyspami są napięte, to nie może trwać wiecznie. – Kieruje swój wzrok na mnie. – Wasza Ksią...

Mój wzrok momentalnie zmienia się w błagalny.

– …Harry – kończy ona. Jej głos jest nieco niepewny, ale ja czuję dziwną ulgę, słysząc, że zwraca się do mnie imieniem. – Kiedyś to się zakończy, Harry. Cierpliwości.

Spuszczam głowę.

– Nigdy nie miałem jej zbyt wiele – przypominam niemal szeptem.

Kiedy zdobywam się na odwagę, by na nią spojrzeć, dziewczyna patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem. Gdy jednak się odzywa, jest nadzwyczaj spokojna.

– Istnieją inne sposoby.

Marszczę brwi.

– Co masz na myśli? – pytam.

Eleanor uśmiecha się lekko.

– Słyszałeś może o _pisaniu listów_?

 

 

_|10|_

 

Moja dłoń drży lekko, gdy zaciskam ją na nasadzie pióra. Denerwuję się, sam nie wiedząc czemu. _Och, to przecież tylko list_ , tłumaczę sam sobie. _Zwykły, głupi list._

Ale to nie do końca prawda. W tym momencie ten kawałek papieru może być moją jedyną nadzieją na kontakt z Louisem. To co prawda nie to samo, co wielogodzinne rozmowy w zaciszu mojej sypialni czy wspólne oglądanie gwiazd... właściwie, to tylko marna, naprawdę marna namiastka.

Jednak lepsze to niż  _nic_ .

Jestem zły na samego siebie za to, że denerwuję się jak mała dziewczynka. Na miłość boską, przecież jego nawet tutaj  _nie ma_ . Jestem w komnacie całkiem sam, nawet Eleanor nie kręci się w pobliżu. Tylko ja, zaostrzone gęsie pióro, kałamarz i pusta kartka.

_Czego_ więc się boję?

_Bądź mężczyzną, Harry_ , myślę i z determinacją zanurzam końcówkę pióra w atramencie. A potem przykładam ją do papieru i zaczynam pisać.

**Kochany Louisie** , rozpoczynam i zaraz się zatrzymuję.  _Nie_ , oceniam,  _to zbyt poufałe_ . Gdyby ktoś, nie daj Boże, przechwycił mój list, obaj bylibyśmy jedną nogą w grobie. I  _oby_ tylko jedną. Zdecydowanym ruchem skreślam oba wyrazy i zagryzam wargę.

**Drogi Louisie.**

Uśmiecham się lekko. Brzmi lepiej. Trochę sztywno, lecz to i tak niezły początek. Zagryzam wargę i przenoszę się do kolejnej linijki.

**Minęło już trzynaście dni...** Kręcę głową. Nie powinien wiedzieć, że  _ liczę _ dni. To za bardzo maniakalne. Przekreślam wszystko poziomą linią i zaczynam od początku.

**Drogi Louisie,**

**minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od kiedy wyjechałeś, a wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma Cię miesiąc. Pusto tu bez Ciebie.**

Marszczę brwi. Nie jestem do końca pewny, czy... Hm. Czy pisanie, że na  _ dworze królewskim _ jest  _ pusto _ nie zakrawa o absurd? Przez chwilę po prostu wpatruję się w zapisanie przez siebie zdanie, po czym decyduję się dopisać:

**Choć otacza mnie wielu ludzi, nikt z nich nie jest Tobą. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak sentymentalnie to brzmi. Aczkolwiek właśnie tak się czuję. Jak gdyby w moim otoczeniu czegoś brakowało.**

**Kogoś.**

Jeszcze raz czytam te kilka linijek i już, już zaczynam czuć zadowolenie z ich powodu, gdy dociera do mnie, po jak cienkim lodzie stąpam. Muszę dobierać słowa ostrożnie. To list. Może przeczytać go każdy, kto tylko potrafi. Cała sztuka polega na tym, by sformułować go tak, aby Louis zrozumiał, co chcę mu przekazać, ale nie było to dla niego biletem prosto na szafot. Maczam pióro w kałamarzu i piszę dalej.

**Nie mógłbym być losowi bardziej wdzięczny za to, że postawił na mojej drodze takiego przyjaciela jak Ty. Jedyne, czego żałuję, to to, że tak szybko musiałeś wracać. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że wciąż nie poznałem Cię tak dobrze, jak bym chciał.**

**Myślę o ostatniej nocy, którą spędziliśmy razem...** Gdy tylko zapisuję te słowa, bez zastanowienia je przekreślam. Są zbyt dwuznaczne na taki list.

**Myślę o ostatnim dniu, który spędziliśmy razem** , piszę zamiast tego.  **O tym, jak oglądaliśmy niebo i omal nie zostaliśmy przyłapani poza murami, zupełnie jak niesforne dzieci, które wymykają się rodzicom. Tęskno mi do tych chwil. Wiem, że upłynęło niewiele czasu, ale przy Tobie po raz pierwszy czułem się naprawdę...**

Zamyślam się. Naprawdę  _ jaki _ ? Szczęśliwy? Wolny? Potrzebny?...

**...swobodnie. Mogłem być sobą i niczego nie ukrywać. Dałeś mi tę szansę, dziękuję Ci za to. Oddałbym naprawdę wiele za jeszcze jedną taką rozmowę z Tobą.**

**Myślę też o naszym pożegnaniu.**

Czuję, że na moim czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. Śliski grunt. Bardzo śliski. Biorę głęboki oddech.

**To był smutny moment, rozstanie z Tobą. Pamiętam, że jednocześnie cieszyłem się, że wracasz do domu i pragnąłem ze wszystkich sił Cię zatrzymać. Zabawne. Wcześniej nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że odczuwanie tak sprzecznych emocji jest w ogóle możliwe dla człowieka.**

**Ale tym, co najbardziej wryło mi się w pamięć, są ostatnie słowa, które do mnie wypowiedziałeś. I to, co zrobiłeś potem.**

Po raz kolejny zanurzam końcówkę pióra w atramencie, zastanawiając się, jak rozegrać tę sytuację. Jak dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

Niewinne słowa, które nie będę niewinne  _ tylko _ dla niego.

**Żadna gwiazda nie może istnieć bez błękitu nieba** , piszę i z wrażenia aż odchylam się na krześle. Nie wierzę, że właśnie wymyśliłem  _ coś takiego _ . To niemal... romantyczne? Założę się, że właśnie tak określiłaby to Gemma, z tą jej miłością do poezji (i  _ poetów _ ...). Przez chwilę niespokojnie odczytuję to zdanie, raz po raz. W neutralnym liście do przyjaciela nie powinny znaleźć się żadne romantyczne frazesy. Czy to bezpieczne, zostawić je tam? Wystawiając koniuszek języka, już przykładam zaostrzoną końcówkę na początku pierwszego wyrazu, by przekreślić całą sentencję, kiedy... waham się. Gwiazdy, niebo. To przecież najzwyczajniejsze w świecie rzeczy. Przyroda.

Czemu miałoby to być niewłaściwe?...

Koniec końców decyduję się zostawić wszystko tak, jak jest. Jeszcze raz czytam treść listu, po czym wyjmuję z szuflady czysty kawałek papieru i starannie przepisuję te kilka, na pozór zwyczajnych, zdań, tym razem bez skreśleń i poprawek. Gdy przychodzi pora podpisu, przez chwilę kusi mnie, by napisać  _ Twój na zawsze _ przed swoim imieniem, lecz szybko z tego rezygnuję.

Wreszcie patrzę na swój krótki list. Trudno powiedzieć, co właściwie teraz czuję. Na pewno jest to lęk, ale też zadowolenie. Swego rodzaju duma. I choć boję się chwili, w której Louis otworzy kopertę i odczyta moje myśli, nie mogę się też jej doczekać.

 

**Drogi Louisie,**

**minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od kiedy wyjechałeś, a wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma Cię miesiąc. Pusto tu bez Ciebie.**

**Choć otacza mnie wielu ludzi, nikt z nich nie jest Tobą. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak sentymentalnie to brzmi. Aczkolwiek właśnie tak się czuję. Jak gdyby w moim otoczeniu czegoś brakowało.**

**Kogoś.**

**Nie mógłbym być losowi bardziej wdzięczny za to, że postawił na mojej drodze takiego przyjaciela jak Ty. Jedyne, czego żałuję, to to, że tak szybko musiałeś wracać. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że wciąż nie poznałem Cię tak dobrze, jak bym chciał.**

**Myślę o ostatnim dniu, który spędziliśmy razem. O tym, jak oglądaliśmy niebo i omal nie zostaliśmy przyłapani poza murami, zupełnie jak niesforne dzieci, które wymykają się rodzicom. Tęskno mi do tych chwil. Wiem, że upłynęło niewiele czasu, ale przy Tobie po raz pierwszy czułem się naprawdę swobodnie. Mogłem być sobą i niczego nie ukrywać. Dałeś mi tę szansę, dziękuję Ci za to. Oddałbym naprawdę wiele za jeszcze jedną taką rozmowę z Tobą.**

**Myślę też o naszym pożegnaniu.**

**To był smutny moment, rozstanie z Tobą. Pamiętam, że jednocześnie cieszyłem się, że wracasz do domu i pragnąłem ze wszystkich sił Cię zatrzymać. Zabawne. Wcześniej nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że odczuwanie tak sprzecznych emocji jest w ogóle możliwe dla człowieka.**

**Ale tym, co najbardziej wryło mi się w pamięć, są ostatnie słowa, które do mnie wypowiedziałeś. I to, co zrobiłeś potem.**

**Żadna gwiazda nie może istnieć bez błękitu nieba** .

 

**Harry**

 

 

♠

 

Powierzenie zapieczętowanej koperty Marcelowi kosztuje mnie dość sporo. To nie tak, że mu nie ufam, lecz i tak czuję się nieswojo, wiedząc, że właśnie wręczam młodszemu bratu list, zaadresowany do mężczyzny, którego kocham.

– Spróbuj tylko zajrzeć do środka, a przetrącę ci łapska – syczę.

Marcel przewraca oczami.

– Jasne, bo marzę tylko o poznaniu szczegółów twojego życia uczuciowego – komentuje sarkastycznie.

Marszczę nos, nieprzekonany, ale powstrzymuję się od odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego pytam:

– Na pewno dotrze do adresata bezpiecznie?

– Na pewno – odpowiada on poważnie. – Ręczę za tego człowieka głową. Korespondencja to dla niego świętość.

– Mam nadzieję – mamroczę pod nosem, przez co mój brat znów wznosi spojrzenie do sufitu.

Drzwi skrzypią cicho, gdy w komnacie pojawia się Eleanor.

– I jak tam, Wasze Książęce Mości? Gotowe? – pyta, zamykając za sobą i podchodząc bliżej.

Tym razem tytuły są żartem. Jeśli moje załamanie przyniosło coś dobrego, to właśnie to – dziewczyna, która jeszcze do wczoraj była moją nieśmiałą służką, teraz jest bardzo prawdopodobną kandydatką na przyjaciółkę.

– Gotowe – potwierdzam z nutką niepokoju w głosie.

Posyła mi szeroki uśmiech.

– W takim razie... gratulacje, Harry! Właśnie napisałeś swój pierwszy list miłosny!

Brzmi to w jej ustach tak dziwacznie, że mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Przestań – jęczę, chowając twarz w poduszce. – To już i tak wystarczająco zawstydzające, że dzielę się tym z wami.

– Nie jesteś za dobry w okazywaniu uczuć, co? – prycha Marcel, przyciągając do siebie ukochaną i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Eleanor chichocze z zażenowaniem, gdy jego usta składają drobny pocałunek na jej karku. Kręcę głową.

– To zaraz zrobi się obrzydliwe – komentuję uszczypliwie, choć tak naprawdę tak nie myślę. Cieszę się ich szczęściem, chociaż wiem, że nie jest i nie będzie im łatwo. Książę i prosta służąca?... Ta droga nie może być usłana różami. Wiem, co powie ojciec, gdy wreszcie się dowie. _Mezalians_.

Dopóki jednak wystarczają im drobne gesty i skradzione pocałunki, mogę tylko ich wspierać i życzyć najlepszego w przyszłości. Marząc o tym, by kiedyś – kiedyś, kiedyś – mogli odwdzięczyć mi się tym samym.

– W takim razie pójdę to wysłać, zanim Waszej Książęcej Mości zrobi się niedobrze – śmieje się dziewczyna, podnosząc się i wyjmując mojemu bratu kopertę z dłoni. Posyła nam ciepły uśmiech i kieruje się do drzwi.

– No i patrz, co narobiłeś – Marcel cmoka z dezaprobatą, jednak chwilę później puszcza mi oczko i po przyjacielsku trąca ramieniem.

Uśmiecham się. To jest moja  _ rodzina _ .

 

♠

 

_**É** _ _**toile,** _

**list od Ciebie nieco mnie zaskoczył, lecz cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się go napisać. Także mnie ten czas niezwykle się dłużył. Dobrze było wrócić do domu, po tych niespodziankach, które czekały mnie w Twoim kraju, jednak nie mogę zaprzeczyć: mi również bardzo Ciebie brakuje. Gdyby nie to, że nasi rodzice za sobą nie przepadają, w tym momencie wskoczyłbym na najbliższy statek, by znów móc wybrać się z Tobą na przejażdżkę i obserwować niebo aż do nocy. Dziś przypada noc spadających gwiazd. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć to razem...**

**Kiedy spotkałem Cię po raz pierwszy, przed trzema laty, byłem pewny, żeś zupełnie zgłupiał, zapuszczając się w takie miejsce. Dzisiaj cieszę się z tej twojej głupoty, bo dzięki temu wcieliłem się w rolę bohaterskiego rycerza i zyskałem wspaniałego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie zapomnę Ci tego, co zrobiłeś dla mnie tej wiosny – nie mógłbym.**

**Również zdarza mi się myśleć o naszym pożegnaniu. Pamiętam je doskonale, pewnie lepiej niż Ci się wydaje. Mogę z ręką na sercu zapewnić Cię, że nic z tego, co powiedziałem – lub zrobiłem – nie było przypadkowe. Ani przez moment.**

**Obiecuję, że to nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Przyrzekłem Ci to wtedy i przyrzekam teraz. Jeszcze nie wiem, w jakich okolicznościach, ale przysięgam, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Być może wcześniej, niż nam obu się wydaje.**

**Twój,**

**Louis**

 

 

Czytam ten list kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem na dłużej zatrzymując się przy pewnych fragmentach.  _ Mi również bardzo Ciebie brakuje. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć to razem... _ _ Pamiętam je doskonale. Nic z tego, co powiedziałem – lub zrobiłem – nie było przypadkowe. Obiecuję. Przyrzekam. Przysięgam. Twój. _

_**Twój** _ **.**

Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że mam ochotę piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Przepełnia mnie euforia. Pomyślałbym, że to sen, gdyby nie to, że zza ściany wciąż słyszę ściszoną rozmowę Marcela i Eleanor. Uśmiecham się szeroko i nie mogę przestać. Nigdy nie myślałem, że można czuć się  _ tak dobrze. _

Niczym oszalały biegnę do biurka i szybko przeszukuję szuflady, wyglądając przyborów do pisania i pustej kartki. Na namyślając się wiele, siadam. I zaczynam pisać.

 

**Drogi Lou,**

**A ja z ręką na sercu obiecuję Ci, że jeszcze obejrzymy razem spadające gwiazdy...**

 

 

_|11|_

 

Budzi mnie krzyk.

Na początku jestem zbyt zaskoczony, by myśleć logicznie. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że krzyk przerażenia w samym środku nocy jest zdecydowanie _złym_ znakiem. Zrywam się z łóżka, nie zajmując sobie głowy nawet okryciem się. W tym momencie fakt, że ktoś może zobaczyć księcia w bieliźnie, wydaje mi się mało istotny.

Wybiegam na korytarz, niemal zderzając się jakąś uciekającą dziewczyną. Poznaję w niej jedną ze służących. Jest wyraźnie przerażona. Gdy próbuję zatrzymać ją, by dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, nawet tego nie zauważa.

Nie mam wyjścia. Biegnę dalej.

Jestem dość zdezorientowany. Ludzie miotają się po korytarzach w tę i z powrotem, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę uciekać. Wpadają na siebie nawzajem, potrącając i często przewracając. Powietrze pachnie paniką i... czymś jeszcze.

 _Dymem_.

Coś się pali.

Przyspieszam kroku.

Mijając jedną z komnat, wreszcie znajduję znajomą twarz.

– Eleanor! – chrypię, zatrzymując ją. – Co się tutaj dzieje?!

Dziewczyna z trudem łapie oddech. Jej twarz jest umorusana sadzą, a brązowe oczy wypełnione łzami.

– Nie... nie mam pojęcia! – woła, usiłując przekrzyczeć głosy przerażonych ludzi. – Byłyśmy z Marge w kuchni, kiedy poczułyśmy dym. Ktoś podłożył ogień tuż za drzwiami, Harry. Nie było dokąd uciekać – jej głos lekko się załamuje. Chcę ją pocieszyć, ale nie mam pojęcia jak. Tymczasem po jej policzkach spływa coraz więcej łez. – Nie mogę znaleźć Marcela – płacze.

 _O, nie,_ myślę. _Tylko nie to._

– Spokojnie, spokojnie – mamroczę, chociaż sam wcale nie jestem spokojny. – Na pewno gdzieś się tutaj kręci. Znajdziemy go, nie przejmuj się.

Eleanor przełyka łzy i kiwa głową. Nerwowo przeciera twarz, tylko rozmazując na niej czarne ślady. Widzę, że, mimo przerażenia, usiłuje być dzielna. Patrzenie jej w oczy niemal boli. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie, co stałoby się, gdyby Marcel...

Zaczepiam kilku uciekających i pytam o brata. Wszyscy kręcą głowami przecząco i biegną dalej. W moim sercu niebezpiecznie szybko kiełkuje iskierka niepokoju.

Lecz wtedy, gdy czarne myśli zaczynają nawiedzać moją głowę, gdzieś za naszymi plecami rozlega się okrzyk:

– Ellie!

Ułamek sekundy później Eleanor tonie w czyimś uścisku. Z ulgą rozpoznaję sylwetkę Marcela.

– Boże, dziecinko – szepcze mój brat we włosy dziewczyny. – Szukałem cię wszędzie. Kiedy zorientowałem się, że ktoś podłożył ogień na dole, ja...

– Nic mi nie jest, zdążyłam się wydostać – odpowiada ona roztrzęsionym głosem. – Ale Marge... ona...

Marcel zaciska usta. Ja też czuję się źle na wiadomość, że nasza kuchmistrzyni zginęła. Wiem, że była dla Eleanor jak matka, odkąd jej prawdziwa umarła. Teraz straciła także i ją. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym pozbierać się po czymś takim.

– Tak mi przykro, maleńka... – Marcel delikatnie przeciera palcem jej brudny policzek. To piękna scena, ale nagle uświadamiam sobie, że w pałacu dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego, a ja wciąż nie wiem co.

– Przepraszam, że wam przerywam – wtrącam – ale co tu się,  _ do cholery _ , dzieje?

Mój brat odrywa spojrzenie od twarzy ukochanej i z posępną miną mówi:

– Ktoś wdarł się do środka. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Cały parter płonie. Widziałem... – waha się, zerkając na Eleanor. W końcu mówi po prostu: – Mnóstwo ludzi nie żyje.

– Przez pożar? – pytam.

Oczy Marcela ciemnieją.

– Nie – odpowiada. – Przez  _ żołnierzy _ .

Kiedy dociera do mnie sens jego wypowiedzi, klnę pod nosem, używając najgorszych słów, jakie znam.

Ktoś nas  _ zaatakował _ . Najechano nas. Nieprzygotowanych, śpiących, w nocy. To wbrew jakiemukolwiek honorowi. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, najprawdopodobniej właśnie rozpętał wojnę.

– Jak to możliwe, że straż nie podniosła alarmu? – mamroczę. Nasi żołnierze  _ nigdy _ nie zawodzili.

– Nie zdążyli – kręci głową on. – Nie znam szczegółów, ale... ktoś im pomógł. Ktoś _ w środku. _

Wszystko wokół mnie zamiera.

_Ktoś w środku._

_W środku._

I jedynym, o czym mogę myśleć, jest:  _ zdrada _ . Zdradził nas ktoś, komu zaufaliśmy. Ktoś, kogo przyjęliśmy pod swój dach. Ktoś ze służby jest  _ kretem _ .

Otwieram usta, by jeszcze o coś zapytać, lecz wtedy krzyk, który wyrwał mnie ze snu, powtarza się.

Tylko że tym razem rozpoznaję głos.

– Gemma – szepczę z przerażeniem. W oczach Marcela widzę, że pomyślał o tym samym, co ja. Wymieniamy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i, bez zbędnych słów, rzucamy się w stronę komnat siostry. Biegnę jak oszalały, przerażony myślą, że ktoś mógłby ją skrzywdzić. Przerażony myślą, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się podnieść na nią rękę.

Gnany mieszanką strachu i wściekłości, szybko wyprzedzam brata. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wbiegam po schodach na najwyższe piętro. To tam mieszczą się sypialnie moja i mojego rodzeństwa. Dawniej również komnaty pary królewskiej, ale to zmieniło się parę lat temu, sam już nie pamiętam czemu.

Wiem jedno: jeśli moja siostra potrzebuje pomocy, _ nie mogę  _ przybyć za późno.

Drzwi są otwarte. Niewiele myśląc, wpadam do środka, porywając szablę z jednej ze ścian. Nie jest dobrze wyważona, źle leży mi w dłoni, ale teraz się tym nie przejmuję.

Zamieram na ułamek sekundy, by ocenić sytuację. Moje myśli galopują w przyspieszonym tempie, gdy mierzę pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Dostrzegam Gemmę. Stoi pod ścianą, w koszuli nocnej, usiłując ukryć się za zasłoną. Jej twarz jest wykrzywiona lękiem, zielone oczy rozszerzone i pełne paniki.

Parę metrów dalej zauważam trzy martwe ciała, leżące na podłodze. Mężczyzna, w którym rozpoznaję Zayna Malika, pojedynkuje się z nieznajomym żołnierzem. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Mulat radzi sobie nieźle, ale z jego barku sączy się krew. Musi być ranny i to dość poważnie. Zapewne jedynym, co zmusza go do walki w tym stanie, jest obowiązek ochrony księżniczki.

Nawet się nie zastanawiam, nacierając na najeźdźcę od tyłu.

_ Treningi z Liamem nie poszły na marne _ . To moja pierwsza myśl, gdy chwilę później mężczyzna pada martwy. Potem ruszam w stronę siostry.

– Wszystko w porządku, Gem? Zrobił ci krzywdę? – pytam, uważnie oglądając jej twarz. Jej piękne, długie włosy są teraz rozproszone we wszystkich kierunkach, co nadaje jej wygląd małej, bezbronnej dziewczynki.

– N-nie – odpowiada ona. – Jestem tylko... Boże, Harry, to było straszne.

– Co się stało?

– Nie jestem pewna... – Gemma nerwowo pociera swoje nagie ramiona. – Obudził mnie jakiś hałas. Potem zobaczyłam, że w mojej sypialni są jacyś ludzie i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Jeden z nich rzucił się na mnie... Wtedy pojawił się porucznik Malik – wskazuje na mężczyznę. Dopiero teraz patrzę na Zayna. Leży na podłodze, krwawiąc obficie. Jest przytomny, ale najwyraźniej zbyt słaby, by się podnieść. Ta walka musiała wycisnąć z niego ostatnie siły.

– Dziękuję – mówię, chyląc głowę z szacunkiem. – Dopilnuję, by mój ojciec sowicie się nagrodził.

Żołnierz krzywi się.

– Wypełniałem tylko swój obowiązek – mamrocze z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

– Powalił trzech – dopowiada moja siostra. – Jeden zdołał się wymknąć. Nie wiem, co stało się z nim potem.

– Ja wiem – odzywa się Marcel, pojawiając się w drzwiach. Tuż obok niego nieśmiało wychyla się Eleanor. – Wpuścił swoich towarzyszy do środka, a potem podłożył ogień na dole.

Gemma zakrywa sobie usta dłonią.

– Czy... – zaczyna, ale nie umie dokończyć pytania.

Brat spuszcza wzrok.

– Tak. Dużo ofiar.

Dziewczyna przygryza wargę tak mocno, że odpływa z niej cała krew. Niespodziewanie tupie głośno bosą stopą i woła ze złością:

– Pieprzeni Anglicy!

Podrywam głowę, zaalarmowany.

– Anglicy? – powtarzam po niej. – Skąd wiesz, że to Anglicy?

– A kto inny mógłby to być, Harry? – pyta sarkastycznie. Muszę wyglądać na nieprzekonanego, bo dodaje: – Spójrz na to truchło. – Z obrzydzeniem trąca jednego z trupów czubkiem stopy. – Ma brytyjskie barwy na zbroi. Wierz w to lub nie, ale właśnie zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez te angielskie psy.

Nikt więcej się nie odzywa. Moje serce pompuje krew tak szybko, że huczy mi w uszach. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Byłem  _ pewny _ , że to, co łączy mnie i Louisa... Że on jakoś wpłynie na swojego ojca. Najwyraźniej mu się nie udało.

Milczenie przerywa nadejście kolejnych ludzi. Tym razem jest to kilku strażników, w tym sam Kapitan, oraz nasi rodzice. Matka płacze. Jest roztrzęsiona. Ojciec marszczy brwi.

Liam wysuwa się na przód i momentalnie zamarza, gdy dostrzega kulącego się na ziemi Malika.

– Co, do... – mamrocze i chwilę później jest już przy swoim zastępcy. – Cholera, Zayn.

–  _ Cholera _ to dobre słowo – śmieje się słabo Mulat. – Nie byłbyś ze mnie dumny. Dałem się głupio zaskoczyć. – Ruchem głowy wskazuje swoją ranę. Teraz przyglądam się dokładniej poszerzającej się plamie czerwieni na jego ubraniu i z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem gdzieś w dole brzucha uświadamiam sobie, że krwawienie wcale nie pochodzi z ramienia, jak uznałem początkowo, ale z  _ piersi _ .

– Przestań – mamrocze mój przyjaciel. – Obroniłeś księżniczkę. To więcej niż ja zrobiłem.

– Nie doceniasz się, Liamie – odzywa się król. – Gdyby nie ty, prawdopodobnie ja i moja żona nie wyszlibyśmy z całej tej sytuacji cało.

Kapitan zaciska usta. Znam go zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, że wyraźnie nie jest z siebie zadowolony. Obwinia się o coś.

– Mieliśmy szczęście, Wasza Wysokość. Tylko dzięki pomyłce nieprzyjaciela ta noc nie skończyła się tragicznie.

– Nie skończyła się tragicznie? – wtrąca się Marcel. – Zginęli niewinni ludzie – zauważa chłodno. – To  _ jest _ tragiczne zakończenie.

Stoi teraz w przeciwległym kącie pokoju niż Eleanor, by zachować pozory (ukrywają w końcu swój związek...), ale i tak wiem, że myśli głównie o Marge. Znów to nieprzyjemne uczucie.

– Kapitan Payne miał na myśli moją śmierć, Marcelu – odpowiada spokojnie ojciec. – Zgładzenie króla.

– Przecież wiem – burczy mój brat. W innych okolicznościach pewnie dostałby burę za brak szacunku, ale teraz nikt nie ma siły nawet o tym myśleć.

– Liam? – mamrocze sennie Zayn. – Chyba... nie czuję... stóp.

Przez twarz mojego przyjaciela przemyka panika.

– Jezusie – jęczy. – Wasza Wysokość wybaczy – zwraca się do władcy.

Ojciec pociera zmęczoną twarz i kiwa głową.

– Idź, zaopiekuj się towarzyszem – przyzwala.

Liamowi nie trzeba tego dwa razy powtarzać. Ostrożnie podnosi Malika, trzymając go w ramionach niczym niemowlę i brudząc sobie ubranie jego krwią, po czym ostatni raz kłania się królowi i szybko znika na korytarzu. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem. Mam wielką nadzieję, że Zayn nie umrze tej nocy. Ocalił moją siostrę, mam u niego ogromny dług.

Nagle przypominają mi się słowa Liama.

– Ojcze – zaczynam niepewnie. – Co miał na myśli Kapitan, mówiąc o  _ pomyłce nieprzyjaciela _ ?

Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzy na mnie bez wyrazu. W końcu wzdycha ciężko i oznajmia:

– Celem była komnata moja i matki, nie twojej siostry. Najeźdźcy użyli złego przejścia. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że mieli przestarzałe informacje. I, oczywiście, że porucznik Malik był wystarczająco blisko, by zareagować.

Z ukłuciem niepokoju w sercu przełykam ślinę.

– Przejścia...? – powtarzam.

Na twarzy ojca pojawia się ponura mina.

– Tak, przejścia – potwierdza. Uprzedza moje kolejne pytanie, nim zdążę je zadać: – Dostali się do pałacu sekretnymi korytarzami. Wciąż badamy, jak to możliwe, że się o nich dowiedzieli...

Wymieniam szybkie spojrzenie z Marcelem. Jego oblicze jest niezwykle posępne.

Król może nie mieć pojęcia, skąd Anglicy wiedzieli o istnieniu korytarzy. Były owiane tajemnicą od całych stuleci. Wiedza o nich była najbardziej strzeżoną tajemnicą dworu francuskiego i nigdy nie opuściła jego murów.

Z  _ jednym _ wyjątkiem.

_ Zdrada, zdrada, _ huczy mi w uszach.  _ Zdrada, zdrada, zdrada. _

 


	6. Część 4.

CZĘŚĆ 4

 

WIEŻA

 

_Złam przyrzeczenie,_

_a nigdy ci nie wybaczę._

_~ Newt_

_ Epizod pierwszy. _

 

_|12|_

 

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że skoro samo rozstanie z Louisem tak bardzo mnie przygniotło, ta sytuacja zwyczajnie mnie zniszczy. Że podkulę ogon i powlokę się do swej komnaty, by zwinąć się w kulkę i wypłakać z siebie serce. Że tego nie uniosę.

Ale tym razem jest inaczej.

Ktoś zaatakował mój kraj. Po raz pierwszy  _naprawdę_ czuję ciężar odpowiedzialności, jaki spoczywa na barkach rodziny królewskiej. Po raz pierwszy  _naprawdę_ czuję się jak następca tronu. Płomień pod moją skórą budzi drzemiącego gdzieś w głębi lwa. Ktoś podniósł dłoń na Matkę Francję i ja nie mogę tak tego zostawić. Agresor musi zapłacić. Za każdą wyrządzoną krzywdę, musi zapłacić  _krwią_ .

Nawet, jeśli jest nim osoba, którą kocham bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie.

– Wypowiedzieli nam wojnę – mówię. Sam słyszę chłód we własnym głosie. – Wielka Brytania wypowiedziała wojnę Francji.

– Cóż, spodziewałem się tego od dłuższego czasu – przyznaje ojciec, po czym wzdycha ciężko. – Choć wątpiłem w to, że tak szybko zrobią pierwszy krok. Anglicy nie słyną z pochopności.

– Jednak zaatakowali nas – zauważa Gemma ponuro. – Mimo całej naszej życzliwości do ich _księcia_. – Ostatnie słowo wręcz wypluwa, krzywiąc się.

Spojrzenia wszystkich kierują się na mnie. Nie dalej jak wczoraj natychmiast zripostowałbym, że pojmanie go i więżenie oraz próba zgładzenia nie są w świecie postrzegane jako przejaw  _życzliwości_ . Ale zdrada pali niczym jad, więc zaciskam usta w wąską kreskę, powstrzymując każde najmniejsze słowo obrony, które mogłoby się na nie cisnąć. On podeptał wszystko to, co chciałem mu ofiarować. Naraził moją rodzinę na śmierć. Tego się nie wybacza.

– Anglicy to sukinsyny – oznajmiam ze stalową powagą. – Żałuję, że byłem tak zaślepiony, by kiedykolwiek myśleć inaczej.

– Przykro mi, że tak się zawiodłeś, synu – szepcze królowa, podchodząc bliżej i przyciągając mnie do uścisku. Pozwalam jej na to, jednak nie odwzajemniam gestu. W tym momencie jestem jak kamienna statua. Chłodna, sztywna, nie odczuwająca emocji.

Unoszę wzrok i moje oczy na moment spotykają się z brązowymi tęczówkami Marcela. Nie umiem odczytać ich wyrazu. Również twarz brata nie zdradza jego myśli. Jakże łatwo mógłby mnie pogrążyć!... W końcu zna mój sekret. Wie, że to ja pokazałem Louisowi korytarze. Ojciec będzie szukał w swoich szeregach zdrajcy, podczas gdy on  _ wie _ . Wystarczyłoby jedno jego słowo... 

Jako jedyny ani razu nie zabiera głosu.

– To była ciężka noc – odzywa się w końcu król, omiatając pomieszczenie wzrokiem. – O dalszych działaniach zadecyduję, gdy tylko wróci Kapitan Payne. Trzeba zaplanować kontratak. Do tej pory... proponuję, by wszyscy wrócili do łóżek. – Znów wzdycha. – Rozkażę służbie oszacować straty.

Na słowo  _ służba _ odruchowo zerkam w stronę wciąż kulącej się z boku Eleanor. Widzę, jak drży. Stara się być twarda, ale wygląda, jakby lada moment miała się rozpłakać.

Marcel najwyraźniej też to dostrzega, bo niespodziewanie mówi:

– Ponieśliśmy wiele strat, których nie da się naprawić.

Król zatrzymuje się w półkroku. Odwraca głowę w jego stronę. Kiedy odpowiada, jego głos jest o pół tonu niższy i wyjątkowo... smutny.

– Wiem, Marcelu. Ale to nie może sprawić, że cel zamaże nam się przed oczami. – Robi krótką pauzę. – Użalanie się nie zwróci nam umarłych. Tym, o kim musimy myśleć przede wszystkim, są żywi.

 

♠

 

Nawet nie zauważam, że na chwilę się wyłączyłem, dopóki ciche pukanie nie wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Marszczę brwi. Nie spodziewam się gości, nie teraz, gdy wszyscy próbują pozbierać się jakoś po tej nocy.

– Proszę – rzucam.

Drzwi uchylają się lekko i pojawia się w nich znajoma, ciemna czupryna.

– Mogę? – pyta niepewnie Eleanor.

Moja twarz łagodnieje.

– Wejdź, śmiało – przyzwalam. – Jak się czujesz?

Dziewczyna spuszcza wzrok. Bardziej wymownej odpowiedzi nie mógłbym otrzymać. Mimo że wciąż wypełnia mnie ten dziwny chłód, mimo że wciąż czuję się wyprany z emocji, podchodzę bliżej i... przytulam ją do siebie. Wydaje się być zaskoczona, ale przyjmuje to z wdzięcznością.

– Tak mi przykro – szepczę w jej włosy. – Musi być ci bardzo ciężko. To w ogóle nie powinno się wydarzyć.

– Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny – mamrocze Eleanor.

– Trudno o tym pamiętać w takich chwilach – wzdycham. – Też masz wrażenie, że cały świat obraca się w gruzy?

– Że płonie – odpowiada ona. – I że nie przestanie, dopóki nie spali się do zgliszcz.

Mocniej zaciskam dłonie na jej talii. Słyszenie tych słów, padających z jej ust, jest bolesne. Wiem, ile straciła w ogniu.

– Eleanor...

– Lecz nie przyszłam tutaj, by się nad sobą użalać – mówi, odchylając się do tyłu w moich ramionach, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Na widok mokrych ścieżek, wytyczonych na jej policzkach przez zabłąkane łzy, moje serce ściska się lekko. – Każde z nas dwojga dźwiga własne brzemię.

Odwracam wzrok.

– Harry – zwraca się do mnie łagodnie. – Przyszłam tu, by powiedzieć ci, że to nie on. To nie mógł być on.

– A jednak – burczę. W moich słowach nie ma jednak złości. Jestem zbyt zmęczony na gniew.

Dziewczyna kręci głową.

– Nie uwierzę, że to on. Nie zrobiłby tego.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Nie zrobiłby tego – powtarza z przekonaniem. – Widziałam, jak ten mężczyzna na ciebie patrzy. Nie mógłby cię zdradzić, na pewno nie.

Wypuszczam ją z objęć i cofam się o kilka kroków. Nadal unikam jej spojrzenia.

– Wiesz co? – mamroczę. – Też tak wcześniej myślałem. Ale dzisiaj przekonałem się aż nazbyt dobitnie, że za naiwność się płaci.

– To nie jest kwestia naiwności – protestuje. – Wszystko ma swoją cenę, uczucie też.

– Eleanor, czy ty słyszysz samą siebie? – irytuję się. – Zginęło tylu ludzi... Przecież sama dobrze wiesz. To mogła być moja siostra. Moja matka, mój ojciec. To mógł być Liam. Albo Marcel. To mogłaś być  _ ty _ !

Dziewczyna obejmuje się ramionami.

– Miłość to sztuka przebaczania, Harry – mówi cicho. – To sztuka przebaczania...

– W takim razie nie umiem kochać – odpowiadam cicho i zagryzam wargę.

– Nie mów tak – prosi. Jej głos lekko drży. – Potrafisz kochać i wiesz o tym. Twoje serce jest dobre.

Mimo swej nieśmiałości i ostrożności w stosunku do ludzi, Eleanor tak bardzo w nich wierzy. Mimo tego, ile wycierpiała w swoim krótkim życiu, wciąż wierzy w nich do końca. Mimo całego zła, z którym się styka, wciąż ma niezachwianą wiarę w ludzkie dobro, w ludzką duszę. Dlatego czuję się niemal winny, mówiąc:

– W tej chwili mam wrażenie, że je straciłem.

Eleanor kręci głową. Jej dłoń odruchowo wędruje do ust, jakby chciała powstrzymać płacz. Ale jej oczy są suche.

– Boli? – pyta.

Marszczę brwi. W zamyśleniu kładę rękę na swojej piersi, po lewej stronie – w miejscu, w którym znajduje się serce. Wyczuwam pod koszulą jego miarowe bicie. Opuszczam powieki. Żadne z nas się nie odzywa, a ja wsłuchuję się w ten spokojny rytm niczym w cichą muzykę. Jest równy i zdecydowany, zdrowy. Ale przecież wiem, że nie o to pytała.

Zupełnie nie o to.

– Boli – przyznaję, spuszczając głowę.

Chwilę później czuję, jak drobna dłoń dziewczyny przykrywa moją.

– Ból potrafi być dobry, Harry – szepcze Eleanor ledwie dosłyszalnie. – Dzięki niemu wiesz, że wciąż jesteś żywy.

Potem już nic więcej nie mówi. Odsuwa się w ciszy i wychodzi, a ja zostaję sam w swojej komnacie, niezdolny zrobić chociaż krok. W głowie wciąż huczą mi jej słowa.  _ Ból potrafi być dobry. _ Wiem, że mój jest przypomnieniem. Przypomnieniem, że nie powinienem ufać uczuciom. Nie powinienem przywiązywać się do ludzi, których znam tak krótko... bo nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy wbiją ci nóż w plecy.

– Anglia zapłaci – mówię w końcu i zdecydowanym krokiem kieruję się do wyjścia. Muszę zobaczyć się z ojcem. Im wcześniej odpowiemy na atak, tym lepiej.

Jakaś część mnie zastanawia się, czy Louis żałuje tego, co zrobił.

 

♠

 

Koniec kijka zgrzyta o pulpit, gdy król przesuwa nim po mapie.

– Angielskie oddziały rozrzucone są tu, tu, tu i tu – mówi, wskazując poszczególne miejsca. Wszystkie koncentrują się wokół Paryża. – Nasze znajdują się tutaj, tutaj... i tutaj.

– Okrąg – komentuje Liam.

– Zgadza się. Otaczają nas, ale się nie pokrywają. Wiedzieli dobrze, gdzie się udać.

– Więc to pewne – wzdycha Kapitan. – Mamy kreta.

– Na to wygląda – przyznaje ojciec. – Niech no tylko dowiem się, kto to taki...

Zimny dreszcz przebiega po moim kręgosłupie. Mam wrażenie, że gdyby teraz na mnie spojrzał, przejrzałby mnie na wylot. Na szczęście, jest zbyt skoncentrowany na planie.

Ale to przecież tylko kwestia czasu, nim dowie się, że to moja wina, prawda?...

– Wczorajszej nocy zaatakowali nas oni – kontynuuje król, a końcówka jego wskaźnika wędruje na ciemną kropkę, usytuowaną przy północnej bramie miasta. – Kapitanie?

– Było ich około pięćdziesięciu – oznajmia Liam. – Moi ludzie pojmali mniej-więcej dwie trzecie z nich, ale wielu samych przy tym zginęło. Są też ranni. Porucznik Malik... – urywa, odwracając głowę. – Kilku spośród moich najlepszych dowódców nie będzie w stanie wziąć udziału w walce.

Brzmi na naprawdę przygnębionego. Widzę, że czuje się odpowiedzialny za to, co spotkało jego żołnierzy, a z jakiegoś powodu – Zayna w szczególności. Wywołuje to nieprzyjemne ssanie w moim żołądku. Mój przyjaciel jest doskonałym wodzem, ale to przekonanie, że odpowiada za wszystko i wszystkich, kiedyś go wykończy. Widać jak na dłoni, że zadręcza się wczorajszym atakiem tak, jakby był jego winą.

Ojciec też to dostrzega.

– Liamie, francuska armia jest wytrzymała i zdyscyplinowana, nie mówiąc już o tym, że bardzo potężna. Ale potrzebuje silnego dowódcy. I to jest twoja rola. 

– Wasza Wysokość... – tym razem Kapitan wygląda na onieśmielonego.

– Posłuchaj mnie, chłopcze. Jesteś najmłodszym dotychczas żołnierzem, który wspiął się tak wysoko, ale jeszcze nigdy się na tobie nie zawiodłem. Potrafisz myśleć chłodno i podejmować trudne decyzje – zauważa król. – Nie sądzę, bym mógł wybrać lepszą osobę do tej roli. Dlatego, Kapitanie Payne, pytam: czy jesteś gotów poprowadzić wraz ze mną wojsko francuskie do zwycięstwa nad tymi angielskimi psami?

Liam przełyka ślinę, po czym klęka na jedno kolano, chyląc głowę z szacunkiem.

– Będę zaszczycony, Wasza Królewska Mość.

I nawet jeśli się boi, nie okazuje tego. Jestem dumny ze swojego przyjaciela, choć wiem, jak niebezpieczne jest jego zadanie. Oddział najłatwiej zdezorientować poprzez zabicie dowodzącego.

– Wstań, Liamie – prosi ojciec. – Czeka nas jeszcze mnóstwo pracy.

A potem odwraca się z powrotem do mapy, lustrując ją wzrokiem uważnie.

– Skoro zaatakowali już raz, zrobią to po raz kolejny. Będą chcieli nas zaskoczyć. Nie powinniśmy czekać, aż to zrobią – mówi, patrząc w oczy Liamowi, a potem mi. Potem znów kieruje wzrok na płótno, obrysowując francuskie granice. – Jeśli zaatakujemy teraz...

– A co, jeśli spodziewają się właśnie tego? – wtrąca niespodziewanie ktoś czwarty. Odwracam głowę gwałtownie, by ujrzeć opierającego się nonszalancko o framugę brata.

Nie spodziewaliśmy się go na naradzie, ale król nie wydaje się zamierzać go wyrzucić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Unosi brwi, zaintrygowany.

– Co masz na myśli, Marcelu? – pyta powoli.

Marcel odpycha się od drzwi i rozkołysanym krokiem podchodzi do stołu, wokół którego się zgromadziliśmy. Dłonią wskazuje rozmieszczone wokół miasta brytyjskie oddziały.

– Jest ich tutaj zaledwie garstka. Zdecydowana większość sił pozostała na Wyspach.

– To logiczne – stwierdza ojciec. – Gdyby Henryk wysłał do Francji wszystkie swoje wojska, nigdy nie przemknęliby niezauważeni, nie sądzisz, synu?

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że prawdziwa siła Anglii wciąż jest w kraju. Tylko pomyśl, ojcze: zaatakowali nas zupełnie znienacka. Ta wzajemna niechęć nie wzięła się znikąd. Nienawidzimy się, bo znamy się od lat. Nie tylko my wiemy o nich praktycznie wszystko. To działa w obie strony – zauważa Marcel.

Władca wpatruje się w niego w zamyśleniu.

– Mów dalej – zachęca.

– Anglicy doskonale nas znają. _Musieli_ wiedzieć, że nie puścimy im płazem takiego naruszenia pokoju i szybko zaplanujemy kontratak.

– To chyba oczywista reakcja – wtrącam, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza.

Brat kiwa głową potwierdzająco.

– No, właśnie. Tak samo jak oczywiste jest, że po tym ataku możemy spodziewać się kolejnych. Prawda?

– Prawda – przytakujemy jednocześnie ja i ojciec. Liam milczy.

– I właśnie dlatego nas nie zaatakują – podsumowuje Marcel. Widząc nasze miny, wzdycha krótko i na chwilę odchodzi od mapy. Kieruje się w kąt komnaty, by zaraz wrócić z...

– Czy to szachy? – marszczy brwi król.

– Nie – zaprzecza on. – To wojsko.

Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień sprawnie rozstawia figury szachowe na pulpicie. Ich rozmieszczenie częściowo pokrywa się z ciemnymi kropkami na mapie. Powoli zaczynam rozumieć, do czego zmierza.

– W porządku – mówi w końcu. – Białe to wojska francuskie. Czarne – angielskie.

– Masz zamiar przyrównać wojnę do partii szachów? – dziwi się ojciec.

– Zgadza się – potwierdza Marcel. – Harry powinien chwycić, o co mi chodzi – dodaje. – Jaka jest najważniejsza zasada w grze w szachy?

– Bronić króla? – zgaduję.

– Ta druga.

Zagryzam wargę.

– Najlepszą obroną jest atak – oznajmiam.

– Dokładnie – przytakuje brat i przesuwa dwa czarne piony w stronę Paryża. – Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. To, że w odwecie też zaatakujemy, jest oczywiste i właśnie tego spodziewa się wróg. Przyszłoby wam do głowy, że zatrzymają się na tym pojedynczym najeździe? – pyta.

– Anglicy? Nigdy – burczy król.

– No, właśnie. Skoro jesteśmy pewni, że niedługo zaatakują znów, będziemy starać się zrobić to pierwsi, jak najszybciej. Więc ich najedziemy. – Tym razem Marcel przesuwa większość białych figur na teren Wysp.

– A oni będą na to czekać z całym swoim wojskiem – dopowiada Liam. Jego oczy są rozszerzone, lecz wyraz twarzy spokojny. On pierwszy rozgryzł, co chce nam przekazać mój brat.

– Dokładnie! – przytakuje chłopak. – Na dodatek będą na swojej ziemi, którą dobrze znają. Na pewno nie spotkają ich problemy z wyposażeniem; broń, prowiant, wszystko pod nosem. Podczas gdy my... Przez własną gwałtowność możemy skazać się na przegraną.

Ojciec pociera brodę.

– Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy _zaczekać_?

– I przygotować się do bitwy. Ale na _naszych_ zasadach.

Patrzę na niego i widzę bijącą od niego pewność. Po raz kolejny uderza we mnie to, jak dobrym królem mógłby być. Zawsze o dwa kroki przede mną. Mimo że jest ode mnie młodszy, czuję się przy nim głupi. Nie mówiąc o tym, że jest wyśmienitym strategiem.  _Powinien przeprowadzić atak zamiast mnie_ , myślę. I choć przychodzi mi to dość ciężko, postanawiam zasugerować to ojcu przy najbliższej okazji.

Oczywiście, zakładając, że sam na to nie wpadnie.

– Czy masz jeszcze jakieś uwagi? – pyta król powoli.

Marcel zastanawia się.

– Jedną – odpowiada w końcu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, _nie wolno_ nam pod żadnym pozorem wciągać ich w bitwę morską – mówi z naciskiem. – Mieszkają w końcu na wyspie. _Muszą_ mieć doskonałą flotę. To byłoby jak kopanie grobu samym sobie.

– Warte zapamiętania – komentuje ojciec, kiwając głową. Waha się przez chwilę, po czym decyduje się oznajmić: – Haroldzie, Liamie, wydaje mi się, że właśnie zyskaliśmy czwartego dowódcę.

 

♠

 

– Naprawdę się o ciebie bałem – mamroczę.

Gemma, która siedzi mi na kolanach, minimalnie podnosi głowę.

– Mm? Co mówiłeś?

Prawie udaje mi się roześmiać.

– Że naprawdę się bałem, wczoraj.

– O mnie? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem.

– Tak. – Przekręcam się lekko, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej biegł tak szybko jak wtedy, kiedy usłyszałem twój krzyk.

– To... słodkie – stwierdza kobieta, posyłając mi leniwy uśmiech. – Powiem ci w tajemnicy, że też się bałam.

– W tajemnicy?

– Muszę przecież dbać o reputację, nieprawdaż? – chichocze moja siostra. – Przecież wiesz. Nie jestem przewrażliwionym dziewczątkiem, nigdy nie chciałam nim być.

– Wiem – przyznaję. – Druga Joanna d'Arc – dodaję, całując ją w czoło.

Mimowolnie przypominam sobie czasy, kiedy oboje byliśmy jeszcze małymi dziećmi i to ja przesiadywałem całymi dniami na jej kolanach, wysłuchując opowieści o wielkich bohaterach. Czasy, gdy Gemma była całym moim światem i wzorem do naśladowania. Potem pojawił się Marcel i zacząłem coraz bardziej zżywać się z nim. Wiadomo, brat. Z siostry natomiast uczyniliśmy swoją damę, jednak inną niż wszystkie księżniczki. Gdy wyobraźnia wzywała do bohaterskich czynów, Gemma nigdy nie dawała zamknąć się w wyimaginowanej wieży. Zamiast tego wraz z nami dzielnie walczyła z nieistniejącymi smokami i wygrywała turnieje. A potem...

Cóż, to, że rola królewskiej córki w końcu ją dogoni, było pewne. I choć wiem, że w głębi wciąż jest odważnym rycerzem, teraz musi być przede wszystkim księżniczką.

– Denerwujesz się? – pyta cicho, wtulając się w moją pierś.

– Czym? Wojną? – patrzę na nią spod wpół opuszczonych powiek.

– Mhm – przytakuje.

– Trochę – przyznaję. – Ale taki już los książąt, nie sądzisz?

– Wiem – burczy. – Po prostu... Nie chcę, żeby coś wam się stało. Czasy, kiedy najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem był smok ze starych prześcieradeł minęły, bo teraz czeka was prawdziwa walka, a ja jestem przerażona, bo nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie mogę was ochronić, choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciała.

– Nic nam nie będzie – obiecuję łagodnie. – Nie tak łatwo wykończyć Stylesów.

– Tak, masz rację. Ale wszystko może się zdarzyć – wzdycha. – Tyle rzeczy może pójść nie tak i po prostu wariuję na myśl, że będziecie tam _sami_.

– Nie będę sam, ale z Marcelem – zauważam. – A on ze mną. I żaden nie pozwoli, by temu drugiemu stała się krzywda, jasne?

Gemma otwiera usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, lecz rezygnuje, wiedząc, że to nie ma sensu. Oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Wszystko może się nie udać. Możliwe, że jeden z nas nie wróci do domu, może nawet obaj. Jednak nie możemy poddać się, nie próbując. Zawsze trzeba  _wierzyć._ I mieć nadzieję. Często to ona jest tą ostatnią deską ratunku, która utrzyma cię na powierzchni, gdy już zaczyna brakować powietrza...

– Przepraszam. Nie mogę pogodzić się z myślą, że jestem bezużyteczna – przyznaje z westchnieniem siostra.

Odgarniam włosy z jej czoła, wsuwając pojedyncze kosmyki za ucho. Uśmiecham się i wkładam w ten uśmiech tyle otuchy, ile tylko dam radę.

– Nie jesteś _bezużyteczna_. Jesteś potrzebna tutaj. Francuzi kochają swoją księżniczkę. Być może tylko ty będziesz umiała przynieść im ukojenie, gdy nastaną niespokojne czasy – mówię cicho. – I musisz opiekować się matką. Będzie jej ciężko.

Gemma odwzajemnia uśmiech z wysiłkiem.

– Tak, pewnie nawet nie wiemy, jak bardzo. Trzech najważniejszych mężczyzn w jej życiu i wojna. Święty Boże. – Kobieta splata dłonie na kolanach. – W takich chwilach cieszę się, że nie jestem zakochana, wiesz? Chyba nie umiałabym tego znieść.

_Uwierz mi, po stokroć gorzej jest, gdy ten, kogo kochasz, stoi po drugiej stronie,_ wzdycham w duchu, jednak nie mówię tego głośno. Zamiast tego dodaję:

– Zaopiekuj się też Eleanor, w porządku?

Jej też będzie nieziemsko trudno. Z tego, co wiem, Marcel to pierwsza osoba, której naprawdę pozwoliła do siebie dotrzeć po śmierci rodziców. Nie licząc Marge, która już nie żyje.

Siostra marszczy brwi.

– Twoją służką? Czyżby było coś, o czym nie wiem?

Kręcę głową.

– Nic z tego, o czym myślisz, kochanie. Ona po prostu... myślę, że bardzo potrzebuje teraz przyjaciółki.

– Przyjaciółki – powtarza Gemma z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Hmm, w porządku – mamrocze, posyłając mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Czuję, że jeszcze jedno moje słowo i zacznie wyciągać ze mnie prawdę siłą. Może nie wygląda na groźną, jest dość drobna – ale pozory uwielbiają mylić.

Od wyjaśnień ratuje mnie jednak skrzypienie drzwi. Oboje odwracamy się w tamtą stronę i naszym oczom ukazuje się nikt inny jak Marcel.

– Znajdzie się dla mnie trochę miejsca w tym uścisku? – pyta nieśmiało.

– Mam nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne – komentuje Gemma, otwierając szeroko ramiona, by go przytulić. Chłopak więcej się nie waha.

– Brakowało mi tego – szepcze, wtulając się w nas. – Trochę wstyd się przyznać, ale jednak.

– Nieprawda – protestuje siostra. – Nie widzę w tym niczego wstydliwego.

– Bo jesteś kobietą – śmieję się, ale obejmuję oboje nieco mocniej.

Przez to, że to Marcel zawsze jest tym chłodno myślącym, spokojnym, opanowanym Stylesem, czasem zapominam, że jest najmłodszy z całej naszej trójki. Prawdopodobnie miał najmniej okazji do nacieszenia się rodzinną czułością. Czuję się źle z myślą, że nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

Być może to dzięki temu tak dobrze dogadał się z Eleanor. Nie wyobrażam sobie dwóch osób, które mogłyby podarować sobie więcej uwagi i miłości...

Do moich oczu napływają łzy, więc prędko chowam twarz we włosach Gemmy, by żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło. Mężczyźnie nie wypada płakać. A już na pewno następcy tronu. Opuszczam powieki, wsłuchując się w ciszę, w której wyraźnie wyróżnia się bicie trzech serc. Już dawno nie byłem tak blisko ze swoim rodzeństwem i oddałbym naprawdę wiele, by móc przedłużyć tę chwilę w wieczność.

Czyjś ciepły palec delikatnie ociera mokry ślad z mojego policzka.

– Kocham was, dzieciaki – mamrocze Gemma.

 

 

_|13|_

 

Plan, który pojawia się w ciągu następnych tygodni, jest prosty. Nie atakować. Nie dać się zaskoczyć. Wspólnie decydujemy, że pozostawanie w Paryżu jest niepotrzebnym ryzykiem. Mieszka tu zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby stracić życie w trakcie walk. Postanawiamy wyruszyć na północ i rozbić obóz w pobliżu Calais. Ojciec początkowo proponował Dunkierkę, lecz Marcel odradził mu to dość stanowczo.

– To zbyt blisko granicy z Belgią – przekonywał.

Pewnie ma rację. Co prawda Belgowie są neutralni w tym konflikcie, ale odrzucili naszą prośbę o wsparcie, twierdząc, że sami jesteśmy sobie winni, skoro porwaliśmy następcę tronu brytyjskiego. Mimo że ich argument jest trudny do podważenia i wcale nie oznacza, że trzymają stronę Anglików, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, mam pewne obawy. Oczywiście, król nie zostawia stolicy bez ochrony, jednak gdyby Anglicy postanowili zaatakować Paryż, gdy niemal całe nasze wojsko będzie się znajdować na wybrzeżu... to nie mogłoby skończyć się dobrze.

Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to zaufać instynktowi Marcela i wierzyć w słuszność jego decyzji.

Dzień, w którym mamy wyruszyć, zbliża się niezwykle szybko. Widzę to po twarzy matki. Jest coraz bardziej blada i wychudzona. A jednak wciąż wygląda majestatycznie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że drzemie w niej jakaś pierwotna, kobieca siła, lecz dopiero teraz ukazuje się to w całej okazałości.

Myślę, że Eleanor ma w sobie coś podobnego. I choć czuję, że jest jej bardzo ciężko, trudno dostrzec to gołym okiem. Jest znacznie twardsza niż mógłbym przypuszczać.

Choć chciałbym wynagrodzić swoim bliskim to, że niedługo odejdę, nic nie umiem poradzić na to, że dużo czasu spędzam sam. Przesiaduję na błoniach, mocząc nogi w stawie lub podziwiając niebo z gałęzi drzew. Natura przynosi mi ukojenie, mimo że w samotności moją głowę wypełnia zbyt wiele myśli. Bo przecież  _nie zapomniałem._

Nie mógłbym zapomnieć o tych błękitnych oczach.

Ale staram się nie rozpaczać. Są ważniejsze sprawy niż zawiedzione uczucia i złamane obietnice. Trudno, stało się – zaufałem nieodpowiedniej osobie. Ba, pokochałem całym sercem. Lecz zostałem zdradzony i tym, co muszę teraz zrobić, jest ochrona mojej rodziny. Nie zamknięcie się w sobie.

_To z czasem przestanie boleć,_ pocieszam sam siebie.  _Kiedyś wszystko wróci do normy._

I są chwile, kiedy naprawdę prawie w to wierzę.

Ale są też takie, w których zupełnie nie wierzę. Jedna z nich przypada na dzień przed naszym wyjazdem.

– Harry? – Marcel zagląda do mojej komnaty, zastając mnie czytającego książkę.

– Wejdź – zachęcam, podkurczając nogi, by zrobić mu miejsce na łóżku. – Siadaj.

– Dziękuję. Gotów na wielką przygodę? – pyta.

– Teraz to coś poważniejszego niż poskramianie smoków, co? – śmieję się słabo. – Trochę się denerwuję – przyznaję.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo... – kiwa głową brat.

Zagryzam wargę.

– Jak ma się Eleanor? – interesuję się uprzejmie.

Marcel wzdycha.

– Wygląda na to, że nieźle, ale czuję, że tylko udaje – mówi. – Mam wrażenie, że nie chce mnie martwić, ale kiedy trzyma to dla siebie... jest tylko gorzej. – Podnosi wzrok. Wydaje się być tak bezbronny i przerażony, że znów widzę w nim tego nieśmiałego pięciolatka, kryjącego się w bezpiecznym cieniu starszego brata. Mam ochotę go przytulić.

Robię to.

– Harry, boję się – szepcze Marcel tuż przy moim uchu. – Co, jeśli _nie_ wrócę? Przecież ona tego nie przeżyje. Straciła już rodziców, Marge... Nie mogę jej tego zrobić.

– Nie zrobisz – zapewniam z pewnością w głosie.

– Skąd wiesz?

Odsuwam się kawałek, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kładę sobie dłoń na piersi.

– Stąd. Wiesz, jak to mówią. Prawdziwa miłość przetrwa wszystkie próby.

– Wierzysz w to? – pyta, ocierając kciukiem jedno z oczu, w którym zakręciła się samotna łezka.

_Nie._

– Oczywiście, że tak – kłamię. – Wiem, że nic was nie rozdzieli – dodaję i tym razem jestem szczery.

– Dziękuję – wzdycha Marcel. – To dla mnie... wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Idź do niej – zachęcam. – Naciesz się jej obecnością, gdy możesz, bo może minąć dużo czasu, nim znów się spotkacie.

– Tak, masz rację – przytakuje brat, podnosząc się z łóżka, lecz nagle zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. – Prawie bym zapomniał. Tak naprawdę przyszedłem ci to dać – mówi, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza złożoną na pół kartkę. – Bądź rozsądny – prosi, podając mi ją.

Unoszę brwi w zdziwieniu.

– W porządku? – odpowiadam niepewnie.

Marcel kiwa głową i tym razem naprawdę już wychodzi. A ja zostaję sam na sam z tajemniczą kartką.

Kartką, której nigdy nie powinienem otrzymać, jak myślę od razu, gdy dostrzegam wypisane na niej swoje nazwisko. Ten charakter pisma poznałbym wszędzie.

– Cholera jasna, że też masz czelność jeszcze do mnie pisać – mamroczę, walcząc z chęcią podarcia jej na strzępy. Wiem, że musiał napisać ją tuż przed atakiem albo niedługo po nim. I to wystarcza mi do kompletnego stracenia głowy. 

Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną potem dzieje.

Następnym, co pamiętam, jest księżyc, odbijający się w królewskim stawie, gdy siedzę na brzegu. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj znalazłem. Nie pamiętam momentu, w którym wybiegłem z zamku ani tego, że skierowałem się na błonia. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy zapadł zmrok. I choć po moich policzkach spływają łzy, ja nie płaczę. Brakuje mi już sił na tego mężczyznę.

Pomięty list spoczywa na moich kolanach. Nie chcę go czytać. Z jednej strony dlatego, że nie chcę kłamstw. Ale jeszcze bardziej dlatego, że boję się prawdy. Mimo że wiem,  _kto_ mnie zdradził, gdyby Louis przyznał się do tego wprost, byłoby to po stokroć gorsze. Bo tak wciąż jakaś część mnie może wierzyć w jego niewinność, nawet jeśli to absurdalne. Lecz nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę stracić tej odrobiny absurdu. Bo wtedy... prawdopodobnie już  _nie_ _umiałbym_ się podnieść.

Postanawiam wyrzucić kartkę do wody. Wtedy, nawet gdybym zmienił zdanie, atrament zdąży się rozpłynąć i nikt nigdy, włącznie ze mną, nie pozna treści. Podnoszę się, biorę zamach... i rzucam.

– Żegnaj, ostatni liście od Louisa Tomlinsona – szepczę, wpatrując się w opadającą powoli wiadomość.

Nim jednak papier zdąży dotknąć tafli, podmuch wiatru posyła go z powrotem na brzeg. W pierwszej chwili chcę podnieść go i rzucić z powrotem, ale nie umiem się do tego zmusić.

– Niech ci będzie – wzdycham w końcu ciężko. Składam kartkę na cztery i chowam ją do kieszeni. A potem siadam znów na ziemi i wsuwam bose stopy do wody.

Tej nocy nie wracam już do zamku. Siedzę w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w księżyc i gwiazdy, dopóki nie znikają na tle wschodzącego słońca. Wpatrując się w nie, ale tak naprawdę ich nie widząc.

_Dobranoc, moja mała gwiazdko._

Wygląda na to, że niebo ma w zwyczaju strącać gwiazdy, które stają się dla niego niewygodne.

 

♠

 

Gdy uświadamiam sobie, że słońce już wstało, a właśnie dziś mamy ruszyć w drogę, wreszcie postanawiam wrócić do domu. Muszę przecież jeszcze przygotować się do podróży i... pożegnać się z bliskimi. To chyba najtrudniejsza część.

Choć to strasznie egoistyczne i w jakiś sposób okrutne, cieszę się, że nie przechodzę przez to sam.

Postanawiam uniknąć niewygodnych pytań i zrezygnować z wchodzenia głównym wejściem. Zamiast tego kieruję się w stronę stajni. O tej porze nie powinno być tam nikogo, może tylko ten chłopiec od koni, którego spotkaliśmy z Louisem wtedy... Przełykam ślinę. To smutne, że tyle moich dobrych wspomnień wywołuje teraz ból.

Przyspieszam kroku.

Jestem już niecałe piętnaście jardów od dziedzińca, gdy dostrzegam jakąś postać. Zdecydowanie nie jest to dziecko. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wygląda na dorosłego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę... Zwiększając ostrożność i nieco zbaczając ze ścieżki, tak, by pobliskie krzewy zasłoniły mnie przed jego wzrokiem, dalej idę do przodu.

Gdy rozpoznaję osobę, przed którą tak się czaję, mam ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie.  _To Liam_ .

Chcę do niego podejść, lecz w tym momencie Liam dostrzega kogoś i macha w jego stronę. Robię gwałtowny krok do tyłu, chowając się za krzewem. Chwilę później w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się Zayn. Wygląda już nieco lepiej, choć wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Właśnie dlatego nie rusza z nami, a zostaje na zamku. W pewnym sensie mnie to uspokaja. Oczywiście, wiem, że jest ranny. Ale wiem też, że gdyby coś zagroziło moim bliskim, kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie będzie się wahał przed obroną ich, choćby miał z trudem zwlec się z łóżka. To pewnie nieco samolubne, ale nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że jego obecność koi mój lęk o rodzinę. Można uznać to za wyraz zaufania, prawda?...

Choć jego krok jest nieco chwiejny, mężczyzna szybko znajduje się naprzeciw Kapitana. Rozgląda się dookoła, prawdopodobnie upewniając się, czy nie są obserwowani. Na moje szczęście, nie dostrzega mnie. Zwalnia kroku, w końcu zatrzymuje się.

– A zatem dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz – mówi.

Liam kiwa głową powoli.

– Tak. Obrona kraju przede wszystkim.

– I nie wiesz, kiedy wrócisz – kontynuuje Malik.

– Gdy Francja znów będzie bezpieczna – odpowiada mój przyjaciel. – Ale masz rację, nie wiem, kiedy to będzie. Oby jak najszybciej.

Zayn przez chwilę się nie odzywa. Z tego, co widzę, nawet nie patrzy Liamowi w oczy. Zamiast tego wpatruje się w ziemię. Gdy postanawia coś powiedzieć, jego głos lekko się łamie.

– Nie wiesz też, czy w ogóle...

Nie kończy.

Nie musi.

Przez twarz Liama przebiega tyle sprzecznych emocji, że nie umiem nawet dobrze ich zidentyfikować. W końcu jednak mężczyzna uśmiecha się słabo i robi krok do przodu. Delikatnie ujmuje podbródek tego drugiego i unosi go do góry, zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Hej. To prawda, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, ale wrócę. Obiecuję. – Puszcza jego brodę, zamiast tego sięgając po ciemne dłonie. – Wrócę dla _ciebie_ – mówi cicho, unosząc je do swojej twarzy, po czym czule całuje palce.

Ten gest jest tak intymny, że odwracam wzrok, czując się jak podglądacz. Ta scena nie była przeznaczona dla moich oczu. Nie była przeznaczona dla niczyich oczu. Sprawiła jednak, że wiele rzeczy niespodziewanie nabiera dla mnie sensu. Chociażby to, czemu Liam zawsze był tak nieczuły na zalotne spojrzenia kobiet. Albo to, dlaczego  _wypadek_ Zayna tak bardzo nim wstrząsnął. Dotąd myślałem, że czuł się winny, bo dopuścił do zranienia jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Jednak myliłem się.

On go po prostu  _kocha_ .

– Trzymam cię za słowo, Kapitanie – mówi mężczyzna, a ja nie muszę podnosić spojrzenia, by usłyszeć w jego głosie szloch.

Kolejny dowódca, który łamie komuś serce swoim odejściem. Tak samo, jak wcześniej ojciec i Marcel. Tylko ja jeden z naszej czwórki nie pozostawiam za sobą zranionych uczuć.

Ale w pewnym stopniu rozumiem, co czują matka, Eleanor czy Zayn. Bo tym razem, cóż... to moje serce zostało złamane.

 

♠

 

Kryształ przebiera niecierpliwie kopytami. Nie może doczekać się momentu, w którym ruszymy. Głaszczę ją po karku, usiłując nieco ją uspokoić.

– Spokojnie, dziewczynko – szepczę, przeczesując palcami jej gęstą, czarną grzywę. – Jeszcze będziesz miała dość drogi, uwierz mi, kochana.

Klacz parska z niedowierzaniem. Wyraźnie się ze mną nie zgadza. Uśmiecham się lekko.

– Zobaczymy, zobaczymy – mówię.

– Gotów do wymarszu, stary druhu? – rozlega się po mojej prawej. Odwracam głowę i dostrzegam Liama. Prezentuje się wyjątkowo dostojnie, w pełnym uzbrojeniu i z królewskim herbem na piersi. Śnieżnobiała sierść jego wierzchowca, o wdzięcznym imieniu Lazur Północy, tylko dodaje mu blasku, gdy tańczą w niej promienie słońca. Uśmiecham się na myśl, że ten mężczyzna jest moim przyjacielem.

– Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, Li – odpowiadam, wbijając wzrok w horyzont.

Mimowolnie przypominam sobie nasze wspólne podróże. Wszystkie kraje, które razem odwiedziliśmy. Mimo że Liam często zachowywał się wtedy jak niańka, cały czas stał ze mną ramię w ramię i w każdej chwili wiedziałem, że mogę na nim polegać. Że nigdy nie wystąpi przeciw mnie i zawsze będzie mnie wspierał.

Myślę o tym wciąż, kiedy powoli wyruszamy. Dręczy mnie pytanie, czy to nadal jest to samo? Nie czuję, by coś między nami się zmieniło, ale jednak... Liam nie ma pojęcia o ważnych zmianach w moim życiu. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, jak naprawdę wyglądają (czy też  _ wyglądały _ ) stosunki między mną a błękitnookim brytyjskim księciem. Nie powiedziałem mu o tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zakochałem się. Nie powiedziałem mu o tak wielu rzeczach... i on też ukrył przede mną coś istotnego. Gdybym rano nie przechodził koło stajni, nadal nie wiedziałbym o Zaynie. 

Czemu mi nie powiedział?

Wiem, oczywiście, że zarówno mój, jak i jego związek (o ile to, co łączy mnie z Louisem można w ogóle tak nazwać) są prawnie zakazane i wysoce potępiane, ale czy to mógł być powód, dlaczego nigdy nawet nie wspomniał o tym, że jest zakochany? Czy to możliwe, że bał się... że ich wydam?

To oznaczałoby, że już mi nie ufa.

Zastanawiam się, czy to moja wina. Mam tendencję do niszczenia relacji z ludźmi, na których mi zależy.

W tym momencie postanawiam sobie, że jeśli tylko przeżyjemy, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by to naprawić.

– Liam? – zwracam się do niego.

– Tak, Wasza Książęca Mość? – pyta, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami, w których tyle razy w przeszłości znalazłem zrozumienie i ukojenie.

Posyłam mu delikatny uśmiech.

– Przynieśmy chlubę Matce Francji.

 


	7. Część 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mojemu kochanemu Gacowi, dzięki któremu wiem, że motłoch zawsze na pierwszy ogień, rzeki spływają krwią, a król najchętniej siedziałby w chałupie.

CZĘŚĆ 4

 

WIEŻA

 

_Oddzielili cię, syneczku, od snów, co jak motyl drżą,_

_haftowali ci, syneczku, smutne oczy rudą krwią (…)._

_Zanim padłeś, jeszcze ziemię przeżegnałeś ręką._

_Czy to była kula, synku, czy to serce pękło?_

_~ Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński_

_ Epizod drugi. _

 

_|14|_

 

Podróż mija nam szybko. Zatrzymujemy się tylko na noce. Ludzie, zamieszkujący mijane przez nas wioski, są bardzo życzliwi i gościnni. Chyba pochlebia im fakt, że sam król chce zrobić postój w ich sąsiedztwie. Wszyscy sprzyjają naszej sprawie. Nie umyka mojej uwadze, że za każdym razem, gdy ruszamy w drogę, dołącza do nas nawet do kilkudziesięciu osób. Są to głównie młodzi mężczyźni, niektórzy na pewno młodsi ode mnie. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że armia francuska rośnie w siłę. Chłopi to jej ważna część w bitwach. Z drugiej jednak... wiem aż nazbyt dobitnie, że wielu z nich może już nie wrócić.

Oni też o tym wiedzą, muszą wiedzieć. I mimo to podążają za nami.

– Odzywa się w nich poczucie obowiązku obrony kraju – mówi Marcel, kiedy wypowiadam swoje myśli na głos. – To patriotyzm.

– Ale czy patriotyzm wystarczy, żeby bezpiecznie wrócili do domu? – marszczę brwi. Kryształ wyczuwa mój nastrój, bo parska niespokojnie.

– Trudno powiedzieć – wzdycha mój brat. – Ich największym atutem jest entuzjazm.

– To znaczy?

– Popatrz na nich, Harry. – Odwraca się lekko, kierując swój wzrok na grupkę chłopaków, radośnie popychających się i roześmianych. – Są chętni do bitki, ale to prości rolnicy. Nie mają doświadczenia w walce. W ich piersiach biją odważne serca, lecz to nie zawsze wystarczy.

Zamyślam się. Wiem, że ma rację. Żaden z tych ludzi nie ma pojęcia o wojnie. Dla wielu z nich ta wyprawa może skończyć się tragicznie...

Ale przecież może też skończyć się tak samo dla mnie czy któregokolwiek z moich przyjaciół.

– Tęsknisz za nią? – pytam ni stąd, ni zowąd.

Marcel posyła mi zdziwione spojrzenie, jednak wyraz jego twarzy bardzo szybko łagodnieje. Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że dzieje się tak, kiedy przywołuje w myślach twarz Eleanor. Z dziwacznym ssaniem w żołądku uświadamiam sobie, jak wiele dałbym, żeby Louis myślał o mnie z taką miną.

_ Harold, _ upominam się w myślach. To już przeszłość, która nie wróci. Zamknięty rozdział. I choć zakończenia bywają bolesne, to przecież każdy koniec jest początkiem czegoś nowego.

– Tęsknię – przyznaje Marcel. – Chyba bardziej niż powinienem.

– Co masz na myśli? – dziwię się. Jak można tęsknić  _ za bardzo _ ? Przecież tęsknota to potrzeba serca.

Brat uśmiecha się do siebie.

– Myślę, że zbyt mocno przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że zawsze jest w pobliżu. Do tego, że gdy jest mi źle, w każdej chwili mogę się do niej przytulić. – Pauza. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Chciałbym uchylić jej nieba i dać wszystko to, co najlepsze... ale to ona jest moim cudem, nie odwrotnie. Nie ma drugiej takiej osoby na świecie.

– Jak to możliwe – zastanawiam się głośno – że oboje od razu zauważyliście, że ja i... Że coś jest na rzeczy, podczas gdy ja widuję was codziennie i nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że coś może was łączyć?

– Nie umiesz ukrywać emocji – odpowiada Marcel. – Już od samego początku było widać, że coś się w tobie zmieniło. Zauważyłem to już po twoim powrocie, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co jest tego powodem. Teraz...

– Jestem zbyt oczywisty, co? – śmieję się. Ale nawet ja słyszę w tym śmiechu smutek. – Myślisz, że pozostali... że oni też? – pytam. Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale skoro on i Eleanor tak łatwo mnie rozszyfrowali, ojciec też mógł się domyślić.

Chłopak jednak kręci głową.

– Nie sądzę. Wątpię, by choć przeszło mu to przez głowę, to po pierwsze. A po drugie, my znamy cię lepiej. Sam powiedz: ile czasu spędziliśmy razem my, a ile ty i ojciec?

Otwieram usta, by udzielić odpowiedzi, lecz zamykam je, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że ma świętą rację. Nie potrafię winić króla za to, że poświęca nam tak mało uwagi, mimo że zawsze, a szczególnie, gdy byłem dzieckiem, wywoływało to ukłucie bólu. W tym momencie jestem wdzięczny, że tak było. Możliwe, że dzięki temu ocaliłem głowę – nie tylko swoją, ale też osoby, którą kocham.

Martwi mnie coś innego.

– Gemma – mamroczę.

Marcel kiwa głową.

– Też o tym myślałem – przyznaje. – Jednak nawet jeśli coś podejrzewała, pewnie porzuciła to po... ostatnich wydarzeniach.

– Och, tak – mamroczę beznamiętnie.

– Zaangażowałeś się w planowanie kontrataku tak bardzo, że gdybym nie wiedział, jak bardzo za nim tęsknisz, sam bym nie uwierzył – dodaje.

– Co innego zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu? – burczę, ściszając głos. Choć to mało prawdopodobne, by w tym gwarze ktoś nas podsłuchiwał, lepiej nie ryzykować. – To  _ moja _ wina i doskonale o tym wiesz.  _ Ja _ pokazałem mu to przejście. Gdyby nie ja, nic z tych okropnych rzeczy nie miałoby miejsca – zauważam z goryczą.

– Eleanor nie wierzy, że to on – mówi Marcel powoli.

– Wiem, co myśli Eleanor – odpowiadam. – Lecz prawda jest taka, że to nie mógł być nikt inny. On mnie  _ zdradził _ , Marcel. Nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek coś mogło z tego być, spalił za sobą wszystkie mosty – wzdycham ze smutkiem. – O czym ja w ogóle mówię?

– Masz prawo być rozgoryczony. I nawet nie dziwię się twoim słowom. Ale... twoje serce podpowiada ci coś innego, prawda?

Mrugam intensywnie, żeby zapobiec łzom. Jak to możliwe, że ostatnio każdy temat prędzej czy później schodzi na  _ niego _ ?

– Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej – mówię cicho.

– Wciąż go kochasz – zauważa.

– Mogę zaprzeczyć?

– Możesz. Ale ściany pałacu nie są tak grube, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Spuszczam wzrok.

– Nie płaczę – zaprzeczam. – Nie mam już łez.

– Kłamiesz – oznajmia łagodnie, pochylając się na koniu i wyciągając dłoń do przodu, by zetrzeć z mojego policzka niechcianą łezkę, której jakimś sposobem udało się wymknąć spod moich powiek. – Ale nie musisz płakać, Harry. Wystarczy, że mówisz przez sen.

Przełykam ślinę.

– Byłem pewny, że to już minęło.

– W takim razie wróciło – odpowiada mój brat. – Nie tak łatwo zrozumieć, o co ci chodzi, ale wiem, że mówisz o nim.

Przesuwam dłonią po twarzy. Oczy pieką mnie niemiłosiernie.  _ Gratulacje, Louis _ , myślę.  _ Wygląda na to, że opanowałeś każdą część mojego życia. Nawet tę, której nie umiem kontrolować. _

– Co mówię? – chrypię.

Wzrok Marcela kieruje się na niebo, na którym właśnie zachodzi słońce, barwiąc chmury na różowo.

– Wiele rzeczy – niemal szepcze. – Ale najwięcej... najwięcej mówisz o gwiazdach.

 

♠

 

Im bliżej wybrzeża jesteśmy, tym bardziej czuje się nadchodzącą bitwę. Naiwnie niczym dziecko wciąż mam nadzieję, że Anglicy zrezygnują z ataku, gdy zobaczą naszą potęgę. Ta rozsądna część mojej osobowości podpowiada mi jednak, że wcale nam nie ustępują. I nie wycofają się, kiedy wreszcie trafiła się okazja do walki. Ta wzajemna niechęć trwa już od pokoleń, nawet jeśli staraliśmy się żyć w pokoju. Jednak atmosfera między nami jest jak gaz. Prędzej czy później musi wybuchnąć.

Wiem, że ten moment zbliża się wielkimi krokami. I choć trochę łamie mi to serce, jestem gotów walczyć za Francję do ostatniej kropli krwi. Zresztą, co innego mi zostało? Przez głupie zauroczenie zostałem zdrajcą. Naraziłem swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Gdyby nie ja, ta wojna mogłaby nie nadejść przez kolejną dekadę.

Już nie cofnę tego, co zrobiłem. Ale mogę spróbować to naprawić. A to jedyna szansa, by odkupić winy i ochronić rodzinne gniazdo.

Nie chcę, by przeze mnie zginęli ludzie, których kocham.

– Denerwujesz się tym, że on tam będzie? – Pytanie Liama brzmi bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

Przez chwilę rozważam kłamstwo, lecz koniec końców z tego rezygnuję. Już i tak jest między nami tyle niedopowiedzeń... A on przecież zna mnie na wylot. Nawet jeśli nie wie, że czuję do księcia coś więcej, na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że byłem do niego bardzo przywiązany.

– Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – przyznaję. – Chociaż to właściwie nie jest zdenerwowanie. To strach. – Odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. – Boję się, Li. Boję się tego, że spojrzę mu w oczy... i nie dam sobie z tym rady.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Wojna to dziwka – stwierdza z zadziwiającym spokojem. – Wywraca świat do góry nogami, nie martwiąc się o konsekwencje.

– Przyjaciele stają się wrogami – dopowiadam.

– Chyba tylko miłość może ją pokonać – dodaje. W jego głosie dźwięczy pewność, która pozwala mi sądzić, że wiele myślał na ten temat w ostatnich dniach. – Też jest dziwką. Ale za to jaką piękną... – rozmarza się.

To daje mi do myślenia.

– Liam, obiecaj mi coś – proszę.

– Co takiego, Wasza Książęca Mość? – pyta. Boli mnie ten tytuł, szczególnie w tym momencie. Nie mam jednak siły zwracać mu na to uwagi.

– Nie pozwól, bym musiał go zabić – szepczę. – Bo wiem, że nie dam rady. Choćbym nie wiem jak chciał, nigdy nie będę w stanie.

W brązowych oczach mojego przyjaciela coś się zmienia. Pojawia się błysk zrozumienia. Czyżbym właśnie dał mu ostatnią wskazówkę? Może coś przeczuwał.

Nie żałuję. Trudno żałować czegokolwiek, gdy nie wie się, czy jeszcze wróci się do domu.

Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos jest miękki i pełen ciepła.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, Wasza Książęca Mość. Hazz.

Dziecięce przezwisko wywołuje w moim sercu ukłucie. Patrzę na niego, na to, jak majestatycznie prezentuje się w pełnym uzbrojeniu, jak słońce połyskuje w jego kasztanowych włosach, wyostrzając jego urodziwe rysy. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się z bólem, dlaczego to w nim nie mogłem się zakochać. Wiem, że nigdy by mnie nie zranił. Nawet jeśli nie chciałby się angażować, zrobiłby to po to, żeby mnie chronić. Pewnie złościłbym się na niego, ale w głębi podziwiał. A on... troszczyłby się o mnie tak, jak teraz. I nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi myśleć, że miłość jest złym wyborem.

Jednak serce nie sługa. Moje należy już do kogoś innego – być może najgorszego kandydata do tej roli. Serce Liama też jest zajęte. Przez jedynego człowieka, który dorównuje mu odwagą. I  _ odpowiedzialnością _ .

W tym momencie postanawiam, że kiedy – jeśli – wrócę i zostanę królem, zmienię wszystko. Sprawię, że żadna kobieta ani żaden mężczyzna nie będą musieli bać się o swoje życie przez to, że pokochali drugą kobietę czy drugiego mężczyznę. Choćbym musiał sprzeciwić się całemu Kościołowi, mimo że Francja od zawsze nazywana jest jego córą. Choćbym był w tym całkiem sam, nie pozwolę, by inni ginęli za swoją miłość. Wiem, że dla mnie i Louisa nie ma już większej nadziei, być może nigdy nie było. Ale zrobię to. Dla takich ludzi, jak Liam i Zayn. Właśnie dla nich.

 

♠

 

Gdy docieramy na miejsce, w powietrzu czuć tę charakterystyczną, przedbitewną atmosferę. Z każdą kolejną godziną tylko się nasila. Anglicy wiedzą już, że szykujemy się na atak. Muszą wiedzieć. Spokój nie będzie trwał długo. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Ale staramy się funkcjonować normalnie. Rozbijamy obóz. Kiedy się ściemnia, niektórzy zaczynają się bawić.

Patrzę na Marcela. Trudno wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, ale domyślam się, co chodzi mu po głowie. Czy gdybyśmy zostali zaatakowani teraz, bylibyśmy w stanie się obronić? Ludzie zachowują się tak beztrosko... Zdają się być spokojni i radośni, mimo że stoimy na krawędzi wojny.

Czy byliby gotowi bronić się przed najazdem, gdyby zaskoczył ich w trakcie zabawy?

– Lepiej, żeby nie atakowali nas zbyt szybko, co? – zagaduję go, podchodząc bliżej.

– Taaak – wzdycha mój brat.

– Nie zaatakują, jutro niedziela – wtrąca Liam, zatrzymując się przy nas. – Nawet Anglicy nie mają takiego tupetu, żeby atakować w dzień święty.

Marcel marszczy brwi.

– Niedziela – mamrocze pod nosem. – Niedziela...

– Na razie możemy być spokojni, Wasza Książęca Mość – zapewnia go Kapitan.

Mierzę twarz Marcela uważnym spojrzeniem. Wcale nie wygląda na spokojnego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że mogę niemal dostrzec jego myśli, galopujące w zawrotnym tempie. Znam tę minę. Widuję ją aż nazbyt często od kiedy tylko nauczył się mówić. To znak, że zaraz wyrzuci z siebie jakąś mądrą analizę, która wyda mi się niepodważalna, gdy padnie z jego ust, mimo że sam w życiu bym na nią nie wpadł.

Nagle w oczach brata pojawia się szok, a jego usta rozchylają się szeroko. Przez kilka sekund wygląda, jakby nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa. A potem...

– To wszystko już było – mówi z niedowierzaniem. – To wszystko już było – powtarza.

– Co masz na myśli? – pytam ostrożnie.

– Ta sytuacja, ja... ja ją znam, Harry. – Odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć mi w oczy. – Niedziela. Wszystko się zgadza.

_ Mi nic się nie zgadza,  _ mam ochotę prychnąć. Mimo że w jego słowach słychać pełną przerażenia pewność, nadal nie mają dla mnie sensu. Który już raz czuję się jak idiota?

– Mówże po ludzku – burczę. – Albo przynajmniej nie wymagaj, żeby...

– Harry – przerywa mi Liam.

_Och, nie. Ty też?_

– Kontynuuj, Wasza Książęca Mość – prosi mój przyjaciel łagodnie.

Marcel roztrzepuje sobie włosy nerwowo.

– Wszystko się powtarza. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu ludzie wydają się tak odprężeni, kiedy w każdej chwili możemy zostać zaatakowani. Nie przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, że to przez niedzielę. Ale to ma sens. – Na moment kryje twarz w dłoniach. – To naprawdę wszystko już było. Bouvines.

– Bouvines? – marszczę brwi.

– Bitwa pod Bouvines. Dwudziesty siódmy lipca tysiąc dwieście czternasty – wyjaśnia. – Niedziela – dodaje.

Liam wciąga powietrze ze świstem. Ja, jak zwykle, kojarzę ostatni.

– Czekaj – mamroczę. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że damy się zaskoczyć jak króliki, bo oni zaatakują w niedzielę?

– Nie mam pewności... – zaznacza Marcel. – Ale historia lubi się powtarzać.

– Wręcz uwielbia – uzupełnia Kapitan. – Muszę zobaczyć się z królem. To może być... istotne.

Odchodzi szybko. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem, a gdy znika w tłumie, przenoszę spojrzenie na brata. Unoszę lekko jedną brew.

– Wiesz co? – zaczynam zaczepnie.

– Hmm?

– Ani mi się waż zginąć. Bo wygląda na to, że tylko ty tutaj wykazujesz się rozumem – zauważam.

Marcel uśmiecha się.

– Nie martw się, nie zginę – odpowiada, po czym dodaje ciszej: – Obiecałem jej, że wrócę.

 

♠

 

Jak niedaleko zaszlibyśmy bez Marcela uświadamiam sobie tak naprawdę dopiero w momencie, w którym wojsko angielskie zaczyna formować się tuż naprzeciw nas. Moje serce wali jak młotem. Czy to strach?...

Ojciec nie bierze udziału w bitwie. To proste. Nikt nie chce ryzykować życia króla. Wiem, że kiedyś brał udział w walkach i nie miał sobie równych. Dziś będzie obserwował nas z boku. Zatem to na naszych barkach spoczywają losy zwycięstwa. Moich, Marcela, Liama oraz pozostałych dowodzących. Chciałoby się rzec: najlepsi z najlepszych.

Cóż, czas pokaże.

Kryształ jest zaniepokojona, czuję to. To zły znak. Tę klacz niełatwo przestraszyć. Staram się jednak być dobrej myśli. Uspokajam ją, delikatnie gładząc jej grzywę, gdy wysuwam się na przód. Inni dowódcy pospiesznie robią to samo. Ustawienie pozycyjne. Za moimi plecami formują się rzędy chłopów, uzbrojonych głównie w bagnety, dalej strzelcy i kawaleria. Biorę głęboki oddech, spoglądam przed siebie. I zamieram.

Wiedziałem, że to w końcu nastąpi, ale i tak nie byłem gotów. Wiedziałem, że tutaj będzie, musiał tu być. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że trzymałem się nadziei, że uda mi się go  _ ominąć _ . Wśród tylu ludzi mógłbym tak łatwo go przeoczyć... Nie wziąłem jednak pod uwagę oczywistego faktu; nie tylko u nas najstarszy syn króla dowodzi oddziałem.

Widzę go. Dokładnie naprzeciw mnie. Dzieli nas niecałe trzydzieści jardów. To jednocześnie zbyt wiele, jak i zbyt mało. On też na mnie patrzy. Chcę odwrócić wzrok, lecz nie potrafię. Nie umiem poradzić nic za to, że w tym jednym momencie, kiedy moje spojrzenie skupia się na  _ nim _ , powracają do mnie wszystkie te chwile, gdy tęskniłem za najsubtelniejszym dotykiem. Potrafiłem godzinami wyobrażać sobie jego twarz, przypominając sobie najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Maleńkie zmarszczki wokół oczu. Lekko zakręcone rzęsy. Plamkę za lewym uchem... Więc, tak. Chcę odwrócić wzrok. Ale jeszcze bardziej chcę go nie odwracać.

Nawet teraz potrafię dostrzec w nim króla, choć jeszcze nim nie jest. Bije od niego siła, jednak inna niż od Liama. Siła Louisa to majestat. A jednocześnie...

Koncentruję się na jego oczach. Błękitnych jak niebo oczach, których po prostu nie da się zapomnieć. O, ironio. Wydają się być tak szczere, uczciwe i godne zaufania... Już raz dałem się im zwieść. I wiem, że łatwo dałbym się zwieść po raz kolejny.

Zauważam coś jeszcze. Po policzkach Louisa płyną łzy.

Moje serce ściska się boleśnie i na moment rozpadam się na najdrobniejsze kawałki, gotów zeskoczyć na ziemię i pobiec prosto w jego ramiona... Lecz wtedy Kryształ rży cicho, sprowadzając mnie z powrotem. Klepię jej kark jedną ręką, drugą natomiast ocieram oczy. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że płaczę.

– Dziękuję, dziewczynko – szepczę.

Tutaj nie ma miejsca na miękkość serca ani uczucia. Los ma w zwyczaju płatać figle i tak jest w naszym przypadku. Jak to się stało, że stoimy po dwóch przeciwnych stronach pola bitwy?... Być może nigdy nie było nam przeznaczone, kto wie. Dziś? Dziś jest za późno. Nic już się nie liczy. Jeśli mam polec w obronie kraju, zrobię to.

Nie zawiodę po raz drugi.

W momencie, w którym Liam daje sygnał do ataku, nie waham się.

– Naprzód! – krzyczę i ściskam nogami boki klaczy, a ona rusza najszybciej, jak tylko potrafi, by przynieść Anglikom śmierć.

 

 

_|15|_

 

Gdyby nie to, że żołnierze ubrani są w różne barwy, szybko straciłbym orientację. Ludzie mieszają się ze sobą, szybko stając się nieuporządkowanym skupiskiem barwnych plam. Nie mijają dwie minuty, nim ziemia spływa pierwszą krwią. Słyszę szczęk broni, odgłos wystrzałów, krzyki, rżenie koni. Widzę padających na ziemię mężczyzn. Niektórych z nich znałem osobiście...

_ Moi ludzie mnie potrzebują. _ Ta myśl popycha mnie do przodu i pozwala zachować pewność ręki, gdy trzeba oddać strzał.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że umiałbym z determinacją zabić człowieka. Tutaj jest inaczej. Gdy wrogi żołnierz wybiega mi naprzeciw, tylko jeden z nas może wyjść z tego cało. Żaden nie chce być tym drugim. To walka nie tylko o honor czy zemstę. To walka na śmierć i życie. Każdy chce wybrać życie. Nie każdemu się  _ udaje _ . To niemal jak prawo dżungli: przetrwają najsilniejsi. Tylko że tutaj, na polu walki, często lotem kuli steruje ślepy los. I tryumfator w jednej chwili może stać się przegranym.

Mam za dużo do stracenia, by przegrać. A jednocześnie nie mam do stracenia już nic. Prę do przodu, robiąc kolejne wyrwy w szeregach wroga. Moja wspaniała klacz nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwilę. Dla przeciwnika jesteśmy barwną plamą, którą tak trudno trafić.

Ośmielam się pomyśleć, że jesteśmy nie do zatrzymania.

Zgaduję, że powinienem był wiedzieć, jak łatwo fortuna temperuje zbyt ambitnych?...

Słyszę huk wystrzału i nagle nogi mojego konia uginają się pode mną. Instynkt karze mi jak najszybciej zeskoczyć na ziemię. Robię to w ostatniej chwili przed tym, jak Kryształ upada. Gdybym wciąż siedział w siodle, przygniotłaby mnie do podłoża. Z jej boku tryska krew, kończyny plączą się, wygięte pod dziwnym kątem. Przełykam ślinę z bólem, moje serce ściska się. Ta klacz była moją przyjaciółką odkąd pamiętam. Byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem, kiedy dostałem ją od ojca.

– Dziewczynko... – szepczę. Kryształ rży cicho. Gdyby była człowiekiem, pewnie próbowałaby wstać i ruszyć do dalszej walki. Niestety, to już niemożliwe. Ale ja po prostu... nie mogę tak jej tutaj zostawić, by inni stratowali ją bez szacunku. By cierpiała.

Przyklękam.  _ Dziękuję, że byłaś ze mną,  _ myślę, przystawiając lufę do jej łba. Naciskając spust, wciąż patrzę prosto w te mądre, ufne oczy. Dźwięk wystrzału. Aksamitna czerń momentalnie zachodzi mgłą.

Czuję się pusty. Nie wiem, jak zniosę śmierć towarzyszy broni, skoro strata wierzchowca wstrząsa mną tak mocno. Ale nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Podnoszę się z klęczek i rzucam się w wir walki. Straciłem konia, lecz nie straciłem z oczu celu. Z bojowym okrzykiem przebijam bagnetem Anglika, który próbuje dobić jednego z moich ludzi. Nie zatrzymuję się, by zobaczyć gasnące światło w jego oczach. Nie jestem sadystą. Ja tylko walczę o przetrwanie. Podaję żołnierzowi dłoń, pomagając mu wstać. Kiedy on łapie równowagę, podnoszę jego broń i wciskam mu ją w dłonie bez słowa. On mamrocze jakieś podziękowania, ale zbywam go kiwnięciem głowy. Nie mam czasu. Biegnę dalej.

Być może tego wieczora wszystkie rzeki spłyną krwią. Ale to nie będzie francuska krew.

 

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło od początku bitwy. To równie dobrze mógł być kwadrans, jak i kilka minut. Na ziemi leży coraz więcej trupów. Staram się nie patrzeć na ich umundurowanie. Nie chcę.

Mam już tyle krwi na rękach. Przecież każdy z tych ludzi był czyimś synem, ojcem, mężem. Nie wiem, jak podniosę się po tym, kiedy wojna się skończy.

Oczywiście zakładając, że wcześniej nie zginę.

Jakiś Anglik brnie w moją stronę, krzycząc wściekle. Wiem, że chce mnie, widzę to w jego oczach. Wie, że jestem następcą tronu? Być może wystarczył fakt, że tylu jego towarzyszy poległo z mojej ręki... Nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Na jego twarzy maluje się furia. Nie mogę pozwolić mu się zbliżyć.

Wiem, że mam tylko jeden strzał, więc nie mogę chybić. Celuję dokładnie, choć kosztuje mnie to cenne sekundy. Wreszcie pociągam za spust. Siła odrzutu na moment wybija mnie z rytmu.

Nie chybiam.

Mężczyzna pada z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. Był już tak blisko mnie. Nie zdążam się odwrócić. Widzę, jak blask w jego oczach szybko gaśnie... Przełykam ślinę, czując na barkach ciężar swojego uczynku.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robię, kreślę w powietrzu znak krzyża.  _ Spoczywaj w pokoju, bracie,  _ myślę.

– Harry, uważaj! – słyszę nagle głos brata i odwracam się gwałtownie. Moje źrenice rozszerzają się błyskawicznie. Widzę wycelowany w siebie czubek bagnetu, jednak jest już za późno, by się uchylić.

W tym momencie czyjeś plecy zasłaniają mi pole widzenia. Zostaję odepchnięty do tyłu na tyle silnie, że upadam. Niemal natychmiast zostaję przygnieciony przez bezwładne ciało. Wydaję z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Podnoszę się z trudem do siadu i patrzę przed siebie. Mężczyzna, który próbował mnie zaatakować, pada na kolana, przebity od tyłu bagnetem przez Marcela. Z ust wypływa mu strużka krwi. Mój brat dyszy ciężko, ale jednym szarpnięciem wyciąga zakrwawioną broń z ciała przeciwnika i rzuca się w wir walki, jedynie spojrzeniem upewniając się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Wtedy zdaję sobie z czegoś sprawę. Marcel zaatakował napastnika od tyłu. To oznacza, że nie zostałem zabity tylko dlatego, że najpierw... zasłonił mnie ktoś inny. Spoglądam w dół, na wciąż leżącego na moich nogach człowieka.

Z mojego gardła wydobywa się rozdzierający jęk, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że trzymam w ramionach ledwie przytomnego Louisa. Jego bok krwawi, a twarz jest blada jak ściana. Kiedy jednak jego zamglone, błękitne oczy łapią moje spojrzenie, na jego wargach pojawia się słaby uśmiech. Podnosi dłoń z takim wysiłkiem, że mam wrażenie, że mogłoby go to zabić, i układa ją na moim policzku. Jest zimna.

A jednak wciąż nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

– Najlepsze, co mogłem zrobić – szepcze i to ostatnie, co słyszę, nim w oczach staje mi ciemność.

 

♠

 

– Harry. Harry!

Dźwięk mojego imienia sprawia, że nieco się otrząsam. Mrugam szybko i rozglądam się dookoła. Wciąż siedzę w tym samym miejscu, otoczony przez walczących na śmierć i życie ludzi. Bóg jeden wie, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie zginąłem. W tym momencie jestem tak bezbronny.

Podnoszę wzrok i widzę Marcela. Powala kolejnego Anglika i patrzy w moją stronę z niepokojem.

– Musisz wstać. Wstawaj! – rozkazuje, rozglądając się gorączkowo. Połowę jego twarzy pokrywa krew. Modlę się w duchu, by nie okazała się jego własną.

Słucham jego polecenia, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Rozpaczliwie wskazuję na leżącego na ziemi Louisa. Brat marszczy brwi i wtedy chyba go rozpoznaje. Otwiera i zamyka usta.

– Trzeba go stąd zabrać – decyduje w końcu. – Szybko.

Kiwam głową energicznie. Coś boleśnie ściska mnie w gardle, kiedy podnosimy bezwładne ciało. Marcel kieruje nas do najbliższego namiotu, który majaczy jakieś osiemdziesiąt jardów na wschód. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zamienił bagnet na broń palną, ale doceniam jego zdolność chłodnego myślenia. To, co robimy, jest niebezpieczne dla całej naszej trójki, tym bardziej, że droga prowadzi przez sporą część pola bitwy. Trzymając Louisa trudno nam będzie się bronić.

Przyspieszam kroku.

W pewnym momencie kula mija moje ucho o ledwie kilka cali. Mam wrażenie, że czas staje w miejscu. Wstrzymuję oddech. W odważnych, brązowych oczach mojego brata widzę przerażenie. Mimowolnie przypominam sobie jego słowa.  _ Obiecałem jej, że wrócę. _

_ Wrócisz,  _ przysięgam sobie i sam przejmuję prowadzenie. Staram się omijać większe skupiska ludzi. To okropnie trudne i wymaga nadłożenia nieco drogi, ale nie mogę ryzykować. Nie bardziej.

Gdy wreszcie wpadamy do namiotu, niemal się krztuszę. Moje serce wali tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Ostrożnie opuszczamy Louisa na koce. Dopiero wtedy zauważam, jak bardzo się trzęsę.

– Zostań tutaj – mówi Marcel, ocierając krew z twarzy rękawem. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale w tym momencie walka jest ostatnim, do czego się nadajesz.

– Nie mogę was zostawić – protestuję.

– Harry, ty ledwie trzymasz się na nogach. Jeśli masz wyjść stąd i zaraz zostać zastrzelony, lepiej przydaj się na coś i zajmij się nim – wskazuje wymownie na Louisa.

Zaciskam wargi tak mocno, że aż bieleją. Jednak kiwam głową.

– Uważaj na siebie – rzucam, kiedy chłopak już ma wychodzić.

Posyła mi pełne troski spojrzenie.

– Będę – odpowiada. – Przecież  _ obiecałem _ _ jej _ , że wrócę – dodaje i już go nie ma.

Wzdycham głęboko i odwracam się w stronę rannego. W piersi ściska mnie to, jak słabo wygląda. Bez zastanowienia padam na kolana obok niego i zaczynam rwać jeden z koców na strzępy. Muszę zrobić opatrunek. Jego rana nie wygląda dobrze. Modlę się o to, by nie wdało się w nią zakażenie.

_ Dobrze, że jest nieprzytomny, _ myślę. Nie chcę, żeby widział moje łzy.

Przynoszę sobie miskę z wodą. Cały czas zastanawiam się, dlaczego to zrobił. Zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem przed bronią jednego ze swoich ludzi. Miesza mi się już w głowie. Najpierw mnie zdradza i omal nie skazuje całej mojej rodziny na śmierć, a potem poświęca się dla mnie? To nie ma kompletnie żadnego sensu. Pociągam nosem, przesuwając mokrą szmatką po brzegach jego rany. Jest nieduża, ale bardzo głęboka. Szpikulec wszedł niemal do końca nim Marcel zabił tamtego człowieka. Boję się, że nie uda mu się tego przetrwać.

– Już raz obmywałeś mi ranę – odzywa się niespodziewanie Louis. Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym się ocknął. Jego głos jest tak słaby, że to łamie mi serce.

– Pamiętam – odpowiadam powoli. – Zachowywałeś się wtedy, jakbym zaraz miał wbić ci nóż w plecy.

– Ale tego nie zrobiłeś – zauważa.

_ Za to ty tak _ , myślę, lecz nie mówię tego na głos.

Nie muszę.

– Wiem, co teraz o mnie myślisz... – wzdycha. – Na twoim miejscu pewnie wyciągnąłbym takie same wnioski.

– Oszczędzaj siły – proszę chłodno.

Łapie mnie za rękę, zatrzymując ją na moment. Jego uchwyt jednak szybko słabnie.

– Wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Nie wiem, skąd ojciec dowiedział się o waszym sekrecie, ale na pewno nie ode mnie.

– Och, powiadasz.

– Zaufaj mi, Harry – niemal błaga. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto zdradził, lecz to nie byłem ja. Nie mógłbym zrobić czegoś takiego.

Milczę, zawiązując ostatni węzeł na opatrunku.

Louis pochmurnieje jeszcze bardziej. Już nie patrzy na mnie.

– Ty nie... nie przeczytałeś mojego listu, prawda? – pyta ze smutkiem.

– Listu? – powtarzam po nim. Moja dłoń odruchowo wędruje do kieszeni na piersi. Ostatni list Louisa, ten, który próbowałem wyrzucić do stawu, jest właśnie tam. Sam nie wiem, czemu go trzymam, szczególnie w tym miejscu. To było... coś jak wewnętrzna potrzeba. Mimo że nie przeczytałem go – i nie miałem takiego zamiaru – pragnąłem mieć go przy sobie.

– Masz go? – pyta mężczyzna z ożywieniem. – Przeczytaj, proszę – dodaje łagodnie.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry... – zaczynam, ale wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na jego kredowobiałą twarz, bym zmienił zdanie. Bądź co bądź, to tylko słowa.

Wyjmuję złożoną na cztery kartkę i otwieram ją. Jest już nieco sfatygowana – nie otaczałem jej szczególną czcią, to fakt – lecz zapisane ciemnym atramentem słowa wciąż są wyraźne i łatwe do odczytania. Biorę głęboki oddech.

 

_ **É** _ _ **toile,** _

**mam tak mało czasu. Dzieje się coś złego, bardzo złego. Ale nikt nic mi nie mówi. To pewnie dlatego, że ojciec wie o naszej przyjaźni. Cóż, nie wie** _ **wszystkiego** _ **, jak się pewnie domyślasz. Lecz opowiadałem mu o Tobie. O tym, że opiekowałeś się mną jak stary przyjaciel i niezmiennie stałeś po mojej stronie. Wie, że jesteś mi bliski. Miałem nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by utrzymać pokój, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że nie miałem racji.**

**Trudno mi ustalić coś pewnego, lecz jestem przekonany, że kilkakrotnie padło słowo** _ **przejścia** _ **. Być może jestem przewrażliwiony, ale uczyniłeś mnie powiernikiem tak ważnej tajemnicy, że trzęsę się na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby się dowiedzieć. Jak Wy żyjecie z tak wielkim sekretem? Choć pewnie jego ciężar jest nieco inny, gdy jesteście u siebie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.**

**Będę uważny. Spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Może okazać się, że dramatyzuję i te wszystkie szepty oraz dziwne spotkania nie mają nic wspólnego z moimi podejrzeniami. Jednak... na wszelki wypadek chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Nawet jeśli to fałszywy alarm.**

**Ja po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, żeby stała Ci się krzywda.**

**Będę spokojniejszy, jeśli wzmocnicie ochronę. Dałbyś radę przekonać ojca, prawda? Zrób to, błagam. I uważaj na siebie.**

**Niebo nigdy nie przestanie troszczyć się o swoje gwiazdy, bo bez nich zupełnie straciłoby sens.**

**Twój,**

**Louis**

 

Patrzę na prawy górny róg listu. Data wskazuje na trzy dni przed atakiem. Oczywiście, mógł to wszystko uknuć i teraz śmiać się w duchu z mojej naiwności... Ale przecież od początku czułem, że nie jest taki. I jestem już tak zmęczony podejrzeniami. Zmęczony złością na niego.

– Chciałeś mnie ostrzec? – upewniam się.

– Myślałem, że dzięki temu nie dacie się zaskoczyć, jeśli mój ojciec faktycznie zaatakuje – potwierdza cicho. – Tylko że on zrobił to szybciej, niż podejrzewałem. Bałem się, że list nie zdąży dojść na czas.

– Nie doszedł – kręcę głową. – Dostałem go kilka dni później. Wtedy byłem już przekonany o tym, że to ty.

– Łatwo we mnie zwątpiłeś... – stwierdza Louis ze smutkiem i ten smutek łamie mi serce.

– Byłem taki zagubiony – tłumaczę, czując się jak ostatni łotr. – Tylu ludzi zginęło. Wasi żołnierze podpalili nasz pałac, a potem sami do niego wtargnęli. Matka mojej przyjaciółki spaliła się żywcem. Moja siostra omal nie została zamordowana, a bliski przyjaciel Liama prawie zginął, broniąc jej. Czułem się tak zdradzony, jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Gdybym tylko mógł coś zrobić, nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił – mówi słabo.

Co szalone, wiem, że mówi prawdę. Choć ostatnie tygodnie spędziłem na wmawianiu sobie, że z premedytacją zdradził moją tajemnicę i nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że krótka rozmowa sprawi, że zmienię zdanie... jest po prostu w jego głosie coś, co sprawia, że wyczuwam szczerość jego słów. Wzdycham.

– Wiem – mamroczę.

Wtem głośny wystrzał gdzieś niedaleko sprawia, że podrywam się z miejsca.

– Zostań tu – proszę, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. – Wyjrzę zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

_ Głupie pytanie _ , łaję się w myślach.  _ Co może się dziać, kiedy wokół szaleją walki? _ Jednak, mimo że obiecałem bratu, że zostanę w środku, czuję się w obowiązku sprawdzić, co się stało. Mam złe przeczucia.

Louis zmusza się do uśmiechu. Wygląda na to, że wiele go to kosztuje.

– Nie ruszę się na krok – obiecuje, choć obaj wiemy, że nie mógłby wstać, nawet gdyby chciał.

Chwytam porzuconą wcześniej broń i wychodzę na zewnątrz. Walka wre. Ludzie padają jak muchy. Przełykam ślinę, rzucając ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie Louisowi, po czym sam rzucam się w oko cyklonu.

Mimo że wewnętrznie jestem rozbity, krew w moich żyłach płynie w stałym, miarowym tempie. Udaje mi się zachować spokój, kiedy nie włączam umysłu do swoich czynów. Wszystko robię automatycznie. Choć treningi z Liamem dotyczyły głównie szermierki, umiem posługiwać się bronią. Dobrze strzelam. Być może właśnie to ratuje mi życie.

Nie czekając na to, aż ktoś z Anglików oznaczy mnie jako potencjalne zagrożenie i postanowi  _ zdjąć _ , przyspieszam kroku. Na razie nikt mnie nie atakuje. Staram się więc osłaniać swoich. Trafiam jednego z przeciwników na moment przed tym, jak wbiłby czubek bagnetu w pierś naszego oficera. Mężczyzna rzuca mi szybkie spojrzenie, w którym widzę wdzięczność. Nie ma jednak czasu na uroczyste podziękowania. Biegnę dalej.

Tracę koncentrację tylko na moment. Kiedy dostrzegam na ziemi znajomy płaszcz, uwalany w błocie i krwi.

– Liam – szepczę bezgłośnie i to jest właśnie ta chwila, w której dosięga mnie kula.

Na początku mam wrażenie, jakby ból rozrywał każdą pojedynczą komórkę mojego ramienia, ale zaciskam zęby i uchylam się przed czyjąś bronią. Wysuwam nogę w bok, podcinając napastnika. Oddaję strzał i poświęcam sekundę na przyjrzenie się swojej ranie. Boli jak cholera, ale to tylko draśnięcie. Mam szczęście.

– Liam – powtarzam gorączkowo i na klęczkach zbliżam się do zniszczonego materiału. Ciągnę za pelerynę mocno, odkrywając bezwładne ciało. To wciąż może nie być on. Może to przypadek.

Łapię mężczyznę za bark i ciągnę w swoją stronę, żeby odwrócić go na plecy. Gdy wreszcie widzę jego twarz, z moich ust wyrywa się skowyt.

– Liam, Liam, do cholery, nie – niemal piszczę.

Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie mogę stracić ich obu.

Muszę jak najszybciej zabrać go z pola walki. Nawiązuję kontakt wzrokowy z jednym ze swoich żołnierzy. Chłopak kiwa głową i odwraca się, gotów nas osłaniać. W tym momencie jak mało kiedy cieszę się, że jestem synem króla. Inni chcą mnie chronić. Być może dzięki temu  _ mi _ uda się ochronić moich przyjaciół.

Louisa pomagał nieść mi Marcel, a Liam jest dwa razy potężniejszy od niego. Przetransportowanie go do namiotu jest nie lada wyzwaniem. Na dodatek moje ramię nadal niemiłosiernie boli. Ale zaciskam zęby i ciągnę Kapitana poprzez pole bitwy. Nie zostawię go tutaj, nieprzytomnego. Po moim trupie.

Kiedy wreszcie wpadam do namiotu, mam wrażenie, że wypluję własne płuca. Lecz nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. Łapię ubranie Liama obiema rękami i rozrywam je, by odsłonić jego pierś. Oglądam ją gorączkowo, ale nie dostrzegam większych obrażeń niż niegroźne zadrapania. Muszę szukać dalej. Chwilę później znajduję ranę postrzałową na wysokości uda. Nie wygląda jednak na tak poważną, by stracił od niej przytomność.

– Sprawdź jego głowę – mamrocze ktoś słabym głosem, a ja podskakuję, przestraszony. Oglądam się przez ramię i zauważam Louisa. Dopiero wtedy wszystko do mnie wraca.

Wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy go zostawiałem, lecz nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Gorączkowo obracam głowę swojego przyjaciela, szukając ran. Przeczesuję dłońmi jego włosy. Gdy patrzę na swoje palce, są pokryte krwią. Z sercem podchodzącym do gardła, wymacuję krwawiące miejsce. Nie wygląda to na robotę kuli. Ktoś musiał po prostu mocno go uderzyć.

– Och, Liam – szepczę. Przyciągam do siebie podarte koce, za pomocą których opatrywałem ranę Louisa. Zaczynam wiązać je ze sobą i delikatnie owijam głowę i biodro poszkodowanego. – Napędziłeś mi niezłego stracha, głupku. – Pochylam się i całuję go w czoło. – Ty też obiecałeś komuś, że wrócisz, więc lepiej wywiąż się z tego przyrzeczenia.

– Twoje ramię – odzywa się znów Louis. Mówienie sprawia mu coraz więcej trudności.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiem, co ma na myśli, ale wtedy uderza we mnie fala bólu i przypominam sobie o tym, że sam zostałem postrzelony. Podwijam rękaw i przyglądam się ranie dokładniej.

– To tylko draśnięcie – uspokajam go, jednocześnie robiąc sobie prowizoryczny opatrunek z resztek materiału. – Każda wojna wymaga poświęceń, nieprawdaż?

Kiedy nie odpowiada, odwracam się do niego, zaniepokojony. Wpatruje się we mnie z ciepłem w oczach. Z kącika jego ust wypływa wąska strużka krwi. Z walącym sercem podpełzam do niego.

– Louis, co się dzieje? Czujesz się gorzej? Co cię boli? – dopytuję. Sam słyszę w swoim głosie panikę.

Mężczyzna ani na chwilę nie spuszcza wzroku z mojej twarzy. Jego błękitne tęczówki toną w miłości, przez co mam ochotę płakać. Dlaczego wygląda, jakby zaraz miał się ze mną  _ pożegnać _ ?

– Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać – wyznaje ledwie dosłyszalnie. Ręka, którą trzyma na swoim boku, obsuwa się bezwładnie, odsłaniając założony przeze mnie opatrunek, który teraz cały jest przesiąknięty krwią. Moje usta formują się w idealne  _ O _ , gdy uświadamiam sobie, co to znaczy.

– Nie umieraj, Lou – skomlę, chwytając go za dłoń. – Nie umieraj, błagam.

– To byłaby dobra śmierć – stwierdza.

Pociągam nosem.

– W walce? – podpowiadam.

– Nie – zaprzecza. Jest zbyt słaby, by nawet pokręcić głową. – Za osobę, którą kocham.

Nie umiem już powstrzymać łez, które napływają mi do oczu. Mam wrażenie, że moje serce zaraz rozkruszy się na miliony kawałków.

Kiedy się odzywam, mój głos drży i lekko się załamuje.

– K-kochasz mnie?... – pytam z niedowierzaniem.

Louis uśmiecha się. Teraz i w jego oczach błyszczą łzy.

– Harry, moja mała gwiazdko – szepcze. – Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek i kogokolwiek na świecie. Zawsze będę.

Bierze oddech ze świstem i jego powieki powoli opadają. Krztuszę się łzami, opierając głowę na jego piersi i rozpaczliwie szukając bicia jego serca. Na początku sam je zagłuszam, szlochając. Zmuszam się więc do ucichnięcia i choć uspokojenie się zajmuje mi chwilę, w końcu je słyszę. Tak ciche, że niemal niewyczuwalne, jest dla mnie w tym momencie najpiękniejszą melodią.

– Ja też cię kocham – mówię ledwie dosłyszalnie, modląc się w duchu, by melodia nie ucichła.

 

 


	8. Część 5.

CZĘŚĆ 5

 

DAMA

 

_Bo mówią, że dom jest tam, gdzie przynależy twoje serce_

_Jest tam, dokąd udajesz się, kiedy czujesz samotność_

_Jest tam, dokąd zmierzasz, by rozprostować swe kości_

_~ Gabrielle Aplin_

_|16|_

 

Słyszę, że ktoś powtarza moje imię. Dźwięk dobiega mnie jak zza ściany, a ja jestem tak zmęczony... tak otumaniony... Czuję się, jakbym unosił się pod wodą. Tak, to dobre określenie. Wszystkie bodźce docierają do mnie w spowolnionym tempie.

Śnię... czy umarłem?

Mogłem umrzeć. Brałem w końcu udział w walce. Bitwa trwała w najlepsze, prawda?... Było tyle ofiar...

Wtedy to wszystko nagle we mnie uderza. Liam, Louis. Ślady po kulach i ostrzach. Krew.

Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając, dostaję w twarz. To wreszcie wybudza mnie z tego dziwacznego otępienia. Rozpoznaję głos, który mnie nawołuje.

– Harry, _fils de pute!_

– Ale ty wiesz, że moja matka to też twoja matka? – mamroczę, uchylając się przed dłonią Marcela, nim znów zdąży mnie spoliczkować.

Brat bierze oddech, patrząc na mnie spode łba.

– Wyglądałeś jak trup – stwierdza.

Chcę coś odpowiedzieć, lecz wtem odzywa się ktoś trzeci. Głos jest zachrypnięty, jak po bardzo długim śnie, ale rozpoznaję go bez problemu.

– Wygraliśmy? – pyta Liam.

– Nie do końca – zaprzecza Marcel.

– Przegraliśmy? – denerwuje się Kapitan i natychmiast próbuje się podnieść, lecz jego starania kończą się fiaskiem.

Rozglądam się dookoła i do gardła podchodzi mi żółć.

– Gdzie jest Louis?

Gdy moje pytanie zostaje zostaje zignorowane, uderza we mnie fala gniewu.

– Gdzie jest Louis, do cholery?! – powtarzam, łapiąc brata za ramiona i potrząsając nim.

– Uspokój się... – prosi, jednak nie zdaje się to na wiele.

– Nie uspokoję się, dopóki nie powiesz mi, że wszystko z nim w porządku!

Choć tego nie chcę, mój głos załamuje się na ostatnim słowie.

– Powiedz mi, że nie umarł – dodaję szeptem. – Błagam, powiedz, że nie umarł.

– Nie umarł – odpowiada chłopak ostrożnie. – Ale... nie możesz go teraz zobaczyć. Jest...

– Gdzie? Gdzie jest?

Marcel zaciska usta.

– Harry, będzie lepiej dla nas obu, jeśli pozwolisz mi nie kończyć.

– _Lepiej_? – pytam z niedowierzaniem. – Co to znaczy _lepiej_? A gdyby na jego miejscu była Eleanor?

Jeszcze nim kończę to zdanie, wiem, że posunąłem się za daleko. To był cios poniżej pasa. Ból, który wymalowuje się na jego twarzy... Czuję się podle.

– Przepraszam – mówię cicho. – Ja po prostu...

– W porządku – oznajmia chłodno. – Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć, to to, że rana była głęboka i jeśli książę Tomlinson miał przeżyć, potrzebował _pomocy_.

Wypuszczam z siebie świszczący oddech.

– Wyjdzie z tego? – upewniam się.

– Jeśli Bóg da – stwierdza, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

Choć nie jest to odpowiedź, której bym pragnął, rozbudza we mnie iskierkę nadziei. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Impulsywnie przyciągam brata do siebie i zamykam go w uścisku.

– Przepraszam – powtarzam. – Nie powinienem był... Straciłem panowanie nad sobą.

– Wiem – mamrocze on. – Rozumiem.

Puszczam go i zdobywam się na lekki uśmiech, po czym podchodzę do leżącego na boku Liama, który patrzy na mnie z niewyraźną miną.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego spodziewałeś się zobaczyć w tym namiocie brytyjskiego księcia ani co do tego wszystkiego ma twoja służąca, ale chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – oznajmia na wstępie.

– Bałem się o ciebie – mówię w odpowiedzi.

– Och, niepotrzebnie, Wasza Książęca Mość – zbywa mnie ruchem dłoni. – Jestem niezniszczalny – żartuje.

– Właśnie widzę – komentuję.

Przyjaciel uśmiecha się do mnie, jednak zaraz poważnieje. Spogląda na mojego brata.

– Jak wygląda sytuacja? Nie słyszę walki. Kto zwyciężył?

Dopiero po jego słowach uświadamiam sobie, że strzały i brzęk oręża faktycznie ucichły. Także moje spojrzenie kieruje się w stronę Marcela, który zakłada ręce na piersi.

– Cóż... W tym momencie mamy zawieszenie broni – odpowiada spokojnie.

Kapitan marszczy czoło.

– Zawieszenie broni w trakcie pierwszej bitwy? Co się stało?

Brat zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym mówi:

– Można powiedzieć, że Harry wygrał wojnę.

Trudno stwierdzić, kto jest bardziej zaskoczony jego słowami: Liam czy  _ja_ .

– O czym ty mówisz? – pytam, czując na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– Powiedzmy, że kiedy okazało się, że mamy w naszym obozie rannego angielskiego księcia, ale przez trwającą bitwę nie możemy mu pomóc... przerwanie walk zawiązało się samoistnie.

– Obie strony się na to zgodziły? – dziwię się. To niepodobne do ojca. Zawsze doprowadzał do końca wszystko to, co zaczął.

Marcel kiwa głową.

– Dla Anglików jest ważny, bo jest jedynym męskim potomkiem króla. Co do nas... Ojciec nie był przekonany, ale opowiedziałem mu, jak ocalił ci życie. Bardzo obrazowo. Tak więc Louis stał się kartą przetargową.

– Nie spodobałoby mu się to – zauważam, ale w głębi niemal skaczę z radości. Och, dobry Boże. Czy to możliwe, że teraz naprawdę wszystko zacznie się układać?

Tylko Liam nadal wygląda na skonfundowanego.

– Mam wrażenie, że sporo przespałem – oznajmia.

– Nie dziwię się – przyznaje Marcel. – W skrócie: książę Tomlinson dał się przebić bagnetem niemalże na wylot, żeby uratować Harry'ego i tym sposobem dostał się tutaj. Przypadkiem stał się przy tym ważnym pionem na planszy – dodaje. – Chwilowo żadna ze stron nie chce jego śmierci.

– To... dobrze – uznaje Kapitan z ostrożnością. – Lecz taki sojusz nie będzie trwały.

– Racja – kiwa głową mój brat. – Chyba że...

Zerka w moją stronę. Unoszę brwi.

– Chyba że co? – pytam.

Pozostała dwójka wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Po moim kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz. To nigdy nie wróży niczego dobrego.

– Chyba że... – podejmuje Liam. – Chyba że obaj szybko zasiądziecie na tronach.

 

♠

 

Gdy Marcel wreszcie zgadza się zaprowadzić mnie do Louisa, zaczyna się ściemniać. Jestem jednocześnie podekscytowany i zdenerwowany. Z jednej strony nie mogę doczekać się, by go zobaczyć. Z drugiej – boję się tego, w jakim stanie go zastanę. Kiedy widziałem go po raz ostatni, byłem pewny, że za chwilę odejdzie. Brat mówił mi, że wezwano medyka, ale w takich warunkach na pewno nie mógł udzielić mu wiele pomocy.

_Pomóż mu jakoś z tego wyjść,_ modlę się w duchu.  _Daj mu jeszcze jedną szansę, Boże. Nie mógłbyś zabrać mu życia po tym, jak ryzykował wszystko, żeby mnie ocalić... prawda?_

Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylę.

– Pamiętaj, że nie wolno mu się przemęczać – upomina mnie Marcel, prowadząc między namiotami. Choć wciąż wydaje mi się to nieprawdopodobne, wygląda na to, że naprawdę doszło do zawieszenia broni. Ludzie, którzy jeszcze kilka godzin temu walczyli na śmierć i życie, teraz odpoczywają w spokoju. Nie widzę ani śladu wrogości, mimo że żołnierze brytyjscy wyraźnie trzymają się w bezpiecznej odległości od naszego obozu. Ale i tutaj dostrzegam kilka obcych umundurowań. Najwięcej przy dużym, jasno oświetlonym namiocie.

Do którego też zmierzamy.

– Tobie się wydaje, że _co_ ja będę z nim robić? – prycham. Chłopak unosi brwi znacząco, sprawiając, że zaczynam się rumienić. – Chryste Panie – mamroczę. – Masz o mnie ciekawą opinię – zauważam uszczypliwie, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie.

– Wybacz – mówi. – Nie chciałem cię zawstydzić.

– Ta konwersacja robi się niewygodna – jęczę. – Miłość mojego życia dopiero co omal nie umarła, a ty robisz mi pogadankę o moim życiu seksualnym? _Merde_ , człowieku, pamiętaj, kto tu jest starszym bratem! – przypominam, śmiejąc się niezręcznie. 

Liczę na to, że Marcel mi zawtóruje, ale on najwyraźniej nie ma takiego zamiaru. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się do mnie z czymś na kształt... rozczulenia? Po moim kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz.

– Dobra, co takiego powiedziałem? – pytam kwaśno.

Brat spuszcza wzrok na ziemię, jednak uśmieszek wciąż nie znika z jego ust.

– Nic takiego – odpowiada powoli. – Ty po prostu, wiesz. Nazwałeś go _miłością swojego życia_.

Zagryzam wargę. Jestem zmieszany. Palnąłem. Nie kontrolowałem tego. Powiedziałem po prostu to, co myślę.

_No, właśnie._

– Bo tak jest – odzywam się cicho, nie patrząc Marcelowi w oczy.

– Wiem – oznajmia z przyjemnym ciepłem w głosie. – Widzę to.

Wzdycham, nadal nie czując się na siłach podnieść wzroku.

– Ja po prostu... nie jestem najlepszy w tym wszystkim. Jak wyrażanie uczuć i te sprawy. Nie miałem... Nie miałem _jak_ się tego nauczyć, bo ja nigdy wcześniej... nikogo nie... nikt nie był dla mnie... Sam wiesz.

– Będziesz wiedział, co robić – pociesza mnie brat. – Zwyczajnie.

– Skąd? Skąd będę wiedział? – pytam.

Marcel przystaje na chwilę, sprawiając, że ja także się zatrzymuję. Odwraca się do mnie przodem i podnosi palcem moją brodę, tak, bym wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy. Wtedy chwyta moją dłoń i kieruje ją w stronę piersi. Kładzie po lewej stronie, tak, że mogę wyczuć bicie własnego serca.

– Stąd – mówi cicho. – Zawsze właśnie stąd.

Docieramy do namiotu Louisa. Przed samym wejściem stoi dwóch żołnierzy: jeden angielski i jeden francuski. W tym jednym przynajmniej umiemy współpracować. Obaj chylą głowy z szacunkiem na nasz widok. Prawdopodobnie pozwalają nam podejść bliżej tylko ze względu na nasze królewskie pochodzenie. Czuję coś na kształt ulgi, widząc, że książę jest dobrze strzeżony. Teoretycznie wiedziałem, że żadna ze stron nie zaryzykowałaby utraty go, lecz dobrze przekonać się o tym osobiście.

Marcel zagląda do środka badawczo. Po chwili wychyla się z powrotem i szeptem komunikuje:

– Nie ma nikogo. Zostanę tutaj i dopilnuję waszej... chwili prywatności.

Kiwam głową z wdzięcznością. Bardzo zależy mi, by zostać z nim sam na sam, bo tylko wtedy będę mógł być zupełnie szczery i otwarty. Ryzykujemy naprawdę wiele.

Z pewną dozą niepewności wchodzę do namiotu. Moje oczy od razu go odnajdują. Wydaje mi się, że śpi. Jest chorobliwie blady, ale i tak wygląda dużo lepiej niż w momencie, kiedy widziałem go po raz ostatni...

– Och, kochanie... – mówię cicho, podchodząc bliżej.

Wtedy jego powieki delikatnie się uchylają, a para błękitnych oczu spogląda na mnie z czułością. Na jego twarzy pojawia się szczery, choć słaby uśmiech.

– Mógłbym przyzwyczaić się do tego, że tak mnie nazywasz – odpowiada.

Całuję go w czoło i siadam na brzegu jego posłania. Splatam swoje palce z tymi należącymi do niego.

– Jak się czujesz? – pytam łagodnie.

– Bywało lepiej – zauważa on. – Ale czuję, że zaczęło mi się poprawiać, kiedy wszedłeś.

Staram się uśmiechnąć.

– Kokietujesz – komentuję przez ściśnięte gardło. Zamykam oczy. Wiem, że płaczę, bo czuję gorące łzy, spływające po mojej twarzy.

– Skarbie?... – odzywa się Louis. Chwilę później jego ciepła dłoń ociera delikatnie mój policzek. Zmuszam się do podniesienia powiek. Od razu napotykam jego zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Przepraszam. Mogę to zobaczyć? – pytam. Louis kiwa głową.

Podwijam delikatnie materiał jego koszuli i przyglądam się badawczo opatrunkowi.

– Wepchnął mi tam pod spód chyba z połowę trawnika – żartuje mężczyzna. – Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że istnieje tyle ziół leczniczych. Człowiek całe życie się uczy...

Wiem, że próbuje wywołać uśmiech na mojej twarzy, lecz to nie takie proste. Oczywiście, cieszę się, że go widzę, ale wciąż tak bardzo się martwię. Jest taki słaby. Gdyby nie ja...

– Bałem się o ciebie – szepczę. – Myślałem, że...

– Że nie dam rady? – zgaduje on.

Zaciskam usta i kiwam głową w potwierdzeniu.

– Kocham cię – oznajmiam. – Nie mógłbym cię stracić.

Dłoń Louisa przenosi się na mój podbródek. Jego kciuk lekko muska moją dolną wargę.

– Wiem, Harry – odpowiada. – Wiem doskonale...

Pociągam nosem.

– Właśnie dlatego cię zasłoniłem – dodaje ciepło. – Nic nie byłoby takie samo, gdyby stała ci się krzywda.

Od jego słów bije tak potężna siła uczucia, że wszystkie moje próby powstrzymania płaczu idą na marne. Chociaż czuję się z tym okropnie i jestem naprawdę zażenowany, szlocham. Jak mogłem chociaż przez sekundę myśleć, że Louis mógłby mnie zdradzić?... Być może w mojej sytuacji miałem do tego prawo... ale i tak jestem na siebie wściekły. Podczas gdy ja użalałem się nad swoimi zawiedzionymi uczuciami, on omal nie zginął, ratując mnie.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham – jest jedynym, co umiem z siebie wydusić.

Louis przyciąga moją twarz bliżej siebie i całuje moje czoło.

– Ja ciebie też – mówi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mocno.

A potem niespodziewanie łączy nasze usta i nawet jeśli łzy czynią pocałunek nieco słonym, nagle zupełnie przestają mi przeszkadzać.

Chwilę później odsuwam się, by dać mu trochę oddechu. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie z niezadowoleniem. Tym razem naprawdę udaje mu się mnie rozbawić.

– Nie możesz się przemęczać, pamiętaj – przypominam, składając pocałunek na jego włosach.

– To nie jest męczące – marudzi. – Męczące było czekanie na pocałunek z tobą przez tyle tygodni!

– Znowu kokietujesz – zauważam i całuję go krótko. Tak naprawdę czuję to samo. Brak jego bliskości wykańczał mnie od środka. Gdybym mógł, pewnie zacałowałbym go na śmierć. Ale, wciąż pomny słów brata, mam zamiar wyjątkowo na niego uważać.

Louis mruczy z zadowoleniem pod moimi ustami, wywołując u mnie krótki atak śmiechu. Dobry Boże. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio śmiałem się tak szczerze. Ten człowiek był najlepszym wyborem w moim życiu.

– Obietnica się spełniła – mówię cicho.

– Obietnica? – Louis marszczy brwi.

– Obiecałeś, że się spotkamy – wyjaśniam.

Mężczyzna markotnieje.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że w takich okolicznościach – wyznaje.

Wtedy uświadamiam sobie, jak skutecznie zrujnowaliśmy nastrój. Przez chwilę byliśmy tylko my, on i ja. W naszym małym, prawie doskonałym świecie. Teraz wojna, którą rozpętali nasi ojcowie, brutalnie wdziera się do tej naszej bezpiecznej bańki.

– Czy twoi przyjaciele... – zaczyna niepewnie. Wiem, o co chce spytać. Kręcę głową.

– Żyją. Liam został ranny, nie wiem, czy to pamiętasz. Ktoś rozbił mu głowę, ale już czuje się lepiej. Trochę gorzej z chodzeniem, bo ma przestrzelone biodro, lecz o ile go nie nadweręży, powinien wrócić do sprawności. Jeśli chodzi o mojego brata, czuje się świetnie. Właśnie stoi na straży, żeby przypadkiem ktoś nam tu nie wszedł – uzupełniam, przeczesując dłonią jego włosy.

Louis patrzy na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

– Wie... o nas?

Potakuję niepewnie.

– Domyślił się – przyznaję. – Zawsze był trochę za spostrzegawczy. Ale... to raczej moja wina. Zgaduję, że moja rozpacz po twoim wyjeździe była zbyt oczywista – dodaję, siląc się na lekki ton.

Tym razem to znów Louis jest tym, który inicjuje pocałunek.

– Nigdy nie chciałem cię zostawiać – szepcze w moje usta.

– Flirciarz – podsumowuję.

– Jestem poważny jak nigdy – oznajmia. – Tylko że gdybym nie wrócił, ta wojna wybuchłaby już wtedy.

– I tak wybuchła – zauważam kwaśno.

W oczach Louisa pojawia się coś takiego, że czuję się, jakbym kopnął szczeniaka.

– Ja... – zaczyna, ale wpadam mu w słowo.

– Wiem – mamroczę, po czym muskam jego nos swoim. – Wiem, skarbie.

Niestety, nadal wygląda na przygnębionego.

– Nie czuj się winny, proszę – mówię, pieszcząc ustami jego ucho. – To wojna naszych ojców, nie nasza. Nie nasza...

– Ale jesteśmy w nią wplątani, czy tego chcemy, czy nie.

Przypominam sobie słowa Marcela i Liama. I choć średnio cieszy mnie ta perspektywa...

– W takim razie to zakończy się, kiedy to my przejmiemy rządy. Ty nigdy nie zaatakujesz mnie, a ja ciebie, to pewne. Więc... dzięki temu nastanie pokój.

– Taaak... – wzdycha Louis, przyciskając moje dłonie do swoich ust i całując je krótko. – Ale skończy się wszystko inne.

 

 

_|17|_

 

Louis czuje się z każdym dniem coraz lepiej, ale wszyscy wiemy, że jeśli ma w pełni wrócić do zdrowia, nie może tu zostać. Na początku chciałem nalegać, by zabrać go do Paryża (nie tylko dlatego, że mógłbym spędzać z nim całe dnie), lecz inni przekonali mnie, że to zły pomysł. Zdaniem Marcela, powrót do Anglii będzie lepszy dla jego zdrowia, bo, chociaż wymaga przeprawy przez wodę, podróż statkiem nie nadweręży jego sił tak, jak zrobiłby to transport przez ląd.

– To dla jego dobra – tłumaczył mi brat. – Jest zbyt słaby, byśmy mogli nawet myśleć o drodze do Paryża, Harry. To mogłoby go dobić.

Nie kłóciłem się i nie mam zamiaru. Choć poznałem już smak rozłąki i wiem, że to będą dla mnie straszne miesiące (cóż, prawdopodobnie dla nas obu), nie potrafię być tak samolubny, by ryzykować jego życie. Już raz omal go nie straciłem. I z całą pewnością nie chcę tego powtarzać.

Przynajmniej teraz nasze pożegnanie jest lepsze.

– Kocham cię – powtarza Louis, całując moją szyję i zostawiając na niej małe ślady – przypomnienia. Że już do kogoś należę. Później będę martwił się tym, jak je ukryję. W tym momencie odwdzięczam się tym samym.

Muszę przyznać, że nie znałem go z tej strony. Jest taki zaborczy. Wydawać by się mogło, że potrzebuje mnie naznaczyć, by nikt mu mnie nie ukradł. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo zawrócił mi w głowie, jest to raczej niemożliwe, jednak nie oponuję. Podoba mi się ta jego władczość. Podoba mi się to, że, choć nie może powiedzieć tego głośno, chce pokazać, że jestem  _ jego _ .

Lubię do niego należeć.

– Nie chcę pośpieszać, ale kończcie już! – woła z zewnątrz Marcel, nawet nie zaglądając do namiotu. Najwyraźniej uważa nas za znacznie bardziej sprośnych niż jesteśmy w rzeczywistości. Ja jednak wciąż pamiętam, że Louis jest ranny, a jego obrażenia dopiero zaczynają się goić. To byłoby zbyt ryzykowne.

Oblizuję usta.

– Będę za tobą tęsknić – szepczę.

– Ja za tobą też – odpowiada, zewnętrzną częścią dłoni gładząc mój policzek. – Ale coś ci obiecałem. Pamiętasz?

– Tak – mruczę. – Że do mnie przyjedziesz, kiedy wydobrzejesz.

– I tak będzie – mówi, całując czubek mojego nosa. – To tylko kilka miesięcy. I będę pisał.

– Co tydzień? – upewniam się.

– Codziennie – poprawia.

Uśmiecham się mimowolnie.

– Tak szybko to poczta nie działa – zauważam. Odpowiada uśmiechem.

– Kolejna rzecz, nad którą trzeba będzie w przyszłości popracować – stwierdza i całuje mnie. Muskam jego wargę czubkiem języka, na co otrzymuję bardzo satysfakcjonujący pomruk.

– Kocham cię. – Powtarzam to chyba po raz setny w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, lecz mam wrażenie, że nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. Podobnie jak charakterystyczny błysk w jego oczach, pojawiający się każdorazowo, gdy wypowiadam te słowa.

– Ja też cię kocham – mamrocze w mój kark, biorąc głęboki wdech, tak, jakby chciał wypełnić całe płuca moim zapachem. – Jak nigdy.

– Chłopaki, ja mówię poważnie! – odzywa się ponownie mój brat. – Jeśli nie wyjdziecie w ciągu pół minuty, możecie być pewni, że ktoś tu wtargnie.

Wzdychamy obaj. A więc się zaczęło. Louis składa na moich ustach ostatni pocałunek, po czym wypuszcza mnie ze swych objęć i rusza w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. Jednak wystarcza kilka kroków, by zaczął niebezpiecznie się chwiać. Wciąż jest taki słaby... Nie powinien w ogóle wstawać z łóżka.

Bez większych skrupułów przerzucam sobie jego ramię przez barki i ostrożnie wyprowadzam na zewnątrz, gdzie już czeka służba z noszami. Uśmiecham się lekko na widok jego skwaszonej miny, kiedy musi się położyć. Nie znosi czuć się bezbronny. Mam wielką ochotę w tym momencie po prostu go pocałować, lecz przygryzam wargę i jedynie kiwam mu głową. Odpowiada tym samym.

Patrzy na mnie, kiedy jego ludzie zaczynają się oddalać. Nie tracimy kontaktu wzrokowego aż do momentu, w którym jeden staje się dla drugiego tylko zamazaną plamką na horyzoncie.

Stoję w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki ojciec nie zarządza powrotu.

– Czas na nas, panowie. Nie mamy po co tutaj zostawać – oznajmia, co jest jednoznacznym sygnałem do zwinięcia obozowiska. Przyglądam się w milczeniu, jak Francuzi uwijają się, składając namioty i pakując ekwipunek do wozów. Pracują sprawnie, więc idzie im to bardzo szybko.

Marcel podchodzi do mnie i, co zupełnie mnie zaskakuje, opiera głowę na moim ramieniu.

– Jak sobie radzisz? – pyta.

– Jest w porządku – mówię. Mój głos jest zaskakująco spokojny.

– A tak poważnie?

Wzdycham cicho.

– Serce wyrywa mi się do niego, lecz wiem, że niedługo się zobaczymy. To pomaga.

Brat wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. Nie dopytuję. Nie chcę ryzykować względnej równowagi, którą udało mi się osiągnąć kosztem zbyt wielu małych obietnic.

– Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się wam ułoży – komentuje w końcu chłopak i nawet jeśli słyszę, że nie do końca w to wierzy, to jego słowa są szczere.

– Ja też. Ja też... – mamroczę.

A potem milczymy wspólnie, dopóki nie przychodzi czas, by wsiąść na konie i odjechać.

Dostaję jednego z koni ojca: pięknego, bułanego ogiera. Głaszczę go po grzywie z melancholią.

Brakuje mi Kryształ.

 

Droga mija spokojnie. Przez pewien czas jadę sam i nie przykrzy mi się to za bardzo. Mam dzięki temu chwilę na rozmyślania. Nie są ani specjalnie radosne, ani przygnębiające. Zastanawiam się nad przyszłością. Tą najbliższą. Myślę, czym wypełnię czas oczekiwania na wizytę Louisa. Wiem, że nie mogę żyć tylko nią. To zrujnowałoby moją psychikę. Muszę zatem znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Mimo że wysilam umysł, nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, co lubiłbym robić. Zabawne.

W pewnym momencie u mojego boku pojawia się Kapitan Payne. Widać po nim, że czuje się już lepiej i to mnie cieszy, choć wciąż mogę dostrzec ślady tego, co go spotkało. Krzywi się lekko za każdym razem, gdy Lazur Północy wykona gwałtowniejszy ruch. Stara się jednak zgrywać twardego. Zawsze taki był.

Mija chwila, nim decyduje się nawiązać rozmowę.

– Jak wielkim nietaktem będzie – Liam odchrząkuje znacząco – jeśli spytam, czemu po pożegnaniu z księciem Tomlinsonem wyglądasz, jakby coś cię gryzło, panie?

– Och. To tylko... – waham się. Muszę dobierać słowa ostrożnie. – Mam u niego ogromny dług. Nie zapominając o tym, że to mój przyjaciel. Będę za nim tęsknić.

Kapitan kaszle w pięść, jakby próbował ukryć śmiech. Patrzę na niego podejrzliwie. Gdy wreszcie udaje mu się uspokoić, mówi:

– Nie, Wasza Książęca Mość. Chodziło mi o to, że masz ślady _ugryzień_ na szyi.

Choć próbuję to ukryć, płonę rumieńcem.  _ Cholerny Louis _ , myślę, nerwowo podciągając kołnierz koszuli do góry.  _ Cholerny ja _ , poprawiam się, bo problemem w tym momencie nie jest to, że mój ukochany mnie naznaczył, lecz to, że zupełnie o tym zapomniałem i, co za tym idzie, nawet nie zamaskowałem śladów. Ale, mimo że sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze, mam nieodpartą ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Wiedziałem, że Liam, jako mój przyjaciel, prędzej czy później dowie się o moim sekrecie. Nie podejrzewałem jednak, że tym, co mnie wyda, będą  _ ugryzienia _ .

– Skąd pomysł, że to przez pożegnanie z księciem? – pytam nonszalancko.

– Był ostatnią osobą, z którą żegnałeś się przed wyjazdem, panie – zauważa mężczyzna.

Uśmiecham się zawadiacko.

– A czy przyglądałeś się mojej szyi wcześniej, drogi Liamie?

On nie odpowiada, a ja śmieję się w duchu. Zapamiętuję jednak, by na przyszłość być bardziej ostrożnym.  _ Szczególnie _ w tej kwestii.

 

♠

 

Dzień naszego powrotu do Paryża jest dniem powitań, łez i uścisków. Przede wszystkim jednak powitań. Zarówno tych jawnych, jak i ukrytych.

Gdy tylko przekraczamy bramę, widzę Gemmę, biegnącą w naszą stronę z rozwianymi włosami. Tuż za nią biegnie matka, wołając, że księżniczce nie wypada, ale to tylko pretekst, bo nawet z odległości widzę jej zaszklone oczy. Najpierw dostrzega ojca, potem Marcela, na końcu mnie. Wtedy zatrzymuje się wpół kroku i kieruje wzrok ku niebu. Patrzę na to, jak czyni znak krzyża i coś w moim sercu topnieje. Zeskakuję z konia i, niewiele myśląc, rzucam się im naprzeciw. Łapię siostrę i okręcam ją w powietrzu. I, cholera, moje oczy też muszą być już pełne łez, ale śmieję się w głos, przyciskając Gemmę do piersi i tuląc czule.

– Wiedziałam, że wrócicie – mamrocze kobieta.

_ Ja nie byłem tego taki pewny _ , myślę.

– Wiem, kochana – odpowiadam, składając pocałunek na jej czole i znów podrywając ją do góry, by wykonać kolejny obrót. Gemma piszczy i krzyczy z radości. Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że nasz powrót uczyni ją aż tak szczęśliwą.

Zerkam niepewnie na ojca. Nie wiem, co król myśli o tak dziecinnym zachowaniu... jednak kiedy odnajduję jego twarz, widzę błąkający się po niej uśmiech. W ostatnich latach rzadko widuję, by się uśmiechał.

Marcel też schodzi z konia, lecz robi to bardziej odpowiedzialnie niż ja, bo chwyta za uzdę i przekazuje zwierzę jednemu ze stajennych, którzy zaczynają gromadzić się na placu, by zająć się wierzchowcami. To samo robi z moim ogierem. Uśmiecham się do niego z wdzięcznością, on jednak tylko wywraca oczami i podchodzi do nas. Widzę, że szuka kogoś w tłumie. Nie muszę zgadywać, by wiedzieć, kogo.

Jest tam. Stoi wraz z innymi służącymi przy wejściu do pałacu. Na chwilę nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy, ale jest to na tyle szybkie i subtelne, że gdybym nie wiedział, czego wypatrywać, nawet bym nie zauważył.

_ To w ten sposób ukrywacie się przez tak długi czas, _ myślę.  _ Chyba czas, bym nauczył się tego samego. _

Jest jeszcze jedna para, której powitania oczekuję. Rozglądam się za Liamem i dostrzegam go, kiedy odprowadza Lazur do stajni. Zaczynam więc szukać wzrokiem Zayna. Kiedy wreszcie go znajduję, jest już niemal przy samym Kapitanie. Pod pretekstem przywitania się z matką, podchodzę bliżej, w porę, by usłyszeć pierwsze zdania ich konwersacji.

– Zatem wróciłeś, Kapitanie – zaczyna porucznik Malik.

– Jak widzisz – odpowiada spokojnie Liam, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. Zayn natychmiast zauważa, że coś jest nie tak.

– Kulejesz – stwierdza. Słyszę w jego głosie troskę.

– To nic poważnego – zbywa go mój przyjaciel, lecz sposób, w jaki patrzy na niego przy tych słowach, sprawia, że po plecach przebiegają mi ciarki. Słowo daję, że choć znam go całe swoje życie, Liam nigdy nie patrzył tak na nikogo.

Wielu z naszych ludzi zginęło w tej bitwie. To mógł być każdy z nas. A jednak tak się nie stało... i dzięki Bogu.

– Kocham cię, mamo – mówię, wiedziony impulsem.

Nie nazywałem jej tak odkąd skończyłem cztery lata, więc spodziewam się, że popatrzy na mnie dziwnie, ona jednak tylko przytula mnie mocno.

– Ja też cię kocham, Hazz – szepcze. W jej oczach nadal błyszczą łzy.

 

♠

 

Tej nocy nie mogę spać. Być może to kwestia tego, że przez ostatnie tygodnie odzwyczaiłem się od królewskich wygód... Ale wydaje mi się, że po prostu przepełnia mnie zbyt wiele emocji, bym mógł zasnąć.

Dlatego spaceruję.

Puste, pogrążone w rozświetlanej tylko przez wątłe płomienie świec ciemności korytarze wypełniają mnie spokojem. Idę powoli, nie śpiesząc się nigdzie. Pałac jest wielki, a ja mam przed sobą całą, długą noc.

Na chwilę zatrzymuję się w kuchni, lecz nie zastaję w niej nikogo, biorę więc jedynie szklankę wody i wychodzę. Szybko rezygnuję z dalszej przechadzki po części dla służby, gdy tylko orientuję się, że dziś z niejednego pokoju dobiegają nieprzyzwoite odgłosy. Wywracam oczami i wracam do schodów, by udać się na wyższe piętra.

Jakiś czas później docieram na samą górę. Jak już kiedyś mówiłem, to tam mieszczą się sypialnie moja, Marcela i Gemmy, zatem zbliżam się już do końca swojej wycieczki. Od niedawna jedną z komnat zajmuje także Liam – a konkretnie od czasu ataku, w którym omal nie zginęła moja siostra.

Z jej pokoi dobiega mnie tylko spokojne posapywanie. Wygląda na to, że księżniczka nie  _ świętuje _ z nikim powrotu bohaterów.

U Marcela również nie słychać żadnych niecenzuralnych odgłosów. Słyszę za to coś innego. Ciche, spokojne dźwięki lutni. Pamiętam, że brat kiedyś uczył się gry na tym instrumencie i miał prawdziwy talent. Potem jednak przestało sprawiać mu to przyjemność i od tamtej pory nie widziałem, by grał. Teraz jednak, kiedy wsłuchuję się uważniej, okazuje się, że muzyce towarzyszy łagodny, kobiecy śpiew. Rozpoznaję głos Eleanor.

Cóż. Wygląda na to, że Marcel wreszcie znalazł swoją melodię.

Zupełnie co innego wydobywa się za to zza drzwi komnaty Liama. Kręcę głową z rozbawieniem. W pierwszej chwili mam ochotę zapukać, by nieco się uciszyli, lecz w końcu dochodzę do wniosku, że przerywanie im teraz byłoby okrutne. Poza tym podobne dźwięki wydobywają się dziś z tylu pokoi, że nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek poświęcił im tyle uwagi, by zauważyć, że żaden z jęczących głosów nie należy do kobiety.

Nagle wypełnia mnie delikatny smutek.

– Och, Lou – szepczę. – Tęsknię.

Wtedy postanawiam, że wrócę do swojej sypialni i, zamiast marnować noc bez sensu, wykorzystam ten czas. Napiszę list.

 

 

_|18|_

 

Rekonwalescencja Louisa trwa dłużej, niż którykolwiek z nas przypuszczał.  _ Rana goi się nieźle, ale była na tyle groźna, że wciąż nie czuję się dobrze _ , pisze w jednym z listów do mnie. Czekam na niego cierpliwie, bo jego zdrowie jest w tym wszystkim najważniejsze. Lecz tygodnie zmieniają się w miesiące, a ja muszę wypełnić czymś swój czas, by nie zwariować. Próbuję naprawdę wielu rzeczy, włącznie z grą na fortepianie, którą sugeruje mi moja siostra. Niestety, ku jej rozczarowaniu, to zdecydowanie nie jest moją dziedziną. Szybko się nudzę i niecierpliwię, żadna melodia nie brzmi tak, jak powinna.

– Twój brat jest wojownikiem, Gemma – mówi pewnego dnia matka, pojawiając się niespodziewanie w pokoju muzycznym, w którym, bezskutecznie zresztą, ćwiczymy. – Nie zmienisz go w artystę.

– Ale Marcel tak pięknie gra... – wzdycha kobieta, patrząc najpierw na mnie, a potem na królową.

– To powinno tym bardziej uświadomić ci, że ja nie będę – zauważam, lecz posyłam jej lekki uśmiech.

Danie za wygraną nie przychodzi jej łatwo, a ja po prostu szukam dalej. Aż w końcu znajduję.

Jest to zupełnie przypadkowe i dzieje się podczas jednej z moich przechadzek po błoniach. Ostatnimi czasy często spaceruję po treningach z Liamem. To pomaga mi się wyciszyć i nieco stłamsić wrodzoną nadpobudliwość. Tego dnia nogi same wiodą mnie do stajni. Waham się przez chwilę, nim decyduję się wejść do środka. Widok koni jest dla mnie bolesny, mimo że nieunikniony. Wciąż tęsknię za Kryształ, miałem ją od źrebaka i zawsze była wierną, oddaną towarzyszką... aż do samego końca.

Po prawej stronie dostrzegam Oriona – konia, na którym jechał Louis tej pamiętnej nocy, gdy obserwowaliśmy gwiazdy. Podchodzę do niego powoli i gładzę jego chrapy.

– Hej, mały – szepczę. – Pewnie trochę ci tu smutno bez Kryształ, co? Tęsknisz za nią? – pytam i uśmiecham się lekko. Przecież i tak wiem, że mi nie odpowie.

Wtedy za moimi plecami rozlega się głośny brzęk, który płoszy konie. Odwracam się, poszukując jego źródła. Jak się okazuje, jest nim mały chłopiec i naręcze blaszanych wiader, teraz porozrzucanych po podłodze.

– Przepraszam, tu nie wolno... Och, W-Wasza Książęca Mość – mamrocze malec, gdy mnie rozpoznaje. Kłania się nerwowo, jednocześnie próbując uprzątnąć ten bałagan.

Uśmiecham się nieco szerzej.

– Noah! – witam go. Zaskoczone dziecko podrywa głowę do góry. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że zapamiętam jego imię. – Jak się masz?

– Um... dobrze, Wasza Książęca...

– Wystarczy Harry – ucinam. Nadal nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie tytułuje. Poza tym, jaką szkodę może wyrządzić mi przejście na _ty_ z małym chłopcem? – Dobrze ci się tutaj pracuje?

– T-tak, Wa... Harry – poprawia się, napotykając moje spojrzenie. – To dobra praca, chociaż... – waha się.

– Chociaż...? – podłapuję, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Noah nerwowo pociera łokieć.

– Jest trochę ciężko, kiedy mój brat jest chory i muszę wszystko zrobić sam. – Nagle jego mina zmienia się, jakby uświadomił sobie, że powiedział coś niewłaściwego. – To znaczy, ja... ja nie narzekam, Jozue jest świetnym stajennym i on... on wcale nie choruje często, to tylko...

– Spokojnie, mały – śmieję się. – To w porządku, każdy czasem choruje.

W głębi uważam to za urocze, że chroni brata, ja dla swojego pewnie zrobiłbym to samo. Nie wiem nawet, o którym ze stajennych mowa, ale postanawiam dowiedzieć się później. Teraz z kolei wpadam na pewien pomysł.

– Co ty na to, żebym pomógł ci dzisiaj w pracy? – proponuję.

– Przepraszam? – Chłopczyk patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Wzruszam ramionami.

– Powiem ci w sekrecie, że nie mam co ze sobą począć – oznajmiam.

– Chcesz... pomóc mi? W stajni? – upewnia się. Kiwam głową w potwierdzeniu.

I właśnie tym sposobem odnajduję w sobie nową pasję. Czy są nią konie, czy praca z innymi – trudno powiedzieć, pewnie w jakiejś części i to, i to. Dlatego przychodzę do stajni też następnego dnia, i następnego, i następnego...

_ Chyba wreszcie znalazłem coś, co cieszy mnie prawie tak, jak podróże _ , piszę Louisowi.  _ To dziwne uczucie, ale... dobre. Już dawno nie czułem, że moim życiem kieruje pasja. _

 

♠

 

Gdy wreszcie nadchodzi _ten_ dzień, biegnę do portu niczym niesiony na skrzydłach, odprowadzony zbulwersowanymi okrzykami furmana. Powolne, spokojne kołysanie powozu zawsze mnie nuży, a teraz na dodatek kipię oczekiwaniem. Właśnie dlatego decyduję się spontanicznie wyskoczyć przez dach i ostatnie dwie uliczki pokonać biegiem. Choć słyszę za sobą oburzone: _Wasza Książęca Mość, to nie przystoi!_ , nawet się nie oglądam. Mam za to ochotę się roześmiać. Zachowuję się jak dziecko, lecz w tym momencie nie przeszkadza mi to w najmniejszym stopniu, bo po sześciu długich miesiącach mam wreszcie ujrzeć mojego Louisa, całego i zdrowego.

Wypadam na pomost w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć, jak potężny statek z żaglami w brytyjskich barwach wpływa do portu. Wstrzymuję oddech mimowolnie. To musi być jego okręt, nie ma innej opcji. Staram się uspokoić przyspieszony wysiłkiem i podekscytowaniem oddech, ale nie jest to łatwe. Przymykam na chwilę oczy. On jest tak _blisko_.

W myślach powtarzam uwagi Marcela, którymi podzielił się ze mną przed wyjazdem z pałacu. Przygotował ich całą długą listę. Są przydatne, nie zaprzeczę, jednak tak naprawdę słuchałem ich tylko jednym uchem, by drugim zaraz wypuścić. Wziąłem sobie do serca jedną.

_Możesz być serdeczny, lecz opanowany. Żadnych zbytnich czułości. Inaczej ściągniesz na was obu straże, nim zdążysz powiedzieć_ _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ (oczywiście, moją naturalną reakcją było sarkastyczne stwierdzenie:  _Czyli mamy przed sobą jeszcze jakieś trzydzieści lat_ ).

Wreszcie statek cumuje przy pomoście. Mija kilka minut, nim kładka zostaje spuszczona na brzeg, a wtedy ja na chwilę zamieram, wypatrując z niecierpliwością tej znajomej, jasnej czupryny.

Gdy wreszcie ją dostrzegam, jedynie grawitacja wciąż trzyma mnie przy ziemi.

Niemal natychmiast błękitne tęczówki odnajdują moją twarz, a na usta mężczyzny wpływa delikatny uśmiech. Być może jestem jedyną osobą, która go zauważa, ale zauważam i z trudem powstrzymuję się od rzucenia się w jego stronę. Zamiast tego przestępuję z nogi na nogę i grzecznie czekam.

Czekam, by znów móc znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

Nasze powitanie jest boleśnie poprawne. Z przesadną galanterią składamy sobie należne zaszczyty, nie szczędząc przy tym wydumanych tytułów, których i tak nikt nie używa. Omal nie wybucham śmiechem, kiedy Louis z powagą w głosie nazywa mnie Latarnią Morską Na Morzu Sprawiedliwych Sądów (zmyślił to jak nic). Robimy to oczywiście tylko dla otaczających nas poddanych, żywo zainteresowanych tym spotkaniem. Lecz nie przeszkadza mi to tak długo, jak widzę błyszczące iskierki w jego oczach. Tęskniłem za tym.

W towarzystwie angielskiej eskorty wychodzimy z portu. Powóz już na nas czeka. Jest to ten sam, z którego jakiś czas wcześniej uciekłem, więc woźnica nadal posyła w moją stronę gniewne spojrzenia. Taktownie udaję, że ich nie zauważam. Nie mogę powstrzymać się przed tym, by otworzyć drzwi przed Louisem, przytrzymując je jak dla damy. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż znajdujemy się pod silnym ostrzałem spojrzeń, lecz to chyba nie jest zbyt groźne. Książę posyła mi rozbawiony uśmiech, na który nie umiem nie odpowiedzieć, więc właśnie to robię, wsiadając do środka tuż za nim.

To pierwszy moment, w którym jesteśmy względnie sami. Cóż, wciąż nie na tyle, by czuć się swobodnie, ale jednak.

– Furman chyba za tobą nie przepada – zauważa Louis swobodnym tonem.

Chichoczę mimowolnie.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy, był całkiem miły. Niestety, obawiam się, że stracił dla mnie resztki sympatii, kiedy wysiadłem z powozu górą – mówię, wskazując znacząco na otwór ponad nami.

– Och, rozumiem. Otwieranie sobie drzwi było zbyt... trywialne? – kpi mężczyzna.

Wypinam pierś do przodu.

– Ależ skąd, mój drogi. Po prostu obawiałem się, że mógłbym skrzywdzić jakiegoś Bogu ducha winnego spacerowicza, otwierając znienacka jadący powóz – oznajmiam z największą powagą na jaką mnie stać. Widząc zaskoczoną minę Louisa, dodaję dumnie: – Uznałem, że sam dotrę na miejsce szybciej.

– Aż tak śpieszyło ci się do spotkania ze mną, Wasza Wysokość? – pyta, zabawnie poruszając brwiami.

– Nie ceń się zbyt wysoko – parskam. Po czym stwierdzam: – I jeszcze nie żadna _Wysokość_ , kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, książę.

Louis odpowiada śmiechem.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – mamrocze na tyle cicho, by nikt niepożądany nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

– Ja za tobą też – odpowiadam, żałując, że nie mogę od razu nadrobić tych straconych miesięcy.

Niestety, to musi poczekać. Aż do momentu, w którym znajdziemy się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mojej komnaty.

Wyczekuję tej chwili z niecierpliwością.

 

♠

 

 

Dni z Louisem mijają według swojego określonego, leniwego schematu. Poranki na ogół spędzamy na błoniach, pojedynkując się. Dla mnie jest to normalne, bo przecież zawsze właśnie w ten sposób je pożytkuję, tyle tylko, że na ogół moim partnerem w ćwiczeniach jest Liam. Louis? Louis chce wrócić do formy – mimo że, moim zdaniem, jego umiejętnościom niczego nie brakuje. To wręcz zapierające dech w piersiach, jak swobodnie posługuje się bronią. Zupełnie, jakby była przedłużeniem jego ręki. Wiem, że mógłby bez problemu rozłożyć mnie na łopatki, lecz i tak udaję nieco słabszego, niż jestem w rzeczywistości, nie chcąc, by się przemęczał. Wiem, że on to widzi, lecz nigdy nie komentuje. Przyjmuje moją troskę bez sprzeciwu.

Zabawne, jak łatwo przychodzi nam czytanie z siebie nawzajem.

Początkowo jest mi trochę głupio ze względu na Liama, czuję się, jakbym go wystawiał – dopóki nie odkrywam przypadkiem, że, kiedy ćwiczę z Louisem, mój przyjaciel spędza swoje wolne poranki z Zaynem. Wtedy wyrzuty sumienia bardzo szybko mnie opuszczają.

Potem na ogół pomagamy Noah i Jozuemu przy koniach. Nie umiem powiedzieć, czy Louis dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa, bo także jemu praca w stajni sprawia przyjemność, czy tylko dlatego, że ja to lubię, ale nie wydaje mi się to tak ważne, kiedy widzę, że jest szczęśliwy, będąc przy mnie. To wystarcza, bym ja też był.

Popołudnia na ogół upływają nam na wycieczkach. Bierzemy dwa najszybsze konie i jedziemy tak daleko, jak tylko się da, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie może nas zobaczyć. A czasem po prostu siedzimy nad stawem lub pośród gałęzi drzew. Tam nikt nigdy nas nie szuka.

Bywa, że zostajemy tak do wieczora, by obserwować gwiazdy. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że to nużące zajęcie, gdy niebo co noc wygląda praktycznie tak samo. Dla mnie jednak ma to niezwykłe znaczenie. Wciąż pamiętam pierwszą noc, którą spędziliśmy w ten sposób, w pewnym sensie właśnie wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Albo przynajmniej wtedy dojrzałem na tyle, by je zrozumieć.

Lecz i tak najbardziej kocham te noce, które spędzamy w pałacu. Tym razem, oczywiście, nie było potrzeby, by książę mieszkał w mojej komnacie. W końcu jest oficjalnym gościem, nie  _więźniem_ , jak poprzednio. Jednak nie jest to tak wielka przeszkoda. Od momentu jego przyjazdu nie sypiam w swoim łóżku; gdy tylko korytarze pustoszeją, przemykam do jego sypialni i to właśnie tam spędzam noc. Marcel i Eleanor są jedynymi osobami, które o tym wiedzą. Na każdą wzmiankę mój brat rzuca mi tak wymowne spojrzenie, że moje policzki automatycznie pąsowieją. Kiedy w rzeczywistości nie robimy niczego nieprzyzwoitego. My po prostu... tulimy się, zawinięci w pierzynę, rozmawiając szeptem o wszystkich tych rzeczach, o których nie da się rozmawiać w ciągu dnia. O marzeniach, o uczuciach. O tęsknocie. Czasem milczymy i to w zupełności mi wystarcza, dopóki mogę czuć jego silne ramiona, owinięte wokół swoich pleców i ciepło, bijące od jego ciała, przyciśniętego do mojego. Jest moim własnym słońcem, które poprzysiągłem sobie chronić, choćby nie wiem co.

Oczywiście, nie tłumaczę tego Marcelowi. Niech myśli, co chce, nawet jeśli to sprawia, że rumienię się jak burak. A Eleanor... nigdy nie komentuje. To ona jest aniołem stróżem, który zawsze sprawdza, czy nasze drzwi są dokładnie zamknięte, a rano puka, budząc nas, nim ktokolwiek mógłby odkryć nasz słodki sekret.

 

Oczywiście, wiem, że taki stan rzeczy nie może trwać wiecznie. Ale nie jestem typem człowieka, który planuje cokolwiek z wyprzedzeniem. Terminy dla mnie nie istnieją, dopóki nie stanę z nimi twarzą w twarz. Niestety, tym razem przychodzi to znacznie szybciej, niż mógłbym się spodziewać.

Jest to może pięć tygodni po przyjeździe Louisa do Francji. Tego dnia ma odbyć się uroczysty bal z okazji urodzin Gemmy. Cały pałac już żyje tym wydarzeniem, przygotowania trwają od bladego świtu. Goście zjeżdżają się z całego kraju, by świętować wraz z księżniczką.

Tego też dnia Louis dostaje list z domu. Początkowo odkłada go na bok i zapomina, skupiając się na mnie. Spędzamy popołudnie według zwyczajnego schematu. Rozstajemy się dopiero wtedy, gdy przychodzi czas na przebranie się przed uroczystością. Ustalamy, że spotkamy się już w sali balowej. I tak też jest.

Że coś jest nie tak zauważam od razu. Widzę to w sposobie, w jaki Louis wymusza uśmiech, a jego oczy nie błyszczą. Poza tym zachowuje się jak zwykle, wiedząc, że patrzy na niego wiele par oczu. Sypie żartami jak z rękawa, prawi komplementy, jest ujmujący. Lecz ja nie daję się zwieść jego grze.

Siedząc przy stole trudno wymknąć się ukradkiem, ale liczę na to, że kiedy zacznie się część właściwa balu uda mi się wyciągnąć go z sali i dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Coś ewidentnie go gryzie, a to łamie moje serce.

Niestety, nie wszystko idzie dziś po mojej myśli. Spodziewałem się, że z okazji swoich urodzin to Gemma znajdzie się w centrum zainteresowania. Tak się dzieje, jednak na mnie skupia się znacznie więcej uwagi niż mógłbym chcieć. Ludzi zachwyca możliwość przebywania z następcą tronu i nic nie robią sobie z tego, że jestem zbyt rozkojarzony, by nawet ich słuchać, cały czas z niepokojem i troską zerkając w stronę Louisa.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wszyscy, włącznie z moją siostrą i matką, niespodziewanie chcą przedstawiać mi jakieś hrabianki, których nazwiska, teoretycznie, powinienem dobrze znać. Wyczuwam, że próbują znaleźć mi żonę, widzę to w zalotnych spojrzeniach, rzucanych mi przez same zainteresowane. Zabawne, że w momencie, kiedy one próbują ze mną flirtować, ja potrafię myśleć tylko o tym, jak znaleźć się sam na sam z pewnym brytyjskim księciem.

Który, nawiasem mówiąc, okazuje się być prawdziwym królem parkietu. Czaruje kobiety swoimi płynnymi ruchami i uwodzicielskimi uśmiechami, jednak mnie nie może oszukać.  _Czuję_ , że stało się coś złego. I po prostu się martwię. Nienawidzę widzieć, że coś go gnębi.

W końcu skala mojej frustracji osiąga poziom krytyczny. Uprzejmie przepraszam swoją partnerkę i bez słowa wyjaśnienia ruszam w stronę Louisa. Mało kulturalnie łapię go za łokieć i wyciągam z sali jak najdyskretniej, mając nadzieję, że nie zwróciłem na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi.

Gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nami, na ciemnym korytarzu zapada zmącona jedynie słabym echem muzyki cisza.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta mężczyzna.

– To ty mi powiedz, co się dzieje – proszę.

– Co masz na myśli? – dziwi się Louis, lecz nie brzmi wiarygodnie.

Wzdycham i rozglądam się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt na pewno nas nie podsłuchuje.

– Jesteś jakiś nieswój, kochanie – szepczę. – Coś jest nie tak, a ja chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co.

Milczy.

Zagryzam wargę i zbliżam się jeszcze bardziej. Kładę dłoń na jego policzku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Błękitna toń jest tak zachęcająca, by w niej utonąć...

– Co było w tym liście? – pytam.

W pierwszej chwili wydaje się zaskoczony, ale ten wyraz szybko znika z jego twarzy. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że  _musiałem_ wiedzieć – tak samo, jak on zawsze wie, kiedy to ze mną dzieje się coś złego. I poddaje się.

– To list od matki – mówi cicho. – Pisze w nim, że ojciec... Ojciec postanowił zmienić porządki w kraju po tym, co stało się w Calais.

Trę kciukiem jego policzek, przypatrując się uważnie jego oczom. Nie dopytuję. Wiem, że i tak mi powie, kiedy będzie na to gotowy.

W końcu Louis bierze oddech i kontynuuje:

– Ma zamiar koronować mnie przed jesienią.

 

Cały grunt nagle usuwa mi się spod nóg. Cofam się. Wiedziałem, że ten moment nastąpi. Louis jest następcą tronu, musiał w końcu na nim zasiąść. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Że tak szybko będę musiał się z nim  _ rozstać _ .

Najwyraźniej blednę, bo na twarzy ukochanego pojawia się niepokój.

– Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Weź oddech, kochanie, proszę.

Posłusznie wykonuję polecenie, chociaż powietrze jest jak potłuczone szkło, raniące moje gardło. Mam ochotę rzucić się w dół z najwyższej wieży. Albo po prostu wpaść w ramiona Louisa i zanieść się szlochem. Jednak ta nieco rozsądniejsza część mnie wie, że w każdej chwili ktoś może nas nakryć.

Jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli, drzwi sali balowej uchylają się i naprzeciw nas ukazuje się głowa mojej matki. Patrzy na mnie pytająco.

– Już wracamy – zapewniam. Mój głos jest niski i ochrypły. – Musieliśmy tylko coś przedyskutować.

– Och, w porządku. Sprawdzałam tylko, czy wszystko u was dobrze. Wyszliście tak nagle – zauważa. Nie wyczuwam w jej tonie podejrzliwości, więc tylko wzdycham i daję Louisowi znak, że czas wrócić do środka.

Zostajemy rozdzieleni zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Cała farsa rozpoczyna się od nowa, lecz nie mógłbym być bardziej odległy myślami niż teraz. Nawet nie próbuję udawać, że słucham. Cały mój świat, który w ciągu ostatnich tygodni udało mi się wreszcie poskładać w jedną całość, rozpada się na drobne kawałki.

Louis jeszcze przed jesienią zostanie  _ królem _ . Głową państwa. Och, wiem, że będzie wspaniałym władcą, o to się nie martwię. Jest czuły, troskliwy i dba o swoich bliskich. W stosunku do poddanych byłby taki sam.

Ale wiem też, że tym razem naprawdę oznacza to  _ koniec _ .

On też to wie. Wiedział to już wtedy, gdy koronacja była bladą wizją, malującą się gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie. Do mnie dociera to z pełną mocą dopiero teraz.

Utracimy całą swobodę, jaką dotąd mieliśmy. Jeśli teraz i tak musimy pilnować każdego swojego ruchu, co stanie się, gdy ranga Louisa wzrośnie do najważniejszej osoby w państwie? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że, jako król, będzie miał na głowie tak wiele spraw... I żadnych powodów, by opuszczać swój kraj na długie miesiące, kiedy tylko mu się żywnie podoba, po to, by zobaczyć się ze zwykłym, francuskim księciem.

Lub francuskim królem, jeśli udałoby się nam wytrwać wystarczająco długo.

Sęk w tym, że nawet to niczego by nie polepszyło, wręcz przeciwnie. Wtedy już na pewno nastałby nasz koniec.

Moje oczy szklą się. Ze złością myślę, że ktoś musiał nas przekląć. Nie będzie powrotu do tego, co mamy teraz. Dlaczego odbierana nam jest każda iskierka szczęścia?...

Przez krótki moment żałuję, że nie zginąłem w tamtej bitwie. Wtedy przynajmniej Louisowi żyłoby się łatwiej...

_ A czy tobie byłoby łatwiej, gdyby on zginął? _ , pyta cichutki głosik gdzieś wewnątrz mnie. To sprawia, że wiem, jak idiotyczną była moja poprzednia myśl. Oczywiście, że nie byłoby mi łatwiej. To by mnie zniszczyło, przez to, jak bardzo go kocham.

A on... kocha mnie.

Nim następny rozmówca zdąży mnie upolować, oddalam się szybkim krokiem, szukając go w tłumie. Odnajduję go, siedzącego pod ścianą z przymkniętymi powiekami. Bez zastanowienia wpadam na niego, kryjąc twarz w jego włosach. Pamiętam jednak o tym, że nie jesteśmy sami, więc odsuwam się niemal natychmiast. Patrzę na niego załzawionymi oczami, a on po prostu kiwa głową.

– Chodź – szepcze. – Może nikt nie zauważy, jeśli teraz znikniemy.

A potem wyprowadza mnie na zewnątrz i delikatnie ujmuje moją dłoń. Nie puszcza jej aż do momentu, w którym znajdujemy się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mojej komnaty. Wtedy bierze mnie w ramiona i długo tuli. Szepcze mi do ucha jakieś małe głupstewka, jak  _ będzie dobrze _ czy  _ poradzimy sobie,  _ a ja naprawdę próbuję mu uwierzyć. Pociągam nosem.

– Nie chcę cię stracić – mamroczę w materiał jego koszuli. – Kocham cię.

– Nie stracisz mnie – kłamie Louis, cofając się w stronę łóżka. Siada na nim powoli i wciąga mnie sobie na kolana. – Obiecuję.

_ Nie składaj obietnicy, skoro i tak wiesz, że nie możesz jej dotrzymać, _ myślę, lecz nie mówię tego na głos.

– Kocham cię – mówię znów, niemal bezgłośnie. – Kocham cię, Louis. Kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham. Kocham...

– Proszę, nie – niemal płacze. – Jeśli powtórzysz to jeszcze raz, nie będę w stanie odejść.

Wiem, że mówi prawdę. I właśnie dlatego nie powtarzam kolejnego  _ kocham cię _ , nie powtarzam słów, które mogłyby zatrzymać go u mego boku.

Bo wiem też, że nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić. Nie mógłbym go zmusić.

– Gdybym mówił językami ludzi i aniołów, a miłości bym nie miał, byłbym niczym – szepczę zamiast tego. Mój głos lekko się łamie.

Louis całuje mój obojczyk, próbując mnie pocieszyć. Mimo że obaj doskonale wiemy, że to niemożliwe.

– Jesteś najjaśniejszą gwiazdą na moim niebie – wyznaje szeptem. – Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, Harry.

– Wszystko? – pytam z drżeniem. Nawet nie patrzę mu w oczy.

– ...ale moje królestwo...

Zaciskam usta i kiwam głową. No, tak. Właśnie tego powinienem był się spodziewać. Jego królestwo to tysiące ludzi, którzy go potrzebują. To oczywiste, że są ważniejsi ode mnie, wiem o tym. Ale mimo tego to tak strasznie boli.

Zdobywam się na odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Ujmuję jego policzki w swoje dłonie.

– Więc bądź mój przynajmniej do świtu – szepczę.

On nie mówi nic, przyciąga mnie do siebie i łączy nasze usta. Opuszczam powieki, nie chcę, by widział moje łzy. Lecz on przecież i tak widzi, więc uchylam je z powrotem, by móc po prostu wpatrywać się w niego.

I patrząc w te błękitne oczy zastanawiam się, czy właśnie nie popełniam błędu.

Bo łyk z tej czary nie ugasi pragnienia, a jedynie je wzmocni.

 


	9. Część 6.

CZĘŚĆ 6

 

KRÓL

 

_Gdybyś tylko mógł mnie ocalić,_

_tonę w wodach mojej własnej duszy._

_~ Imagine Dragons_

_|19|_

 

Kiedy budzę się rano, Louis już nie śpi. Wpatruje się we mnie w milczeniu, a w jego oczach błyszczy dziwna tęsknota, która wypełnia moje serce tępym bólem.

Unoszę się lekko na łokciach i muskam jego usta swoimi.

– Dzień dobry – mamroczę, nadal się nie odsuwając. 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna przebiega językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Wplątuję dłoń w jego miękkie włosy i wtulam się mocniej w jego rozgrzane ciało.

– Czy możemy dzisiaj po prostu zostać w łóżku, proszę? – pytam cicho. Louis kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. – To świetnie, bo nie mam siły z nikim się dzisiaj widzieć... – wzdycham, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

Jest wyjątkowo rozkoszny tego poranka. Robi wszystkie te małe rzeczy, które pomagają mi poczuć się lepiej. Gładzi mnie delikatnie po policzku i odgarnia włosy z czoła. Składa drobne pocałunki na każdej odsłoniętej części mojego ciała. Zatacza małe kółka wokół każdego z kręgów, rysując na plecach tylko sobie znane wzory. Nie robi tylko jednego.

Nie mówi.

– Więc, o co chodzi? – Niepokój w swoim głosie staram się zamaskować kpiną. – Byłem wczoraj tak dobry, że odebrało ci mowę?

Jedyną odpowiedzią z jego strony jest mokry pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie mojego ramienia. Troska kłuje mnie w serce. To nie jest dla niego normalne.

– Kochanie?... – szepczę. – Co się stało? Postanowiłeś się do mnie nie odzywać? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?...

Muszę brzmieć na naprawdę smutnego, bo Louis decyduje się odpowiedzieć. Jego głos jest tak cichy, że niemalże niedosłyszalny.

– Nie odzywam się, bo boję się... boję się, że mogę się rozpłakać, kiedy coś powiem.

Jest to dla mnie jakaś nowość. On zawsze był taki... twardy. Odważny. Nawet w najgorszych chwilach, na przykład wtedy, gdy trafił tutaj po raz pierwszy, sam, opuszczony, o mało co nie skazany na śmierć. Nawet wtedy był dumny i wyprostowany. Wydawało mi się, że nic nie może go złamać. Dlatego widzenie go teraz, odsłoniętego jak otwarta rana i kruchego jak małe dziecko...

– Och, skarbie – mruczę, przyciskając go do swojej piersi. Mocno całuję go w czubek głowy. – Jeśli potrzebujesz łez, nie krępuj się. Wiesz, że nie będę cię oceniał.

– Wiem, ja po prostu... – zaczyna, lecz brakuje mu słów, by dokończyć.

Muskam ustami jego skroń.

– Scałuję z twojej twarzy każdą najmniejszą łezkę, najdroższy – obiecuję szeptem.

Jednak Louis nie płacze łzami. On po prostu trochę trzęsie się w moich ramionach, opierając czoło o moje nagie ramię i zaciskając powieki trochę za mocno.

A ja trzymam go tak, jakby mój uścisk mógł uchronić go przed rozpadnięciem się na kawałki. I tym razem to ja szepczę wszystkie te małe głupstewka, które mają podnieść go na duchu, bo moje maleństwo jest bardziej delikatnie niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewałem.

 

– Pamiętasz, jak nazywał się statek, na którym po raz pierwszy przypłynąłeś do Anglii? – pyta w pewnym momencie.

Przypominam sobie ten dzień i uśmiecham się do własnych myśli.

– Oczywiście – stwierdzam cicho. – _Lottie_. Sam ją nazwałem. – Wciąż pamiętam, jak dumny wtedy z tego byłem. Zabawne, kiedy pomyślę, że minęły już ponad cztery lata od tamtej chwili. – Czemu pytasz? – dodaję.

Mija moment, nim Louis decyduje się odpowiedzieć.

– Moja młodsza siostra ma na imię Charlotte – mówi. – Kiedy byliśmy mniejsi, często nazywałem ją Lottie. Zgaduję, że dlatego tak wryło mi się to tak w pamięć.

– Od początku byliśmy sobie pisani, co? – śmieję się, jednak jest to trochę smutny śmiech.

– Od zawsze – zgadza się. – Ale nie wszyscy tak myślą – wzdycha.

Czuję ukłucie gdzieś w piersi. Przylegam mocniej do ukochanego.

– Nie muszą, dopóki wiem, że mnie kochasz – szepczę, by choć trochę podnieść nas obu na duchu.

– W takim razie już do końca – stwierdza Louis.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć, ale to nie ma znaczenia. W niektórych sytuacjach nie potrzeba słów.

Całuję go.

 

♠

 

Następny list z Anglii przychodzi dwa tygodnie później i jest po stokroć gorszy, bo sprawia, że Louis zaczyna się pakować.

Od momentu, kiedy powiedział mi, że ma zostać koronowany, jesteśmy praktycznie nierozłączni. Co w praktyce oznacza, że albo wyjeżdżamy nad ranem w jakieś odludne miejsce i wracamy późno w nocy, albo na całe dnie zamykamy się w jego komnacie. I nawet jeśli komuś wydaje się to podejrzane, nikt nie komentuje. Ja sam... czuję, jakbym musiał nacieszyć się nim na zapas, a tego przecież nie da się zrobić. Jednak uparcie próbuję dokonać niemożliwego, w efekcie przyzwyczajając się do jego obecności jeszcze bardziej. Myśl, że będę musiał wypuścić go ze swoich ramion i, najprawdopodobniej, już nigdy więcej nie móc go nimi otoczyć... jest po prostu absurdalna. Tak absurdalna, że momentami wydaje mi się, jakby to wszystko było tylko złym snem, który w końcu się skończy, nie zostawiając za sobą niczego.

Ale potem zawsze się budzę. A koszmar trwa nadal.

Mimo wszystko myślę, że mamy nieco więcej czasu. Dlatego gdy Louis oznajmia, że musi jak najszybciej wracać do swojego kraju, ziemia jakby usuwa mi się spod stóp.

– Harry, gwiazdko – mamrocze, kiedy ja próbuję zaczerpnąć powietrza przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Przygotowania do koronacji trwają naprawdę długo. Przecież wiesz, że gdybym tylko mógł, zostałbym z tobą tutaj aż do jesieni. Ale mój ojciec domaga się, żebym był obecny przy... – Urywa, przyglądając mi się z troską. – Kochanie, co się dzieje? Wyglądasz... Jesteś cały czerwony. Weź oddech, proszę. Dobrze się czujesz?

– Czuję się kurewsko źle! – udaje mi się wykrztusić. Do oczu napływają mi łzy. – _Foutre_.

Na twarzy Louisa natychmiast wymalowuje się poczucie winy, ogromne poczucie winy.

– Och – wzdycha i niezgrabnie zagarnia mnie w swoje ramiona. – Przepraszam – szepcze mi do ucha.

Ciepło jego ciała pozwala mi się wreszcie uspokoić. Biorę oddech, czując, jak gorące rumieńce powoli opuszczają moje poliki. Przełykam swój płacz i mówię cicho:

– To nie twoja wina. – Mój głos jest zachrypnięty, jakbym nie używał go od wieków. – Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Zachowuję się jak dziecko.

– Nieprawda – zaprzecza. – Masz prawo być zły, obaj o tym wiemy. Ta sytuacja... jest chora.

Unoszę nieco głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Masz na myśli, _my_ jesteśmy chorzy?

– Nie, nie to. Chore jest to, że po tym wszystkim, co już się wydarzyło, wciąż nie ma dla nas spokoju.

– Taaak... – przyznaję z westchnieniem. – Zabawne, jeśli pomyślę, że kiedyś moim największym problemem było to, że ojciec nie pozwala mi żeglować.

– Cóż, moim był brak możliwości swobodnego poruszania się po mieście – stwierdza. – Przynajmniej na początku.

– A potem? – dopytuję.

Louis uśmiecha się do mnie z czułością w oczach.

– A potem spotkałem ciebie i cały mój świat stanął na głowie – odpowiada miękko.

Chichoczę mimowolnie.

– Pewnie całe życie przeleciało ci przed oczami, kiedy się pojawiłem, co? – komentuję. – O mało co nie sprowadziłem na ciebie śmierci – zauważam i poważnieję. – Wiele ryzykowałeś – dodaję ciszej.

Mężczyzna gładzi mój policzek palcem.

– Było warto – oznajmia, a ja spuszczam wzrok, nie mogąc znieść intensywności jego spojrzenia.

Znów odczuwam ciężar w swoim żołądku. Mamroczę pod nosem ciche przekleństwa, czując, jak rzeczywistość przygniata mnie do ziemi.

_ Teraz jesteś tu, by mnie przytulić i odgonić smutki, lecz jeszcze parę dni i znikniesz z mojej mapy,  _ myślę gorzko. Louis w jakiś sposób wie, o czym myślę, bo przyciska mnie do siebie mocniej i całuje moje włosy, starając się sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej. Nie mogę skłamać, to pomaga. Ale jednocześnie uświadamia mi, jak bardzo bezbronny i zagubiony będę, kiedy odejdzie.

Postanawiam zdobyć się na chwilę szczerości. Póki jeszcze mogę.

– Nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać – mamroczę.

– Więc płyń ze mną – odpowiada.

Podnoszę głowę gwałtownie i patrzę na niego z zaskoczeniem. Wydaje się jednak być poważny.

– Możesz popłynąć ze mną do Anglii i spędzić tam trochę czasu. Nie mogę obiecać, że będzie nam przez to łatwiej to przetrwać... – Pauza. – Ale przynajmniej będziemy razem, kiedy to wszystko zacznie się walić.

Przełykam ślinę.

– Mój ojciec nigdy się na to nie zgodzi – wzdycham.

– Harry, kochanie – szepcze mężczyzna. – Wiele zmieniło się przez ostatnie miesiące. I jeśli jest coś, co wiem na pewno, to to, że przekonanie twojego ojca do tej podróży nie będzie wcale najtrudniejszym z naszych wyzwań.

– Mówisz tak tylko po to, żeby mnie pocieszyć – burczę.

Louis wypuszcza krótkie westchnienie.

– Chcesz ze mną płynąć? – pyta, uważnie obserwując moją twarz.

– Chcę – odpowiadam z pewnością w głosie. – Chcę czegokolwiek, żeby być z tobą dłużej – dodaję żałośnie. Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że te słowa kiedykolwiek wypłyną z moich ust, lecz właśnie tak się dzieje, a Louis nie ocenia.

– W takim razie porozmawiam z twoim ojcem – postanawia. – Nie martw się o to.

_Nie umiem się nie martwić, kiedy wiem, że cię tracę,_ mam ochotę powiedzieć, lecz gryzę się w język. Kiwam głową i wtulam się w jego pierś. Chwilę później czuję, że jego ramię wędruje do moich łopatek. Tłumię smutne westchnienie. Chociaż moją duszę przeżera w tym momencie przygnębienie, nie chcę psuć tej chwili.

Kto wie, ile jeszcze nam ich zostało.

 

♠

 

Marcel pojawia się w mojej sypialni bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Wygląda na bardzo przejętego, jednak nie w tym dobrym sensie. Akurat jestem sam. Patrzę na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, podbiega do łóżka, na którym siedzę, wspina się na nie i zamyka mnie w uścisku.

– Przybiegłem, kiedy tylko się dowiedziałem – mówi. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Nie pisnąłeś ani słówka.

Przełykam ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy mówi o tym, o czym myślę.

– Masz na myśli... – urywam.

– Louisa. I ciebie. I piekielną koronację – wzdycha, odsuwając się. – Tak mi przykro.

Och, więc to, że to koniec, jest aż tak oczywiste... Przecieram twarz dłonią.

– Skąd wiesz? – mamroczę.

– Słyszałem rozmowę ojca z Kapitanem. Na temat twojej podróży do Anglii.

– Na temat mojej _co_? – powtarzam, unosząc brwi. Louis co prawda mówił, że przekona króla, by puścił mnie z nim na Wyspy, lecz tak naprawdę w to nie wierzyłem. To nie tak, że uważałem, że kłamie. Po prostu znam swojego ojca i wiem, że skoro przekonanie go do pierwszej podróży zajęło mi prawie dwadzieścia lat, teraz nie będzie łatwiej.

Cóż. A przynajmniej tak myślałem.

– Książę Tomlinson chce, byś popłynął z nim do Anglii na czas przygotowań do koronacji – wyjaśnia spokojnie mój brat. – Zepsułem niespodziankę?...

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczam szybko. – On... wspominał o tym, po prostu nie sądziłem, że ojciec...

– ...zgodzi się na to? – zgaduje Marcel. – Rozumiem.

Z wrażenie opadam na poduszki.  _ Co _ stało się ojcu? Dlaczego nagle postanowił pozwolić mi na podróż? Czy to możliwe, że wreszcie zrozumiał, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy? Jeśli chce pomóc mi spełniać marzenia, nie mogę być bardziej szczęśliwy. No...  _ nie _ _ mógłbym _ , gdyby nie ta cała sprawa z moim życiem walącym się w gruzy i tak dalej. Biorę głęboki oddech. Choć teraz jestem daleki od radości, zrozumienie i wsparcie ze strony rodziny, a szczególnie ojca, prawdopodobnie pomogłoby mi jakoś się trzymać, kiedy Louis ostatecznie odejdzie...

– Książę poprosił go o to osobiście. Pewnie ojciec nie chce podpaść przyszłemu władcy potencjalnie wrogiego kraju – wtrąca Marcel w zamyśleniu, krusząc wszystkie moje małe nadzieje.

– Och – wyrywa mi się. Moje oblicze smutnieje. Brat szybko to zauważa.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zasmucić – mówi cicho.

– Nie, to nic – odpowiadam, wpatrując się tępo w okno, za którym zaczyna zachodzić słońce.

Znów zostając sam, staram skupić się na pozytywnych stronach tej sytuacji. Płynę z Louisem do Anglii. Nasze pożegnanie nieco oddala się w czasie. Wiem, że to tylko odkładanie nieuniknionego, lecz i tak czuję coś na kształt ulgi.

Kiedy jakiś czas później Louis wraca z kąpieli, lekko wilgotny i pachnący mydłem, wtulam się w niego bez ostrzeżenia.

– Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś – mamroczę. – Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, co obiecałeś mu w zamian za to, by mnie puścił. Ale... _dziękuję_.

– To nie było tak trudne, jak podejrzewałem. Zgaduję, że twój ojciec nieco inaczej patrzy na ciebie po tej wojnie. Przestał postrzegać cię jako dziecko.

– Dlaczego w takim razie ani razu nie pozwolił mi cię odwiedzić w czasie twojej rekonwalescencji? – pytam z nieco kwaśną miną.

– A prosiłeś go o to? – odpowiada pytaniem Louis.

Marszczę czoło.

– Cóż... nie, ale to dlatego, że byłem pewny, że się na to nie zgodzi – przyznaję i mam ochotę sam dać sobie w twarz. – Wybacz – wzdycham. – Po tym, jak przez tyle lat trzymał mnie w domu, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby mi na to pozwolić.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie – kręci głową. – Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego.

– Ale moglibyśmy spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu – zauważam z goryczą. – Co jest cenne szczególnie teraz, kiedy...

Brakuje mi sił, by dokończyć to zdanie. Gdy wiem, że z każdą minutą jestem coraz bliżej chwili rozstania z nim, wysysa to ze mnie całą energię.

– Przestań, gwiazdko – prosi Louis, przyciągając mnie bliżej. – Na razie płyniemy razem do Anglii. To jedyne, o czym powinieneś teraz myśleć.

_Tylko gdyby to było aż tak proste._

 

 

_|20|_

 

Londyn wygląda właśnie tak, jak zawsze go sobie wyobrażałem. Pod niektórymi względami nie różni się wiele od Paryża, a jednak jestem oczarowany. Wyglądam przez okno naszego powozu, opierając się o drzwiczki. Wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy, a piasek spod kół pryska w twarz, lecz tak naprawdę nie zwracam na to uwagi. Louis śmieje się cicho, obserwując mnie.

– Jesteś jak małe dziecko – stwierdza z rozbawieniem.

Wydymam dolną wargę.

– Ach, tak? – prycham. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, co?

– Że jesteś ciekawy świata i zainteresowany każdym najdrobniejszym detalem – uzupełnia, uśmiechając się do mnie czule.

Przewracam oczami, ale lekko się uśmiecham, powracając do poprzedniego zajęcia. Nie wiem, kiedy przytrafi mi się kolejna chwila takiej beztroski, chcę więc wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej.

Samo miasto jest bardzo ładne, choć lojalność wobec własnego domu nakazuje mi uznać, że nie tak ładne, jak mój Paryż. Doceniam jednak subtelne wykończenia kamienic przy głównej drodze i inne małe szczegóły, które nadają angielskiej stolicy tego wyszukanego, oryginalnego stylu.

– Cieszę się, że tu ze mną jesteś – oznajmia niespodziewanie Louis. Posyłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Jesteśmy publicznie, nawet jeśli to tylko jadący powóz. Wciąż ktoś może usłyszeć jego słowa, jak chociażby furman, znajdujący się ledwie kilka stóp i cienką ściankę przed nami.

Mężczyzna zauważa mój ostrzegawczy wzrok. Kiwa głową uspokajająco.

– Dobrze mieć blisko siebie przyjaciela, kiedy w życiu zachodzą nagłe zmiany – dodaje.

Oblizuję wargi. Tak, to powinno uspokoić potencjalnego podsłuchiwacza. Nie ma przecież nic złego w tym, że książę zaprosił przyjaciela na zamek, prawda?... Przyjaciela. Wzdycham w duchu. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego to wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane.

Wtedy Louis robi coś, czego w tym momencie na pewno się w nie spodziewam.

– _Je t'aime_ – szepcze miękko, patrząc na mnie z czułością. Rumienię się, mając nadzieję, że woźnica nie zna francuskiego. To dopiero byłoby _faux pax_. 

– _Je t'aime_ – odpowiadam lekko drżącym głosem.

W tym momencie niczego nie pragnę tak bardzo, jak zwyczajnie go pocałować. To jednak musi poczekać. Dlatego trochę nie mogę doczekać się naszego przyjazdu do pałacu. Lecz tylko trochę. Bo, przede wszystkim – znalezienie się tam będzie oznaczało poznanie rodziców Louisa. A przed tym, jakkolwiek paradoksalnie by to nie brzmiało, denerwuję się jak mała dziewczynka.

To zabawne, ale on sam już niedługo to zauważa i bardzo szybko udaje mu się mnie rozszyfrować.

– Hajże, spokojnie – mówi, dotykając przelotnie mojego kolana. – To zwykłe spotkanie. Wiesz, to nie tak, że będą próbowali cię zabić – żartuje.

Wykrzywiam usta w uśmiechu, ale jest on nieco kwaśny. Nie mogę w końcu zapominać o tym, że to był sposób, w jaki  _on_ poznał mojego ojca.

– No, już – mamrocze. – Głowa do góry. Nie będzie tak źle, obiecuję – dodaje i jedynym, co mogę uczynić, jest uwierzenie mu.

Jak okazuje się jakiś czas potem, ma rację. Cóż, jak zwykle. Rzadko zdarza mu się mylić, to trzeba przyznać. Jego rodzice traktują mnie bardzo uprzejmie i nawet jeśli król nieco mnie przeraża, jego żona wydaje się być miłą kobietą. Od razu dostrzegam piękne, błękitne oczy, które książę musiał odziedziczyć właśnie po niej. Ale nie jest to jedyny powód, dla którego od razu udaje mi się polubić. Być może chodzi o to, że traktuje mnie jak starego przyjaciela rodziny, nie kogoś z zewnątrz?... Siostry Louisa także są urocze. W jakiś sposób jest to dla mnie też coś nowego. Podczas gdy ja, Gemma i Marcel jesteśmy w zbliżonym wieku i wychowywaliśmy się niemal od początku razem, Lou jest już dorosły, gdy jego najmłodsze rodzeństwo dopiero odrasta od ziemi. Najstarsza,Charlotte, wydaje się być nieco chłodna, ale za to pozostałe księżniczki nadrabiają entuzjazmem, szczególnie bliźniaczki. Chyba mnie lubią.

Podsumowując, jak na to, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu byliśmy w stanie wojny, moje pierwsze spotkanie z władcami Anglii wypada wyjątkowo pomyślnie.

– Słyszałem, że podróżujesz, książę? – zauważa w pewnym momencie ojciec Louisa.

– Cóż... – waham się. – Od jakiegoś czasu nie ruszałem się z kraju ze względu na swoją rodzinę – mówię – lecz nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że kocham podróże.

– Louis wspominał, że w ten sposób się poznaliście – wtrąca królowa, uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie.

– Taaak – przyznaję ostrożnie. – Wpadliśmy na siebie przypadkiem. Wasz syn pokazał mi port i oprowadził po okolicy.

– Musisz być mu bardzo bliski, książę, skoro ryzykował dla ciebie podczas bitwy – oznajmia kobieta i przez moment panicznie doszukuję się w jej głosie śladu tego, że obwinia mnie za ranę swojego syna i to, że o mało nie zginął. Nie znajduję jednak nic takiego, a ona sama wciąż lekko się uśmiecha.

– Mam wielkie szczęście, mając tak wspaniałego człowieka za przyjaciela – wyznaję. – Bardzo cenię sobie naszą relację. Nigdy nie mógłbym marzyć o tak silnej... przyjaźni – kończę.

W zamian otrzymuję radosne spojrzenia zarówno od matki, jak i ojca Lou.

– Mówiłem ci, że cię pokochają – mruczy mój ukochany, kiedy wreszcie znajdujemy się sam na sam za bezpiecznymi drzwiami jego komnaty. – Nie mogło być inaczej.

Opadamy na jego łoże. Przytula mnie od tyłu.

– Są... mili – stwierdzam, opierając się o jego ciepłą pierś. – Niemal trudno mi uwierzyć, że mój ojciec pała do twojego taką nienawiścią. Jednak...

– Jednak? – podejmuje Louis.

Wzdycham.

– Wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć o tym, że twój ojciec ma szpiega w moim domu.

– Och – mężczyzna jakby pochmurnieje. – Chciałbyś dowiedzieć się, kim on jest, prawda? – pyta.

– Nie wiem – odpowiadam cicho. – Boję się, że to może być ktoś, kogo dobrze znam. Być może ktoś, kogo kocham? Co, jeśli to Zayn albo nawet Gemma?... Wiem, że nie powinienem tak myśleć. Ale wciąż mnie to zżera.

– Wiem, kochanie...

– Nie, nie wiesz – protestuję, jednak bez złości. Łagodnie. – Cała moja rodzina omal nie została zamordowana, a ja pozwoliłem sobie wierzyć, że to wszystko twoja wina, w efekcie prawie cię straciłem. I wszystko to przez nielojalność kogoś ze środka, kogoś, komu ufamy. Jak można zrobić coś takiego komuś, kto zapewnia ci dach nad głową? Mam na myśli, jak można zrobić coś takiego _komukolwiek_? – jęczę żałośnie.

Louis całuje mnie w czoło, gładząc moje ramię pocieszająco.

– To nie twoja wina – przypomina.

– A może jednak? – sugeruję. – Nie mogę tego wiedzieć, kiedy nie wiem, kto nas zdradził. Kto sprzedał życie moje i moich bliskich. Nie wiem, Lou. – Z mojej piersi wyrywa się zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Dlatego myślę, że _powinienem_ się dowiedzieć. Nawet jeśli to może mnie zranić. Prawda?...

On przez chwilę nie odpowiada. W końcu jednak odzywa się cicho:

– Jutro chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. Ma na imię Niall. To mój przyjaciel.

Choć to irracjonalne, spinam się na słowo  _przyjaciel_ .

– Tak? – pytam podejrzanie wysokim głosem.

Louis przejeżdża dłonią po moim ramieniu.

– Tak – potwierdza. – Znamy się od małego. Ufam mu.

– W porządku – mamroczę, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Nie wspomniał przecież o tym całym Niallu bez powodu.

– Przed moim wyjazdem do Francji poprosiłem go, by miał oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte i spróbował dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat tożsamości tego szpiega.

Ta informacja sprawia, że nieco się ożywiam.

– I co? – dopytuję.

– Cóż, wiem, że to niełatwe zadanie, ale Niall jest sprytny. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji z nim porozmawiać, lecz jutro możemy razem spytać go, co udało mu się odkryć.

– To wciąż może być nic – zauważam, starając się ostudzić swój zapał.

– Tak – przyznaje Louis. – Ale to może być też coś. Przynajmniej poszlaka.

– Poszlaka... – powtarzam powoli.

Mężczyzna ostrożnie kładzie się na boku, wciąż nie wypuszczając mnie z ramion, przez co leżymy jak dwie wtulone w siebie łyżeczki. Jego ciepły oddech łagodnie łaskocze mnie w ucho.

– Obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, by rozwikłać tę zagadkę, jeśli właśnie to jest tym, czego pragniesz – mówi.

– Wiem – przyznaję, bo on zawsze taki jest. Stawia mnie na pierwszym miejscu; a przynajmniej na jednym pierwszych. Zawsze przed sobą. _To właśnie musi być miłość_ , myślę. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo będzie mi tego brakować – szepczę.

Choć nie precyzuję, w jakiś sposób wie, że nie mówię o tej sytuacji, lecz generalnie o  _nas_ i o tym, co czeka nas wraz z jego koronacją. Nie odpowiada. Całuje mnie jedynie delikatnie w kark i pozwala czuć się bezpiecznie w swoich ramionach – tak długo, jak jest to jeszcze możliwe..

 

 

♠

 

Niall okazuje się być uroczym chłopcem z jasną czupryną, ponadprzeciętnie krzywym uzębieniem i rozbrajającym, irlandzkim akcentem. To, jak zazdrosny byłem o abstrakcyjnego  _ przyjaciela _ uświadamiam sobie dopiero w momencie, w którym cała ta zazdrość wyparowuje ze mnie, gdy Louis przedstawia nas sobie nawzajem. Oczywiście, z całym szacunkiem do chłopaka, lecz naprawdę trudno byłoby być o niego zazdrosnym. To jak być zazdrosnym o szczeniaka, jeśli mam być szczery.

– Miło wreszcie cię poznać, Harry, mogę ci mówić Harry, prawda? – szczebiocze Niall radośnie. – Wiem, że widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu, ale czuję, jakbym znał cię od lat, tyle o tobie słyszałem, szczególnie przez te kilka miesięcy, które ten tutaj – wskazuje na Louisa wymownie – spędził w łóżku, och, serio, on już nie potrafi mówić o niczym innym, tak naprawdę. Swoją drogą, dziwię się, że tak długo wytrzymał, zanim mi o tobie powiedział, rozumiesz, kiedy on zaczyna temat, zastanawiam się, jakim cudem tyle czasu dusił to w sobie i nie wybuchnął, skoro...

– On tylko dużo mówi – wtrąca się sam Louis. – Nie jest naprawdę groźny. O ile nie dasz zagadać się na śmierć.

– Och, zamknij się – parska blondyn, wywracając oczami.

To jest moment, w którym robię się odrobinkę zazdrosny. Ale nie ze strachu o to, że Niall może odbić mi ukochanego. Raczej o ich relację. Widzę, że są blisko, przy czym Niall nie boi się powiedzieć mu prosto z mostu tego, co myśli, nawet nie bawiąc się w całe te sztuczne tytuły i honory. To właśnie to, czego zawsze tak bardzo chciałem z Liamem, jednak mi się nie udało.

– Cóż, Niall, muszę przyznać, że nie jesteśmy tu do końca bezinteresownie – oznajmia książę.

Chłopak cmoka z niezadowoleniem i zakłada ręce na piersi.

– Zgaduję, że nie powinienem myśleć, że po prostu się stęskniłeś – burczy, udając urażonego, lecz w jego niebieskich oczach błyszczą figlarne chochliki. Przypomina mi kogoś, jednak nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, kogo takiego.

– Przestań – śmieje się Louis, jednak szybko poważnieje. – Chciałem spytać, czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś na temat tej sprawy... o którą prosiłem cię przed wyjazdem.

– Tak podejrzewałem – przyznaje Niall. – I... hm, mam pewien ślad, aczkolwiek nie chcę sprowadzić was na fałszywy trop. Kiedy tylko odkryję coś pewnego, dam wam znać. Myślę, że jestem blisko, więc...

– Jak? – pytam. – Jak się tego dowiadujesz? Ludzie po prostu mówią ci czy...

Blondyn uśmiecha się chytrze.

– Mój drogi, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jakie cuda może zdziałać butelka mocnego wina – komentuje, skutecznie zamykając mi usta. – To dość łatwo rozwiązuje język. I przy okazji w odpowiedniej dawce sprawia, że moi... _informatorzy_... nie mają pojęcia, że czymkolwiek się ze mną, hmm, podzielili. – Chichocze cicho, po czym dodaje: – Poza tym jestem raczej spostrzegawczy. Uwierz mi, Louis powierzył tę sprawę najbardziej odpowiedniej osobie.

Mrugam.

– Czemu? Czym się zajmujesz na co dzień?

Niall zerka na swojego przyjaciela pytająco. Książę waha się przez moment, nim wyznaje:

– Niall jest jednym z królewskich szpiegów. – Gdy wciągam powietrze ze świstem, uzupełnia: – Działa lokalnie.

– W życiu nie byłem we Francji – zapewnia chłopak.

– Um, w porządku – mamroczę. – Ale... czy to, co robisz teraz, nie jest, no nie wiem, _nielegalne_? Mam na myśli to, że szpiegujesz swojego pracodawcę. To nie jest dla ciebie... karalne czy coś w tym stylu? – marszczę brwi.

Na twarzy Nialla znów pojawia się ten przebiegły uśmieszek.

– Mój drogi, moim zadaniem jest służyć koronie, nieprawdaż? – zauważa, ostentacyjnie opierając się o ramię Louisa. – I właśnie to robię.

 

♠

 

Dni na dworze mijają dość leniwie. Nie wiem, czemu król sprowadził Louisa do kraju tak szybko, kiedy przygotowania do koronacji wciąż dopiero raczkują. Wiem, że równie dobrze mógłby spędzić przynajmniej najbliższe dwa tygodnie we Francji. Jednak staram się nie narzekać, bo to jego dom. Widzę, że niemal promienieje, mogąc pokazać mi miejsca, w których się wychowywał – tak, jak robiłem to ja. Poza tym nie mogę zaprzeczyć – podoba mi się poznawanie nowej, innej kultury, nawet jeśli jest zbliżona do tej, w której przyszło mi dorastać. Szlifuję swój angielski. Porozumiewanie się nie przynosi mi problemów, lecz wciąż widzę ich dziwne spojrzenia, gdy słyszą mój wyraźny, francuski akcent. Czasem myślę, że może uda mi się go nieco złagodzić, by wypowiadane przeze mnie słowa nie brzmiały tak niedorzecznie. Ale z drugiej strony jest sam Louis, który wciąż podziwia brzmienie swojego ojczystego języka w moich ustach. Śmieszy mnie to.

– To zamienia się w fetysz, kochanie – dokuczam mu, lecz jedyną reakcją, jakiej mogę się spodziewać, jest rozbawione prychnięcie i pocałunek.

Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

Z każdym kolejnym dniem przekonuję się coraz bardziej, że Londyn to przepiękne miasto. To pomaga mi podjąć decyzję. Decyzję trudną i w jakiś sposób bolesną, lecz kiedy w końcu postanawiam, czuję ulgę. Wizualizuję swój pomysł, obracam go w myślach, oglądając ze wszystkich stron, trącam metaforycznym palcem niczym małe dziecko. Oswajam się z nim. I właściwie... właściwie jestem pewny. To prawdopodobnie najlepsze wyjście z możliwych. Nie jest łatwe, mimo wszystko. Lecz... jedyne.

Wciąż nie wiem, jak powinienem powiedzieć o tym Louisowi. Każda chwila wydaje mi się być nieodpowiednia. Zatem wspólne popołudnia mijają powoli, a ja wciąż duszę to w sobie, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Czy widzi? Oczywiście, że widzi. Zawsze widzi.

– Co cię gnębi? – pyta pewnego wieczoru, gdy leżymy w jego miękkiej pościeli, wtuleni w siebie. Ja z przodu, on przylega do moich pleców, obejmując mnie ramionami, jakby skryć mnie przed całym złem tego świata. Zauważam, że coraz więcej czasu spędzamy w tej pozycji. Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie. Czuję na kręgosłupie spokojnie bicie jego serca.

Chcę zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, lecz wtedy przechodzi mi przez myśl, że może właśnie  _ to _ jest moja chwila. Biorę głęboki oddech.

– Jak najlepiej mówić o trudnych sprawach? – odpowiadam pytaniem. Sam słyszę, jak to brzmi. Jakbym miał zaraz wyznać mu coś strasznego. Ale przecież tak nie jest.

Przez moment mężczyzna się nie odzywa. Prawdopodobnie rozważa spytanie wprost, o co chodzi. Zna mnie jednak na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że nie odpowiem. Dlatego w końcu stwierdza:

– Najlepiej prosto. I szczerze. Dobrze po kolei, lecz to tak naprawdę zależy od ciebie. Od tego, jak czujesz.

Kiwam głową lekko, jednak nie podejmuję tematu. Nie tchórzę, zbieram się w sobie. Milczymy więc wspólnie przez dłuższą chwilę i wydaje mi się już, że Louis zdążył zapomnieć.  Jego dłoń gładzi moje nagie ramię.

– Zrzeknę się tronu – oznajmiam nagle, odwracając się do niego przodem.

Ręka Louisa zatrzymuje się, gdy patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Przepraszam... _co_ powiedziałeś?

– Zrzeknę się tronu – powtarzam spokojnie. – Zostanę ambasadorem czy kimś takim, wszystko jedno. Ale zostanę tutaj, przy tobie. Wiem, że oficjalnie nigdy nie będziemy mogli... Jednak to, co mamy teraz, nie jest złe. I nie chcę, żeby się kończyło – wzdycham. – To będzie ciężka tajemnica, prawda?... Ale dopóki będziemy razem... Mam na myśli... Choćbym już zawsze miał być tylko twoim małym sekretem, chcę być przy tobie. Tak długo, aż będziesz miał mnie dość.

W pierwszym odruchu mężczyzna przyciąga mnie do siebie i całuje mocno, odbierając mi dech. Kiedy w końcu mnie puszcza, obaj jesteśmy nieco oszołomieni.

– Przepraszam – mamrocze.

– Wiesz, to nie jest coś, za co powinieneś przepraszać – zauważam, uśmiechając się lekko.

Na twarzy Louisa również pojawia się uśmiech, lecz równie szybko znika.

– Co z Francją? Kochasz swój dom, Harry – mówi.

– Znacznie gorzej zniósłbym rozłąkę z tobą – oświadczam z całą szczerością, jaką tylko mogę włożyć w te słowa. Obaj wiemy, że to szczera prawda. Jednak... Louis wciąż nie jest przekonany.

– A co z twoimi ludźmi? Oni... będą cię potrzebować.

_Nie jestem taki, jak ty,_ mam ochotę odpowiedzieć. _Nie jestem przywódcą._

Prawda zawsze jest i była taka sama. To ja jestem tym nieudanym z braci.

– Marcel obejmie tron – stwierdzam. – Wiem, że to wielka odpowiedzialność, ale poradzi sobie. Jest dużo inteligentniejszy niż ja kiedykolwiek będę. I dzięki temu będzie mógł poślubić Eleanor; wiesz, nikt już nie będzie mógł mu zakazać. Nas by się to nie tyczyło – komentuję kwaśno. – Tak czy inaczej, po prostu wiem, że będzie dobrym królem.

Louis odgarnia moje włosy na bok i całuje mnie w czoło.

– Ty też byś był – szepcze.

I choć wiem, że nie ma racji, uśmiecham się. To kochane wiedzieć, że zawsze tak bardzo we mnie wierzy.

 

 

_|21|_

 

Czy to nie zabawne, że za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynam myśleć, że wszystko wreszcie jakoś się układa, los postanawia spłatać nam figla? Powinienem się domyślić, że spokój nigdy nie jest dany raz na zawsze. A jednak jestem na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że tym razem się  _udało_ .

Koniec przychodzi wraz z pierwszym dniem lipca. Ma duże, ciemne oczy, piękne, kręcone włosy i anielski głos.

Danielle Peazer jest belgijską księżniczką i moim osobistym armagedonem. Wiem to praktycznie od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy ją widzę, stojącą dumnie w sali tronowej i witaną serdecznie przez królewską parę. Czy Louis domyśla się tak samo szybko, jak ja? Trudno stwierdzić. Być może, wyjątkowo, tym razem to ja jestem pierwszy.

Ale przecież jestem żeglarzem. Zawsze wyczuwam zmianę wiatru.

Tym, co na pewno zauważa Lou, jest gwałtowny zwrot w moim nastroju.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – szepcze, starając się być tak dyskretnym, jak tylko możliwe.

– Tak, tak, w najlepszym – zapewniam i skoro nawet ja słyszę nieszczerość w swoich słowach, on z całą pewnością ją wychwycił. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony – dodaję. Niepotrzebnie, bo podejrzliwość w jego błękitnych oczach dosadnie uświadamia mi, że w najmniejszym stopniu mi nie wierzy.

Jednak obaj wiemy, że to nie czas na tego typu rozmowy. Zbyt wiele uszu wokół.

– Później – mówi Louis bezgłośnie, a ja kiwam głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

Zmuszam się, by spojrzeć w stronę Danielle. Jest piękna, nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Ale czuję nietypową dla mnie niechęć do jej osoby. Mimo że nawet z nią nie rozmawiałem, już teraz wiem, że jej nie polubię. Tymczasem kobieta odwraca głowę i przez moment patrzy prosto na mnie.

_Wiem, po co tutaj jesteś,_ mówię jej wzrokiem, ale albo nie rozumie, albo dobrze udaje.

Odpowiada mi serdecznym uśmiechem, który sprawia, że mam ochotę zatopić w czyjejś piersi sztylet.

Najlepiej w swojej.

Naprawdę nie jestem głupi. Czemu córka króla Belgii miałaby pojawić się na angielskim dworze tuż przed koronacją nowego władcy? Wszystko jest tak oczywiste. Podejrzewam, że gdybym podzielił się swoimi przypuszczeniami z Louisem, otrzymałbym od niego odpowiedź w stylu: _ To na pewno nie to, o czym myślisz, kochanie.  _ Ale ja już to kiedyś widziałem i po prostu wiem. To _ dokładnie  _ to, o czym myślę.

Nie ma mnie przy rozmowie, podczas której on wszystkiego się dowiaduje. Na jej czas w sali zostają tylko król, królowa, księżniczka i sam Louis. Żadnych niepotrzebnych świadków.

– Będę u ciebie – mamroczę, pilnując, by tylko on mógł to usłyszeć, a potem wychodzę.

Po drodze niemal zderzam się z Niallem. Chłopakowi wystarcza rzut oka na miejsce, z którego wracam, by rozgryźć całą sytuację. Posyła mi współczujące spojrzenie i przelotnie pokrzepiająco klepie po plecach. To mi wystarcza, by jeszcze bardziej upewnić się w swojej racji. Niall jest jedną z najbardziej zorientowanych osób na dworze; cokolwiek by się nie działo, on wie o tym pierwszy. Musi zatem wiedzieć o tym, czego się domyślam. I to wcale nie poprawia mi humoru.

Cicho zamykam za sobą drzwi komnaty i ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem opadam na łóżko. Siedzę tak całe wieki, zastanawiając się, dlaczego teraz. Dlaczego zawsze coś. Dlaczego zawsze...  _ my _ .

Kładę się na boku i przewracam na brzuch, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Biorę głęboki oddech. Materiał wciąż pachnie Louisem. Do oczu napływają mi łzy. Z trudem powstrzymuję je od wypłynięcia. W tym momencie cieszę się, że go tutaj nie ma. Nienawidzę okazywać słabości.

Wydawać by się mogło, że minęły lata świetlne, nim gdzieś z przeciwległego końca pomieszczenia rozlega się skrzypienie drzwi. Rozpoznaję jego charakterystyczne kroki. Zastanawiam się, co teraz powie. Zaciskam usta tak mocno, że aż bieleją. Prócz urwanego oddechu, nie wydaję z siebie najcichszego dźwięku, z bólem w sercu słuchając tego, jak Louis zbliża się do mnie powoli.

Czuję, że siada na brzegu łoża. Jego dłoń delikatnie opada na moje plecy i wędruje pomiędzy moje łopatki.

– Harry... – szepcze.

Wtedy moje łzy wypływają. Mocniej wtulam się w poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że niczego nie zauważy. W końcu nie płaczę. Nie szlocham ani nie łkam. To po prostu... płynie.

– Kochanie... – próbuje znów Louis, muskając palcami mój kark. – Skarbie, spójrz na mnie, proszę. Musimy porozmawiać.

Kręcę głową ledwie zauważalnie.

– Kiedy? – chrypię.

– Jak najszybciej – odpowiada. – Najlepiej teraz. To waż... – urywa, uświadamiając sobie, że nie o to pytałem.

– Kiedy bierzecie ślub? – precyzuję.

Przez moment nie odpowiada. Jakby zastanawiał się, skąd wiem.

– W dniu koronacji – mówi w końcu. – Piątego września.

Wzdycham ciężko, decydując się w końcu spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie wygląda na zaskoczonego, widząc łzy na mojej twarzy. Po prostu przyciąga mnie do siebie.

– Wiedziałeś? – pyta smutno.

– Mhm – mamroczę. – Domyśliłem się od razu, kiedy ją zobaczyłem.

– Skąd...?

– To było po prostu oczywiste – komentuję smutno. – Dobry sojusz.

– Widać znasz się na tym lepiej – stwierdza. – Ja nie miałem pojęcia, dopóki nie powiedzieli mi tego wprost. Aranżowane małżeństwo – niemal wypluwa. – Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że wyląduję w tym gównie.

Kiwam głową, ocierając kciukiem łezkę z kącika oka.

– Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że nie chciałbyś spędzić reszty życia z kimś, kogo nie kochasz – przypominam.

– Nie spędzę – zaprzecza. – Spędzę je z tobą.

– Mówisz, jakby to było takie proste – prycham gorzko.

– To _jest_ proste.

– Nic nie jest proste! – podnoszę głos. – Nic nie jest proste...

– Harry, spokojnie – prosi, łapiąc moje spojrzenie. – To wcale nie musi zmienić niczego między nami.

Wyrywam się z jego uścisku, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie musi niczego zmienić? Nie musi niczego zmienić?! – powtarzam. – Czy ty słyszysz, co w ogóle mówisz?

– Harry...

– Do cholery, Louis, będziesz miał _żonę_!

– Przestań przedstawiać to tak, jakby to mnie do czegokolwiek zobowiązywało – burczy mężczyzna.

– Myślisz, że nie zobowiązuje? – szepczę. – Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Będziesz królem, a _ona_... ona będzie twoją żoną. Wiesz, czego będą oczekiwać ludzie.

– No, czego? – pyta wyzywająco.

Kręcę głową. W moich oczach gromadzi się już kolejna fala łez, ale powstrzymuję je. Nie chcę wyjść na miękkiego. Co z tego, że z trudem posklejane życie po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy wali mi się w gruzy?...

– Potomka – wyduszam przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Nie będziesz miał wyboru. Ja ci go nie dam.

Nagle Louis wygląda, jakbym dał mu w twarz.

– Harry...

– Nie mów, że małżeństwo z tą kobietą do niczego cię nie zobowiązuje, bo zobowiązuje. I to bardziej niż myślisz – oznajmiam chłodno, a potem podnoszę się, nim zdoła mnie zatrzymać. I wychodzę.

W tym momencie tak cholernie brakuje mi Liama i Marcela. Czy nawet Eleanor. Kogoś, do kogo mógłby pójść w razie kłopotów i zwyczajnie pogadać. Lub wspólnie pomilczeć. Po prostu spędzić czas, wiedząc, że mogę liczyć na zrozumienie. A przynajmniej: wsparcie.

Prawda jest taka, że tutaj mógłbym zwrócić się tylko do Louisa. Co teraz zdecydowanie nie wchodzi w grę. Jestem więc skazany na poradzenie sobie z tym wszystkim samotnie. Ocieram twarz rękawem i wzdycham ciężko. Cóż, wygląda na to, że samotność potrafi być naprawdę do dupy. Zbyt wiele myśli, którymi nie ma się z kim podzielić. Dół, stający się coraz głębszy. W takiej sytuacji przydałby się chociaż ktoś, kto cię  _ zagada _ , nie pozwalając utonąć w ponurych rozważaniach.

– Chwila moment – mamroczę, przystając.

Chyba jednak jest ktoś, do kogo mógłbym pójść.

 

♠

 

– Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, jak to się dzieje, że on nie widzi tego wszystkiego – szepczę. – Mówią, że jestem niepoważny, ale tym razem nawet ja rozumiem. A on nie. Nie dostrzega, jak bardzo to wpłynie na jego życie.

Niall pocieszająco klepie mnie po plecach. Mimo swojego rozgadania, okazuje się być doskonałym słuchaczem. I zdecydowanie przyjazną duszą.

– Myślę, że widzi – odpowiada łagodnie. – Ale nie dopuszcza tego do siebie.

– Dlaczego?...

– Bo zaczął już wierzyć, że wreszcie się ułożyło. I nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, że tak nie jest.

– Jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji – komentuję.

– Tak – przyznaje chłopak. – Jednak najwyraźniej tobie już po tym wszystkim łatwiej przychodzi pogodzenie się z katastrofą. Chociaż nie, może to złe słowo. Przyjęcie jej do wiadomości.

Wzdycham.

– Kocham go i chcę dla niego jak najlepiej. Ale to po prostu staje się zbyt trudne do udźwignięcia.

– Rozumiem – mówi cicho Niall.

Przecieram twarz dłonią.

– Czy możemy teraz porozmawiać o czymś innym? – proponuję. – Proszę.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada blondyn.

Zagryzam wargę.

– Jak tam poszukiwania szpiega? – pytam niepewnie.

Niall otwiera i zamyka usta. Patrzy na mnie, niezdecydowany. W końcu jednak decyduje się odezwać.

– Może to głupie pytanie, ale... czy mówi ci coś imię _Marge_? – pyta.

W pierwszej chwili chcę odpowiedzieć, że nie, bo jedyną Marge, jaką znam, jest macocha Eleanor, świętej pamięci. A ona przecież nie mogłaby być zdrajcą, to bezsensowne. Pracowała w naszej kuchni odkąd tylko pamiętam. Kiedy jako małe dzieci zakradaliśmy się tam z Marcelem i Gemmą, zawsze mogliśmy liczyć na jakiś sekretny smakołyk, o którym matka nie miała pojęcia. A kiedy na nasz dwór przybyła Eleanor, to Marge pierwsza zaoferowała opiekę nad nią i stała się dla niej przybraną mamą. Moja przyjaciółka kochała ją – wciąż pamiętam jej rozpacz w dniu pożaru. Nie, to niemożliwe.

Jednak wtedy przychodzi moment zawahania. Dlatego ostrożnie kiwam głową.

– Czemu? – mamroczę. Niall najwyraźniej wyczuwa, że jestem spięty, bo pociera moje ramiona ostrożnie.

– Było wiele wskazówek. Mogę się mylić, ale jestem już niemal pewny. Słyszałem fragment rozmowy... – mówi. – Wszystko sprowadza się do wniosku, że to właśnie osoba, która szpiegowała dla króla. Ja... Czy blisko twojego ojca znajdował się ktoś o tym imieniu?

Zamykam oczy i biorę głęboki oddech. Znów kiwam głową. Spod moich powiek wypływają łzy, których nie potrafię w żaden sposób powstrzymać.

– Harry, nie płacz – prosi z nutką niepokoju w głosie. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zasmucić.

– Nie, w porządku – jęczę mało przekonująco. Być może pytanie go o to teraz nie było dobrym pomysłem. Choć już powinienem przyzwyczaić się, że kiedy coś się wali, to wszystko naraz...

Ocieram twarz gorączkowo. Niall przez chwilę patrzy na mnie ze zmieszaniem na twarzy, a potem... przytula mnie.

Na początku jestem trochę zaskoczony. Lecz przyjmuję to z wdzięcznością. Bo wiem, że właśnie to zrobiłby Marcel czy Liam, kiedy przyszedłbym do nich w potrzebie. Pozwoliłby poczuć mi się bezpiecznie.

 

♠

 

Następne kilka dni spędzam właściwie wyłącznie na siedzeniu w swojej komnacie. Trochę czytam. Piszę dużo listów. Do matki, do rodzeństwa, do przyjaciół. W żadnym z nich nie wspominam o tym, czego się dowiedziałem o zdrajcy. Wiem, że zasługują naprawdę, ale wiem też, że nie zasługują na takie rozczarowanie. Marge i tak już nie żyje, więc nie zmieni to wiele. Chociaż to ciężkie, postanawiam, że pozwolę im zatrzymać w sercach ten jej obraz, który utrwalił się w nas do tej pory. Niech pamiętają ją jako uroczą staruszkę w poplamionym fartuchu i z mąką we włosach.  _ Szczególnie _ Eleanor.

Czasem gawędzę z Niallem. Chłopak chętnie odwiedza mnie, dotrzymując towarzystwa. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zaniedbuje przez to swoich obowiązków, ale on zbywa mnie śmiechem.

– Mam elastyczne godziny pracy – stwierdza, puszczając mi oczko.

W zasadzie mnie to cieszy. Chyba zaczynamy się zaprzyjaźniać. Poza tym dobrze mieć na miejscu kogoś, kto zna mój sekret i z kim mogę po prostu otwarcie porozmawiać, gdy tego potrzebuję.

Louis parę razy próbuje się ze mną porozumieć, ale nie wpuszczam go do środka. Wciąż nie jestem gotów na tę konfrontację.

Plusem mojego zamknięcia jest to, że nie muszę oglądać oblicza jego przyszłej małżonki. Ale, oczywiście, jak można łatwo się domyślić, natykam się na nią od razu, gdy tylko postanawiam wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

Przez moment zastanawiam się, co księżniczka robi na moim piętrze. Jedynymi komnatami, jakie znajdują się tutaj poza moją, są pokoje Louisa.

_ Och _ .

– Książę Styles? – odzywa się niespodziewanie kobieta, zauważając mnie.

Nawet jej głos jest piękny. Czuję ukłucie w sercu. Mam ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść bez słowa, byle tylko nie musieć na nią patrzeć.

_Bądź miły, Harry,_ przywołuję się do porządku.  _Ona będzie żoną mężczyzny, którego kochasz. Urodzi jego dzieci._

_Coś, czego ty nigdy nie mógłbyś mu dać._

–  _ Madame _ – kłaniam się. – Jak podoba ci się na dworze?

– Och, jest bardzo pięknie – stwierdza księżniczka, uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie. Jej śliczne oczy zaczynają błyszczeć.

Czy można znienawidzić kogoś za to, że jest  _ zbyt perfekcyjny _ ?

– Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – mówię uprzejmie, przebiegając wzrokiem po korytarzu. – Widać w tym pałacu niezwykłe wyczucie smaku.

– Owszem – zgadza się ona. – Bardzo cieszy mnie perspektywa zamieszkania tutaj.

Czuję się tak, jakby kopnęła mnie w brzuch. Wymuszam uśmiech.

– Nie dziwię się – odpowiadam. – Cóż, nie zatrzymuję dłużej Waszej Książęcej Mości. Domyślam się, że masz wiele zajęć,  _ madame _ .

Mówię to tylko dlatego, że wymaga tego kindersztuba. Tak naprawdę nie chcę znać odpowiedzi. Bardzo nie chcę.

Księżniczka zanosi się wdzięcznym, perlistym śmiechem.

– Właśnie zmierzałam do komnat księcia Louisa – wyjaśnia. – Ostatnio rzadko pojawia się publicznie, a myślę, że powinniśmy lepiej się poznać, skoro mamy zostać małżeństwem za niecałe dwa miesiące – oznajmia, uśmiechając się do mnie słodko, kiedy ja mam ochotę tylko zrobić sobie coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

– Życzę w takim razie owocnego wieczoru – wyduszam z siebie. Kłaniam jej się nisko, mając nadzieję, że nie widzi mojego grymasu, po czym odchodzę. Na tyle wolno, by nie wyjść na niegrzecznego. Na tyle szybko, by móc wreszcie zacząć oddychać.

Nawet nie zastanawiam się nad tym, dokąd idę. Niall jak zwykle na mnie czeka.

 

♠

 

Jest już późno, kiedy wracam do swoich pokoi. Jestem zrezygnowany. Zamykam za sobą drzwi i po prostu osuwam się na podłogę. Wzdycham ciężko, przyciągając kolana do piersi i oplatając je ramionami. Jestem sam, zatem mogę pozwolić sobie na łzy. Spływają swobodnie po mojej twarzy, kiedy wpatruję się w ciemne okno. Tak bardzo tęsknię za Louisem.

Nagle, jak gdybym ściągnął go myślami, po drugiej stronie drzwi rozlega się ciche:

– Harry?...

Moje serce przyspiesza, ale nie odpowiadam. Pociągam nosem.

– Harry, wiem, że tam jesteś. Widziałem, jak wchodzisz do środka. Wpuść mnie, proszę.

Nadal nie reaguję.

– Harry, proszę cię. Otwórz. Błagam.

Słyszę jego westchnienie, a potem dźwięk opadania na ziemię. Przez chwilę milczy, najprawdopodobniej usadawiając się pod drzwiami.

– Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz – mówi jeszcze, a potem zapada cisza. Czeka na moją odpowiedź?... Próżny trud.

Po kilku minutach moich uszu dobiega szelest papieru i skrobanie pióra, po czym niespodziewanie na progu pojawia się kartka. Waham się przez chwilę, lecz w końcu decyduję się ją podnieść i zobaczyć, co jest na niej napisane.

**Harry.** Nic więcej. Tylko moje imię.

Louis najwyraźniej orientuje się, że zabrałem jego wiadomość, bo wsuwa pod drzwiami następną.

**Wiem, że bardzo cierpisz.**

Zaciskam zęby. Cóż, to nietrudne do odgadnięcia. Przyszedł tu po to, by mi to powiedzieć? Obeszłoby się.

Tymczasem napływają kolejne kartki. Zatem wróciliśmy do  _ listów _ . Nie mam siły się sprzeciwiać. Podnoszę je po kolei. Na każdej zapisane jest tylko jedno zdanie.

 

**Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale mnie też to rani.**

**Czy wydaje ci się, że tego chciałem?**

**Czy wydaje ci się, że to na moje życzenie spotyka nas to wszystko?**

**Otóż, nie.**

**Zachowujesz się niesprawiedliwie, odsuwając się teraz ode mnie.**

**Nie wiem, dlaczego to robisz.**

**Ale nie radzę sobie, kiedy zostawiasz mnie z tym wszystkim całkiem samego.**

**Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że próbuję wziąć cię na litość.**

**Ja po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cholernie boli mnie to wszystko.**

**Boli mnie, że spotyka nas tyle złego, kiedy my tylko chcemy być szczęśliwi.**

**Mam czasem wrażenie, że ktoś na górze strasznie się na nas uwziął.**

**Tęsknię za Tobą.**

**I jestem już zmęczony spaniem samotnie.**

 

To jest moment, w którym pękam i otwieram drzwi. Bez słowa wciągam Louisa do środka.

– Ty idioto – szepczę, przytulając go do siebie. – Ty głupi, głupi idioto.

– To ty jesteś idiotą, idioto – mamrocze mężczyzna. – Nigdy więcej się na mnie na zamykaj. To nie jest sposób na rozwiązanie problemów. Tym sposobem jest  _ rozmowa _ . Nie można od tego uciekać.

Nim zdążę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, całuje mnie mocno.

W sumie nie jestem zły, że nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

Mija dłuższa chwila nim jesteśmy w stanie oderwać się od siebie. Biorę głęboki oddech. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy pogodzeni?... Jednak coś jeszcze nie daje mi spokoju. Wiem, że zniszczę tym jakkolwiek nastrój, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać.

– Jak tam wieczór z księżniczką? – pytam.

– Tylko rozmawialiśmy – odpowiada spokojnie Louis. – Wydaje się być miła, ale...

– Ale?

Uśmiecha się do mnie smętnie.

– Ale nie jest i nigdy nie będzie tym, czego pragnę. Bo zawsze chodziło tylko o ciebie.

Wzdycham cichutko.

– Zawsze byliśmy tylko pionkami na szachownicy, co? – mówię smutno.

– Królami przeciwnych kolorów – dopowiada on.

– Wolałbym wersję z królem i królową – pociągam nosem.

– Jakiej barwy? – pyta, sprawiając, że niemal udaje mi się uśmiechnąć.

– Czarnej – stwierdzam. – Jak niebo nocą.

Louis całuje mnie w czubek głowy.

– Czarny brzmi dobrze – mamrocze w moje włosy.

 

Przez resztę nocy tak naprawdę nie robimy nic szczególnego. Siedzimy wciąż pod tą samą ścianą, obejmując siebie nawzajem i napawając się bliskością. Przez większość czasu milczymy, ale to dobra cisza.

Tym, co mnie smuci, jest fakt, że wszystko to jest tak ulotne. Już za kilka tygodni to nie ja będę tym, kogo Louis będzie tulił do snu. Słyszę jego zapewnienia i wiem, że teraz w nie wierzy, lecz wiem też, że to nigdy nie będzie tak proste. Samo udawanie przed ludźmi, że nic nas nie łączy, jest piekielnie trudne, ale widzenie go z kimś innym? To będzie dla mnie po stokroć gorsze. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, czy dam radę mieszkać tutaj na stałe i codziennie oglądać go z jego  _ żoną _ . Czy to by mnie nie zniszczy.

Jednak z drugiej strony, gdybym wrócił do Francji, czy mógłbym w ogóle funkcjonować, będąc setki mil od niego?...

– To takie niesprawiedliwe – mamroczę, opierając głowę o jego ciepłe ramię. – Czy naprawdę nie ma dla nas szansy, by kiedykolwiek być  _ razem _ ? – Ostatnie kilka słów zamienia się w żałosny jęk.

Louis wzdycha ciężko i na moment kryje twarz w moich włosach.

– Świat nigdy nie jest sprawiedliwy – mówi cicho. – Największy, niemożliwy do naprawienia defekt.

– Dlatego właśnie spotyka nas to wszystko? Bo Bóg popełnił jakiś błąd, tworząc to wszystko?...

Gdyby moja matka usłyszała takie bluźnierstwo, złapałaby się za głowę. Mój ukochany jednak tylko kiwa głową smutno.

– Więc nie ma nadziei – stwierdzam kwaśno. – Nie istnieje sposób, który... Nie ma dla nas drogi, by po prostu  _ żyć _ razem. – Mimo że wiedziałem o tym od dawna, to i tak za każdym razem tak cholernie boli...

On znów chce skinąć, lecz zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu i unosi jedną brew do góry.

– Chyba że...

– Chyba że? – podejmuję.

Louis patrzy mi w oczy z powagą.

– Chyba że _umrzemy._

I wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że to _ jest  _ jakaś droga.

 


	10. Epilog

EPILOG

 

 

_Paryż, 23 sierpnia 1754_

_Kochany Harry,_

_Aż trudno uwierzyć, jak bardzo wszystko zmieniło się przez ostatnie tygodnie. Cały świat stanął na głowie, dosłownie. A wydawać by się mogło, że ledwie wczoraj kontynent obiegła wiadomość o Waszej śmierci..._

_To dziwne – wiedzieć, że jeśli wejdę teraz do Twojej komnaty, już Cię tam nie zastanę. Choć wciąż pamiętam Twoje podróże, teraz jest zupełnie inaczej. Pewnie przez świadomość, że już tu nie wrócisz i że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę, jak drzemiesz na parapecie, przyciśnięty do szyby. Robiłeś to znacznie częściej, niż myślisz. I, może to śmieszne, ale właśnie tam szukam Cię najpierw. A potem przypominam sobie, że już Cię tu nie ma._

_Matka nie pozwoliła ruszyć Twoich rzeczy. Mam wrażenie, że wciąż wierzy, że jeśli pozostawi wszystko tak, jak to zostawiłeś, Ty pewnego dnia wrócisz. Nie radzi sobie z całą tą sytuacją. Słyszałem raz, jak płakała Gemmie, że nie okazywała Ci wystarczająco wiele miłości. Jesteś środkowym dzieckiem. Myśli, że przez to nie czułeś się wystarczająco mocno kochany._

_Mówi, że czułeś, że wydarzy się coś złego. Jej zdaniem żegnałeś się z nią tak, jakbyś już nigdy nie miał jej ujrzeć._

_Ojciec nie okazuje emocji, ale tego pewnie sam się domyślasz. Pracuje więcej niż zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że nie czuje się winny, że pozwolił Ci płynąć, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie tak jest. Zarówno ja, jak i Liam przekonujemy go, że to nie jego wina, że Wasz statek zatonął, lecz... Wiesz, jaki on jest. Po kimś odziedziczyłeś ten upór._

_Gemma znosi tę sytuację dość ciężko, ale Eleanor pomaga jej jakoś się z tym uporać. Zaprzyjaźniły się. Nie będę udawać, że mnie to nie cieszy – ona ma tak niewielu bliskich. Jesteś jedną z tych osób, lecz teraz, kiedy nie ma Cię przy nas... Myślę, że obie potrzebują przyjaciółki._

_Nie wiem, jak radzą sobie rodzice Louisa, ale niedawno doszły nas wieści o zaręczynach księżniczki Charlotte. Podejrzewam, że to ona w przyszłości zostanie królową, skoro Wyspy straciły jedynego męskiego dziedzica._

_No i jest jeszcze Kapitan Payne. Wiem, że obiecałem dochować tajemnicy, jednak czuję, że kiedyś w końcu będę musiał mu powiedzieć... Bardzo go to przygniotło. Nigdy dotąd nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bliscy sobie byliście. Traktował Cię jak młodszego brata. Gdyby nie ta wrodzona odpowiedzialność i męstwo, za które zawsze tak bardzo go podziwiałem, pewnie byłoby z nim naprawdę źle. Na szczęście porucznik Malik jest tu dla niego. Wydają się być ze sobą zżyci. Cóż, to podobno normalne w wojsku, aczkolwiek nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to coś głębszego. Być może przez to, że tak długo ukrywamy się z Eleanor mam już jakieś zboczenie... Jak myślisz, jest coś między nimi?_

_Jestem szczęściarzem, że los obdarzył mnie takim bratem, jak Ty. Wiem, że często myślałeś inaczej, ale prawda jest taka, że nie mógłbyś być lepszy. Od samego początku byłeś moim wzorem i bohaterem. Prawdopodobnie powinienem był powiedzieć Ci o tym wcześniej. Wiedz po prostu, że nigdy nie musiałeś się zmieniać, a my wszyscy i tak Cię kochaliśmy. To zawzięcie, pasja, lojalność i oddanie – wszystko to czyniło Cię tak wyjątkowym, gdy byłeś tuż obok. Pewnie nie słyszałeś tego zbyt często, ale... każdy z nas na swój sposób cieszył się, że jesteś. Będę tęsknić, Harry._

_Wierzę w to, że teraz wszystko już pójdzie ku lepszemu. Że nikt nie będzie mógł Was ograniczać i mówić Wam, co macie robić. Że będziecie wolni, wolni jak ptaki. I że już nigdy nie będziecie musieli się bać._

_Mam nadzieję, że jesteście teraz szczęśliwi – tam, gdzie jesteście. Bo przecież od samego początku właśnie o to chodziło._

_Z miłością,_

_Marcel_

 

Czytam list od brata już po raz trzeci, czując napływające mi do oczu łzy. Wiem, że obarczyłem go niemałym ciężarem, wciągając jego i Eleanor w ten spisek, lecz był najlepszym możliwym wyborem. Widzę to tak wyraźnie jak nigdy.

Tęsknię za nimi wszystkimi, nawet za ojcem. Trudno było zostawić dom i rodzinę, wiedząc, że już ich nie zobaczę. Na dodatek nie mogłem nawet w pełni się z nimi pożegnać, jeśli nie chciałem wzbudzić podejrzeń. Już i tak rozkleiłem się podczas pożegnania z matką... Co, jak pisze Marcel, nie umknęło jej uwadze. Na szczęście nie domyśliła się.

Dla niej i dla innych zatonięcie naszego statku musi pozostać nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Nie mogą wiedzieć, że wszystko zaplanowaliśmy już na długo wcześniej. Ale tak musiało być. Po prostu, by być wolnymi, musieliśmy zniknąć z areny międzynarodowej.

Bo dla Louisa Williama Tomlinsona i Harolda Edwarda Stylesa nie było żadnej nadziei.

Ale może jest dla Lou i Harry'ego.

– Coś się stało? – pyta Louis, wchodząc do izby i widząc spływające po moich policzkach łzy. Ocieram je szybko.

– Nie, nic – zapewniam. – Po prostu... Dostałem list z domu.

– Od Marcela? – zgaduje on.

– Tak – potwierdzam, zerkając na kartkę i gładząc palcem margines.

Mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej i przytula mnie od tyłu.

– Trzymają się jakoś?

– Jakoś – wzdycham. – Każde obwinia się na swój sposób.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że tak będzie – zauważa, całując mnie we włosy. – Od samego początku.

– Taaak...

– Żałujesz? – pyta z powagą w głosie, patrząc na mnie tymi najbardziej niebieskimi z niebieskich oczu, jakby chciał prześwietlić moją duszę na wylot.

Osiedliliśmy się w niewielkiej rybackiej wiosce w pobliżu Haarlem. Jest tu wyjątkowo spokojnie i praktycznie nic się nie dzieje. Ludzie są dość życzliwi, lecz nie przesadnie ciekawscy. Nie interesują się życiem prywatnym sąsiadów. Dlatego jest to idealne miejsce dla nas. Nikt nawet nie próbuje nas oceniać. Żyjemy tak, jak chcemy.

Czasem, kiedy wieczorem kryjemy się za chatą, by obserwować gwiazdy, Louis szepcze, że gdy cała sprawa ucichnie, zbudujemy łódź i wyruszymy w podróż dookoła świata, tylko we dwóch. A potem całuje mnie mocno, dopóki nie zabraknie mi tchu. I kocha mnie, długo, słodko, intensywnie, sprawiając, że czuję się tak dobrze, że łzy same płyną z moich oczu.

Teraz to tutaj, przy nim, jest mój  _dom_ .

– Nie – szepczę. – Nie żałuję.

 

Wieczorem, tuląc się do jego ciepłej, nagiej piersi i słuchając cichych  _kocham cię_ , wydobywających się z jego rozkosznych ust, przypominam sobie słowa brata.  _Mam nadzieję, że jesteście teraz szczęśliwi._

_Tak, Marcel,_ myślę.  _Choć tyle to trwało, mój statek wreszcie znalazł swoją bezpieczną przystań._

_I nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy._

 

KONIEC

 


End file.
